Love as a Game
by Morggy
Summary: Sookie's daydream man is suddenly in her life in the most unexpected of ways when she runs into him in her one night stand's apartment. Caught in the middle of two very unideal relationships, Sookie has to deconstruct her daydream and meet the real man. A story about breakups and makeups and dangerous games. Slow burn! All Human – mostly borrowing from SVM.
1. Chapter 1

_Characters and universe belong to Charlaine Harris. No Copyright infringement intended._

It starts as first person narrative but it changes to third person after the introduction chapter. AH/AU. There will be ANGST.

* * *

_She couldn't believe he didn't remember her when she'd spent hours daydreaming during Sociology class about how he would fall in love with her during coffee one day and then he would take her on a ski trip, to a romantic cabin where he would turn up to be a total sex god and wine connoisseur. It just wasn't fair when the stuff of dreams just didn't remember you… no matter how you know you couldn't ski to save your life, you still want the dream!_

* * *

1.

When I made plans for my lonely Friday night birthday party, they included hanging out with my friends, indulging a little, eating a slice of the most fattening chocolate cake at Freddo's and tucking into bed with my alarm clock turned off. Not very wild plans, but they had sounded perfect. Yet somehow between indulging and eating a slice of chocolate cake, things went off course and while my plans had not included waking up in a strange bed - that was exactly what happened. Can I file that under my birthday _surprise_?

I woke up face down, on top of nice smelling sheets and as I turned my head slowly, I felt the alcohol burning through my dying brain cells. I groaned as I moved, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth. I rolled onto my back and sat up to take inventory. Clothes gone, shoes gone, panties gone, bra surprisingly still on even though its contents were threatening to spill out at the moment. I quickly pulled at the cups to adjust the goods in there and I mentally chastised myself for slutting around on my birthday. I quickly grabbed the side of the mattress to look down at the floor and find my clothes – the room spun when I did so though and I had to close my eyes.

It was then I heard a groan, not my own, and I flinched, hoping at the very least it would be someone I remembered. I carefully sat back and rolled my head to the side slowly, mindful of the world spinning. I did a double take and frowned. My one night stand had feet for a face! I had sex with Feet Face!

Feet Face groaned again and my head snapped down to look at the foot of the bed. _Oh thank God!_ I sighed as I sat up straighter to peer down as long, well toned arms stretched. The sheets slipped down to reveal a perfectly well toned torso, dark chocolate brown hair and a handsome face. Oh good, I knew him – barely. His name was Preston – I knew that! Relief washed over me as the memories washed over the fog of my hangover.

He was from out of town. He was just under 6 ft tall, fit like a swimmer, a bit too skinny but very pretty. A pretty boy type with a panty-melting smile and a fun personality. Sadly and, perhaps shamefully, that was all I knew about the guy. Oh… and he was a good lay. I knew that too – that counted, right?

As I sat there trying to find my dignity, handsome one night stand blinked his eyes open. Golden brown eyes. He had golden brown eyes. I knew that too! I had complimented him on his pretty eyes last night. I quickly tried to increase the list of things I knew about the man.

"Happy birthday beautiful…" one night stand said huskily as he stretched in a very attractive manner and reached to wrap his hand around my ankle, under the sheets. "What are you doing up there?"

I frowned curiously, wondering if perhaps _he_ was too hangover to remember. But then I realized he asked it because _last_ we'd been both awake and at it, we had been facing the wrong side of the bed – sort of…

"I can never sleep at the foot of the bed it's just… it's weird… I'm weird…" I shrugged. I really couldn't. I had to sleep a certain way or it was just no go.

He grinned, that boyish grin of his that had gotten me here in the first place. "Weird is good. Weird suits you!" he waggled his eyebrows at me playfully as he stroked a hand up and down my leg. Mmm it felt nice…

Wait! What did _that_ mean? Am I weird in the sack? I quickly racked my brain for a list of everything we did last night – some of it was still a bit hazy.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by Preston moving towards me slowly with a threatening smile on his lips. My eyes drop to the tattoos on his arms and I frown as I touch them when he cages me between his arms. I had not noticed them last night… damn you tequila!

"Can we meet again for _my_ birthday?" he asked me before he started peppering wet kisses across my collarbone.

"When's your birthday?" I heard myself asking him breathily as he swooped down to nuzzle into my cleavage.

He rolled his eyes upwards to meet mine. "Tonight?" He grinned.

I laughed. "Liar… you told me you're a Gemini…"

One more thing to add to the list of things I know about him. Score?

Preston grinned and was about to say something when P!nk started singing really loud from somewhere on the floor. Our eyes dropped simultaneously to my discarded jeans a few feet away. I looked at Preston with a sheepish smile and gathered the sheets around me as I scooted off. We may have had sex but I'm not about to flash my lady bits at him in the morning, while sober and knowing better. Hopefully I know better…

I swiped my jeans up from the floor and shoved my hand into the narrow pocket to fish my cell phone out of it.

"Yeah?" I nearly whispered into it as I watched Naked Preston prancing about his bedroom looking for his clothes.

"_Sookie where the hell are you? Do I need to go and bail you out? Have you finally gone and done something crazy?"_

Amelia. I rolled my eyes and then looked down at myself, remembering I was pantieless beneath that sheet. Yeah… something crazy – check.

"No bail out needed! I'm fine!" I whispered. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Well you kind of snuck out on us last night and Handsome Dude was gone too so we just… assumed…"_ there was a sudden gasp. _"Oh my Gosh, you're at his place, aren't you?"_

"Uh… I…" I stalled, trying to think of an answer.

"_You must be 'coz you're not at your place!"_

Damn Amelia. I should have guessed she would drop by!

"_What was he like?"_ Amelia asked eagerly. "Is _he right next to you?"_

I looked around to see Preston grabbing some towels across the room and I turned my back on him again. "Oh… oh dear!" I said out loud. "Gee thank you so much for calling me Mrs. Fortenberry!"

"_Sookie, what the hell?"_

"I'll get there as soon as I can! I promise! OK thanks again! Bye!" I quickly hung up and turned around with a panicky smile on my face.

Preston looked up at me curiously. "Do you have to go?"

"Uhm… yeah… uh there was a uh…" I gesticulated uselessly. "Cat problem… my neighbor she… found my cat…" he was frowning at me. "She's an elderly cat and she's… scared…"

"Oh…" Preston looked mildly interested and shrugged. "That's a shame. I was going to cook you breakfast!" he grinned.

I grinned back nervously. "Rain check?"

"Sure!" he winked at me. He held up the towels he had picked. "I was going for a shower. Do you want to join me?" he added in his sexiest voice.

"I uh… I should really go. My neighbor's no good with house pets…" I started looking for my top and my panties and shoes.

I found them scattered about the room. I had dressed a bit frumpily I'll admit. Old jeans (although they did make my ass look great), a worn white tee with the word _Bookworm_ on it – had been a gift from Amelia years ago – and brown flat shoes. Why the frumpy clothes with fancy black lace underwear you ask? Well sexy underwear makes me feel good. The frumpiness was about lowering my expectations a little. I had just resurfaced from a two year relationship and I had sworn off relationships for the time being. So dressing sexy to meet guys was out of question, even on my birthday.

How I had caught Preston's eyes wearing that I'll never know… As I reassembled myself and peered into the nearest mirror I realized even I wouldn't sleep with me at that moment. Maybe Preston had x-ray vision and had managed to see my sexy underwear?

"If you just give me ten minutes I can drive you back to your car!" Preston said as he walked into his bathroom, leaving the door open. In case I changed my mind, I guess.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran my fingers through my thick, unruly hair, desperately trying to tone it down a little – it was all over the fucking place! "But I uh… I enjoy walking!"

I wasn't that drunk that I didn't know which neighborhood I was in. I was five blocks away from my car at most. Walking the hangover off would be good. Also, I really wanted to get away – right now.

"You're a skittish little thing aren't you?" Preston poked his head out of the bathroom with a grin. "I like that!"

I raised my eyebrows at him through the mirror. "Thanks…?"

He was a little too happy for a hangover guy and it was slightly annoying. He disappeared again and I heard the shower going on. I shook my head to snap out of it and went back to flattening down my hair as much as I could. Preston was chattering about something from the bathroom but I'll admit I completely tuned him out. It was probably rude, but this wasn't _me_. I didn't know how to act post one night stands.

I hadn't even grabbed a purse last night – so after stowing my cell phone back into my jeans pocket I checked my other one for my car and house keys. I don't even remember saying anything to the guy as I snuck out of his room.

I had to pause outside and take a moment to breathe. My eyes roamed around the corridor and the shiny wooden floor. I knew I was in some fancy ass, top floor flat uptown. There weren't a lot of those in the city and I had never seen the inside of one of these. Whoever Preston was, he was so out of my league!

I started walking, remembering my way, dimly. I knew the corridor would wound up in a large and rich open living room and kitchen area. Such a bachelor pad I had to snort.

I sighed with relief when I entered the well lit room and took a second to actually appreciate the view. I looked out the large windows and I knew it was still early in the morning so I could still salvage the day. As I started walking towards where I hoped was the front door I remembered I heard quick, loud steps coming from the other end of the room and I had to halt when a bouncy little girl, who couldn't be older than 7 stopped across the room to gape at me – green wide eyes and flouncy strawberry blonde hair – she gasped. I gasped. We both stared at each other.

"Daddy…?" the little girl called hesitatingly taking a step back.

Fuck… had I screwed the kid's Dad? With the kid _in the house_?

I put my hands up slowly and I was about to open my mouth and tell her it was OK. When more steps coming from the same corridor stopped me and I looked up just as the most freakishly tall man I had ever seen walked into the room.

Jaw… meet floor.

It was Eric Fucking Northman…

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded immediately, his hard eyes settling on me without the faintest glint of recognition.

The little girl looked over her shoulder and then quickly strode over to stand next to him, grabbing at his waist and looking up at me curiously. Oh shit… Eric Northman had a kid? I had no idea…

"Miss?"

I snapped my eyes back to his, realizing I hadn't answered his question, having being distracted by the little girl's reaction to me and the fact he had a kid! I blinked – my mouth suddenly going even drier. Right… he expected me to tell him who I am and what I'm doing here. Well this will be easy.

"I'm… I…"

"Sookie!"

Yes! That's my name!

I looked over my shoulder and there's the cavalry. Preston strode into the room lazily – a towel draped around his neck, his chest bare and damp from his shower but he's wearing clean slacks, thankfully.

"Oh, hello guys!" he grinned at the other two.

"Daddy!" the little girl beamed as she raced from the taller man to Preston and he hunkered down as though he was a football player waiting for his chance and laughed and lifted the little girl in his arms when she launched herself at him.

Wait… _Daddy?_ Preston's the Daddy?

I looked back at Eric Northman and he wasn't watching me anymore – his hard, judgmental stare was now focused on one night stand. His stance was threatening, hands on his hips. Ok this was awkward…

"How's my baby?" Preston asked the little girl before he peppered her cheek with kisses and she giggled from the contact with his stubble.

"You're here!" she beamed throwing her arms around his neck.

Aaaw… that was cute.

Stackhouse! Focus! You have to get out of here!

I quickly glanced around the room, trying to think of a way to become invisible and then flee. I felt his eyes on me again and I chanced a glance at him – he was back to staring me down and I'm both relieved and insulted he doesn't seem to remember me.

"Yes I am, I got here last night, didn't Uncle Eric tell ya?" Preston asked as he bounced the little girl in his arms playfully.

"Uncle Eric waited for you until ten thirty, but you never showed up." Eric said in a mock-playful tone as he mimicked Preston.

Man, the guy was tense…

"Yeah I…" Preston looked from him to me with a grin. "I got distracted."

Oh no! No! Now we're back to paying attention to me! Even the little girl was staring at me now – though now at least she doesn't look frightened. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sookie, this is my baby girl, Bonnie!" he bounced her in his arms once more to reference her and she giggled as he attacked her cheek with kisses again. "Scary tall man over there is my buddy Eric." he nodded at him with a grin.

I smiled at Bonnie and then looked over my shoulder at Eric. He was still glaring daggers at one night stand – but his eyes returned to me briefly, almost dismissively, before he glared at Preston again.

Well fuck…

"Hi…" I mumbled and waved stupidly, even though he wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"Yeah… hi."

"Good! We're all introduced!" Preston seemed to be satisfied and he placed Bonnie on the floor next to him. "Breakfast time! Bonnie what do you say we make pancakes?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" the girl bounced up and down happily, her curly hair flopping around her pretty head cutely.

She clearly took after her father. Shit… her father… was he _married_?

"Sookie, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Preston asked me with a hopeful smile.

I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know how Mr. Northman felt about that. I could hear his disapproving sigh loud and clear from here and I vehemently shook my head.

"I _really_ have to go…" I gestured towards the door.

"Right… cat emergency…" Preston arched an eyebrow. Right. I should have known he wouldn't have bought that. "Still refusing that ride to your car?"

"I'm not that far away really, I'll be fine. You have breakfast to get to…" I said as I started walking backwards towards the door.

Preston sighed and nodded. "I'll see you out then. Bonnie you go get stuff out of the cabinets for us?"

Bonnie nodded and waved at me before she dashed off. I swallowed thickly as I glanced briefly at the still tense and disapproving man.

"Right uhm… bye Eric. It was nice to uhm… meet you."

Eric seemed to be forcing himself to be polite as he nodded, trying to emulate a smile but he said nothing else.

Jeez…

I turned around as Preston walked up behind me. The sooner I was out, the better. I smiled as he reached to open the door for me and as soon as we were outside with the door closed behind us and I turned to him and angrily swatted at his arm.

"Are you _married_?" I hissed angrily.

"No!" Preston said quickly. "No, Sookie, of course not!" he laughed nervously as he took in how seriously mad I was. "No, I'm divorced. Recently divorced, actually… I moved in with my buddy Eric until I can get my own place."

Oh shit… this was _Eric_'s apartment? Would the embarrassments never end?

I sighed, running my hand over my eyes. "Still… Preston you brought a woman to the house where your _daughter_ was sleeping in! What were you thinking?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "To be honest I didn't think they would be here. I was out of town signing divorce papers and Eric had taken Bonnie to spend the weekend at my mother's. Clearly plans changed. I swear I didn't know they were in the house when we came in last night."

I took a deep breath and tried to just let it go. It was over and done with now. I would probably never see any of them again anyways.

"Fine… well I have to go." I said awkwardly. "You uhm…"

Preston pulled me into a hug, surprising me. I hugged him back, ignoring how good he smelled. When we pulled away he smiled at me – that annoyingly handsome smile was trouble – all sorts of trouble. I smiled back.

"I had a great time last night…" he said, his eyes dropping to my lips.

"Oh I… me too…" I could feel my skin flushing.

"I'll call you?" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure!" I shrugged.

Pffft yeah right. Like I hadn't heard that one before! I would never be hearing from him again. But that was fine. I hadn't set out to find my next boyfriend. One Night Stand Preston would stay One Night Stand Preston and that was that.

I wasn't walking long when Amelia called me and she asked me where she had to pick me up. I would have refused it on principle – but I had realized by then walking off my hangover wasn't such a good idea after all. So I gave her the directions and she was there to pick me up in ten minutes so she could take me to my car.

"Sooo…?" Amelia grinned at me as she handed me a thermal bottle full of black coffee. "What did you doooo?"

"Oh, thanks, you're a genius!" I grabbed the bottle and struggled with the cap. "You know what I did. Shut up and drive!"

Amelia laughed. "Come on Stackhouse, I want to know! How did you go from quietly celebrating your birthday with your friends to getting naked with some stranger you just met? Is this a mid life crisis? I know 29 is pretty scary…"

"Oh _shut_ _up_!" I rolled my eyes and Amelia laughed harder. "It was my birthday! I'm entitled."

"Well, of course you are!" Amelia said placatingly. "Sookie I'm not judging you. You're just not one to normally do this. You've been refusing to let me set you up for _months_! Then, you're 29 and you disappear into the night with a stranger! A very hot looking one, but still, so totally _not_ you!"

I was opening my mouth to justify myself when what she said hit me kinda strange and I frowned. "What's so totally not me? Having sex with strangers or having sex with hot guys? Are you saying I can't get a hot guy?"

Amelia rolled her eyes at me. "For fuck's sake, Sookie I'm not saying that! You can get hot guys. You turn them down all the time!"

"I do _not_!"

"You do! But the one night stand thing? _So_ not you! Although I must say… can't blame ya!" she winked at me. "He was cute! What's his name?"

I groaned, sinking further into my seat. "Preston."

"Preston…?"

"I didn't get a last name…" I mumbled.

Amelia snickered. "Oh that's just precious!"

"Shut up!" I hissed and took a large gulp of my coffee. "He's also a Dad…"

"Oh?" Amelia looked suddenly alarmed, as if prepared to receive bad news.

"Divorced," I added quickly.

"Phew!" Amelia giggled.

"He's also living in his friend's apartment… His friend is Eric Northman…" I finished and closed my eyes.

Amelia gasped loudly. "You're-kidding-me!" she hit my arm hard with each word as she looked away from traffic.

"Ouch! What the hell, Ames?" I recoiled against the door and rubbed my arm.

"Did he see you there? What did he say?" she demanded.

I couldn't help the half-scowl, half-grin on my face as I shrugged. "Who are you?"

Amelia looked away from traffic again to stare at me. "He… the fuck..?"

"He didn't recognize me…" I shrugged again.

"Wow…"

"Why _would_ he recognize me?" I shrugged. "I just poured his coffee every morning for a year. Nothing memorable there. I was just landscape!" I snorted derisively.

"Shush you! He's just a dick! Lots of our regulars would totally remember us!"

"Yeah…" I conceded with a nostalgic nod. "Especially the ones you fucked…"

I was unable to escape the blow when it came and this time it was deliberately cruel but both Amelia and I were giggling a second later while I rubbed at my arm again.

"That was rude I always thought he was such a darling! What a dick!" Amelia shook her head, as she sent me a sympathetic sideglance

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was going through her head.

"Yeah…" I sighed dreamily, staring at the buildings outside as we sped past them. "He is."

During our freshman year in college, Amelia and I worked at _Flappers_ – a 1920s-styled corner coffee shop right in the middle of the business district. It meant we got plenty of suits early in the morning. It was close to the dorm and campus and the tips were good.

Eric Northman was a frequent customer. He, like many of our early morning customers, worked in one of the companies nearby. He would come in, alone or with a colleague. He was always in a suit, and he always smelled great. We girls would gawk at him from behind the service station. Like we would many other nicely suited male customers. It was a guilty pleasure – harmless one too. But Eric was one of my favorites – Amelia always teased me about having a serious crush on him. I will admit to daydreaming about him all the time back then. It was easy to do that when you knew nothing about a person – they were a blank slate you could do anything with – in your dreams anyway.

Little by little the girls dug out information about him. His name was the easiest thing. But soon little facts became known, like, he was Swedish and he worked for _Burman_ _& Flanders_, a law firm. He was a soccer fan, which, of course, was so very European of him. He was an Oxford graduate and spent most of his school years in England. He was, at the time, on an on and off relationship with a tall, stick figure blonde by the name of Sarah. She would come in with him sometimes – much to the waitresses chagrin. It's not like any of the girls truly thought we'd had a chance with him, but it was a nice to dream – and she ruined it for us when she was draped all over him, stroking him in public with a giant grin on her stupid face.

He liked his coffee black, two sugars. That I simply knew because I served it to him so often. He would always sit at the same table, a secluded little table for two at the back, next to two French windows that opened to a little indoor garden. It was my favorite table too – so I thought he had good taste. He had a very easy to miss accent – and when he spoke, his voice was always silky smooth. He always paid in cash and he always tipped well. On Fridays he would order a muffin with his coffee. When he came alone he would come with a book. He was polite and smiled when dealing with the waitresses, but mostly he just looked very focused and serious.

One year later, right about the time Amelia and I quit to go on to better things, we heard he abandoned his job also to go on to open his own business with a couple of friends of his. We later heard it was a snazzy type night club. It was called _The Tavern_. It became quite popular a couple of years later. I had never been there, but it didn't sound like my type of place – meaning it was out of my budget.

That had been six years ago – but you don't forget a guy like him. At 6'4 he's hard to miss in a crowd, and looking like a male model slash Norse god who smells like sex how can one forget him?

Now apparently a girl like me is pretty forgettable…

At least Preston hadn't thought me so unremarkable! He'd picked me up wearing my frumpy I-have-totally-given-up outfit and then he fucked me! He's not god-like hot but he was pretty hot, so technically I think he balances things out for my ego.

I smiled to myself for all of five seconds before I remembered Preston, whose last name remained a mystery, had a daughter and she'd been in the house when… I dropped my head on my hands.

Never again, Stackhouse, never again. You're clearly past the age where you can hold your liquor!

"We're here, Sook…" Amelia said gently, patting my leg.

I looked up to see we were parked just behind my car and I sighed, thanked her and got out of her car.

The drive back home was short and by then I was just starving. Fortunately, Amelia pulled up right behind me, carrying a paper bag from our favorite local bakery. I hugged her and thanked her, saying she was my best friend in the whole world, before I bit into the bagel I pulled out of the paper bag.

I went straight to the shower after I finished inhaling my coffee and munching my bagel. Amelia lounged by the kitchen island with a magazine while she waited for me.

I live in a small, two storey house on the corner of Watson Street, fifteen minutes away from my store. It's cute like a doll house, I had it painted lime green outside and the red brick shingles complete the look. From the kitchen window you can see the park across the street – and that's what Amelia is staring at when I come back – clean, and changed into new, dark wash jeans and my burgundy _feel-good _hoodie. I tamed my hair into a French braid and forewent all makeup but a lip gloss.

Amelia rolled her eyes at me. She's been calling me _Dressy Sookie_ since my break up with Quinn. So yes, not having a boyfriend meant I stopped giving a shit – so sue me! It's a phase! My underwear, I promise, still looks fantastic!

"And here I thought having sex would bring out the sexy girl I once met…"

"Shut up…" I muttered sliding on the stool next to hers while looking around the kitchen. "You didn't make more coffee!"

"You can make more coffee at the store! Your wild night has cost you a couple hours already!"

"Since when did you become my financial advisor?" I glared at her.

Amelia winked at me slid off her stool. "Come on Sook. I'll drop you there and save you fifteen minutes, that's how good a friend I am…"

I muttered once again about her failure to brew more coffee, which she completely ignored and we walked out.

I own a bookstore right between a Starbucks and a flower shop. I named it _The Bookshelf_ – and had a snazzy sign made up to complete the vintagey look of the building. I was too impatient to brew my own coffee and I wanted a quick fix, so as soon as I was out of Amelia's car I hopped into Starbucks for a fresh bucket of hot, caffeinated goodness.

I took a long, mind numbing gulp before I inserted the key in the keyhole and turned.

"Sookie…?"

I turned around with surprise to see Frannie. Quinn's little sister. She worked at the store with me on a loose schedule to help with her college bills. Since Quinn and I broke up, I wasn't sure she would want to keep working here. I hadn't seen her in the last few months because she was on an internship in Italy.

"Hi…!" I said with uncertain enthusiasm. "Frannie, oh my God!"

We hugged and she told me she had been waiting across the street and nearly gave up thinking I'd decided not to open since last night had been my birthday. I reluctantly told her I was late because I drank a bit too much – I kept the one night stand part of it out though. She had brought me a birthday gift, a book on Latin words in the English language – she knew I loved my linguistics. It was a thoughtful gift, and I was touched.

I had half expected her to be mad at me on behalf of her brother, but I had been fortunately wrong. She opened the store with me and told me all about Italy while getting reacquainted with things. I was glad we could still be friends and that she could still work with me. I could get another employee for sure, but I liked Frannie. We both knew our way around each other.

We had a few customers before lunch and then Frannie stepped out to get us some sandwiches. Just after we were done eating, Amelia came waltzing in, setting the chimes in motion. I looked up from my laptop at the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Carmichael?" I eyed her non descript paper shopping bag suspiciously.

Amelia glided between my book displays like a ballerina as she grinned and tipped her sunglasses to the top of her head. She placed the shopping bag on the counter mysteriously.

"What's this?" I inquired.

"It's a project…" Amelia said mysteriously, waiting for me to open it.

"Fine, I'll bite it…" I relented and I stuck my hand inside.

I was completely puzzled when I retrieved a bright orange and black helmet.

"Amelia, what the …?" I stared at her completely confused. I had expected maybe a vibrator, or edible panties, or something Amelia-ish like that. It was the stuff she would have pulled for a birthday pre-Quinn.

"Oh, you got a bike Sookie?" Frannie asked behind me as she walked by.

"_No_!" I said over my shoulder and then looked back at Amelia. "Do _you_ have a bike?"

Amelia nodded happily. "We both do…" she rolled her head sideways as she reconsidered. "…ok they're rentals. But we do have bikes now!" she clapped happily bouncing on her feet.

I gaped at my friend for a moment before I turned the helmet in my hands. It was a grotesque thing that looked like it was going to hurt my head.

"I would rather you'd given me a new vibrator like in 2007…"

I jumped as I heard Frannie dropping a couple books behind me and I could feel my color draining as Amelia muffled her laughter with her fist.

"Or a gift card?"

Amelia couldn't help it and she burst into giggles while Frannie proceeded to pretend she hadn't heard anything. I asked Frannie to watch things for me while I stepped out with Amelia for a cup of coffee. Amelia refused going to Starbucks though, and we wound up going down a couple blocks until we reached the little French bistro she was so fond of. I think she just liked it when the cute French waiter offered her a _croissant_ with that accent of his. We sat on one of the tables outside with our coffees and snacks and Amelia proceeded to explain herself.

"We're getting old, Sookie. I put on some weight in the last year. You… you are clearly bent on letting yourself go…" she raised her hand to interrupt me when I started to protest. "I know what it's like, Sookie. It's a break up, we've all been there! But you're 29 now! Bouncing back from a sabbatical of overeating and staying home watching Richard Gere movies is _not_ going to be the same!"

"I haven't been over eating…" I muttered non emphatically as I discreetly dropped my half eaten croissant back into its little basket.

"Mmmhmm…" Amelia eyeballed me. "Look exercising will be good for us! And bikes are fun!" she squealed.

"Ames… you still have a boyfriend. Why are you doing this to me?" I didn't want to exercise dammit! I was fine staying home watching… Richard Gere? No, I was more of a George Clooney type girl. What can I say? I likes me a bad boy…

"Because I'm your friend!" Amelia said magnanimously. "And I have a second ass to lose…" she added in a mutter.

I snorted into my hand and Amelia grinned at me. "Fine… but I'm not wearing the stupid helmet… looks brain constricting."

"It's for safety!"

"No helmet… and I'm not your project Amelia Carmichael! Yes, I broke up, yes I am going through a phase that is potentially self destructive, but like you said, I'm 29 – I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!"

"You are no fun!" Amelia teased me. "You weren't this bitchy when you broke up with Ben, or Tory!"

I snorted. "Those were barely relationships. It was college. It was fun being your project back then."

Amelia helped Frannie and I close up, then we said goodbye to Frannie and Amelia drove me home. Tray and Amelia had been a couple a year longer than Quinn and I, and they were both very protective of me. So it shouldn't surprise me they tried to include me in their plans for the weekend, especially the weekend straight after my birthday. I get it, it's sweet. But I evaded them that evening.

I was a single girl again, I had just had the first one night stand of my life, and I still hadn't given myself the time to process it all. So I shooed them both out my door early in the evening and promised them I would be fine by myself.

I ordered Chinese food – I opened a bottle of white wine (Quinn and I had purchased it together on our last trip up North – it was good wine). I listened to some Alanis Morissette while I baked a pie for tomorrow. It was a good night. The only thing missing was a house pet and I wouldn't be so alone. I had had a cat, but she had died a few months ago – we had to put her to sleep. Tina was good company though – I missed having a pet. Quinn had wanted us to get a pet together after Tina was gone, but I wasn't sure how that was going to work.

The one thing Quinn and I never did as a couple that had probably been a good idea in the long run was moving in together. He had his apartment in the city, I had my house out here. Getting a pet while living apart just wasn't going to work. My reluctance in changing that part of the problem had been one of the reasons that led to our breakup – but it hadn't been the main reason.

I sunk myself into my bathtub after lighting some scented candles and putting my hair up into a bun. I brought the bottle of wine with me and I put some nice background music. I just lay back, closed my eyes and soaked it in.

The events of the weekend so far started coming back to me. Friday night had started out predictably enough. All my friends were there. The bar Amelia had picked was not one of the many Quinn and I had frequented together and that had been smart of her. I had felt happy and uninhibited enough to indulge into drinking, heavily, for the first time in two years. There was tequila for sure and singing. Embarrassing life story swapping and awkward dancing with Tara and Lafayette.

Then I had spotted the pair of brown eyes watching me across the room. It had been a while I had flirted with anyone and I hadn't been planning to flirt for a while. But the alcohol and a pretty pair of eyes will do that you. He also had a nice smile and he smelled nice enough. He was strong and fit, and I liked that in a guy. He danced pretty well too and he was a class A flirt.

I wasn't sure why I had responded to him the way I had. But I found myself flirting back, dancing with him and laughing with him into the night. I don't remember most of the things he told me and that is a bit embarrassing. But the making out had been good. Just being touched and kissed again was wonderful. The sex had probably been a bad idea. We were safe and he was pretty good – and it was nice to have an orgasm again. But that just wasn't me. I don't do casual sex.

I sighed as I convinced myself there was no use in lamenting what was done and moved my hand to grab the wine bottle resting on the outer rim of the bath tub. I took a generous swig of it and was just laying back again with a happier sigh when the doorbell startled me completely. Water sloshed everywhere as I sat up again.

Ignoring whoever it was just wouldn't do because people could see my bathroom light on from downstairs on the street. I just couldn't be that rude. I scrambled out of my bath and grabbed my bathrobe. It was large and pink and it would have to do.

As I hurried down the stairs the doorbell rang again and I called out a sing song _coming_ before I made it onto the foyer. I caught my breath and peered into the peephole. _Shit_. It was Quinn. What was he doing here?

I sighed, dropping my head and I had another quiet pep talk with myself before I grabbed the knob and twisted, pulling the door open in one smooth swing – a smile plastered to my face that I fear didn't hold a lot of honesty.

"Quinn…" I breathed, pulling the sides of my robe tighter together absent mindedly.

"Hey babe!" Quinn winked at me.

He knew I hated it when he called me that. My smile dropped and I stared at him.

"John…" he hated it when anyone called him John.

Quinn just smirked at me. "I know this is awkward…" he began defensively. "But since you ignored my texts and my phone calls I had no other choice!" I sagged sheepishly, picking at the sash on my robe. "But it's fine… because it gives me the chance to drop by and give you this…" he reached to the flower pot next to the door and dug out a small gift wrap. "Happy birthday, Sook… a day late." He grinned.

I sighed, shaking my head and I grabbed the package from him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. We moved to the kitchen and he asked me about my party. I told him the PG rated stuff and I mentioned seeing Frannie today. He'd bought me a peach scented bath kit – an expensive one we'd seen at the mall once. I currently smelled like vanilla. I'd looked up at him, simultaneously touched and uncomfortable. We hugged, which was a bit weird since I was naked under my robe and then we tried to act natural.

We were trying to stay friendly. Which I'll admit was only hard when he wasn't around. When he _was_ I was just caught up in how sweet and fun he was. I'd get caught up in those beautifully unusual Sophia Loren eyes of his and how he managed to make me feel the hottest girl in the block.

Yes, his eyes still did that after we broke up – but I'm not sure he was aware of it. Maybe I was just seeing things.

The weird thing about Quinn and I is that we didn't even go well together. He wasn't my type. He was tall, but a bit too buff. I remembered saying to Tara he looked like he was going to pop with all those muscles. I'd pegged him for a body builder or something. Turned out he was a personal trainer. He was particularly popular with the married women going through a middle age crisis. He kept his head shaved and I had always been a hair pulling girl. I liked reading, he liked playing sports.

Yet, somehow, we happened. Amelia went through a jogging phase, which meant I had to go too. Quinn was often at the park with his clients. One twisted ankle and several ice packs and a ride to the hospital later we'd swapped numbers after we'd flirted up a storm together. I slowly found out Quinn was actually a family guy, he was very helpful and caring – and he did things for me without my asking – it was sweet. He also made me exercise more, which I'll admit turned out to be a good thing.

It wasn't until I met his mom and she started getting between us that things started to bother me and I came to realize while I liked Quinn, a lot, I just didn't like him enough to put up with that shit. We lasted as long as we did because Quinn and I really got along well in spite of our problems.

Thankfully he didn't stay long. When he hugged me goodbye I couldn't help noticing he'd changed his cologne and I seriously doubted he had dressed up just to see his ex. He was probably off to a date.

When he left, I couldn't help feeling a bit sad though. I went upstairs, pulled the plug on my cold bath and went to my bedroom with the bottle of wine. As I lay in bed, in my bathrobe, downing the rest of the wine straight from the bottle, I realized I had missed my most anticipated part of my birthday celebration… the obscenely fattening slice of chocolate cake. I would have to rectify that tomorrow.

Yes, for all things there's tomorrow! Thank God.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for your feedback and follows/favorites guys!

* * *

_I was embarrassed by my discovery. I hadn't come under pressure, I hadn't come to score a date. I hadn't come just to get to know the guy better. I had come to take another peek at daydream guy. Daydream guy who couldn't remember me and gave me some made up nick name to make up for it. I suddenly wanted to go home, but Preston was suddenly there, touching my shoulder and bumping my hip to the side…_

* * *

2.

The week after her birthday went fairly normal for Sookie Stackhouse. She opened her store every day at the same time. Frannie Quinn would come in and they would chat while they worked, like they always did. At the end of the day, Sookie would do her math and check her e-mails before closing. She would grab a nice cappuccino cup to drink on her way home. On Tuesday she stopped for groceries. On Wednesday she had lunch with her friend Tara who demanded she recount her one night stand. On Thursday she attended the Interstate Basketball Match at the school where Tray Dawson was the P.E. teacher and coach. It was there Amelia reminded her they had to go ride their rented bikes.

So on Friday, Sookie agreed to leave Frannie on her own for a couple of hours to indulge Amelia. She insisted they went to a different park though. She didn't want to risk running into Quinn at the park where they met when Amelia used to make her go jogging with her. The last thing she wanted was Quinn thinking she was angling for a night of remembrance. Especially after Frannie let it slip he had been seeing someone. It stung a little to hear about it – but she'd always known he would be the one to move on first.

So they ended up at an even larger park, the one near their old campus. It meant less elderly folk and more college students. Sookie had to admit they'd had a good time. The weather was great at that time of the year and you really _don't_ forget how to ride a bike! Also, it was pretty awesome when Amelia fell on her ass when they made a particularly wild turn. She felt a bit mean for sitting on her saddle and laughing. But only until Amelia gave up sulking and laughed along with her. Amelia said it hadn't been that bad because her _giant second ass_ had cushioned her fall. Sookie assured her friend her ass was just fine.

They even stopped at _Flappers_ for a frappuccino mocha for old time's sake. The waitresses were all around the age they had been when they worked there so it had been sobering to sit there and watch them walk around full of hope and dreams in their early twenties. It started to make Sookie feel depressed. She nursed her cold drink and started going introspective while Amelia started yapping about something trivial.

"Sookie?"

"What?" Sookie looked up from where she had been nursing her cold drink, her large eyes wide and glazed.

Amelia frowned at her, wrinkling her nose. "Are you alright? Your phone's been buzzing for a while…"

Sookie's eyes dropped to the table, where her phone was surely buzzing and making a wobbly run for the edge where it would land with a clatter if she didn't pick it up quick.

"Oh!" she swiped it up and then it was her turn to frown. "I don't recognize the number…"

Amelia shrugged. "Didn't Tara say she was getting herself a new phone?"

"Oh! Yeah… could be her!" Sookie smiled, perking up at the prospect of speaking to her friend. She flipped the phone open and thrilled. "Hello!"

"_Hello beautiful!_"

Amelia's eyebrows rose when Sookie flushed a little and seemed to be opening and closing her lips with no sound coming from them. She leaned over the table between them curiously. "Not Tara?" she whispered.

Sookie shook her head violently and grasped Amelia's hand, which had been resting on top of the table as she started at her panic-stricken.

"_Hello? Do you know who this is?_"

"Hi…Pres…ton?" Sookie tried, making a face as Amelia gasped across the table.

There was a chuckle on the other side. "_You do remember! How's your cat?_"

"My cat?" Sookie's eyes dropped to the table.

"_Cat emergency?"_

"Yeah!" Sookie gripped Amelia's hand tighter while her friend grinned at her, gesticulating she should keep talking. "Uhm… cat's dead." Amelia cocked her head, probably wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"_Oh… I'm sorry…"_

"Oh it's fine… it was… she was old…" Sookie waved her hand away as though he could see it. Amelia frowned at her like she was crazy. Sookie ignored her. "So what's up?"

"_Well it's been a week and I just realized I would like to hang out with you again! Maybe this time while we're sober?_"

"You… you want to hang out?" Sookie looked at Amelia pleading for help but her friend just nodded enthusiastically.

"_Yeah! I would like that. It doesn't have to be a date; you can bring those loud friends of yours. They looked like they know how to party!_"

By then, Amelia had dragged her chair next to Sookie's and had glued her ear to the other side of her phone and then pulled back to nod affirmatively. "Say yes!" she whisper-shouted. Sookie glared at her. "You heard him! It doesn't have to be a date! Say yes!"

"_Sookie? Are you there? Have I… have I called at a bad time?"_

"Uhm no!" Sookie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while she tried to ignore Amelia bouncing and giving her instructions next to her. "No… I'm sorry I guess I'm just… surprised."

Preston chuckled on the other side. _"Didn't think I'd call you back, did you?_"

"No… not really…"

"_Well I wouldn't have. But you are actually a cool girl I wouldn't mind getting to know better. Again, no pressure! There will be lots of people there, I promise you."_

"I uh… I mean… sure…" she relented and Amelia made a little victory dance which caused her to her roll her eyes at her. "I'll see if my… _loud_ friends can come." Amelia snorted at her.

Amelia scooted back to her seat and watched curiously as they exchanged a few more words and the moment she hung up she bounced in her seat again.

"You're totally gonna get laid again!"

"Amelia!" Sookie flushed harder as she went back to her frappuccino. "Why should we go out with him anyway?"

"Because he likes you and you _should_ get to know other people. You can't expect to find someone in _our_ little group of friends!" Amelia snorted. "Tray's mine, Lala is gay, JB and Tara are eventually going to stop acting like idiots and get together. Unless you're looking to hook up with Hoyt Fortenberry, you're out of luck! So yes! You should hang out with one night stand guy because it might take you places; take you to meet new people!"

Sookie stared at her friend for a moment. "Your concern for my love life is endearing Ames."

Amelia ignored her sarcasm. "Worst case scenario… he's a douche and you don't have to see him again." When Sookie said nothing to that she prodded on. "So where are we all going? I need to text Tara…" she started grabbing for her phone.

Sookie winced. "_The Tavern…_ Saturday night."

Amelia gawked at her for a moment, forgetting completely about her phone. "_The Tavern_? As in Eric Northman's _The Tavern_?"

Sookie shrugged. "Unless there's another _The Tavern_ in town…"

"Oh my God!" Amelia squealed. "We're going to see Eric Northman there!"

"Oh... shit… I hope not!" Sookie muttered into her frappuccino.

Amelia snorted. "Pfft yeah, you'd hate to see him again, wouldn't you?" Amelia leaned forward on the table, resting her elbows on top of it and her chin on her knuckles before sighing dramatically. "Oh… he's so dreamy."

"Shut up!" Sookie tossed a napkin at her. "That was years ago and you used to drool all over him too! Right over there with the rest of us!" she pointed at the little gap in the food station wall where they all would hunker over to peek out into the main room.

Amelia sighed reminiscently. "I know… good times. But he was always _your_ favorite!"

"And I'm still the one he _doesn't_ remember!" Sookie rolled her eyes. "He probably thinks I'm some easy bimbo with no taste… considering what I was dressed like…" she muttered the last part.

"Mmmhmm…" Amelia eyed her current outfit critically.

"What?" Sookie, hooked her thumb through the string of her sports bra. "We were exercising!"

Amelia sniggered. "The sweatpants though…"

"Oh shush!"

They bickered and bantered a while longer, before they paid for their drinks and walked their bikes back to the parking lot of the park where they strapped it to Tray's SUV and Amelia drove them back home.

Sookie showered quickly before hopping on her car and returning to bookstore before closing time so she could relieve Frannie. The girl had looked pretty proud about being able to handle things herself though and said she wouldn't mind doing it again. Sookie did her numbers, checked her e-mail and then they closed up.

She came home to a beeping answering machine. Tara and Lafayette had called to know details about Saturday night – both a bit overly excited about trying the famous club. Sookie rolled her eyes at them, thinking it was probably pretentious, overpriced and full of snobs. She guessed the music was good, she had heard good things about the live music and the DJs.

She suddenly wondered if Preston was one of the friends Eric opened the club with. If so, did that mean he was obnoxiously rich too? Well she had seen Eric's apartment. It wasn't obnoxiously rich. But it was certainly more than she could afford. If Preston's life style was anything like that she was going to be a little intimidated.

She was trying to go with the flow and take Amelia's advice. She should be meeting new people. Not that scouting for boyfriends was something she had on her agenda. But perhaps it was time she started seeing other people. God knows Quinn had been doing just that – bastard.

On Saturday morning she went through her usual routine. Breakfast, opening the store a little later. Going over stock, checking their mail order purchases. She gave Frannie leave to stay home and enjoy her Saturday. She was done before lunch and she met with Amelia and Tara for a snack.

Amelia had insisted they had to _get ready_. If they were going to a fancy club, they had better look like they belonged. Sookie had to make an effort to get out of her I-have-given-up zone and let someone else tell her what to do with her hair. In the end, she got a trim and a bit of fluffing. Amelia forced her to get a mani-pedi too because her nails were atrocious. Sookie indulged her, but only because she had always wanted to try those cool nail art thingies that looked like tiny tattoos.

When she dropped her at her house to let her get ready, Amelia pleaded with Sookie to wear something _nice_ and then she drove off to get ready herself. Sookie was tempted to pretend she was sick and stay home. They could all go without her – their names were on the VIP list and Preston wouldn't mind. She'd call him and explain. But she knew she'd never hear the end of it from her friends.

She didn't want to overdo it, so she chose a short black skirt and a white halter top with a little black belt under her chest and black heels. When she looked it over the mirror she realized she looked like a cross between a librarian and a club hopper. _Meh, good enough._

Around nine Tara honked at her front door and Sookie ran down the steps to meet them after she closed the door. Tray and Amelia were in the back seat so it meant she would have to squeeze in the front with Tara and Lafayette. She had to endure the wolf whistling and the cat calling as she balanced herself on her heels and waved at everyone. Getting into her seat without giving anyone a view of just how awesome her underwear was turned out to be a bit difficult. Once inside Sookie looked over at her friends and snorted. They were all dressed for hard core clubbing and it was a bit funny. They had always been more of a small bar crowd, with a pool table at the back and an old jukebox.

Tara was driving and Tray promised everyone he would drink nothing but coke and drive on the way back. On the way to the club they all caught up on each other's week. Sookie was curious as to why JB wasn't coming with them and Tara's tight lipped response was he had a previous engagement.

Sookie was starting to feel more relaxed about the whole thing about the time they pulled up in front of _The Tavern_. However, when her eyes caught sight of the large, flashy, neon lined walls and the crowd gathering outside she felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

"Oh this was a bad idea…" she muttered.

"What are you talking about? Look at that. It looks awesome!" Amelia squealed as she shoved her head between Sookie and Lafayette to get a better look. "_This_ should have been your birthday venue!"

"Yeah like I could afford it," Sookie snorted, still eyeing the building nervously.

"Hooka please, if it had been here we wouldn't be here now on the VIP list." Lafayette looked at Sookie beneath his perfect eyelashes. "Sookie, the best thing you ever did for your friends was getting horizontal with that boy!"

Sookie glared at Lafayette blushing furiously as her friends laughed into a coughing fit in the back seat. Tara just smiled at her sympathetically.

"You're welcome, Lafayette…" Sookie mumbled as she pushed at the door to get the hell out of that car.

Getting in was easy because Preston had penned their names down and they didn't care to know how much of a drag it could be to actually have to wait to get inside. The place was huge and modern looking. Colorful lights, modern furniture, a huge, huge bar and a stage area currently occupied by some band that seemed to be really popular with the crowd.

The main floor seemed to be where most of the crowd gathered. It was a bit too noisy for them so they climbed the nearest set of staircases into another floor where music filtered through a bit more mercifully. There were more tables and stools, more people sitting than dancing and the bar was slightly smaller but still very crowded.

"You guys get a table, Lala and I'll go get us drinks!" Tray yelled over the still loud music.

"Oh my God, Sookie you were right!" Amelia grabbed her arm, hanging to it as they squeezed past a group by the staircase. "This place is so not us! I love it!"

Sookie shook her head and laughed. Suddenly she was been spun around by a different hand on a different arm and she looked up to see Preston grinning down at her.

"You made it!"

"Hi!" Sookie was actually relieved to see him and a little caught off guard when he hugged her enthusiastically. "You look good! Welcome to _The Tavern_!"

"Thanks…" Sookie grinned nervously. "It's… it looks pretty great!"

"First time here?" Preston seemed surprised.

"Uhm… yeah… clubbing isn't really my thing."

He looked her from head to toe dubiously. "Really? That's not what I would have said last week!" he winked.

"Drunk!" she reminded him.

"Hi Preston!" Amelia, who had been thus far ignored, projected herself forward, leaning her chin on Sookie's shoulder and stretching her hand towards him. "Amelia in case we didn't introduce ourselves before!"

Preston smiled at her, shaking her hand. "Good you could come too!"

"No problem! We've always wanted to see this place! We're supposed to find a table. Can you help us with that?"

"Sure!" Preston said readily, letting go of Amelia's hand to take Sookie's and lead the way around. "Keep up, it's easy to get lost around here!" he winked at her over his shoulder.

Sookie tried to ignore the hot coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach brought by his charms and let him drag her along. They made it to a nice booth removed enough from the crowded spaces. It was on a slightly elevated floor, overlooking the main room and they could see the stage and the crowd dancing down there through the checkered glass walls. The music reached them at a bearable decibel, they could even hear their own thoughts if they wanted to. Preston helped the girls into their seats and leaned on the bench where he sat Sookie and smiled down at her.

"You guys enjoy yourselves. I gotta go take care of something but I'll be back soon. You still dance if I liquor you up enough?" he winked.

"Possibly…" Sookie smiled.

"Good to hear," he looked at Tara and Amelia who were grinning back at him. "Ladies…"

As soon as he was out of hearing range Tara and Amelia leaned over the table to tease Sookie about him. Sookie tried to shush them down, but she had to admit - while she didn't really think about him again after that Saturday morning, now that she was here, and he was here, and they were here… well things could get interesting…

Tray and Lafayette returned with beers for everyone and soon they were loosening up and enjoying the view. Tray and Amelia stuck by the table, but Tara, Lafayette and Sookie soon went down to the main floor to dance and mingle with the happy crowd.

The band was really good and played old songs they could remember from college and further back. Sookie and Tara were mouthing the words as they danced together to song after song. Lafayette disappeared so quickly the girls had to laugh. Lafayette would always ditch them for a hot guy and they didn't expect anything less.

Suddenly Amelia was with them and they turned and looked up to wave at Tray in their booth. He waved back, raising his harmless can of coke while the girls cheered and clapped for him.

"Sookie where's Preston?" Amelia yelled at her over the loud music.

"Who?" Sookie yelled back, too busy trying to dance to the rhythm.

"Preston! Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Sookie giggled as Tara started grinding to her from behind, her arms hovering around her with exaggerated moves.

"Aren't you curious to know?" Amelia yelled back as she tried to dance along with them, squealing when Tara yanked her closer so Sookie was sandwiched between them.

"Curious to know what?" Sookie yelled, her throat starting to hurt.

"Why did he ask you to come!"

"I don't know!" Sookie shrugged.

"Well I am!" Amelia and Tara burst into laughter.

"Yeah! Go ask him!" Tara nudged her. "He's right there!"

Sookie followed Tara's accusatory finger to find him standing on an elevated floor off to the side of the stage. He was looking back at her, grinning and waving at them. Next to him stood a blonde woman with so much eye makeup it was mesmerizing. She looked tall on five inch heels – she looked too dressy for a place like this. She was skinny and pretty, with long, straight platinum blonde hair. She was staring at them too, with a leer that had Sookie doing a double take. She suddenly looked over her shoulder to talk to Preston and Sookie saw when he nodded and patted her back with a laugh. The blonde, shot her little group a last, admiring leer before she disappeared behind the stage.

"Who's that?" Tara asked.

"No idea…"

Preston was walking to them and Sookie started feeling less confident, less dancy. Her movements grew lazy as he closed in on them. Suddenly Amelia and Tara disappeared into the crowd and Sookie stared around her panicking.

"Hey!" Preston was suddenly in front of her, his contagious grin easing some of her panic as she smiled back. "Sorry it took me so long to find you. It looked as though you were having fun though!"

"Yeah I was…." Sookie had stopped dancing though and she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"Do you want to take a breather? Have a drink?" He cocked his head towards the upper floor.

"Yeah, good idea actually!"

Sookie excused herself quickly to the bathroom and she was glad she only wanted to refresh herself and not use the facilities because the line was intimidating. She washed her face, trying not to ruin her makeup, fixed her hair, adjusted the hem of her skirt and quickly adjusted the contents of her bra before venturing out to find Preston again.

She found him waiting for her with a tall glass of rum and coke and she took it and told him he was her savior.

"Can I ask you something weird?" Sookie said after she took a long refreshing sip.

They were standing to the left side of the restrooms, removed from the general crowd. The music there was nearly entirely muffled.

"Sure!" Preston grinned, leaning his shoulder on the wall next to Sookie, who leaned against the wall with her back. "Ask away."

Sookie stared down at her glass guiltily. "What's your last name?"

When she looked up he was grinning. She thought it was cute how the sides of his eyes crinkled whenever he did that.

"Padloe. It's Preston Padloe. Do you feel less guilty about sleeping with me now?"

Sookie fought the blush that was crawling up her neck by shifting against the wall and forcing an over confident smile on her face.

"Do you know _mine_?"

"Stackhouse," Preston offered promptly. "But I saw your driver's license," he winked.

"When did that happen?"

"When I jokingly asked to see some ID and you promptly provided it for me."

Sookie's jaw dropped. "I don't remember that part."

"Fortunately you remember what matters," he grinned.

Sookie chuckled unable to contain her blush now. "So… is this place yours?"

"Nah, it's Eric's. You remember Eric, my 'roommate', right?" he said with actual air quotation marks which made her smile.

Sookie nodded silently. Preston continued.

"Well, this place is his, and Pam's… and Chow's…" Preston looked up as if trying to remember. "Yeah I guess that's it."

"Hum…" Sookie nodded and sipped at her drink again. "You just hang out here all the time?"

"Of course not. I'm only here because Bonnie's with her mom this weekend."

Sookie paled and she quickly took another large sip to disguise it. How could she have forgotten about the little girl?

"Would you like another drink? You look thirsty!" Preston noted.

Sookie looked up from her now empty glass and nodded. Getting another drink would buy her some time. Preston grasped her hand and led her through the crowd towards the bar area.

It was less packed now, she could actually see the acrylic art embedded against the bar wall. She could also see the bartenders and her blood froze once again at the sight of him. Eric Northman, tending behind the bar…

Sookie tugged at Preston's hand, walking a little slower, asking herself why she was suddenly out of breath again. He looked different than she remembered him. No longer in a tailored suit with gel on his hair. He stood behind the bar, in a black, tight fitting wife beater and dark wash jeans. His short, silky blonde hair flopping about his face as he moved with confidence and ease. He served drinks and smiled and talked to his customers, most of whom were women, probably just lining up to be on the receiving end of those flirtatious smiles. Different from what she remembered, different from her daydreams. Yet, somehow, even better.

She gasped when his eyes found hers accidentally as he moved from one customer to the other and she looked down immediately, feeling herself blush. She looked up discreetly to notice his swagger as he moved down the counter towards where she and Preston had now perched. She couldn't help clenching her firsts on top of the counter and holding her breath as he stopped right in front of her, hands splaying on the polished surface, her eyes following the movement of his muscles beneath his tanned skin. To her relief, his eyes were on Preston, and, unlike last Saturday they weren't angry and judgmental tonight he smirked at his friend before taking a sweeping glance at her.

"What will you be having?" he asked in a much friendlier voice too.

"Nothing for me, I'm driving," Preston said before he rested his hand on the small of Sookie's back and rubbed a bit too intimately. "Another rum and coke, Sookie?"

Eric blinked twice as he moved to glance at her again – apparently finally recognizing her from last Saturday. His eyes swept over her and Sookie bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from shuddering like an idiot.

"Uhm… yeah, a rum and coke please!" she squeaked.

Eric's eyes travelled back to Preston, and he seemed to smirk before he nodded and pushed away from the counter to grab her order. Sookie frowned after him. She had the impression he still thought she was just an easy slob.

It just wasn't fair. He didn't remember her pouring his coffee and wishing him a nice day and commenting on his nice choice of a tie but he remembered her at her worst!

"Sookie!"

Amelia was suddenly squealing behind her and Sookie and Preston turned to see Tray and Amelia making their way through the crowd. Amelia looped her arm around Sookie's waist gleefully, which made Preston politely remove his hand from her back.

"I think we just lost Tara for the night!" Amelia whisper-shouted at her as Tray leaned against the counter next to them. "Look what she just texted me!" she started fumbling with her tiny cell phone.

Sookie was looking down and squinting at it when suddenly she saw Eric's looming form approaching in her peripheral and looked up.

"Here's your drink…" he said distractedly sliding her glass towards her, his eyes somewhere below the counter.

Sookie felt slightly dejected as she thanked him. As she grabbed her glass with a sigh, ready to drink her daydreams away, Amelia squealed loudly next to her.

"Oh my God, it's Eric!"

At that, Eric, who had been wiping the counter a little to their right, looked up, confused. He focused his eyes on Amelia and for a moment he simply stared blankly at her. Then, he blinked and recognition illuminated his face and he smiled openly.

"Hey! It's Amelia right?" he asked as he moved closer, dropping the dishcloth on the counter.

Amelia squealed nodding. "Oh you remember me!?"

"Of course I remember you, you're Perky! How are you doing?" Eric continued enthusiastically as he leaned over the counter to give Amelia a friendly hug.

Sookie stepped to the side, her jaw dropping slightly. So it was just _her _who was forgettable. They were at it like chummies! Amelia hugged him back as she blushed up a storm and returned his question with a "Just great. How are _you_ doing? Did you just call me _Perky_?"

Eric pulled back and grinned. "Yeah, I had nicknames for all you girls at _Flappers._ I loved that place – best coffee in that whole block."

Amelia looked at Sookie sideways with a mischievous grin. "Really? What was your nickname for Sookie then?"

Eric looked confused for a second time as he looked away from Amelia to Sookie – his smile turning into a frown. Sookie stared back at him, wide eyed, but she kept her mouth shut. She could see Preston and Tray watching the whole thing with twin expressions of befuddlement and amusement. Finally, Eric blinked, his eyes flickering slightly as it _finally_ seemed to click for him he had seen her before that morning in his apartment.

"That's right… you worked there too…" he smiled slowly as he seemed to take a good, measured look at her. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before."

Sookie could do nothing but shrug and Amelia insisted.

"So, what was her nickname?"

Sookie glared at her sideways and Amelia just winked at her. Sookie looked back at Eric and blinked when she saw him eyeing her chest a bit too deliberately. She looked down, wondering if she'd spilled her drink or something but she was just fine. As she looked up his eyes were somewhere else as he said. "I think it was Blondie or something like that." He started wiping the counter again. "So, what can I get you guys?"

"Blondie?" Amelia snorted. "That's not very original, Eric!"

Eric just grinned at her and Sookie sighed, tugging at her hair distractedly as Preston leaned forward with his elbows on the counter.

"Just a coke for me, I'm driving," Tray said. "You want another beer, Ames?"

"No I want what Sookie's having!" Amelia bounced on her feet.

"Rum and coke it is!" Eric winked flirtatiously at her before he walked backwards to get to work.

"So uhm… that was interesting!" Preston said to get their attention. "How did you guys know Eric?"

As Amelia proceeded to tell both Preston and Tray about their freshman year working at _Flappers_, Sookie drank her rum and coke, her eyes following Eric across the bar. He was smiling and chatting to another bartender as he put together the drinks for her friends. A small pang of jealousy ran through her. She couldn't help it. It stung that he had remembered _Perky_ but not… not _Blondie_. She rolled her eyes – annoyed with herself. This was stupid. This was some guy she used to fantasize about while she was idle at work or in class – no use getting hung up about it. She'd come to enjoy the perks of VIPdom and Preston's pleasant company.

She tore her eyes away from her former be-suited crush and focused on her friends and Preston who had now moved on to a new subject. Eric came back with Amelia and Tray's drinks and after exchanging a couple more words with the group, he moved on to serve other people. Amelia and Tray moved back to their table and Sookie decided she needed to find out what had happened to Lafayette. Tara wasn't coming back tonight. She really had texted Amelia and said _Ciao bitches, I got me a ride. Honk Honk._ This to Sookie could mean pretty much anything but Amelia was probably right and she was off to get laid.

She found Lafayette on the main floor, chatting up some really handsome dude. He caught her eye and winked and she smiled back, deciding to leave them alone. She returned to where Preston said he would be waiting, which was out in an external platform hanging off to the side – it had a nice view of the city – she had been unaware the club was standing on a hill.

As she approached, it became obvious Preston was on the phone with someone, so she hung back a little to give him privacy. From the tone of his voice and general disposition she guessed he was talking to his daughter. Again, Sookie got a little panicky at the idea of getting involved with a guy who had a kid. She started wondering what she was even doing here. Was she that much of a pushover she just succumbed to Amelia's pressure? No, it wasn't just that. She wanted to come. But she didn't want a boyfriend really. It hadn't been a year since she broke up with Quinn and she just didn't feel ready for a new guy. So why had she come?

As if the gods of sarcasm had heard her, Eric Northman stepped out onto the platform, at the opposite side, swaggering over to his friend, a mischievous grin on his face as he walked past a flurry of giggles from a group of females standing by the archway. Sookie rolled her eyes at herself and turned her back on them, grabbing onto the rail and staring down into the city. She stood there quietly for some introspection and started when someone touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Sorry!" Preston chuckled as he bumped her to the side with his hip. "Man, you were _far_ away!" he winked at her.

Sookie smiled sheepishly and stared down to escape his eyes, as she folded her arms across her middle and swayed on her heels, aware she was giving all the signs of being extremely lost and uncomfortable, but unable to stop herself.

"So, given this is not even your scene, what did you think?" he leaned over the rail with his elbows and looked up at her, his golden eyes genuinely smiling and open.

Sookie made a show out of cocking her head to the side and looking deeply thoughtful, puckering her lips in serious consideration. Preston just grinned before she succumbed and laughed, rolling her eyes. "It's fun. It's more fun than I thought it would be actually. I guess I really have been living under a rock…" she stopped herself, embarrassed for saying too much. But when Preston arched his eyebrows questioningly she sighed. "Recent breakup, two years living a very couply, dull, indoorsy life…"

"Aaah…" Preston nodded his head dramatically. "I know _exactly_ where you're coming from."

Sookie smiled when she considered it. "Yeah, I guess you do know."

"Your friends don't understand…" Preston said shaking his head.

Before she was even aware of it Sookie was shaking hers right along with him. "No, they don't."

"They pressure you to have fun…"

"They do…"

"You just want to stay in and…" he gesticulated trying to look for the right word.

Sookie nodded vehemently, knowing exactly what he meant by the lack of a term to explain it. They both laughed and suddenly she felt a lot more relaxed.

"I'm not looking to commit…" Sookie blurted after a moment – being back to hugging herself and staring down into the night.

"Neither am I," Preston said quietly beside her.

Sookie looked up, eyeing him curiously. "Well good…"

"Yes… good…" Preston pushed away from the rail, stepping closer to her, his eyes twinkling with lustful mischief. "We can be friends…"

"Yes we can…" Sookie narrowed her eyes, knowing where this was going.

She ignored the tiny voice in her head that told her this was a bad idea. It _was_ a bad idea, with pretty pretty brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this just wasn't right. Dreams were not supposed to be tainted by reality – especially if reality is blonde and beautiful and has nice legs…_

* * *

3.

Sookie patiently listened to an angry customer's long list of complaints about her internet shopping delivery service while tapping her pen to a blank piece of paper on the counter in front of her. She could see Frannie stealing glances at her from her peripheral and she shot the girl an _it's-OK_ smile before she focused again on the woman's voice over the phone. She looked over her monitor cursorily to check what time it was – it was 4 in the afternoon. God she wished she could have a cup of coffee…

Once the woman was done, Sookie profusely apologized and promised the woman a 35 dollar credit for her next purchase. She hung up with a sigh and stretched as Frannie approached her with a sympathetic smile, carrying the i-pad they used for inventory and other things.

"We need to do something about our delivery service…" Sookie sighed as she registered the woman's credit on the computer.

"You should call Quinn!" Frannie blurted out automatically and then looked as though she regretted it. She put the i-pad in its customary drawer and tried to look busy.

"Why would I call Quinn?" Sookie couldn't help herself, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well… you know…" she shrugged uncomfortably. "He used to be good at helping with ideas around here…"

Sookie suppressed a sigh as to not hurt Frannie's feelings. Her opinion was that Quinn was good at butting in when it wasn't called for. It was true he was helpful. But there was helpful, and there was trespassing. He had always made outlandish suggestions for improvements that she couldn't afford. She knew he would cash in to help, but that was the butting in part she didn't like. This was _her_ business, and she would be a fool to mix business with her personal relationships – that was just asking for trouble when things didn't work out.

"We could just hire a new service…" Sookie said, trailing off. "Or she could just buy the damn e-book version."

Frannie snorted and just like that the tension dissipated and they went on to talk about other things. They finished checking inventory by 5 and then Frannie stepped out to go get them a cup of coffee.

Sookie was humming a Norah Jones song to herself while she typed out some book orders when she heard the chimes indicating someone had stepped in. Looking up, expecting it to be Frannie she was surprised to see an old customer of hers.

"Professor Compton!" Sookie perked up with a grin. "Hey! Long time no see!"

Bill Compton approached the counter, a coat hanging from his arm and she had to wonder why the hell he was carrying a coat around in July.

"Hello there, Sookie!" he smiled warmly, stopping in front of her, combing his fingers through his hair. "How have you been?"

"Just great!" she beamed at him. "How about you? Are you… sick or…" she couldn't help eyeing his heavy coat.

"Ah… this?" he laughed, lifting the coat hanging from his arm. "I'm coming from Australia. I just came from the airport actually. My luggage is in the car."

"Oh!" Sookie laughed with relief. "I see! Australia huh? Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure!" he answered with a strange smirk. "When are _you_ taking any vacations by the way?" he leaned on the counter between them.

Sookie scoffed. "Me? Never! It's kind of hard when I have to run this place alone." She continued typing orders so she wouldn't have to flirt back with him. Professor Compton was married, but he had this habit of flirting with her, and everyone really.

"What about that cute little helper of yours?" he asked looking around the shop, expecting to see her from behind some shelf.

"Frannie?" Sookie looked up. "She's in college, she has different priorities."

"Ah, of course. So is she still around after…?" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah!" Sookie grinned exaggeratedly. "Yeah, sure, I mean, she was out of the country for a long time but… sure she's still here."

"Hmmm…" Bill eyed her curiously. "I take it you still see the ex then?"

Sookie started bouncing on her feet impatiently, bowing her head so low her hair started falling in curtains between them. "Um… sometimes…"

"Does he still… what is it that he does again…?"

Sookie looked up to find him looking at the ceiling with a look of utmost concentration on his face.

"He's a personal trainer and yes he still…" Sookie gestured unnecessarily. "So, what can I do for you today, Professor?"

Bill grinned, he was always aware of her skittishness and discomfort – the problem was he also found it endearing – so at times he did his best to make her uncomfortable. He decided to stop for now though.

"I need some new books for the upcoming semester!" he slid a piece of paper across the countertop. "I understand some of them are fairly new releases and you might have to wait to get a few copies. This is why I'm bringing my list in advance."

"Sure…" Sookie eyed and recognized some of the titles. "I'll mark the ones already in store and you let me know when you want them."

"Works for me!"

She was in the middle of packing away a few of the books for him when the chimes made her look up again and Frannie was back.

"Oh, hi Professor Compton!" Frannie said as she handed Sookie her cup of coffee.

"Frannie!" Bill smiled at her. "Don't you look lovely? Italy was kind to you!"

Frannie blushed, running her fingers through her hair self consciously as she thanked him.

"How's your brother doing?" Bill asked.

"Oh he's fine…" Frannie said looking at Sookie sideways. "You know… working and… stuff…"

Sookie looked up at that just as Frannie looked away quickly. She caught Bill eyeing her with a knowing grin and she pretended to need to turn her back to grab something so she wouldn't scowl at him. They all knew that _stuff_ referred to things Sookie wouldn't want to hear about. She immediately pictured Quinn and one of his many _cougar_ clients doing _stuff_ together…

"Here you go!" she said perkily as she handed Bill his bags and his receipt. "I'll let you know as soon as I get my hands on the other titles."

"Thank you, Sookie!" Bill smiled at her and brushed her fingers with his as he took his bags from her. "This is why I always love shopping here!" he winked.

Sookie caught herself grinning back and immediately wanted to slap herself for being an idiot. Bill beamed at Frannie again who Sookie could swear blushed even harder and then he walked towards the door at a leisure pace.

Frannie moved behind the counter with her and perched over the counter to watch as he left. Sookie turned her attention to her computer screen, not bothering to look up when the doors chimed open again, guessing Bill was leaving. But then Frannie nudged her a bit hard and she looked up at the younger girl.

"What?"

Frannie was cocking her head towards the door. Sookie looked over, just as Bill held the door open while Preston Pardloe stepped inside, smiling graciously at Bill who nodded back at him and stepped out.

Her heart stopped and she swallowed her coffee like it was made of thumbtacks. Preston's eyes immediately zeroed in on hers and he smiled broadly as he started to walk.

"Holy shit!" Frannie kept nudging her under the counter.

Sookie smiled nervously as he approached, and quickly looked at the calendar on the desk beside her. It had been two weeks since she last saw him. Damn, it felt like way longer somehow. She looked up just as he reached them, and she hoped her smile wasn't as panicked as she felt it was.

"Hey!"

"Sookie!" Preston beamed. "So this is your store!" he looked around, impressed.

Frannie cleared her throat beside her and Sookie blinked her eyes nervously as she looked between them.

"Yeah… it is. Uhm… this is Frannie, she works with me. Frannie this is Preston. Preston's a… a friend."

"Hello Frannie!" Preston said cheerfully as they shook hands.

"Hi…" Frannie blushed like a school girl – well, she was one, so Sookie knew she couldn't help it.

"Well done Stackhouse, well done!" Preston said sincerely after looking around. "It looks pretty cool. Like bookstores should look you know? I like it."

Sookie cocked an eyebrow at that. "What? Were you afraid I was selling cell phones on the side?"

He chuckled. "I just mean I like your style. It feels homey and…"

"Old fashioned," Frannie supplied.

"Yeah!" Preston nodded to an enchanted Frannie, who looked down, apparently as happy as she would have been if she had gotten the right answer in class and the Professor made a big deal out of it.

"Well thanks…" Sookie cleared her throat. "So what do I owe the honor?"

"Well you sell books!" Preston grinned. "I'm looking to buy one."

Sookie scrambled to hide her surprise. "Of course… anything specific?" she assumed a professional posture and tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…" Preston reached into his pocket and produced a list which he handed her over the counter. "My… ex-wife couldn't find them in her town so… they're for Bonnie."

"Oh!" Sookie stared down the list of typical children's books. "You're in luck!" Sookie smiled at him politely. "We have them."

Preston beamed at her. "Excellent!"

"Do you want me to…?" Frannie started reaching for the list.

"No I'll get them!" Sookie said quickly, sidestepping her to get out from behind the counter. "I'll be right back."

Sookie blew air through her teeth as she marched to the back where the children's books were stashed. She made a fool of herself apparently. Yes, he wanted to buy books at a bookstore. She couldn't just assume every time he showed up he was looking to get into her pants. They were _friends_ after all.

So Sookie quickly found the books on the list while telling herself she was an idiot. She was feeling better when she walked back to the front. Preston and Frannie seemed to be chatting animatedly – Sookie cocked an eyebrow as she watched Frannie leaning over the counter to peer into Preston's cell phone.

"Aw she's adorable!"

"Isn't she?" Preston beamed proudly.

"What's her name?" Frannie asked.

"Bonnie."

"Here you go!" Sookie said cheerfully as she slid the small pile of books across the counter towards him. "That's a pretty bold selection for such a small child…" she commented off-handedly, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Preston sorted through them, shaking his head thoughtfully. "Her mother wants her to go to some wiz kid school…" he snorted. "Bullshit if you ask me."

Frannie cleared her throat. "I went to _St. Claude's_…"

Preston looked up, undeniably impressed. "Really?"

Frannie nodded, blushing. Sookie clucked her tongue derisively and Frannie elbowed her playfully.

"Well that's good to know! I didn't think they had girls like you in schools like that!" Preston smirked.

Sookie couldn't help but snort as she imagined Quinn's opinion of Preston flirting up his sister like this. She pretended to do something else while they continued until finally Frannie had to stop to see to a new customer that came in. She looked up casually when Preston slid the books to her side of the counter by the cashier.

"So… are you taking all of these?" she asked as she picked the first.

"Yep," Preston said with a smile.

Sookie quietly started entering the codes for the books in the computer, absently listening to Frannie's quiet words with the new customer. It was a woman looking for a French dictionary. She pretended not to notice when Preston leaned on his elbows over the counter.

"So how's things?" she asked, her eyes going from the books to the computer and back.

"Just great."

"Found a new place yet?"

"Nope."

"I'm sure Eric loves having you around."

Preston chuckled and Sookie graced him with a grin and a wink.

"How have _you_ been?" he asked.

"Really good!" she said as she moved to start packing the books. "Amelia has been whipping me into shape but I'm enjoying it!"

"Oh, you guys still riding those bikes?" Preston moved along with her.

"Every other day…" Sookie nodded. "We might actually _buy_ our own bikes."

"I bet you look cute in those stretchy pants and tight tops…" Preston said silkily as he leaned forward again.

Sookie's eyes widened and she cleared her throat loudly as she slid the bags across the counter for him. "It'll be 56,95," she smiled.

Preston grinned, straightening up to get his wallet. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Bar, beer, friends…" she shrugged, taking his credit card. She moved to get the machine and then she paused, looking up. "Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to."

"You don't have Bonnie this weekend?"

"Nope."

"Well… then come along!"

They finished their transaction and made plans to meet later. Preston beamed at her before he left and called out to Frannie as he got to the door. Sookie watched him leave curiously. She tried not to think too much about what it meant that they were hanging out tonight.

She could tell Frannie was dying to ask her about him, but was glad she didn't. She wasn't sure how to explain Preston. He was a friend – but not a friend like her other friends – and she didn't need to go sharing that with her Frannie.

They'd had a good time two weeks ago and they had been absolutely cool about going about their lives like normal the next day. He actually sent some pictures to her cell phone later that week – pictures he'd taken of her and her friends at the club – she'd texted him to thank him and say they all had a lot of fun. That had been it, until today.

She called Amelia on her way home to let her know they'd be having one more for the party and when she told her who it was gonna be Amelia unloaded a bunch of questions Sookie really had no answers for. They were hanging out – period.

At home she did her chores before getting ready – and she was just out of the shower when Preston texted her asking for the address. She gave him directions for the gang's new bar of choice so he'd meet them there. She battled against her preference for a baggy sweater and scruffy jeans and picked something a little nicer – a dark grey knitted skirt and a knitted burgundy sweater that had been Amelia's birthday present for her. She knew if she showed up dressed like a slob again Amelia was going to eat her liver.

On her way out her door her neighbor Mrs. Fortenberry saw her just as she was returning from walking her dog Elvis, and she paused as Sookie stepped down onto the sidewalk.

"Ooh Sookie! It's so good to see you out and about again, dear…" she patted her arm condescendingly. "I was just telling Hoyt the other day! Hoyt! That girl Sookie needs to lift her head high and go outside again! She's a beautiful girl who just needs the right boy to make her happy!" and she finished with a meaningful wink.

Sookie slapped her emergency smile on while refraining from comment. Sookie knew it was Maxine's secret wish that she and Hoyt got together. Hoyt was a handsome young man who co-managed a hardware store with his Uncle Bud. He was sweet as they come but if Quinn's downfall had been his attachment to his mother than Hoyt wouldn't even make it to second base with her – ever. Sookie liked him, but Maxine was scary.

"So where are you going tonight?" Maxine asked as she held tightly to Elvis' leash, to keep him from running off. The poor thing was always making a dash for freedom and Sookie didn't blame him.

"Just out with my friends is all!" Sookie continued to smile.

"Oh, I see…" Maxine eyed her outfit suspiciously. "Just your friends? That girl Amelia and her man?"

"Them too…" Sookie nodded slowly.

Maxine scrunched her nose and pressed her lips together. "You know I keep telling Hoyt he needs to go out more…"

Sookie nodded patiently, knowing she was angling for a second hand invite for her son so she decided to spare them both a long speech.

"We'll be at _Looper_ all night, if you see him, tell him to drop by, we'd love to have him!"

"Well you can tell him yourself, he's right in there!" Maxine beamed at her, pointing at her house. "He came in to fix my drain again."

"Oh…" Sookie checked her watch. "Sure…"

As she started following Maxine up the steps to her two storey house, Sookie suddenly started feeling a little queasy. Was it wrong to invite Hoyt to tag along when she'd already invited Preston? Was Preston even looking to hook up with her tonight? If he were would he be mad she brought Hoyt? Shit, this casual friendship thing was getting more complicated than she anticipated!

"Oh Hoyy-t! Look who's here!" Maxine thrilled as they walked into the kitchen.

Hoyt Fortenberry, like a cuddly 6 foot tall bear, unfurled himself from under the sink to look up at Sookie, who stood near the doorway with her emergency smile plastered on.

"Oh hey Sook!" Hoyt said with a smile.

"Hey Hoyt… how is it going down there?"

Hoyt shrugged, looking at his mother. "I told her I'm not a plumber. Did she listen?"

"Oh who needs a plumber when you have a man in the house?" Maxine protested.

"You don't have a man in the house, I have my own place, Mamma!"

Sookie suppressed her laugh as she clasped her hands in front of her and watched them banter a little.

"Well, never mind all that now, we have a visitor!" Maxine said at one point, once she realized she couldn't win that argument. "Sookie has something she wants to ask you!" Maxine looked at her pointedly with an encouraging smile.

Sookie suddenly felt like she was 16 again – being tutored into inviting a boy to prom. She looked from Maxine to Hoyt, still sitting on the floor and looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Uh… well…" she fidgeted looking from Hoyt to Maxine, almost begging her with her eyes to coach her through this until she realized this was ridiculous. "I'm going to _Looper_ with my friends and I wondered if you'd like to come along? If… you're not busy or anything."

Hoyt stared at her for a moment – then he looked around his surroundings, probably realizing maybe he was just a bit busy. Finally he sighed.

"Thanks, Sookie, but I don't think I'll be done here any time soon. You go on and have a beer for me!"

"But…" Maxine stuttered as she shuffled closer to her son. "You've been there for hours, you poor boy! You've earned yourself some fun!"

Hoyt stared at his mother at a loss and finally shook his head. "Not gonna stop until I finish this – or I never will! Next time call a damn plumber!"

Sookie looked between mother and son, her face relaxing as her emergency smile was no longer necessary. She wished Hoyt good luck and told Maxine she'd see her later before she made a dash for the door.

Poor Hoyt Fortenberry – he was probably always going to struggle to get away from his mamma – but he also looked like the kind of guy who can never truly get away.

Sookie made it to the bar a half hour later and she was happy to see her friends already gathered there having a good time. Amelia and Tray waved at her from the booth and she could see Tara at the counter getting them drinks – Sookie waved at her and Tara turned to order one more. She could see JB DuRone in the back by the pool tables – it appeared they were sans Lafayette tonight.

"Hey guys!" Sookie said cheerfully as she slid into the both across from Amelia and Tray.

"Sookie!" Amelia eyed her. "Nice outfit!"

"Yeah, thanks for the sweater!" Sookie beamed.

"Scoot, I got the booze!" Tara said appearing next to her.

Sookie slid further back against the wall so Tara could sit next to her. They all got their beers and happily started to drink.

"Where's Lala?" Sookie asked.

"Date," Amelia said.

"Oh!" Sookie shrugged. "Who's that JB is playing with?" Sookie nodded at their lone friend at the back.

"Some idiot from work," Tara snorted. "Where's your guy?"

"I don't have a guy. Preston's a friend," Sookie spat her rehearsed speech.

"Fine, where's your _friend_?" Tray teased.

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. I almost brought Hoyt Fortenberry with me though," she snorted. "Maxine cornered me on my way out and kind of cornered me into inviting him over! Poor guy was stuck fixing her sink or something."

"Hoyt's a cutie," Tara said absently as her eyes stayed on JB. "Pity he's such a mamma's boy."

"Hear hear…" Sookie nodded taking a deep drink from her beer.

"Oooh! He's here!" Amelia squealed excitedly from across the table.

Sookie turned to look over her shoulder towards the door and surely there was Preston Pardloe coming in by himself – nicely dressed, looking handsome and scanning the bar, probably looking for her. Sookie suddenly got that nervous feeling in her stomach again, but she stomped on it and waved her arm around to get his attention.

"Quick, get over here!" Amelia hissed at Tara as she pushed Tray further into the corner to make room for her so Preston could sit with Sookie.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Amelia. "You're such a high schooler about this!"

Tray and Tara sniggered and Amelia gave Sookie the evil eye.

"Hello everyone!" Preston said animatedly as his eyes swept over the table. "It's nice to see you all again!"

They all shouted their hellos and Preston took his seat next to Sookie.

"So… this is your _scene_!" Preston teased her, reminding her of her own words to him.

Sookie grinned. "Yep. It is. Do you like it?"

"Very cozy! I'd feel better about it if I had one of those!" he nodded at her beer.

"Well let's get you one!" Sookie pointed at the bar counter. "Anyone needs a refill?"

"We're good!" Tray motioned their still half full glasses.

Preston and Sookie walked over to the counter to place an order for him and then leaned back against the bar to wait. Preston's eyes swept over the bar.

"Not unlike the bar where we met," he noted.

"Yeah we like to work with what we know…"

"Ah, they have a pool table!" Preston said excitedly.

"That pretty boy over there by the neon sign is our buddy JB."

"He _is_ a pretty boy," Preston noted.

"We think so…" Sookie nodded. "But he's Tara's… so please don't go causing a catfight on your second night with the gang. It's terrible bad form!" Sookie joked.

Preston grinned at her, enjoying her sense of humor. They grabbed his beer and returned to the table. Tara had waved JB over to make proper introductions and then she got up to go play with him a little. So it was just Sookie, Preston, Amelia and Tray for a couple of rounds.

Halfway through Preston's second beer, they were all relaxed and comfortable with each other, and that was when Tray leaned over the table, and looked Preston squarely in the eye before speaking.

"So, young man, what are your intentions with our girl Sookie?"

Sookie damn near spit her drink while Amelia went into a fit of giggles at the sight. Preston just held Tray's glare with one of his own though the corners of his lips betrayed his seriousness.

"Tray!" Sookie protested, dabbing at the front of her blouse with a napkin as some of her beer spilt anyway. Amelia continued to giggle. "Not nice!"

Tray just grinned. "Just looking out for you, Sook."

"Please don't answer that…" Sookie told Preston. "He's just kidding."

Preston finished his beer in one long chug and looked at Tray. "My intentions are the best, Mr. Dawson. But they're for Sookie's ears alone."

"Nice answer!" Amelia slapped the table.

Tray grinned back at him while Sookie still wanted to hide under the table.

"I like you Pres – can I call you Pres?" Tray sat back.

"No you cannot."

Sookie sat back, rubbing at her temples while they carried on their teasing. At some point, JB got Tray and Preston to join him at the pool table and Tara rejoined the girls.

"Amelia that was so not cool!" Sookie hissed at her friend when the boys were gone.

"Oh Sook, Tray was just joking! Preston looked like he could take it!"

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"Tray asked Preston what were his intentions with Sookie," Amelia snorted.

"If they're anything like Sookie's intentions I don't think it's a conversation we should be around for!" Tara snorted into her glass.

Sookie glared at her friend but, eventually, the three girls burst into laughter. Sookie couldn't believe this was her now. Laughing about her casual _friendship_ with a cool guy. But as the night went on and she watched Preston having fun with her friends she hoped they actually could be friends. He was nice enough and he seemed to like spending time with everyone.

In fact, he wasn't flirtatious at all during the night and they mostly talked as a group. For the better part of the late night Preston was with the boys playing pool and by 3 o'clock when Sookie decided it was time to go and she walked over to the corner where they were playing, she noticed the boys were all happily drunk.

"Oh shit… you gone and done it again!" Sookie clucked her tongue at them.

"Guess we better take these fools home…" Tara said.

Amelia lived with Tray and Tara was taking JB home. So of course Sookie was stuck driving her drunk guest. She hoped she still remembered how to get to Eric's apartment. She made sure his own car was parked somewhere safe before she half dragged him to her car. He was a very happy drunk and he slurred his words like an Irish sailor.

"Come on, watch your head!" Sookie urged him into the passenger seat.

"Watch my… ouch!" Preston stumbled into the seat rubbing his head.

Sookie suppressed her laughter as she closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat.

"Oooh that was _fun_!" Preston said rubbing his eyes as she started to drive. "Doyoupeopledothisoften?"

"Huh?" Sookie took a minute to catch on. "Oh! The bar thing yes… getting shit faced? Not so much. That's for birthdays and special occasions."

"What was espeshial about tonight?" Preston slurred, his head rolling to the side so he could watch her.

"I guess…" Sookie searched her head for a reason. "I guess it was your initiation?"

Preston chuckled. "They ashepted me into their fold!" he gestured dramatically.

Sookie nodded. "Yep… that they did!"

"That's fun!" Preston chuckled. "I haven't had shingle friends in years!"

Sookie paused. "So that's what you're doing? Starting single life again by borrowing my friends?"

"Yes… that OK?" he looked suddenly worried.

"Sure!" she shrugged. "I can share them. As long as you don't spoil them."

Preston laughed again. "You're adorable you know that? I love your shense of humor."

Sookie looked at him for a moment, detecting some staggering sincerity in his drunken state. "Thank you Preston…"

"If I'd met you at a different time…" he gesticulated incomprehensibly. "Total success story you and I…"

Sookie chuckled. "Maybe."

Preston fell quiet after that and started staring out the window. Sookie started to ponder what he said. She guessed she caught the drift. He meant if it weren't for the fact his heart was currently unavailable he could see himself falling in love with her. She thought it reflected how she felt about him very well. She was definitely not in love with Quinn, but she was nowhere near being ready to fall for anyone at the moment – however handsome they were. She actually felt better after his drunken spontaneity. It made things clearer for her for one – that knot of uncertainty in her stomach whenever she thought about Preston unfurled. She guessed they were gonna be OK now.

"Here we are tiger…" Sookie nudged him when she pulled up in front of Eric's building. "You're home."

She was greeted with Preston's faint snoring.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She reached forward and shook him mercilessly. "Preston!"

"What?" He tried to sit up abruptly but the seatbelt pulled him back and he stared around completely lost for a moment. "Are we there yet?" he blinked looking at her like a little lost boy.

Sookie was stuck between wanting to slap his head or pinch his cheek so she snorted and nodded – reaching to unbuckle him. "Come on champ… I'll help you…"

She hadn't had to literally tuck a grown ass man to bed in years. Perhaps the last time had been her brother Jason, after a particularly wild college party. She was glad for all the work out Quinn put her through now, or she would have crumbled over Preston's weight as she pulled his arm around her shoulders and wrapped hers around his waist to start leading him inside the building.

The doorman seemed to recognize Preston because he readily hurried over to pull open the door for them and he wished them a good night with a tip of his cap.

Getting Preston to move his legs accordingly was hard and his slurring had just gotten worse, but eventually she got him into the elevator. She asked him for his keys and he said something about his pockets. Sookie fumbled around, patting each pocket to figure out which one had his keys and Preston giggled, accusing her of feeling him up. Sookie rolled her eyes and shushed him as she finally retrieved his keys with success. By then they'd reached the top floor and the elevator doors sprung open with a loud ding.

Sookie tried to be as silent as possible as she navigated the dark apartment while carrying most of Preston's weight along with her. She remembered the general direction of his room and hoped for the best. She heaved a sigh of relief when she switched the lights on and recognized the bedroom from that night.

"Come on buddy, you gotta help me…" Sookie tucked his arm firmly around her shoulders and dragged him inside. "Bed time."

She was breathless and panting by the time she got him on his back on the bed and fumbled to remove his shoes and his belt to make him more comfortable – everything else he'd have to sleep on because it was just too much of a hassle as he was too heavy for her to handle. She had to laugh at how quickly he fell asleep on her, his light snores reaching her ears as she dropped his shoes at the foot of his bed.

"Good night Preston…" she muttered as she turned around.

Sookie pulled the door closed as soundlessly as she could and started feeling her way around the corridor. When she made it out into the living room she sighed and quickened her pace on the way to the front door and that's when, all of the sudden, a light went on somewhere behind her and she balked with a loud gasp, whirling around to find its source, a hand already pressing to her chest as her heart was threatening to burst through her ribcage already.

To Sookie's surprise, it was the blonde woman from that night at the club. She was standing in the open kitchen, having just switched the light on. She was staring back at her with an inquisitive eyebrow and a lopsided grin. Sookie took in her appearance, she wore only a man's shirt. It would probably be Eric's. Without that much makeup she looked cute – her blonde hair was shorter than she remembered, stopping just above her shoulders, she had a waifish figure, like a super model, but shorter. She looked to be around Sookie's age, perhaps a bit older. She guessed this was the _Pam_ Preston talked about. The partner – she guessed she was Eric's partner in more ways than one…

"Hi…!" Sookie squeaked nervously.

Pam smirked at her. "Hit and run?"

Sookie blinked at her, initially at a loss, until she realized what she meant.

"Oh!" Sookie turned back fully around, even though she really just wanted to keep going. "_No_, it's not like that… I… I just… brought Preston home. He had a little bit too much to drink. I drove him."

"Cute little outfit!" Pam said absently, almost as if she hadn't heard a word she said.

"Uhm," Sookie cleared her throat. "Thanks…" she was about to compliment her too but since she was just wearing a man's shirt that would probably be a bad idea. "So I…" she pointed at the door behind her with her thumbs. "I'm just gonna go!" she added as she started walking backwards.

"Pam, I don't think we still have that…"

Sookie's head snapped to her right as Eric's voice interrupted them. He had just come in from the other dark corridor and he stopped as he saw her in the middle of his living room at 4am in the morning. Sookie gulped, wondering what was up with her, Eric Northman, and compromising situations. Clearly those three things always went together!

"Hey…" he said uncertainly as he watched her.

"Hi…" she smiled sheepishly.

It was hard not to notice he had no shirt on (of course, Pam was currently wearing it) and his drawstring pants hung real low on his hips and he looked pleasantly disheveled. Sookie tore her eyes away from him to look back at Pam who was still watching her.

"What's up?" Eric asked curiously, his eyes travelling around the room as if expecting Preston to show up.

"I uh… am just on my way out. I had to drive Preston over, he had too much to drink with the boys."

"Boys?" Eric asked curiously. "I thought he was going out with you…"

"Oh… yeah, I… we were _all_ there…" she looked from one to the other feeling increasingly awkward.

"Oh… sorry…" Eric seemed to realize something. "Sookie, this is Pam. She's one of my partners at the club. Pam, this is Sookie, she's Preston's…"

"Friend…" she finished for him since he hesitated. "Hi Pam… I kinda knew who you were."

"Yes, as did I!" Pam smiled meaningfully at her.

"Well… mission accomplished so I'm gonna head home," she pointed at the door again. "So uh… it was nice to see you guys!"

"Yeah!" Eric said. "Uhm… see you around."

Sookie nodded. "Sure… bye!" she added with a wave at them both before she bolted for the door.

When she made it into the elevator she leaned against the back wall and laughed nervously into her hands. She had got to stop the awkward somehow. As she reached the ground floor her heartbeat had gone back to normal and she made it back to her car at a dignified speed. She briefly registered how it had felt a bit like it did when Sarah used to show up at _Flappers_ with Eric. It spoiled the innocent gawking around considerably. It was nicer to fantasize about the guy pretending there was no one in his life. Sookie chuckled to herself as she pulled her car out of park. She guessed this would never change. Kinda like how she felt when one of her favorite actors switched girlfriends and it wasn't her.

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading! Please check my profile for my **wordpress**.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Check my wordpress on my profile for my Update Notes._**

* * *

_It's just hard to admit defeat – you put your everything in this other person for a couple of years and suddenly it starts not making sense anymore. I know what's stunted me now – it's not that I loved him so much that I couldn't see myself with somebody else. It's the fear of failure. I'd failed at love. Knowing I wasn't the only one made me feel normal again._

* * *

4.

Sookie rolled onto her side with a deeply annoyed sigh and watched as Preston kept tossing the little rubber ball upwards and catching it as it fell before tossing it again. The rubber made a hollow sound every time it landed on his hand. It was a red rubber ball about the size of her fist, it was polka dotted and it had been something Quinn won for her at a carnival once. It was ridiculous and worthless but she'd kept it as a joke since it was from one of their first dates – he had been trying to get her a stuffed bear, but for all his boisterous athletics he turned out to have terrible aim that night. In retrospect, Sookie should probably have thrown that thing away. Preston using it as a device to annoy her was currently making a very strong argument in favor of throwing it into the nearest waste basket.

"You know some of us have to work in the morning!" she said in her most sweet, casual voice.

Preston paused the ball tossing to look at her sideways with an apologetic grin. "Did I wake you up?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at him meaningfully as she fluffed her pillow beneath her head and kept staring at him. It was an unusual night – so there should be an unusual reason and she was curious now that she couldn't sleep. It was mid August, and this was the first time they'd slept together after that first night at The Tavern. It was also the first time she allowed him to stay at her place overnight. It had looked like he needed it.

Preston had shown up looking exhausted and upset. She'd invited him in and poured the wine while she cooked dinner. He never got into what was bugging him. He just talked about work – Preston was a lawyer and he'd joined with a law firm when he moved in. Then he talked about how Bonnie was about to start the new school for braniacs and how he was afraid she was just going to get stressed out. Sookie thought it was sweet Preston worried about the kid never having time to play. Parents, especially working parents, were obsessed with keeping their children busy so they wouldn't have to tend to them.

Preston and his ex-wife had been trying life out of town, but they were both relocating now that Bonnie had to start a new school. Living in the same city was an absolute unbreakable rule of their divorce. Preston's ex had gotten a house across town, in an area Sookie knew to be very upper class.

After he had run out of things to talk about he'd gotten handsy and Sookie hadn't really thought about protesting. She had to admit, she was damn horny too. But now it was obvious the sex hadn't helped whatever was bugging him so she had to be a good friend.

"Come on, spit it out, what's the matter? You can't just be here because I'm the only girl who'll kiss you with that animal on your face," she poked him.

Preston snorted and turned to nuzzle into her shoulder with his newly grown scruffy beard. Sookie giggled and pushed him away.

"Stop that! Come on… what's up? Why are you here?"

Preston held the rubber ball to his chest and stared at the ceiling. "I need to move the fuck out."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "Eric giving you a hard time?"

"Nah…" Preston shook his head. "Eric's cool, he's been awesome. They just pissed me off tonight is all."

"They?" Sookie asked, reaching over to steal the rubber ball from his hand. He didn't even notice. "Who's they?"

"Eric and Pam…" Preston sighed. "I wish they'd just either get married or get the fuck away from each other."

"Seeing as they're business partners the latter would be impossible…" Sookie rolled onto her back and started tossing the ball by herself. "Lovers' spat happen, Pres."

"It's not like that, they're not even together!" Preston looked at her sideways with a meaningful cocked eyebrow.

"They're not?" Sookie paused the ball tossing to look at him curiously.

She avoided asking too much about Eric. She still secretly liked him to be her distant, unattainable daydream guy and the less she knew about him the better. She'd seen him three times in the space of the month she'd been friends with Preston – at The Tavern wherever Preston convinced her to come hang out, or when she had to drop or pick Preston up at the apartment. He was always polite and friendly but they never had a lot of time to chat. She just assumed he and Pam were together because of that one night she'd seen Pam in his kitchen, wearing his shirt.

"They used to be," Preston admitted after a beat and he stole the rubber ball back from her. "We actually went to college together the three of us," he revealed. Sookie rested her head on her hand and nodded for him to go on. "In college they got together for a while. Then they stopped. We all went to work and life happened. Eric started dating this chick named Sarah…"

"I knew her," Sookie interrupted him. "Well… not _knew _her _knew her_…"

"You knew her like you knew Eric?" Preston grinned.

"She'd come to _Flappers_ with him sometimes," Sookie snorted.

"Sarah was a bitch…" Preston looked away to continue playing with the ball. "But then Pam came back with this Chinese friend of hers Chow – and they had a business proposition for him…"

"The Tavern," Sookie deduced.

"Yes. Eric had done a bit of bartending back in college and he actually had more fun doing that than he ever did being a lawyer." Preston sighed. "Anyway, they got hot and heavy back then. They were together for a year and a half. But it didn't work out."

"Why not?" Sookie hated herself for asking. She didn't want to know! Knowing more about Eric just ruined everything!

"Well… I think Pam loves Eric… but she also loves her women…" Preston looked at Sookie meaningfully.

"Oh…" Sookie thought back to the awkward eye fucking and it suddenly made more sense. "That sucks."

Preston snorted. "Eric didn't think so at first. Think about it, he could have all the hot threesomes he wanted and his girlfriend was all for it!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah… threesomes are awesome, girl on girl makes guys hard. I get it. Go on."

"Well Eric was actually really into her though. I have known the guy for years. If he's ever been really into a girl, it's Pam. I think he really loves her. But the minute he tried getting serious with her, she balked."

"Poor guy…" Sookie said sincerely. "So you mean to say they're not together, but they keep hooking up and it just stirs shit up."

"Pretty much – and it makes Eric an ass. I've been living with him. I have my own shit to deal with – I've just gotten divorced, I need to find a fucking place…"

"And you've just grown a rad beard…" Sookie teased him again.

Preston paused to rub at his nicely groomed raccoon face and Sookie grinned. "You really like it, huh?"

"Oh yeah… so hot," Sookie shook her head. "No, seriously, what's up with the beard?"

Preston shrugged. "I don't know… I just couldn't be bothered with a razor one morning and this happened."

Sookie snorted. "That's lazy…" she grabbed the ball from him and put it away where he couldn't reach. "As for your roommie problems… move out. What's taking you so long?" she lay back down and fluffed her pillows some more.

"I just can't find anything I really like." Preston confessed.

"You should talk to JB then, his Dad is in Real Estate, I'm sure he can find you something," she sighed.

"I'll do that. Sorry I'm keeping you up," he apologized turning on his side to watch her. "You've been great."

"I know." Sookie closed her eyes.

"And you're hot."

Sookie grinned. "Good night, Preston. You got lucky the one time already."

"Meanie."

"I'm not gonna be your scratching post forever buddy, just face it."

"No, just when you need scratching too."

"_Exactly_."

Preston chuckled and kissed her cheek once before turning around to switch the light on his side off. Sookie opened her eyes in the dark to watch his back and sighed. He was a really nice scratching post though. She couldn't let this become a habit. Also, she had to get rid of all of Quinn's crap soon. She just realized she had enough to make a fucking shrine.

In the morning, after she kicked Preston out the door, Sookie got herself a coffee refill and sat down at the kitchen island to read the paper. It was then she noticed Preston had forgotten his wallet on her wax fruit bowl. Squeaking, she stood up and ran to her phone to call him – it had his driver's license in it. When he didn't pick up the phone she hung up and decided to try again in ten minutes. She decided to go on an ex-boyfriend de-toxing spree. She got a cardboard box and started going around the house, collecting all of the useless little Quinn mementos she still had lying about. Six months into singletonhood, it was probably about time.

She got rid of the rubber ball, the stuffed animals, some of the little knick-knacks they'd collected on their trips together and even the dresses he gave her. When she dropped the box outside on the porch she had to a heave a deep breath and wipe at her brow.

_Sookie Stackhouse…_ she told herself seriously… _you're a fucking hoarder_.

"Good morning dear!"

Sookie looked up to see Mrs. Fortenberry waving at her from across the street. She was hosing her sidewalk down. Sookie waved back at her half-heartedly, still catching her breath.

"Good morning Maxine!"

"Doing some cleaning I see!" Maxine nodded at the box.

"Uh yeah just uhm… getting rid of some old stuff."

"Cleansing is good for the soul!" she winked as though she knew what kind of cleaning she had been doing.

"Yeah, yeah it is. I gotta get ready for work! See ya later!" Sookie waved at her breezily and turned back to go into the house.

She had to wash her face and neck and fix her ponytail. She had just changed into her jeans and clean shirt when she remembered Preston's wallet. She ran back to her living room and called his cell phone again.

"_Hello?_"

Sookie hesitated – that was Eric's voice. She was pretty sure she didn't even have Eric's personal cell phone number.

"_..hello?_"

"Sorry hi! Eric? It's Sookie."

_"Oh, hi Sookie, how are you doing?"_

"Just great, how about you?"

_"Just great, thanks. Preston's in the shower. Want me to take note?"_

Sookie sighed looking at her watch. "Yeah. Could you tell him he forgot his wallet and driver's license at my place? I'm going to work so if he wants to get them back he'll have to drop by the bookstore."

There was a long pause at the other side. _"Right. I'll tell him. Thank you for calling."_

Sookie snorted at his formality. "Yeah, sure. Well, have a good one Eric."

"_You too._"

She hung up and quickly tossed Preston's wallet in her purse before grabbing her keys and aiming for the door.

She had just stepped on her sidewalk and was about to jog to her car when Mrs. Fortenberry's voice again caught her by surprise, this time coming from behind her.

"Leaving already, Sookie dear?"

"Jesus H. Christ!" Sookie started, taking a hand to her chest. "Hi…" she turned around with a forced smile. "Mrs. Fortenberry… yeah, I'm actually already a little bit late!" she looked at her watch for emphasis.

Emphasis did not deter Maxine Fortenberry and she stepped closer with a conspiratorial look.

"He was handsome!" she winked at her with a nudge. Sookie couldn't hide the panic from her face. "The young man whom I saw leaving from your house this morning…" Maxine clarified, as if it was necessary.

"Oh!" Sookie didn't know what to say. "He is… quite… nice."

Maxine snorted. "I think you find him more than nice. I must say, he looks nothing like your previous boyfriend."

Sookie raised a curious eyebrow. "He doesn't. But he's also _not_ my boyfriend."

Mrs. Fortenberry looked simultaneously appalled and relived. "Well, you young people sure do things differently these days!"

"I really have got to go to work Mrs. Fortenberry!"

"Why of course! Don't let me keep you!"

Sookie beamed at her. "See you later!" she started jogging towards her car.

"You know, Hoyt's coming to fix my heater this evening!" Maxine yelled after her. "I'm baking him cookies! You should come have tea with us!"

Sookie made a face as she turned her key and opened the car, then she looked over her shoulder with a smile. "Maybe yeah! Bye!"

She would have to find away to sneak past Maxine on her way home in the evening. She had nothing against Hoyt – it was Maxine trying to force them together that got on her nerves. She really didn't even know how Hoyt felt about it – they never really saw much of each other. For all she knew Maxine probably told Hoyt all the time how she had a huge crush on him and he thought she was a weirdo.

Frannie was already waiting for her at _The Bookshelf_ when she arrived, so Sookie apologized profusely. Frannie would be going back to class in September and her hours at the store would be cut considerably, so they were trying to do everything they could to make sure they were fully stocked for when schools and universities started everywhere. They were also implementing their new online shopping service – which had been recommended by Pam, through Preston and someone from the company was dropping by today to install their system in their computer and website.

They were running behind by eleven when Scott arrived. It made Sookie slightly nervous that he looked like a Freshman. But he seemed to know what he was doing. So Sookie let Frannie to watch over his shoulder while he explained the whole thing and hauled a box of books on politics to the appropriate shelf to the right of the counter. She dragged the metal ladder and climbed up, to start putting the books in place. She heard the chimes going once or twice and quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Frannie was going to need help, but they were just browsing and not requiring any assistance at the moment. So she went back to what she was doing.

She was halfway done with that shelf, her legs started going numb from her standing still on the ladder for so long. She heard the chimes going again and didn't bother looking over. She had just grabbed a large tome on Foreign Politics when she felt like she was being watched. Sookie tucked the book under her arm and twisted her torso to look behind her.

She nearly fell off the ladder when she saw Eric Northman, looking up at her from the floor just beneath her, casually leaning against the book display next to him.

"Ooh jeez!" Sookie stumbled and grabbed onto the shelf and laughed nervously. "You scared me…"

"I'm sorry…" Eric said slowly, his eyes sweeping around the books behind her. "This is definitely not the aisle you'd catch me lost in ever."

Sookie chuckled, staring at him, then frowning. "Uhm… what are you doing here?"

Eric's eyes returned to hers and he smiled slowly. "Picking up Preston's wallet."

"Ah!" Sookie remembered all about that and nodded. "Right! I'll go get it in a sec… just…" she turned back and stretched to cram the large book into its designated space. "There!" she carefully climbed down the ladder, her legs didn't respond very well at first. She turned around to face Eric and smiled nervously. "Right… the wallet… I'll go get it!"

Sookie grabbed the folding ladder and started dragging it back with her. She was surprised when the ladder was suddenly being lifted off of her and she looked behind her to see Eric effortlessly holding it in front of him as he followed.

"Oh… thanks!" she smiled.

"No problem."

They reached the small doorway in the back and Sookie nodded at a corner. "That goes there if you… thank you." She started walking back to the front and to the counter, trying to act naturally at the same time chastising herself for being weird about him. He was a frigging human being – not Tom Cruise! She got behind the counter, not turning to see if Eric had followed and ducked beneath the wrapping station to grab her purse. She was aware of Frannie and Scott hunched over her laptop behind her – the boy going over the basics of the new software with her. They spoke quietly, and Sookie suddenly wished she had turned on some music earlier as the silence made it all even weirder. As she emerged with Preston's wallet in her hands, Eric was right across from her, patiently waiting – one elbow leaning against the counter.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully handing him the wallet. "So Preston gets to stay in your house _and_ he gets you to run errands for him? Where do I get myself a roommate like you?" she grinned.

Eric smiled again, that slow smile that he seemed to save just for her, probably because he thought she was slow. "He's at work. I drove him there since he didn't have his license."

"Ah… of course…" Sookie nodded feeling a sudden heat creeping up her neck. "Well problem solved then!" she nodded at the wallet.

"Yep…" Eric looked at the wallet in his hand for a moment, as though he just remembered it being there. "Well thank you." He looked around. "You did a good job here. It looks great – very rustic. It smells like wood in here."

"Thanks!" Sookie couldn't help but beam – it always made her feel proud when someone noticed. She had put a lot of work into making her little shop look good. "The only smell I like better is caffeine… and books…" she nodded seriously.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You used to serve coffee and now you sell books. It seems to me like you make a point of getting yourself what you like."

"Or… smell… what I like?" Sookie grinned.

Eric chuckled sincerely. "Still… very commendable."

"I like to think so!"

The chimes were going again and both looked up, distracted. A woman and three loud children filed in, making a ruckus as they went. Sookie smiled at the woman, she knew her, she'd come to buy school books. When she looked back at Eric he was pulling away from the counter.

"Well thanks again, Sookie. Preston appreciates you calling him."

"Uhm sure…" she shrugged. "I see you around."

"Yeah… come to the club again sometime. We always have good music."

"I might… I know my friends would love to go back."

Eric nodded and smiled. "I'll be glad to see you all. Bye."

"Bye!"

Sookie tried to look busy so she wouldn't torture herself with watching him leaving. She started scrambling around the counter, arranging things that didn't need arranging. Suddenly Frannie was next to her, leaning on the counter and peering at her curiously.

"So are all your new friends hot like that?"

Sookie laughed. "Yeah, it's a requirement of mine."

"So who was that?" she cocked her head to the side.

"That was Eric. He's a friend of a friend actually," Sookie shrugged.

"Well…" Frannie looked over her shoulder quickly and turned back as though she was about to share a secret and leaned closer. "The friend of your friend was totally checking your ass." When Sookie looked a bit shocked she giggled. "When you were up that ladder? Scott and I were having a hard time holding our laughter."

Sookie looked down quickly. "I'm sure you're wrong, he was probably just calling to me and I was distracted and I didn't hear him or something."

Frannie laughed. "No, he wasn't saying anything… he was just admiring the view."

"Shut up!" Sookie laughed embarrassedly.

Frannie grinned. "You're all flushed, you got a crush on him don't you?"

Sookie looked at her sideways. "Hunny, did you take a good look at him?"

Frannie laughed. "Yeah… it was a good thing you were distracting him, I took a _very_ good look at him," she snorted before she walked back to sit next to Scott again.

Sookie shook her head to herself a little – thinking about the impossibility of Eric Northman staring at her _anything_. He was obviously into the waifish supermodel types like Sarah and Pam – not the weirdo, book-sniffing-caffeine-addict shortie who currently preferred to spend her days in sweatpants and t-shirts. She went back to business, sidling up to Mrs. Parker, whose kids were already making a mess of the children's section, to help her with her shopping list.

It was a Thursday, so late in the afternoon Sookie left _The Bookshelf_ in Frannie's care to go to the park near the old campus with Amelia. They'd ditched the old, rental bikes by then and purchased new ones of their own. Amelia was still whining about her ass, but Sookie was quite happy with just having something fun to do just the two of them. The park was nice, watching people and enjoying a bit of a nice landscape in the middle of the week was nice. They stopped after a long stretch to enjoy a chug of cool water.

"Maybe you should just go out with Hoyt," Amelia said after she'd stopped panting. They had been talking about Maxine's schemes to get Sookie and her son together. "He's cute and he's never been in a long relationship that I know of."

"Yeah, another grown ass man with mommy issues? No thanks," Sookie snorted and took a sip from her bottle. "I told you to help me come up with an idea to skip seeing them tonight not talking me into going out with him."

Amelia took another chug of her water, looking upwards – finally her eyes widened and she pulled the bottle away. "Sushi!"

"Tonight?" Sookie frowned.

"Yes! Let's eat sushi. There's this new place I've been dying to try. I'll text Tray."

"Who else are we calling? I'm not gonna be your third wheel!" Sookie warned her.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "See if you and Preston would just _pretend_ to be a couple, we wouldn't have this problem."

Sookie snorted. "Already seen him last night, thanks."

Amelia stopped typing on her phone and raised an eyebrow. "Oh… did you?"

"Yes… and yes to your future question. So no, I'm definitely not calling him tonight. Let's call Tara – I think she and JB are on the off again, so she gets to be single with me!"

"Relishing your friend's misery," Amelia shook her head. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"Shut up, I'll call Tara." Sookie grabbed her phone while Amelia sniggered.

"Tray just texted me back… he's having a boy's night out tonight… fucker!"

Sookie, Amelia and Tara met up outside the Japanese restaurant that night. It was in the middle of a street famous for its culinary diversity. Just three months ago, that place had been serving tacos.

The girls were feeling excited about a girly night and sushi and they strolled down the sidewalk to get to the door. Sookie was laughing at one of Tara's jokes when Amelia suddenly grabbed her arm making the three of them halt. Sookie looked up at her friend in confusion and then followed her eyes to see what had caused her to stop and get so serious.

It was when she saw, walking down the steps of the restaurant they were about to go inside, Quinn, smartly dressed, laughing and smiling, with his arm around some dark haired girl with the shortest dress she'd ever seen. They walked across the street and never saw them staring, so Sookie was able to follow them with her eyes until they disappeared in the crowd that engulfed them further down the sidewalk. Sookie wanted to go back home and throw all her Quinn stuff away all over again.

"Are you OK, Sook?" Tara was rubbing her back.

Sookie shook herself and frowned, looking at her friends with a shrug. "I don't get it. I did the breaking up, I was the one who decided I didn't love him enough. So why the hell does it still hurt?"

Amelia looked at her sympathetically. "Because you shared a life for two years, hon. It's commitment and friendship and an investment that didn't give any fruit. Because it's like suddenly tearing a couple hundred pages out of a good book. That's why it hurts…"

Sookie actually smiled a little, then smirked at her friend. "Was the book analogy for my benefit?"

Amelia grinned. "Yeah isn't that like sacrilege to your people?"

"Bitch."

"If it helps… her tits looked totally fake," Tara said beside her.

Sookie whipped her head back around. "That _does_ help a little, thank you."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Amelia asked.

"Fuck no! Let's have sushi!" Sookie said, shaking the weirdness away. "And drink sake!"

"SAKE!" Tara, Sookie and Amelia yelled together, in a mock-impression of Tom Cruise in _The Last Samurai_.

The sushi was completely worth it in Sookie's book. In fact, as soon as she bit into one she was entirely convinced sushi was better than sex. And whatever's better than sex should be better than love and so Sookie told her friends she wanted to marry sushi and then Amelia and Tara burst into laughter and decided it was time to cut Sookie off.

It was just past midnight when Sookie stumbled up the steps to her front door and her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. She fumbled in the dark to get her keys while she took her phone to her ear.

"Ames?"

"_No, it's Preston. Did I wake you up?_"

Sookie tripped on her rug and whirled around and hit her back and head against the door soundly.

_"What was that, are you OK?"_

Sookie sighed. "I'm fine. No, you didn't wake me up. I'm just getting home actually…" she turned around to get her door open. "What's up?"

"_I've been meaning to call you all day but at work I was so busy and then I was… well I was distracted. I wanted to thank you for finding my wallet. And apologize for not retrieving it in person._"

"Oh… that's fine…" Sookie got in and locked the door from inside. "Are you OK? You sound a bit off…"

"_I'm OK. Just stuck thinking about some shit…_"

Sookie kicked her shoes off and decided she was too tired to climb her stairs at the moment, so she just turned around and lay down against her knitted cushions. "What's up? Eric drama still getting to you?"

"_Nah, not really. We actually talked a bit about that tonight. He and Pam are gonna give it another try it seems._"

"Oh…"

"_I had an emergency. Sophie had an accident, it was nothing serious, she broke her arm. But anyway, she hadn't updated her emergency contact so they called me. I got there and I see her and then I meet him… the new guy."_

"Oh…" Sookie was a little more awake now.

"_His name is Andre and I hate his guts._" There was a pause. "_That probably means I'm still into her right?_"

Sookie thought about her own experience earlier in the evening – she wasn't that drunk and she was already quite sober by now and she thought she could be rational even after midnight. Had she wanted to carve the tiny-dress-wearing bimbo's eyes out? Yes. But did that mean she wanted Quinn back? No it didn't. But that was her experience.

"I don't know… only you can know. I saw my ex tonight too…"

"_Oh?_"

"Yeah he had a new girl. It was a bit hurtful… but I'm fine now," she sighed.

"_Love sucks_."

"It does…" Sookie nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Hey… at least Eric's gonna give it a new chance right? One of us is doing something right."

Preston's snorted on the other side. "_Yeah it's not gonna be pretty though._"

"How could you know that? Maybe it will work this time."

_"You're one of them romantics…_"

"You're bitter because your ex-wife has a new man."

_"You're… completely right." _Sookie snort-giggled. "_Are you really OK? About seeing your ex, I mean?_"

"Yeah I am," she turned on her side cradling the phone to her ear. "It stings a little but I'll be OK."

"_I hope I can say the same soon_."

"Me too."

_"Can I convince you to come hang out at the club tomorrow?"_

Sookie remembered Eric saying the same thing – perhaps it was a good idea.

"I'll call the gang tomorrow."

_"Good. It'll be fun."_

"Night Pres."

"_Night Sook._"

Sookie hung up and tossed her phone on her center table, she hugged the cushion closer and stared into space, thinking about everything. She tried to ignore the petty part of hers that was just a little bit jealous that Eric was going to be in a relationship with Pam again. Before last night she had taken that for a fact, but then Preston corrected her notion, just to ruin it this evening. She thought at some point she was going to have to stop harmlessly crushing on the guy. He was getting too close for it to be harmless anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Update notes on my blog._**

* * *

_It was a little moment for me – to see those blue eyes brimming with genuine concern – for me. Those beautifully cold blue eyes that had been indifferent, aloof, distant, and later friendly were now filled with compassion. I almost wanted to be feeling a little sadder, just to see what he would be like comforting me._

5.

Sookie bravely did one more shot of Tequila while Tray and Amelia egged her on from across the booth. She toasted at them with her empty shot glass and landed it on the table top with a sound bang. Then she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked around with bleary eyes. She had no idea what the hell kind of music they were listening to. Whatever band Eric had brought in tonight, they were far too obscure. Sookie giggled, shrinking her shoulders and resting back against her seat. She saw Tara and JB, they'd moved to one of those high tables for two to get more privacy and were currently being gooey with each other. They were both caressing each other's hands on the table and leaning really close, probably whispering sweet nothings to each other. Sookie rolled her eyes and looked back at her closest friends, about to share with them how disgusting Tara and JB were being, only to have to roll her eyes again as Tray and Amelia were distracted, kissing shamelessly right in front of her.

She looked around herself, wondering where the hell Lafayette had disappeared to. Then her eyes did a sweep of the bar and her eyes landed on Eric's – he was looking back at her, and he smiled when she shrugged, nodding at her companions, embarrassing her across the table. Eric nodded back and shrugged, before moving on to serve a couple of girls who had just sidled up to the counter.

Sookie pushed away from the booth and decided to go find Lafayette – she hated playing third-wheel to her couply friends. Amelia and Tray decided they liked _The Tavern_ quite a lot, especially because, thanks to Preston and Amelia's status as _Perky_, Eric put them on the permanent VIP list. Sookie decided the drinks were not that expensive and the music was almost always worth it. Not tonight, tonight was clearly fucktarded musically speaking.

Lafayette was in the corridor leading to the restrooms and emergency exits, talking to someone on the phone. Sookie walked up to him and he opened one arm automatically for her to squeeze into him for a hug. She rested her head on his chest, cuddled up to him and closed her eyes while he finished his call. He was talking to his new boyfriend it seemed – he was working the graveyard shift at the hospital tonight so he couldn't see him. Sookie was soon getting bored though, as it seemed like they had a lot to talk about, so she opened her eyes and started watching the people coming and going from the restrooms.

It was then she saw Pam emerging from a nondescript door at the end of the corridor. She was walking fast like she was about to rescue someone from a fire. She was also clinging to her phone as she walked and she never noticed them leaning against the wall. Sookie thought Pam looked nice. She always did.

They never got to talk much. It was mid September, and she had gotten plenty of opportunities to talk to Pam by then. But it just never happened. Truth was Pam was just always too important to talk to Preston and Eric's friends it seemed. Sookie had managed to get to talk to Eric quite a bit, and he was starting to feel like a human being to her now – not just the guy in a suit from her daydreaming fantasies – the one who takes her skiing and sexes her up and is a total wine connoisseur.

As it turned out, Eric didn't like wine very much, he preferred a cold beer. She had no idea if he could ski or whether or not he was a sex god because their conversations would have been pretty awkward if she were to bring that up… But Eric always drank beer.

The elusive partner Chow looked friendlier than Pam did. He showed up once and he'd sat down and talked to them for a half hour one night, and she'd gotten better feelings about him.

Sookie tried to tell herself she was just being bitchy because Pam got her daydream guy in real life. But Amelia seemed to dislike her just as much, and once, during a restroom trip, told Sookie she was a "total bitch" and Eric "deserved better". Sookie had just nodded quietly – afraid if she opened her mouth she would agree just too voraciously.

As far as she knew, Pam and Eric were still trying things out again. Preston didn't talk about them much more anymore and at the club they were always professional around one another.

Now Sookie found herself craning her neck as she watched Pam go, wondering what had her panties in a wad. Lafayette finally ended his call and asked her why she was eye fucking Pam – Sookie burst into tequila-drenched giggles. They returned to the booth and fortunately Tray and Amelia were now just talking and not sucking face. Tara and JB were nowhere to be seen.

"Didn't Preston say he was coming tonight, Sook?" Amelia asked when she sat down.

"Yeah, he should be around here somewhere why?"

"JB said he finally picked a place!"

"Really? Well that's cool! About time!"

"You know he's going to rope y'all into moving shit for him!" Lafayette said as he took a sip of his cocktail drink. "He gives you VIP passes for this fancy ass joint, he owns all your asses!"

Amelia nodded frantically while Tray shook his head negatively. Sookie turned to look at him and leaned her head on her palm.

"Hey, you got a pass too, one you've been only too happy to use!"

"Hunny, this face gets me passes anywhere…" Lafayette gestured at his own face dramatically. "Y'all get to bust your asses to earn yours. Just sayin'."

"You saying we're not pretty enough?" Sookie squinted her eyes at him.

Lafayette gave the table a sweeping look and cocked his head at Tray. "My boy Big T is!" Amelia and Sookie burst into giggles as Tray flushed visibly. "Amelia too because she's _Perky_." Amelia batted her eyes at him sweetly. "And you baby girl…" Lafayette turned to Sookie who was again squinting her eyes at him. "You're a bit of a weird bug with your issues but a little more cleavage would get you very far!" and to make his point he popped the top button of her shirt open earning a gasp from her and applause from Tray and Amelia. "Now there's a beauty!"

Sookie slapped Lafayette's hand away. "I do not have issues!"

Amelia and Tray giggled some more while Lafayette raised an eyebrow. Sookie stood up angrily and pointed her finger at her friends.

"You're far too old to be doing drugs!"

Amelia's eyes widened. "We're not high!"

"Yeah, they just silly… it's why I love them…" Lafayette watched from beneath his eyelashes like one watches their award-winning puppies.

Sookie rolled her eyes at them all and strode away, meaning to find Tara and JB – but then she saw a spot opening on the bar and changed her mind. She strode purposefully toward the bar, while yanking her skirt down a little – it was new and it kept riding up and pissing her off. It had been Amelia's idea, and now she regretted her purchase.

She slid onto the stool in the corner, without flashing anyone and rested her elbows on the counter. She waved at the nearest bartender, who happened to be a leggy brunette with green eyes named Dawn – she was new, and had been obviously picked for her looks. The men perched around the counter certainly approved of the choice. Sookie ordered a Tequila sunrise and then swiveled on her stool to watch the people closest to the bar.

She finally found Tara and JB, now talking to Preston who had come out of nowhere. Amelia and Lafayette were perched over the table talking and Tray seemed to be listening hard to the music, trying to make out what the hell it was. Sookie bid him a silent good luck and swiveled back when she felt someone approaching behind her. But instead of Dawn, she got Eric, who slid her cocktail towards her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Ooh thanks!" Sookie grabbed her drink.

Eric reached under the counter and placed a small bowl of peanuts in front of her. "Have them on the house."

"Why?" Sookie laughed.

"It'll help soak up all the alcohol," Eric winked.

Sookie took a large sip of her drink. "Tastes very good, thank you!"

"So what are you guys celebrating tonight?"

"Nothing…" Sookie shrugged. "We just tend to act like idiots when we're together." She folded her arms across the counter top and leaned forward to watch him work. "We're almost 30 all of us. I guess we're cramming in as much stupid as we can _while_ we can."

Eric grinned and shook his head. "No, being 30 doesn't help that any."

Sookie perked up curiously. "How old are you by the way?"

"Thirty-three."

"Oh, you sound really responsible and grown up. I never see you being silly. You're always either behind the bar serving drinks or running around trying to run this place."

Eric pondered that for a moment. "You just made me sound very dull."

Sookie laughed. "Nah, you're fine. You do get to flirt with all the pretty ones anyways."

Eric nodded absently and Sookie followed his gaze, to find her cleavage looking back at her through the gaping hole Lafayette had popped open – the black lace of her bra visible under the white satin.

"Yo Northman! I'm thirsty!" someone yelled from the other end of the balcony.

Eric sighed deeply and moved to tend to whoever it was. Sookie quickly closed the top button of her shirt and rolled her eyes to herself as she smoothed her shirt and skirt over again. Great, now he probably thought she had been trying to flirt with him…

"Hello sweetheart!" Preston was suddenly sliding on the stool next to her and kissing the top of her head. "Sorry I didn't say hello earlier!"

"Sweetheart?" Sookie laughed.

"I spent _all day_ yesterday with an English couple. It was _love_ this, _sweetheart_ that… and _when is tea served? _I felt like I was in an episode of _Absolutely Fabulous._" he explained with a bad attempt at a British accent that made her laugh. "Then when we finally said goodbye, they wanted to know where the entrance to the _tube_ was. I'm standing there wondering what the hell a _tube_ is…" Sookie was laughing into her hand now because his accent just got worse. "Then I get home and realize I left my phone at work and I need it because I'm packing shit up – I'm moving by the way…"

"I heard," Sookie interrupted. "Congratulations."

"Thank you… it's a tiny egg of an apartment, obviously… Since Sophie is taking me for all I'm worth but… it has all the basics."

"Here you need this more than I do…" she slid her cocktail over to him.

Preston gladly drained her glass while Sookie took another sweeping look of the bar. She saw where Eric had wound up, in front of some tall, massive dude with tattoos all over him and a booming laugh. He had an arm around an annoyed Pam.

"What's going on over there?" Sookie couldn't help her curiosity.

"That's Longshadow – he's with the band."

"Horrible band!" Sookie hissed conspiratorially at Preston who grinned with a nod.

"Friends of Pam. Eric thinks they suck too, but she's a partner, they all get to pick."

"Pam doesn't look very happy tonight…" Sookie noted.

"No, no she doesn't."

They both watched them for a while. Eric seemed to be doing his best to be polite to Longshadow while Pam looked annoyed at both of them. When he finally left, carrying two beers with him, Pam and Eric just exchanged a strange look and Eric turned away from Pam who glared at his back with narrowed eyes.

"So how was your week?" Preston said cheerfully to distract them both from the domestic drama they'd just witnessed.

They chatted for a bit about boring day to day stuff. They hadn't really talked all week and just texted each other to make sure they were all going to be there tonight. They were hunched over in their stools, leaning towards one another like old gossips or like a couple. Both startled when someone slammed a tall glass in front of them loudly. They looked up to see Eric grinning at them.

"Preston…"

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Preston sat up a little straighter and leaned over the counter.

"Do you like our band?"

"I _love_ them!"

Eric snorted and nodded at Sookie. "Here's your drink miss."

Sookie eyed the glass. "I didn't order anything and it looks like water."

"It is water," Eric grinned a bit more. "Make sure she drinks all of it," he told Preston. "She's been getting a bit wild."

"Hey you're not the boss of me!" Sookie pointed her finger at him.

Eric stared at her finger with amusement. "I'm the barkeep, I'm cutting you off." He winked at her as he started retreating.

Sookie gasped in mock-indignation and shook her head at his retreating figure.

"You two are flirting…" Preston noted. "That's cute."

"What? We're not! Eric's a bartender, flirting is part of the job."

"No I don't mean anything by it. It took him long enough. Eric's tough to crack sometimes." Preston shoved his hand into the bowl of peanuts and grabbed a handful. "Anyway you guys are helping me move right?" he said as he shoved the peanuts into his mouth.

Sookie laughed, remembering Lafayette's words and nodded as she reached for her glass of water. Then she frowned, wondering what the hell Preston meant. Eric was happy-flirty with Amelia all the time. Was she so bad not only he didn't remember her pouring his damn coffee for a year but it also took him two months to warm up to her? She caught herself glaring at Eric's back much like Pam had earlier, and she decided maybe he was the bitch, not Pam.

She wasn't about to start flashing people her boobs so they would like her faster dammit! No matter what Lafayette said!

Sookie steered clear of the bar for the rest of the night. Still secretly pissed her acceptance to the "Eric thinks you're alright club" had come in so god damned late. At the end of the long Saturday night, Sookie said goodnight to her friends when JB, the only one who hadn't had anything but coke to drink tonight, drove her to her door. She was climbing her front steps, trying not to fall out of her shoes when she heard distant barking and she looked over her shoulder to see Maxine Fortenberry peeking at her from behind her curtains, while Elvis probably barked at her feet to be let out – at three in the morning. Sookie thought about waving, but changed her mind. Maxine was a friggin' creeper.

Sunday was a good, relaxing day, even after the late night and all the alcohol. Sookie watered all her plants, she cooked lunch for herself and Amelia. Tray had a special game with his students and would be at the school all day. So late into the afternoon they grabbed their bikes and went to the park. All in all a good weekend.

But by Monday Sookie realized she was going to have to think more seriously about hiring an extra hand. Frannie was swamped with extra classes this semester and with the new internet shopping system in place, she was getting more shipping orders than the usual.

Fortunately deliveries were going without a hitch. Every day at 4pm, Terry Bellefleur would park his van outside to grab the parcels she prepared. That meant all orders made before 4pm were getting shipped on the same day within reasonable distance, and she had to have it all packed by 4 – while seeing to customers at the same time.

Frannie always looked regretful when she had to go for a class, but Sookie always told her she had her priorities and she should keep them. She was just going to have a hard time picking the new help. _The Bookshelf_ started small and when Frannie came along it had been no biggie to hire her. She was Quinn's little sister who could use the cash. Sookie could use the help as the bookstore became well known. Now she actually would have to interview people and choose one. She wasn't sure she was gonna be any good at that.

Thursday that week was moving day for Preston, so after closing up a little late, Sookie drove home, showered quickly and put on a t-shirt, some old jeans and sneakers, pulled her hair into a pony tail and went out again. Someone buzzed her in, she was unsure who because there was a lot of noise coming from the intercom.

It was Pam who opened the door for her and she was actually smiling tonight. It was weird seeing Pam not in her club clothes. She wore white khakis, an overlong baby pink button-up shirt and comfortable white shoes. Her platinum blonde hair was cascading around her shoulders and she wore only lip gloss. Sookie thought she looked a lot more relatable like this and wondered if it was all the makeup she wore that keep her from smiling.

"Hi, Pam!" Sookie smiled. "Sorry I'm late."

"Come on in…"

Everyone was gathered around a pile of boxes in the middle of the living room. Tray, Amelia, Tara, JB and Lafayette – all talking over each other about the best way to transport all that. Preston was scratching his head at a loss and Eric was drumming his fingers on top of a pile of cardboard boxes, just watching everything.

"Did you seriously just kept this much crap here?" Sookie stopped next to Preston and looked at all the boxes.

"No, most of these were stowed away in storage," Preston laughed.

"Oh… good, I'd have kicked you out if it was my place and you brought this much shit with you. I was about to give Eric a walk-all-over-me friend award…"

Eric raised an eyebrow at her from across the room, but Pam chuckled and leaned on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. They actually shared a warm look right then – the first Sookie had ever witnessed.

"Well let's get this party moving. I'm starving!" JB said and immediately everyone started picking boxes and walking towards the door.

"Wait… what do I do?" Sookie asked when everyone started leaving her.

"You're late to the party, so you get stuck with us Sookie!" Pam said pointing at the pile of boxes Eric had been guarding.

"Oh… great…" Sookie smiled her emergency smile.

This wasn't going to be awkward at all…

Eric's sports car was useless for carrying that amount of boxes, so they moved the boxes into Sookie's trunk. Pam was able to squeeze into the back seat with the remaining boxes, but Eric's long legs wouldn't fit, so he was in the passenger seat next to Sookie.

Sookie adjusted her rearview mirror and smiled at her travelling companions as she started the car.

"So you're finally free huh?" Sookie said as a conversation starter.

Eric looked at her awkwardly. "He wasn't that bad."

"Well… no of course he wasn't…" Sookie stared ahead. "I mean you do have a huge ass apartment anyway right? He can't have been taking up that much room."

Pam laughed in the backseat and Eric just glared at her through the rearview mirror. Sookie swallowed silently.

"It used to be my family's apartment. I grew up in it – so yeah it is a little big for just one person." He elaborated.

"Oh…" Sookie nodded slowly – wondering if she should ask about his folks or not. "Where is….everyone now?"

"Both of my parents have passed away. The cousin who grew up with me is out of the country."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

They fell silent after that, and Sookie kept trying to think of something else to talk about, but it was Pam who broke the silence next.

"I love your earrings, Sookie, they're really cute."

"Oh thanks…" Sookie fingered her little hoop, self consciously. "Amelia made them."

"Oh, Amelia makes jewelry?"

"It's more like a hobby…"

They talked more about Amelia until they arrived at Preston's new apartment and Sookie was never more relieved to get out of a car before. Pam was actually a lot nicer this time, while Eric was cold as a glacier. Was he really always so serious whenever he was not behind a bar? She'd never noticed it before. She'd seen him out of the club a couple of times, he'd seemed relaxed before. The more human Eric became to her, the more confused she was.

Preston had been right, the apartment was tiny, but she supposed a single Dad didn't need much room. There was minimal furniture, he had a lot of shopping to do. Everyone helped him unpack the best they could, but eventually Preston told them it was enough and they all went to a restaurant for dinner.

Sookie wouldn't see Preston or Eric or Pam for a while. She got busy _avoiding_ hiring an extra help, even as Frannie tried to pressure her to do it. Truly she was getting swamped with orders but she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone new with her little shop. So she was tired a lot, and didn't have much time, or energy to see much of her friends anymore. She even stopped going to the park with Amelia, who guilt tripped her about it every chance she got.

It was just on the second weekend of November she was finally persuaded to make some sort of social effort again. Tray called her during the week and informed her she just _had_ to come to _The Tavern_ on Saturday. It was nobody's birthday, so she had no idea what was going on, but she promised Tray she would be there.

So on the 12th she dug out pink sweater and a grey skirt and did her best to look presentable and sociable. That included staying long enough in front of the mirror to apply a little makeup and realize she needed to have her eyebrows plucked. She brushed her hair and resisted the temptation to pull it into an easy to keep pony tail, grabbed her car keys and promised herself whatever happened tonight she was gonna stay sober.

She made it into the club, glad to see it was a good band this evening -a bit mellow but good. She made her way to the second floor after waving at Chow who was standing next to the stage.

"Hey it's Sookie everybody!" Amelia announced happily as she made it to their usual booth.

Everyone raised their glasses – champagne glasses - and shouted her name and _heys_ and _where have you beens. _Sookie smiled at everyone, doing a sweep around. Tara and JB, Amelia and Tray, Lafayette and another college friend she hadn't seen in a while – Maudette. _Eeek –_ Sookie smiled strenuously as she slid into the booth and put her purse beside her. Maudette had had a thing for her brother – she had been quite a pain in the ass at times.

"Hi Sookie…" she drawled, her eyes doing the sweep as well. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Maudette. How have you been?"

"Heeere's your champagne, Sookie!" Tray had moved faster than lightning and suddenly she had a glass shoved under her nose.

"Uhm… thanks! So… what are we celebrating?" she put her glass down and looked at her friends inquiringly.

Amelia thrust her hand forward until Sookie had a sparkly engagement ring shoved up her face and she gasped, seizing her friend's wrist while everybody cheered.

"Oh my God!" Sookie grinned. She had no clue how to judge an engagement ring, but that rock looked pretty solid. "Congratulations you guys!" she stood and leaned over the table as best as she could to give them both an awkward but enthusiastic hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"You're going to be my Maid of Honor!" Amelia said as soon as she sat back down.

"Aaaw, Ames…" Sookie clutched at her chest, truly moved.

Then everyone was talking over each other all over again and Sookie had to strain her ears to keep up. They were having a wedding in May so there was time. Sookie sipped her champagne and mostly nodded at people while they filled her in what they had been doing. She was thankful everyone was in such a talkative mood – she was exhausted and she didn't have much to contribute anyway. Her life had been merely exhausting and frustrating.

After a bathroom break and deciding she'd had enough champagne for the evening she started walking back to her friends when she noticed Eric was there, and not behind the bar for a change. She saw him through the high glass walls, standing near the stage downstairs next to Chow. She decided to go and say hello. She'd gotten over her wounded pride issue with him from a month and a half ago and she owed it to herself to prove she could handle being friendly with Mr. Unattainable again.

"Hey there!" she said cheerfully as she stopped next to Eric and Chow, who were standing next to one of them deafening sound boxes facing the floor. So neither could hear her. She cleared her throat and shouted. "HEY THERE YOU GUYS!"

Both Eric and Chow snapped their heads over and smiled.

"LONG TIME NO SEE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"Eric shouted back.

"CONSUMED BY WORK!"she shouted back. "WHAT'S UP CHOW?"

"YOU LIKE THE BAND SOOK? THEY'RE ALL ABOUT 1980's BALLADS!"

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A BALLAD!" Sookie laughed – they were performing _You Shook Me All Night Long_ to a delirious crowd.

"THAT WAS A REQUEST!"

"OH!"

"Let's get out of here," Eric said, his hot breath suddenly on her ear and she was startled a little when she felt his hand wrapping around her waist.

She just nodded in awe and allowed him to lead her away. They ended up on that platform outside overlooking the valley. He asked her if she wanted something to drink and she actually felt like it was time to switch to plain coke so he hurried away before she could ask him what was up. She shrugged and walked over to the banister to look down at the lights in the city. She suppressed a shuddering yawn and reminded herself she promised Tray she was going to be here tonight. When Eric returned he had her coke.

"So, no bartending tonight?" she asked as she took a sip from her coke.

"No, not tonight. So you've been busy huh?" Eric asked leaning on the banister next to her.

"Ugh… too busy…" Sookie sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Still haven't hired help?" Eric asked knowingly, when Sookie looked at him funny he grinned. "Ames."

"Is she here like… every week now?"

Eric laughed. "She's a clubber… face it."

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's the VIP pass going to her head." She chuckled and Eric did too. "Well no… I haven't… I've interviewed a few people but…" she just shook her head.

"Well at some point you're going to have to do it," he shrugged. "So uhm…" he shifted uncomfortably suddenly. "Have you been talking to Preston?"

"No, haven't talked to him properly in over two weeks," Sookie confessed. "I think there were a few missed texts though…" she looked guilty. "Why? Is he here tonight?"

"No…" Eric hesitated. "Well I thought you knew…" he looked over his shoulder at the city lights, uncertain of something.

"Knew what?" Sookie asked curiously. "What?" she nudged him when he still wouldn't say.

"Well uhm…" he looked down at her apologetically. "He's… he's getting back with his wife… I thought he would have told you."

Sookie frowned for a moment – then she remembered their phone conversation back in August and nodded slowly. "Oh… well…" she looked back at Eric who looked a little worried for her and she smiled. "Uhm… no he didn't tell me but I've been very anti social lately. When?"

"Just… earlier in the week, I think he said they're taking it slow…"

Sookie chuckled. "Well he does have that lease for one year…"

Eric frowned, still uncertain. "Are you OK?"

Sookie tilted her head up a little surprised, she smiled slowly as she realized he was genuinely concerned for her feelings. Well this was unexpected…

"Yeah… yeah I'm OK. He's my friend, Eric. If he's happy, I'm happy."

Eric watched her with a strange expression, one she couldn't exactly interpret. She offered him a frown of her own but before they could say anything further there was suddenly a lot of squealing and they looked up to see Amelia and Tara pointing at them from the inside and gesturing for Sookie to come with them.

"So who's driving tonight?" Eric asked.

Sookie lifted her coke. "I guess I am," she snorted. "I better get back in there, I've been a bad friend," she pushed away from the banister. "Oh… how's Pam by the way? I didn't see her tonight…"

"She's fine. It's her night off."

"Well, tell her I said hello!"

"I will."

Sookie waved and hurried away before Amelia and Tara got any louder.

"Jeez I can't take you guys _anywhere…_"

Back to their booth Tray made a little speech, thanking all of their friends for being there for them and then he said the sweetest things about Amelia and they toasted. Sookie was very happy for them – it was nice to have good news, it was nice to know some people were still out there being in love. She thought briefly about Preston and pondered if they would still even be able to remain friends now. Probably not, but they'd taken that risk for a little comfort. She was happy for him though – she was glad some people could still do this love thing. She sure as hell felt she couldn't.

* * *

**Thank you for all comments to the previous chapter. Inspiring as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update notes on my blog. Thank you for your continuous support, there wouldn't be any updates without your lovely comments to inspire me and encourage me.**

* * *

_The young Sookie in me, the one who still saw Eric as the handsome guy in the suit who was a blank slate of promises – she envied Pam a little… alright, she envied her a lot. Because it was evident there was a woman who had that man's heart – and she seemed to be content to dangle promise in front of him and skip away giggling like it was nothing. She had him in the palm of her hand – that was incredible power – to have a man's devotion. She had it – I think I hated her a little bit for it._

**6.**

It was the week after Thanksgiving when Frannie finally decided to take matters into her own hands. Sookie was at the counter typing away a new order to keep her stock. She had _Coldplay_ going in the background and she was swaying to the music – a mug of steaming latte next to her and a couple customers browsing idly in the back. It was a very quiet Wednesday so far, and though the more customers the merrier she couldn't be thankful enough for a little breathing room in the middle of the week. She was so happily distracted she didn't pay attention to the hour or hear the chimes.

Frannie Quinn sauntered purposefully towards the counter, followed closely by an older woman with wide, nervous eyes, holding a beaded clutch purse to her chest.

"Sookie?" Frannie called gently when she noticed Sookie hadn't seen her coming.

Sookie's head snapped up and she smiled. "Oh hi Frannie! Is it three already?" she looked at her watch. "Guess I lost track of time."

"Sookie… I want you to meet Ginger…" Frannie angled her body to the side and took a step back so the woman behind her was a little more visible. "Ginger this is my boss Sookie…" Frannie smiled encouragingly before she continued. "Ginger used to work at the university library! She's perfect for you!"

Sookie's jaw dropped as she watched the older woman in front of her. An actual librarian, could it be? She looked like she was in her 40s and her short, curly platinum blonde hair and dark makeup made her look more like a Madonna cosplayer than a librarian. She wore a tank top and a denim skirt and high heels – her nails were bright red and she wore large hoop earrings.

"Well, hi!" Sookie offered her hand after she recovered a little. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Sookie! Frannie told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you!" Ginger said nervously.

Sookie laughed and shot Frannie a curious look, she just shrugged.

"Well uhm… so Frannie told you I'm in way over my head, huh?"

Ginger nodded, her eyes sweeping over the store. "Yes, she did say you could use an extra pair of hands…"

"The university is a blood sucking employer!" Frannie said. "_The Bookshelf_ is closer to her house and you're awesome, I think she would do _great_ here!"

Sookie looked uncertainly from one to the other and nodded slowly. "Well I…"

"Ginger, why don't you head over to the back over there? There's a table and a couple of chairs. Make yourself comfortable, Sookie will be there to talk you in a sec!" Frannie said eagerly, eyeing Sookie meaningfully.

"Oh… sure!" Ginger craned her neck around to see the back. "Oh I see it! Excuse me…" she smiled and walked past them.

Sookie roused an eyebrow at her friend and Frannie leaned over the counter with a warning look. "Sookie Stackhouse you will sit with her and interview her! You can't keep running this place by yourself! I can't be here as often as I'd like!" she took a deep breath. "You look exhausted and you don't sound like you have fun anymore. So you're gonna hire Ginger… or _someone_… before I make an intervention!"

"Alright!" Sookie put her palms up placatingly. "You win! I'll talk to her…"

Frannie sighed with relief. "Good! Now go. I'll finish this for you…"

"Thanks…" Sookie took a large sip of her latte for courage and started heading to the back.

Sookie braced herself and put on a nervous smile as she sat across from Ginger.

"So Ginger… tell me a little bit about you…"

Frannie kept an eye on them from the front, while she sipped her coke. She knew Ginger Buck was perfect for Sookie. She knew how to do things better than they did. She had three kids and while that scared most potential employers, it wasn't likely Sookie would hold that against her. Ginger's husband was stuck home on disability retirement and could watch the kids most of the time.

She started getting her hopes up when she saw them laughing together over the table and Sookie was actually looking a bit excited now. After she gave Ginger the tour they walked back to the front, with Frannie overhearing Sookie promising to call her on Friday, which was two days from now, but good enough. Ginger thanked Frannie for bringing her over and they hugged goodbye.

"So…?" Frannie asked eagerly when Sookie returned to her post behind her counter. "Isn't she great?"

"Yeah… yeah she is." Sookie nodded. "Thank you, Frannie… I think Ginger coming to work here might be a great idea…"

Frannie beamed. "I knew you would think so!" She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "After all… you won't have me forever…"

Sookie sighed. "Yes… I know… I already missed you a lot when you were in Italy."

"I missed you too…" Frannie reached out and squeezed her arm.

Sookie sighed and they both went back to work in companiable silence. Wednesday carried on pretty quietly, although they did have some sales and orders to dispatch through Terry. Sookie used the quiet time to fire e-mails and texts at her friends to know what was happening to them. She even exchanged a handful of e-mails with Preston throughout the day.

They'd finally talked after Eric told her about him going back to his wife. Preston was sorry he hadn't been the one to tell her himself, but Sookie knew he had been trying to talk to her and she just hadn't had the time to call back. They met for a beer in the middle of the week before Thanksgiving, at the gang's usual hangout and everybody congratulated him. Sookie knew they were less likely to see him now but they could stay in touch.

Preston had teased her about her losing her booty call but she was secretly glad. They'd been together like that a total of three times only in four months – but the ambiguity of their relationship was always a bit weird regardless of how casual she tried to be about it. Most especially because all of her friends seemed to be hanging on the outskirts, waiting for romance to happen like they were watching another Sandra Bullock movie.

On Thanksgiving, which had been held at Tray and Amelia's this year, she ran into a lot of friends she didn't see very often and all of them were really shocked to find out she wasn't with Quinn anymore. Several of them started tossing names of "great guys" they could introduce her to and Sookie was awfully tempted to say she was "seeing someone" but knew Amelia would completely ruin that for her. Amelia was no queen of subtle. So she simply informed them she was enjoying being single for the moment and tried not to get mad when they looked at her like she needed a good hug and a "you'll find someone" or a "everything will be fine" speech.

Truly, deep down, she knew everything would be fine, even if she didn't find someone. But the holidays were coming and she also knew they would be very depressing this year. Last year, she had driven 3 hours with Quinn to visit with her brother Jason, his wife Crystal and their kids for Christmas. This year she would probably be driving alone. December was just a day away and she tried to hold on to the fact she was hiring Ginger to keep her moods up.

On Friday she had to go to Amelia's again, this time for Tray's birthday party. They shared a lovely two storey house six blocks away from her house. It was a lot bigger than hers, not because they needed all the room, but the house had been an extravagant graduation present from Amelia's father.

When Sookie parked across the street and stepped out of the car she blew out a gust of air as she took in the sight of the several cars lining the streets and their driveway. The house was brightly lit, and it wasn't even Christmas yet – but they were tiki lights, so it was fine. She chuckled and walked across the street, avoiding the puddles of water – it had been a rainy day. She climbed up the steps of the porch, taking in the muffled sounds inside. She didn't even have the time to knock, JB was already pulling the door open and the sound of loud Caribbean music and laughter washed over her.

"Soookieee!" JB said animatedly as she came in. "You made it!"

"Hey JB, nice shirt!" she said as she slipped off her jacket.

"You look hot too miss, you're totally getting laid tonight!" JB said as he tossed the colorful lei around her neck. "Get it? Lei'd!" he laughed.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, are you in High School?"

"He wishes!" Tara laughed as she appeared next to them. She wore a crown of plastic flowers and carried a colorful drink with an umbrella in it. "Hi, Sook!"

"Hey! Is Amelia aware we're in December?" Sookie teased as she took in the decoration.

"When has Mother Nature ever stopped Amelia from doing what she wants?" Tara asked her as they moved out of the foyer.

"Good point!" Sookie clutched her birthday gift to her side and followed them through the house.

She recognized a few members of Tray's family and waved at them. There were a couple of people from the faculty of the school where Tray taught PE and several of their friends, a few of which she had just seen on Thanksgiving. She walked past a couple of Amelia's aunts after talking briefly to them and went searching for the birthday boy or Amelia. As she walked onto the patio outside, where several people gathered around the lit swimming pool, in the freezing cold, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Quinn was there, chatting with a couple of their old friends and holding a red plastic cup. She quickly turned around and went back into the house. She stopped herself and rolled her eyes. Of course Quinn was there – what the hell had she been thinking? He was still friends with Tray and Amelia – gosh he was probably gonna be at their wedding too.

"Hey Sook!" Tray was suddenly next to her.

"Tray! Happy Birthday!" Sookie hugged him and handed him his gift. "I was looking for you."

"Thank you! Amelia is getting you something to drink. So did you hire the good woman?"

Sookie chuckled. "Yes, I did."

"Good to hear. Now we can have our friend back," he nudged her.

Amelia came in carrying a red plastic cup for Sookie and she raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just beer."

"Oh, thanks."

Amelia cast a brief glance at the patio. "Have you said hello to…?"

"No…" Sookie confessed. "What's with me and old boyfriends? I just suck at acting normal with exes!"

Amelia and Tray chuckled sympathetically. "Well, you did go cold turkey on the other guys…"

"Yeah…" but the other guys had been easy to avoid. They hadn't been like Quinn – they hadn't lasted as long and they didn't really share the same friends. "Is his girl here?"

"No," Amelia shook her head with a smile. "I told him he could bring her, but he turned up alone."

Sookie huffed and looked outside again, steeling herself. "Oh what the hell…" she strode past them and back onto the patio.

She saw a couple of friends closer to the door so she stopped to say hello to them first. By the time she made it to Quinn he'd seen her and he smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Good to see you, Sook!"

"Hey Quinn…" Sookie smiled back. "How have you been?"

"Good! Frannie tells me you've been a bit of a handful!" he teased.

Sookie nodded, pressing her lips together. Lacking a better response she took a sip from her beer. They made a bit more of small talk until Sookie couldn't keep her curiosity any longer.

"So uh… where's your girlfriend?" she looked around them for effect.

Quinn looked surprised for a moment. "Uh she… had other plans."

"Oh… that's too bad…"

Quinn cleared his throat. "Did Amelia tell you…?"

"I've seen you two," Sookie interrupted. "Walking out of a restaurant."

"Ah. Why didn't you say anything?"

Sookie shrugged. "Awkward much?"

Quinn chuckled. "She accepts I have ex girlfriends as I accept she has ex boyfriends."

"It never means she wants to meet them, Quinn," she smirked.

"No, I guess not."

"So, what's her name?" she asked bravely and took a sip of her beer.

They chatted a bit longer. When her beer was all gone, Sookie used that as an excuse for moving along. She patted herself on the back as she did. She'd survived. It was always easy chatting with Quinn once she started – but they didn't have to be all chummified. Especially not in the presence of friends who would most likely be secretly willing them back together if they saw them hanging around each other too long.

She joined Tara and JB as they plotted to change the music lineup Amelia had prepared. Lafayette joined them with his boyfriend Alejandro who was a nurse. The five of them secretly created a whole new lineup and then scattered when they heard Amelia shouting from somewhere around the house.

Sookie ended up back by the pool and found herself a seat on a stretcher, next to two of the girls who worked with Amelia and they pulled her into their conversation. She was a bit distracted, nodding and making appropriate commentary when needed, when suddenly she felt when someone sat next to her on the stretcher. When she looked over it was Frank Mott – he was a third cousin of Amelia's who had a reputation in the family. He wrote erotic short stories for a women's website. He had always enjoyed tormenting Sookie. He was slightly older and had been raised in England and had an accent and a fun personality. But the moment Sookie saw him her eyes widened.

"Stackhouse, I heard you're single!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Has our time finally come, love?"

"No," Sookie shook her head vehemently.

"You wound me!" he grinned at her. "Most women melt at the sound of my voice and my sexy British accent."

"I'm sure they do, Frank."

"I may have been raised in England but I've been told in bed I'm like a Latin lover…" he whispered silkily into Sookie's ear as she was drinking her beer and grinned when she choked into it and her shoulders shook with laughter. "What? I'm absolutely serious!"

"I have missed you!" Sookie confessed. "You're my favorite nuisance!"

"Ah, you can say whatever you want, love. Deep down you know you want me," he winked at her.

Sookie nodded in accordance and then told him to go get her another beer. She had long discovered Frank, much like Professor Compton, was the kind of guy who enjoyed embarrassing the hell out of shy, introspective girls like her. But with Frank, at least, she felt at liberty to fight back. He was perpetually single and he was Amelia's cousin, it wasn't like he was a total stranger.

He would flirt with her even when she was with Quinn and, at first, it had pissed him off. But finally he learned to see him as harmless – which he was. So Sookie endured some more M-rated live verbal sparring with him by the pool. Finally she realized three beers later she had to go to the bathroom, so she excused herself and made it back into the house. After using the bathroom she walked back, but decided she'd had enough Frank for one evening. She walked past the entrance to the patio and nodded and waved at some of the people who were barely acquaintances as she decided to talk a walk around the vast house.

She perked up with interest when she finally caught a glimpse of Amelia again, as she went to open the front door to someone. She peered down the foyer from the second landing and couldn't help the little jolt of her heart when she saw Eric stepping inside, looking handsome in a dark blue shirt and dark wash jeans. It seemed no matter how used she got to seeing him; her silly crush was always present.

And then there was Pam, who walked in right behind him, beaming beautifully at Amelia as they hugged, then turning as Eric helped her out of her lovely white coat – they smiled at each other and their hands slipped into one another's naturally.

Her heart, which had jumped to her throat, jerked a little and she swallowed it back down, along with her old dreams and fantasies. He doesn't like wine anyway, she reminded herself. Probably can't ski to save his life…

She must have stared too hard, because all three of them suddenly looked up at her on the second landing where she felt suddenly exposed. She waved and smiled sheepishly at them and they waved and smiled back. She took a deep breath and told herself to get a grip as she started going down the stairs.

"Hello, Sookie!" Pam came to her first, kissing both her cheeks. Her sleek, platinum blonde hair looked heavy about her face, but she was wearing soft makeup tonight and wore a cute dress in pastels.

"Hey, Pam!" Sookie grinned nervously.

"Hi, Sookie," Eric leaned down to kiss her cheek as well and she had to suppress the urge to shudder.

He smelled as amazing as she remembered him smelling when she poured his coffee – it was woody, and manly and made her want to lick his face.

"Hi…" she almost whimpered, unable to hold his gaze for some reason.

She was an idiot… What were her hopes of ever holding it together if she were to ever meet George Clooney?

"I'm so glad you guys could come!" Amelia gushed. "Tray's inside!"

Sookie watched them trailing along after Amelia, and as she noticed several heads both female and male turning to follow Eric's progress she felt a little better. Good, it wasn't just her then!

"Who's the tall one?"

Sookie started when Frank suddenly appeared beside her, craning his neck as Eric and Pam disappeared into the patio. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"That's Eric… don't scare me like that."

"Eric huh?" Frank narrowed his eyes at her. "So I have competition, do I?"

Sookie chuckled. "You're not in a competition Frank," she patted his shoulder.

Frank grinned. "Because I've already won, right?"

Sookie wanted to glare at him, but as usual, she ended up laughing and nodding in agreement. Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started leading her away. She was done with beers, so she tried to find something to eat. After gobbling down some of the miniature food Amelia seemed to love so much, she went walking around the house to see who else she might have skipped talking to for the evening.

In the piano room, Tray was talking to Pam and another friend of his, probably someone from the faculty. Eric was staring out the window into the patio, dangling a beer cup from his hand. He arched his eyebrows when she came in and tossed her a hopeful smile, so Sookie sauntered over, wrapping her arms about herself, smiling back and leaning on the window across from him.

"So what's up? Bored already?"

Eric looked down at his glass. "Do I always look bored to you?"

Sookie's smile dropped as she realized what she said probably sounded offensive. She shifted and cleared her throat. Maybe? "No!" she looked up at him again and found him smirking curiously at her. "Just right now…"

Eric smiled and nodded as if in surrender. "I'm not bored."

"Ok…" Sookie didn't know what else to say, so she looked down between them.

"What's new with you?" Eric asked.

"I hired help!" she said quickly. Talking probably _would_ help. "She's a librarian!"

Eric grinned, apparently endeared by her enthusiasm. "A certified librarian! Congratulations! I've always wanted of those!"

Sookie frowned, then she realized he was teasing her, and she slapped his forearm and made a little grunt that just made him laugh openly. She laughed too and looked away briefly – to have Eric smiling at her was setting things aflutter down under.

"By the way how is _The Tavern_ still running with both you _and_ Pam out somewhere else?" she cocked an eyebrow curiously.

Eric looked over at Pam who had just laughed at something Tray had said and looked back at Sookie with a smirk.

"Unlike some, we do know how to delegate." Sookie glared at him, but she was smiling. "Besides… Chow is there tonight to oversee whatever needs overseeing."

Sookie nodded slowly. "It must be nice to have partners."

Eric shrugged. "We do like to be there as often as possible. But it can run without one or two of us there all the time." He looked out the window when suddenly two very loud women walked by giggling. "Or it surely will have to now."

"What do you mean?" she frowned curiously.

Eric cast a look over at Pam where she was still talking with Tray and his friends. "Pam's leaving for London – for six months."

Sookie looked over at Pam too and then back at Eric. "Oh… why?"

"Pam can never stay still too long. The club is doing well, it's been six years. Now she's gotten into her head she wants to go to London to open a pub with an old girlfriend of hers."

"Ah… she's an entrepreneur!" Sookie grinned.

"Yeah…" Eric's answer was a little lackluster and he stared down at his beer briefly before he drained the cup of its contents.

Sookie's shoulders sagged as she suddenly realized Eric didn't look bored after all. All those times she'd thought he was, like when they helped Preston move, he wasn't bored or intentionally rude – he was sad. Pam leaving was probably something that had been in his mind for a while, and of course the poor guy would be sad.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Eric looked up at her curiously, and then, as if realizing what she was sorry for he shrugged. "Hey it's only six months right?"

"Yeah!" she forced a smile. She blinked, trying to think of something to say. "Hey I'm gonna get you another beer!" she hurried along, taking his empty plastic cup with her to toss it in the trash.

She took a detour to the patio. The house was getting to feel a bit stuffy as the night went on. She almost grabbed a beer for herself but thought better of it. She grabbed a new cup for Eric and turned to pour his beer, then she saw she could see the window they had been staring out of and he wasn't standing there anymore.

She turned around to go back into the house and braced herself when she saw Frank coming to her again.

"Answer as quickly as you can!" he said, splaying his hands in the air dramatically. "You're on a cruise in the middle of the Atlantic, there's a fire, and the ship starts to sink! You're in a raft, by yourself, barely keeping afloat! You see an old lady and a young man nearby in the water, screaming for help! You can only save one: who do you choose?"

Sookie stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, still holding Eric's beer in her hand. "Uhm…"

"Quick thinking!" Frank urged her.

"Old lady!" Sookie snapped.

Frank's shoulders sagged, and he shook his head at her in utter disappointment. "The old lady, love?"

Sookie shrugged defensively. "She needs help! The young man can swim longer and get his own… floatation device or something!"

Frank clasped his hands and touched his fingers under his chin, shaking his head condescendingly. "When you get to a deserted island with the old lady, who's gonna help you gather firewood or sticks to make a tent with foliage? Who's gonna hack through the forest with you with a broken blade? You let the young man die and now you're screwed! And what is worse? If by chance the ship was set on fire because aliens have invaded the planet and killed everyone else, you killed your one chance of repopulating the earth. Thank you, Sookie!"

Sookie deadpanned. "You're welcome."

Frank continued to shake his head dramatically. "You've also ruined my interactive novel."

"Your what?"

"Now I get to write about you and an old lady on a deserted island, going swimming naked in the mystic waterfalls. Imagine how commerciable that's gonna be!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You're writing a novel about me?"

"Yes! You were my inspiration love. At least until you decided to bring Old Lady to _my_ adventure!"

Sookie shrugged. "Don't ask me to make the decisions then."

"But that is the _fun_ part! I really wanted to know what would be your decision when it came the moment between choosing to have passionate sex with the virile young man or staying faithful to your prematurely-ejaculating husband back in the continent - who _might_ have been killed by the aliens anyway!"

"Oh I would have stayed faithful!" Sookie grinned triumphantly.

Frank rolled his eyes. "See? I can't trust you!"

"Oh hey…" Eric was suddenly next to her, looking between them curiously. "I was wondering where that beer was…"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Sookie nearly spilt the beer as she turned to him. "I got sidetracked… I'll… get another one, this is probably warm now…"

"I'm sure it's fine…" Eric appeased her.

"Well…" Sookie handed him the beer. "Sorry."

"It's fine…" Eric chuckled. "I really just wanted some fresh air."

Frank narrowed his eyes between them. "Aren't you going to introduce us love?"

"Sure! Eric, this is Frank, Frank, this is Eric."

"Frank," Eric shook his hand.

"Eric," Frank said tightly and seemed to be trying to squeeze his hand a little too hard. Eric gazed down at their joined hands with a quirked eyebrow.

Sookie glared at Frank as the moment stretched a bit too long. Frank finally gave up and sighed, letting go of Eric's hand.

"You know, I could use a beer too, love," Frank told her.

"Yeah? The keg is right over there," Sookie nodded at the table behind her.

Frank narrowed his eyes at her and Sookie grinned.

"Oh look! Tara and JB are over there, have you seen them yet?" she turned to Eric, grabbing his arm meaningfully.

Eric looked curiously between Frank and Sookie and shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Let's go talk to them then. Excuse us Frank!" Sookie started steering Eric away.

"Admirer of yours?" Eric asked shooting a glance over his shoulder to where Frank had turned to watch them leave with a knowing grin on his face.

"I'm more like a hobby for him," Sookie laughed. "Don't mind him, no one does."

Tara and JB waved and welcomed Eric enthusiastically. They went on to ask him the same question Sookie had and so Sookie just smiled sheepishly at him while he explained the club was alright.

Pam joined them shortly after and she told them enthusiastically about her new project in London. Sookie couldn't help but notice Eric's face throughout it. He wasn't happy, but he was quiet. She wished she could comfort him somehow – but couldn't think of anything else to say. Sookie didn't know a lot about their relationship, what she knew she had heard from Preston.

While Pam was all smiles and affection, she didn't seem to be thinking at all about how much it would suck to be parted from him for six months. Eric kept his neutral façade; the one Sookie had mistakenly interpreted as bored or indifferent before. But it was plain as day to her now, he was clinging to that rope alone – Pam was in her own frequency, and it was hard to tell who was going to lose the other first.

"Who are those people?"

Sookie gasped. She'd been so distracted; thinking about Eric and Pam she never saw Quinn stepping next to her. She chuckled nervously, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Uh… those are… new friends I guess. Eric and Pam."

"What's so riveting about them?" Quinn smirked, nudging her at the hip. "You were lost in your own little world there for a bit."

Sookie smiled sheepishly. "You know me, I just… I get inside my own head sometimes."

"Yeah… always found that endearing about you," Quinn smiled sincerely.

Sookie felt a little pang at that and she almost wanted to reach out and hug him. "Are you really doing OK, babe?" he asked after a beat.

Sookie blinked and then frowned. "Why? Don't I look like I'm doing OK?"

Quinn looked away, momentarily hesitant and Sookie watched him strangely until she rolled her eyes.

"Frannie… of course! She's filling your head with ideas…"

"She's worried for you," Quinn defended. "She likes you Sookie, very much."

"I know… I like her too…"

"She's afraid you've become a bit of a recluse."

Sookie glared at him. "What? Because of _you_?"

Quinn looked hurt. "No, Sook. I wouldn't presume to be the sole reason for your…"

"My what?" she snapped.

"Guys… is everything alright here?"

Amelia had suddenly showed up between them, a nervous smile on her lips. Some of the closest people, people who knew them both together, were watching, not very discreetly. Both Quinn and Sookie looked appropriately uncomfortable.

"Everything's fine, Ames…" Sookie whispered.

Amelia looked from one to the other uncertainly. "Ok…"

"Look I… I have to go. I was coming to say goodnight," Quinn told Sookie placatingly. "I'm glad you're OK, Sookie."

Sookie nodded, her lips tightly sealed.

"G'night Ames…" Quinn kissed her temple and moved away.

Amelia stepped closer to Sookie and touched her arm. "What was that about?"

"Was I loud or something…?" Sookie asked, horrified, as she absently tugged at tendrils of her hair to cover the view of her profile from the closest, whispering group of people.

"Only the last bit… but the tension was pretty visible…" Ames made a face. "Is this going to be a problem? You and Quinn in the same place?"

Sookie rolled her eyes embarrassedly. "No… it won't. It wasn't about that it was just…" she closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, I was just mad about something he assumed… and I need to have a talk with Frannie…"

"Like… right now?" Amelia asked seriously.

Sookie glared at her and for a moment both girls stared at one another, and then dissolved into quiet laughter.

"Would you like a slice of cake?" Amelia rubbed her arm.

"Yes… I would love a slice of cake… if it's drenched in cognac…" she added in a mutter.

Amelia snorted as they started walking. "I can arrange that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Update notes on my blog. Thank you all for the feedback.**

* * *

_What the fuck just happened…?_

**7.**

It was a good thing Sookie hired Ginger when she did because when people started the heavy Christmas shopping things always got a little unmanageable. _The Bookshelf_ was no _Barnes & Noble_, but the people from the vicinity enjoyed not having to drive long or get stuck in traffic if they wanted to go browsing for a book. Besides, her intimate setting with wooden panels and plush chairs seemed inviting to people. It wasn't a big business, and Sookie sometimes worried about her finances, but Christmas was always good.

Frannie was leaving for her Christmas break early as she was going on a big trip with her family. Sookie was able to have that talk with her before she left. She asked her what she'd been telling Quinn and Frannie begrudgingly admitted she'd told him she was a mess. Sookie was a little insulted. She wasn't. She had been having a tough year, it may have had something to do with Quinn, but it was mostly just her and she didn't want ex boyfriends coming to the rescue like she was some dependant idiot. Frannie promised to not take her troubles to Quinn anymore.

Earlier in December, she'd gone to _The Tavern_ once with Amelia and Tara only because Chow had told Tara they were bringing an indie band she liked. Sookie liked going out with just the girls sometimes and she realized it might be their last outing before Christmas. After dancing on the main floor for a while they moved upstairs to find a table. Tara and Sookie sat down while Amelia got their drinks.

"Do you think JB and I are ever going to get married like Ames and Tray?" Tara asked randomly after a long, drawn out sigh as she stared into nothing with her chin propped on her hand.

Sookie eyed her friend to assess her mood. Tara had been happy all night, all of the sudden she seemed a little glum. Sookie drummed her fingers on the tabletop as she thought about it.

"Have you guys ever talked about it?" Tara made a face at her as if to say _are you kidding me. _"Well, then maybe you should."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Yeah look at what that did for you."

"Well I'm _glad_ we had the talk because then we were finally able to face the fact that it was never gonna happen and move on. So perhaps you should do it."

Tara looked uncertain as her eyes dropped to the table. Amelia returned with their drinks and wide eyes that meant gossip. She sat next to Tara, across from Sookie and leaned over the table to speak.

"Pam and Eric broke up!"

Sookie and Tara exchanged a look, both unclear about the appropriate reaction. After a moment's silence Tara shrugged.

"I called it." She then took a generous gulp of her drink.

Amelia nodded solemnly. "That you did."

Sookie eyed her friends awkwardly – she wasn't aware they'd been scrutinizing Eric and Pam's relationship to the point where they were _calling_ things. Jeez, she had been really out of it hadn't she? She took a swig of her drink in honor of Ginger, her Savior.

"Why?" Sookie asked after she wiped her mouth. "London?"

Amelia shrugged. "It must be. I remember Pam telling me Eric didn't seem quite trusting of her anymore."

"Oh… ouch…"

"But in all honesty… what woman in her right mind would skip town and leave a man like that unspoken for?" Tara demanded.

"I know!" Sookie nodded vehemently.

"But the weird thing is…" Amelia leaned even further and whisper shouted. "He sounds a bit too happy!"

"Yeah?" Sookie frowned and craned her neck around to try and see him. He was at the bar, and he was smiling and laughing, and flirting, with the girls in front of him. This didn't mean much really. "Yeah but he's bartending… it's his bartending persona."

Amelia shook her head after taking a large gulp of her drink. "No, I know. But… I don't know. It's weird. He looked really upset at Tray's party."

Sookie watched him over the rim of her glass and nearly choked when he caught her eyes and waved happily. _Dammit_!

"Well what you're gonna do?" Sookie muttered. "At least I can ogle him shamelessly now," she snorted.

Amelia and Tara laughed into their glasses in agreement. And ogle him they did. Although Sookie did feel for him – they'd been at it before and it kept not working – it had to be hard for him.

She talked to him briefly when it was her turn to get the drinks and he'd completely skirted the subject and she wasn't going to pry. She kinda secretly hated Amelia a little bit for being more friends with Eric than she was.

When had she become such a jealous little bitch?

On the last day before Christmas Eve, Sookie was busy at the cashier while Ginger tended to customers. A lot of people came in for last minute presents. Sookie couldn't wait to lock up and go home, shower and get her luggage into the car to be ready to drive in the morning. She'd made plans with Jason and Crystal and she couldn't wait to see her nephews again. The depressing aspects of Christmas had completely vanished by December 23rd. She wasn't sorry she was alone – she had friends, she had a family, albeit a small one, and she was going to enjoy herself.

"Hey, Sook! Merry Christmas!"

Sookie had just put away some empty boxes and when she turned back around she was greeted with the sight of Terry Bellefleur wearing a Santa hat over his sandy blonde mullet.

"Hi Terry! Merry Christmas," she chuckled.

"You got presents for me?" he grinned.

"I wish they _were_ for you Terry," she winked. "The parcels are in the back as usual. Help yourself."

"No _problemo_!" he patted the counter top before walking past her to go to the storage where she kept the deliveries.

She then turned to tend to the next customers who were buying three books that needed gift wrapping. She went to work on them while listening to the voices of Ginger and the customers. She heard the chimes going a couple times while she finished.

"Here you go! Merry Christmas!" she told the couple in front of her.

"Merry Christmas!" they beamed back, took their bag and turned away.

Sookie's eyes widened when they moved out of the way and she could see Eric sauntering up towards her. He smiled at her surprise and stopped in front of her. He wore a grey sweater and smelled as awesome as always.

"Eric! Hi!" she couldn't hide her shock. "Christmas shopping?"

"Not, exactly." Eric swept his eyes around. "Busy day?"

"A little," she nodded and smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well… Ames told me you go out of town for Christmas. I wanted you to get this in time," he slid a gift wrapped rectangle across the counter in front of her.

Sookie looked at the familiarly shaped parcel and back at him with wide eyes. "You got me a Christmas present?" Eric just grinned. "But I… I didn't get you anything…"

"I didn't expect you to," he chuckled. "Go ahead. Open it."

Sookie reached for the gift, still a little awed. She hoped she wasn't blushing too hard. When she touched it and felt it in her hands she lifted an amused eyebrow. "You bought me a _book_?"

Eric just smirked but made no comment. Sookie ripped the paper wrap, curiosity gripping her. She pulled out the thick book and stared at its cover.

"_Delegate… a guide for the small businessman._" She looked up at him with a snort and Eric looked quite happy with her reaction. "You're funny!"

Eric laughed. "I thought so. You reaction was _my_ Christmas present."

Sookie looked down and now she was sure she was blushing. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

Sookie opened the book in the middle and took a good, sound whiff. When she looked up, Eric was trying hard not to laugh.

"Smells decent…"

"Good... I guess?"

Sookie laughed and Eric joined her.

"That was very thoughtful of you, even if you did just want to pull my leg."

"I checked your website and you do not have this book. It explains a lot," he said with mock seriousness.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Well I'll have to look into it."

Eric grinned. "You do that."

"I just… I wish I'd gotten you something now…" she said uncomfortably.

"Don't… it was just a friendly joke. But, in all honesty, it _is_ a good read. I took my copy with me a lot to _Flappers_ when I started thinking about taking Pam and Chow on their offer."

Sookie nodded slowly while thinking whether or not she should ask him about Pam and how he was doing. This had been such a happy visit; she didn't want to ruin it.

"OK, boss I think I got everything!" Terry appeared dragging the trolley with all the parcels on it. "Sign here for me, please!" he handed her the customary chart.

"Oh! Of course!" Sookie put her book down. "Excuse me…" she turned away to sign the dotted lines. "There you go. Thanks, Terry! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Sook! Merry Christmas sir!" he nodded at Eric.

Eric nodded back at him and watched him drag the trolley away.

"So, are you coming for the New Year's Eve at the club?" he turned back to her.

"Uhm… I think Amelia mentioned something about that. Probably, yeah."

"Good. I guess I'll see you then," Eric tucked his hands in his pockets and started stepping away from the counter. "Merry Christmas, Sookie."

"Merry Christmas Eric…" she knew she was blushing like an idiot.

Eric smiled mysteriously, his eyes sweeping over her once before he turned away completely and headed for the door.

"Oy…" Sookie sighed deeply, leaning forward with her elbows on the counter and watched that cute ass leaving in those lucky jeans.

"Who was that?" Ginger asked curiously as she slipped behind the counter.

"He's Mr. Unattainable." Sookie sighed again.

"Oh, hunny are you sure?" Ginger smiled knowingly at her. "He looked like he wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you!"

Sookie could feel the heat creeping up her neck. "You're crazy!" she laughed nervously.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sookie, open your eyes sugar." She patted her back. "Trust me, there's always a lot more people looking at you than you know," she winked at her.

Sookie watched her go and blew air through her mouth as she turned to look at the empty doorway. Even _if_ Eric stared at her tits and ass once in a while, it still didn't mean he was her dream guy. Dream guy was perfect because he didn't have an ex-girlfriend who he was still hung up on. She also knew how fucked up it was that she clung to some perfect idea of a man who didn't exist. But she didn't want to ruin Eric by getting to know him too well in the first place – now that she did, she kinda missed it when she didn't. Not that there was anything wrong with the real him – she just felt like more of a loser when she thought about her dream version of him now.

"Yep…" Sookie muttered to herself. "I'm nuts…"

She also probably needed to get laid again. Last time had been four months ago. Pity Eric's Christmas gift for her hadn't been a Christmas fuck. She snorted at the idea and went back to work.

On Saturday the 24th, Sookie got up extra early and after a quick breakfast, grabbed her bag and locked up the house. She waved at Mrs. Fortenberry who was sweeping the snow out of her sidewalk and wished her a Merry Christmas. Three hours and a half later she was pulling up in front of Jason's and Crystal's house and her three little nephews came running at her, asking her what she'd gotten them for Christmas. She gave all her presents to Jason for him to put them under the three. She hugged everyone and Crystal led her to the spare room she'd occupied with Quinn in previous years.

Crystal's parents and brothers arrived in the evening and Sookie made eggnog that was always appreciated. It was a pleasant evening and the children enjoyed playing with their 5 cousins. Jason and Sookie reminisced about their childhood Christmases and again wondered where the hell was their cousin Hadley, whom disappeared with a drug addict boyfriend a few years ago.

After Crystal's family was gone and the kids had been put to bed, Sookie sat on the living room floor with her back to the feet of the couch and she stared into the Christmas tree, holding a cup of eggnog between her hands as she thought about her friends back in town. She heard Crystal and Jason talking and moving in the kitchen, laughing. She decided to let them have a moment. She reached into her jacket for her cell phone and called Amelia.

_"Merry Christmas sweetie!_" Amelia said by way of hello.

"Merry Christmas, Ames!" Sookie smiled, thinking of her friend. "How did it go with the future in-laws?"

_"Just perfect. You know they love me. Everybody loves me!"_

Sookie chuckled. "It's true. My nephews only love me for my presents."

_"Aw sweetie, that's not true!"_

"It's fine… I can deal with that. I made my mean eggnog just to cope."

They chatted until Tray decided he wanted his fiancé back and they had to say goodnight.

On Christmas day the kids made a mess out of the tree and it was fun. Crystal and Jason got Sookie a couple of things they knew she loved – including a knitted red sweater and new purse. They went to the local church to watch the Christmas Choir, two of Jason's boys were part of it – Patrick, who was 9 and Alex who was 7. Wallace was 4 and too young to be part of the Choir, but it meant Daddy gave him extra mints to shut him up.

Late in the evening, Sookie made it back home and as she climbed the steps to her front door she saw a small white gift wrapped box on her door mat. She frowned and stooped down to grab it, there was a card attached to it. Sookie opened it. It was from Quinn, wishing her a Merry Christmas. She sighed and opened the box. Inside it were her favorite chocolates. She was torn between being touched and mad. She knew he probably meant well, and perhaps she was a bitch for getting mad at him for a nice gesture. He was trying to show her he still cared. But if she were Quinn's new girlfriend and she heard about this, she would be furious. Perhaps she was just really a bitch then, and the new girl thought he was awesome for tossing the old girlfriend a treat. She went into the house, dropped her bag on the floor and dumped the chocolates in the trash.

The store was very deserted that week and Sookie and the girls ended up having a lot of time to chat over cup of coffee after cup of coffee. Sookie had finally found an addict who understood her in Ginger. Frannie would stick to her diet sodas. Even Terry Bellefleur had time to idly chat and it was a nice last week.

On Wednesday, she went ice skating with Tara and Amelia and then they all cuddled up in her house in front of the fire with hot chocolate, trying to warm the tip of their noses up a little.

On Friday, Sookie took Frannie and Ginger to a nice restaurant and paid for their dinner. Ginger had to answer her phone every fifteen minutes – it was either one of her kids or her husband Bubba calling to ask where something was or when was she coming home and whose turn it was to take the trash out or do the dishes. The good thing about Ginger though, was that nothing got her down – she would take each of the calls with a smile on her face and then go back to enjoying her night. They ate and drank good wine and then hugged each other and said goodbye for the year.

When Sookie returned home that night, to lie on the couch and watch TV by herself, she once again missed her late cat Tina. It would have been nice to have her to cuddle with in cold lonely nights like this one. Maybe she'd get herself a new kitten after all.

On Saturday, the 31st of December she agreed to spend the New Year's Eve with her clubbing friends (who'd have thought?) at _The Tavern_. The club that, were it not for her little slip with Preston five months ago, they would probably never had set foot into. The irony of it was none of them had personally seen Preston all month.

Sookie still exchanged a few e-mails with him, and knew he was happy with Sophie and Bonnie – he probably didn't see much the point of hanging out with the single friends he didn't need any more. But it was alright – Sookie didn't think anyone held it against him. He'd been forced into a new life he didn't really want, and they'd been accommodating to him because he was a good guy. They still got to talk to him and hear from him – it's not like he didn't care – he just had a much more important relationship to take care of.

They'd gotten Eric and Chow (and Pam) on the way. This for Sookie was even weirder. Her friends had gotten a lot closer to _The Tavern_ boys than she had, admittedly, because she was a snob when it came to meeting new people. They were bar people, not clubbing people. Well, she had to roll with the punches. She was single now, Amelia and Tray were getting married and they were into live band clubs now. She was getting on with the program – she was just a little slower than most. Another reason she'd been reluctant to adhere to the gang's new favorite hangout place was the fact it meant she had to put on an effort when getting ready. Frumpy Sookie just wouldn't do.

So for the New Year's Eve party she decided she would owe it up to the expectations. She wore the red knitted sweater Jason and Crystal had given her for Christmas and her newest black jeans with ankle-high red suede boots. She fluffed her hair and left it hanging down her back. She put on a little bit of makeup and cracked open the bath kit Quinn had given her for her birthday – no reason to let it go to waste. The peach-scented moisturizer was her favorite thing in that basket.

She knocked on Maxine's door before she drove to the club to leave her the turkey pie she baked every year. She always made an extra one for Maxine – she was really a good neighbor when she was not trying to set her up. It was Hoyt who answered the door, and if his once over was any indication, Sookie had done everything right. She had to admit, Hoyt looked very nice himself. He was clearly dressed up to go somewhere. They exchanged compliments and she handed him the pie, which he thanked her for in Maxine's name, who was somewhere else in the house. They said good night and Sookie walked to her car.

It shouldn't have surprised her that the club was even more disputed than it had ever been. Parking was a nightmare. The lineup was just plain intimidating. Sookie went inside, happier than ever for having a VIP pass and she was immediately knocked back by what felt like the hottest gust of air on earth. The band playing was good, one she knew was a house favorite – they loved to play the classics.

She made it straight to the second floor, meaning to find her people. She had to knit around a lot more people than the usual and with how hot it was inside it was easy to forget it was snowing outside. She finally found their table, which mostly had empty seats and tossed coats and purses. Sookie dropped her coat on the plush bench and sauntered over to where Tara and JB were making out against the wall and she had to clear her throat loudly while been 5 inches away from them to get their attention.

"Oh my God, Sookie!" Tara screamed and both jumped away from each other.

Sookie smirked at them both. "Here I am bitches!"

"Amelia will want to see you _now_!" Tara said mysteriously. "Watch our drinks, JB!" Tara yelled over her shoulder as she started dragging Sookie behind her.

"I just got here! Let me get a drink first!" Sookie yelled after her friend.

"I'm just following orders, Sook…"

"Sookie!"

Sookie ducked around Tara to see Amelia squealing at her. They'd reached a corner where they could see the glass wall overlooking the stage downstairs, some people crowded around there watching or dancing – and the red wall directly behind them would open into a doorway to the bathrooms and emergency exits. Amelia grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"You're here _finally!_" she chastised her. "Let me look at you!" Amelia took a step back to assess her friend. "Good job, Stackhouse!"

Sookie frowned at her. "Thank you?" Tara snorted next to her and Sookie shot her an inquisitive look.

"Stay right here!" Amelia told her and turned away.

Sookie followed her retreat curiously before she looked around herself again. She saw Tray, who was too distracted, talking to some dude she knew she should probably know by now but didn't. She knew he was a regular here. There were a bunch of people in the area who were vaguely familiar to her – some even waved at her and Sookie waved back feeling slightly bad for not knowing who they were.

Suddenly Amelia was in her peripheral and she turned around to see what the hell she was up to. She was dragging some guy by the wrist and then they were in front of her, Amelia beaming at her.

"Sookie, this is David! David, _this_ is Sookie!" Amelia said mysteriously looking from one to the other. "David works with me! He's a newbie but I already love him! Sookie is my best friend since college! Didn't I tell you she was beautiful?"

Sookie glared at Amelia even as she felt David's eyes on her. She looked quickly at him, shooting him an apologetic please-don't-agree-with-her look. He smiled uncomfortably, holding his beer against his stomach.

"She's lovely, Ames, you were right." He said with his eyes on hers.

Sookie groaned inwardly and then she did her best to smile politely. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" she grabbed Amelia's arm and yanked her away. "_No set ups_, remember?"

"You said that _months_ ago!" Amelia countered. "How should I know it still counted? I invited a bunch of people from the magazine anyways, it's not like I brought him here _just_ to meet you!" she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

Sookie batted her eyes, doing a sweep of their surroundings again. Oh, that was probably why those people had looked familiar then.

"Oh…" Sookie felt slightly embarrassed. "Well… _still_ no need to go fishing for compliments for me! It's embarrassing!"

Amelia rolled her eyes again. "You're his type – when I told him about you and showed him a picture of you on my phone he was totally sold! Couldn't hurt to give you a nudge! That's the kind of friend I am!"

Sookie blew hot air through her teeth and smiled horribly at her _best friend_ before she turned back to Tara and David, who were now chatting comfortably. David looked a bit like Paul Rudd. Couldn't hurt to just get to know the guy right? Amelia stepped right next to her.

"Tara, let's go get more drinks!" she grabbed her hand. "Sookie what will you be having?"

"Beer for now, thanks."

Sookie smiled tightly at the new handsome stranger as they left.

"So, what do you do at the magazine?"

"I'm a photographer," David said with a practiced smile. "Ames tells me you own a bookstore?"

After the awkward passed, talking to him was easy. Amelia and Tara returned with their drinks and joined in the conversation. The guy was really nice. Smart, funny, and didn't hurt to look at really. After maybe the first 20 minutes, Tray and Lafayette showed up to tease Sookie she hadn't even said hello to them. Lafayette's boyfriend couldn't come, he was on the graveyard shift again. After they'd teased her enough, making it look like she had been too caught up with the newbie, and maybe she had been, they moved on to other things. Tara wanted to go back to JB and Amelia was suddenly dragging David along with her somewhere. Sookie blinked and they were gone.

She stood there watching them go and then laughed, feeling completely relaxed. She decided she needed another drink and, well, why lie to herself really? She wanted to see Eric, whom she hadn't seen or spoken to in a whole week. But to her disappointment, Eric wasn't playing bartender tonight, they were fully staffed, and he probably had better things to do. She did glimpse Chow however, at the other end of the bar, shouting something at the staff. So Sookie made her way over to say hello.

"Hey, Chow!"

"Sookie! There you are! How's our busy girl doing tonight?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Less busy!" she promised him. "You guys have a lot of people here tonight and that's saying something!"

"I know! You have no idea what a nightmare it was to clear things up with the fire brigade!"

"Oh… did everything check out?"

"Of course it did. We're pros baby!" he winked at her. "But it's still a royal pain in the ass."

Sookie made a face. "I can imagine it is."

"You looking for a refill?" Chow pointed at her empty glass.

"Uhm… I'm looking for wine this time, actually."

"Say no more…" Chow grabbed her glass. "Dry, sweet, red, white?"

"Red, dry."

Chow leaned over the counter and shouted for the closest bartender and ordered something Sookie had no idea what and when he looked back at her he laughed at her puzzled expression.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

Sookie nodded. "So uhm… I didn't see Eric, yet. Is he here?"

"Oh yeah…" Chow craned his neck around, looking for his partner. "He should be here somewhere…" his eyes then widened as if he remembered something and he looked down at her. "D'you know who else is here tonight?"

Sookie felt her heart plummeting into her stomach for some reason. This tiny, petty, stupid part of her suddenly visualized Pam flying back from London, deciding she couldn't live away from Eric anymore and her being here tonight to ruin her daydreaming again.

"Uhm… no… who?"

"Preston…" he said making a face.

The ice grip in her stomach suddenly melted and she sagged, looking completely taken aback.

"Preston is here? Why?" she looked around as if expecting him to jump up from beneath the counter or something.

"Trouble in paradise, I think…" Chow shrugged. "He hasn't been saying much. He looks like shit."

"Oh no… where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was on the platform." Chow nodded towards the large glass doors in the distance.

Sookie looked over her shoulder – it would take parting the red sea to get there. But it was Preston.

"Here's your wine, Sook."

"Oh… thanks. I should go see him. Thanks, Chow."

"You're welcome."

The platform was freezing cold as opposed to the inside of the club. It was like diving into frozen water the minute you stepped outside. Sookie wrapped her arms around herself immediately and shivered as she marched onwards. Her red sweater was warm and brushed against her thighs it was so long, but it still wasn't warm enough and she wished she hadn't left her coat with JB.

Very few people were outside – the ones that were, huddled together by the banister to take pictures against the city landscape. She knew this place would be filled to its capacity come midnight though.

Sookie spotted Preston on the far right, sitting on the back of a bench, with his feet on the seat – he seemed to be angrily typing on his phone and generally tapping his feet impatiently. She slowed down as she approached, carefully evaluating whether it was a good idea to approach him.

"Preston…?" she called gently as she stood in front of the bench with her arms around her middle. "Are you OK?"

Preston looked up from his phone and she could see his face – he looked bad – like he hadn't slept in days. He did smile sadly however when he saw her.

"Hey Sook!" he batted his eyes and sat up a little straighter. "Jesus, I completely forgot you guys were coming tonight. I should have gone looking to say hello earlier. I've been a terrible friend…"

"You don't have to worry about us…" Sookie hesitated but asked. "Why are you here tonight? What happened?"

Preston sighed and tucked his phone inside his jacket, shaking his head. "It's like two steps forward and one backwards with her, Sookie…" he ran his fingers through his hair, making what was already bad look worse. "I don't know why I try sometimes."

Sookie cocked her head to the side and offered him her most sympathetic look. She reached up and squeezed his arm. "Come on, your last e-mails had been so happy… it can't be that bad…"

"Then why am I not there tonight? Why did she make me go back to my apartment?"

"She _made_ you go back?" Sookie arched her eyebrows.

"We had decided I was moving back for the holidays."

"And then…?"

"It was just one of many stupid fights. I just thought we were past that shit…"

Sookie nodded in understanding, and when Preston looked away, really upset, she reached forward and stood between his knees. He immediately welcomed her embrace. She felt when he heaved the deepest sigh and felt really bad for him. He didn't say anything, he just held her back silently while she stroked his back. She didn't want to say anything stupid and useless either so she just comforted him. After maybe a couple minutes she could feel him bracing himself and she knew to pull away and offer him an encouraging smile.

Preston nodded and reached into his pocket for his phone and started angry-typing again. Sookie stood back watching him and then looked over to her right as she felt herself being watched. It was then she saw Eric, just next to the glass door, leaning against it – he saw her and waved with a tight smile. She could see he was carrying a bottle of Preston's favorite bourbon and guessed at what he had been doing. She smiled back and turned away from Preston as he started talking on the phone – she didn't pay attention to what he was saying, but from the tone of his voice it sounded like he was talking to Bonnie.

"Hey there!" Sookie called out as she approached him on the doorway. "Do the bosses know you're stealing from the cellar?"

Eric looked at the bottle dangling from his hand and dry-chuckled. "I won't tell if you don't."

Sookie smiled. "Go ahead, he looks like he needs it." She stepped aside for him.

Eric nodded, looking over at his friend. "Did he call you?"

"Preston? No. Chow told me he was here."

Someone called Eric rather loudly from inside and he looked over his shoulder. Sookie couldn't see who it was, but she saw Eric nod and then look a little pissed. He turned back to her.

"Gotta go fix something. Could you get this to him?" Eric handed her the bottle.

"Sure…" Sookie examined the label. When she looked back up thinking about making a joke, he was already gone.

Sookie pouted and turned back, taking the bottle to Preston, who now seemed to be having a different conversation as he paced in front of the bench.

She found her friends again on the main floor dancing a while later. Tara pulled Sookie next to her while she danced and Sookie yelled at her over the music about Preston's situation. Tara gasped and then looked around to see if he was around them, but Sookie told her he was upstairs. She tried to get back in the mood of the celebration – but it was hard after having to comfort a friend. It sucked that he was having such a hard time on a night like this. But when she left him he seemed to be making some phone-progress.

After dancing a little with Tara, JB and Tray she asked them where the hell Amelia was. She found her at the bar on the second landing and squeezed onto the stool next to her and stole a large gulp of her soda.

"Where have you been, girlie?" Amelia demanded.

"Preston's here, did you know?" Sookie said breathlessly.

"I do. Eric told me."

"You've seen him?" Sookie looked around herself in dismay again.

"Yeah, he stopped by our table and corner a couple times." Amelia nodded meaningfully over Sookie's shoulder.

She turned around hopefully, but it turned out to be David coming for a refill. He smiled warmly at them as he scooted next to Sookie against the counter.

"Having fun?" Sookie asked.

"Oh yes, great party! Didn't see much of you around though. Real shame!" he winked at her.

Sookie grinned in spite of herself – he was a really, really pretty boy after all. Amelia magically disappeared from beside her and before she knew it, Sookie was deep in conversation with the guy. It was only when she accidentally caught a glimpse of Eric across the bar that she finally became distracted and unable to carry on. He'd looked busy, much like Chow, and had caught her eye from his spot but made no friendly gesture, not even a smile. She gathered nights like this were tough on everyone. _Or maybe he's thinking about Pam –_ she thought sullenly.

"Hey I uh… my phone's buzzing… I better take this…" David said unexpectedly before melting away into the crowd.

Sookie found herself looking around for where to go next. Their table was crowded, she was over dancing by now. It was close to midnight by then and she knew she would have to join her gang soon for the fireworks, so she took a minute to find a peaceful corner so she could text her brother and wish him a happy new year.

Because the corridor leading to the bathrooms was packed with long lineups, she took the staircase at the very end of the room, past the glass doors to the platform, onto the deserted third floor. She knew it was mostly staff, but there was a little anteroom with a water cooler and large double glass doors opening into a small concrete patio overlooking the back of the parking lot – it was nothing like the view from the platform, but it would be empty and quiet, and she could evade staff coming and going by sneaking out there to take a breather.

She stepped out, pulled the running doors closed and shouldered against the chill of the night, leaning her back against the wall and staying as out of sight as she could. Sookie reached for her phone and typed her New Year wishes for her only brother and hit send. Then she tipped her head back against the wall and blew air through her mouth and nose.

Her eardrums thumped as though she had her own live band inside her brain. All noises were gone here and it was absolutely peaceful. If not for the cold she might have spent the night there. As it was she shivered and rubbed her arms up and down. Her nipples strained against the fabric of her sweater painfully and she decided she'd better go inside before she froze.

It was then Eric decided to turn up and she balked as she watched him pushing at the sliding door and peering out into the patio at her. _Oops_.

"Hi!" she squeaked stupidly.

"Hey… what are you doing out here alone?" Eric asked, merely curious.

Realizing she wasn't about to get reprimanded for trespassing she smiled nervously anyway, picking at the cuffs of her sleeves.

"Needed a bit of fresh air… and… peace, I guess. I don't know how you guys do it every night."

Eric shrugged, stepping closer, looking around them at the black night. "We just do, I guess. I barely saw you anywhere tonight. I was starting to think you'd ducked out."

"I know! I wanted to have had a chance to chat with you but you were never there!"

Eric smiled a little, apparently pleased and then he shrugged. "Crazy night."

"Hum yeah…" Sookie narrowed her eyes, following him as he came to stand in front of her, putting her between him and the wall. It made her suddenly nervous. "Well you know someone gave me this great book about delegating. Perhaps you should look into…"

She didn't get to finish, because Eric's mouth closed over hers at the same time his hands locked against the stone wall behind her, caging her in. At first she shuddered as though she had been shocked, and she was paralyzed. Then, the warmth of his body pressed closely to hers and the way he was moving his lips against hers gave her a different kind of shudder and she felt herself tilting her head upwards to make things easier. She moved her mouth against his in response, almost tentatively, her hands fisting onto his black sweater, to hold onto something before she fell through a hole on the floor.

His lips were warm and thorough and when she took too long, Eric impatiently tugged at her chin with his thumb, coaxing her mouth open for him.

She let out a little shameful moan when his hot, wet tongue slipped inside her mouth. Her fingers wrapped tighter around the fabric of his sweater at the same time Eric stepped even closer, forcing her back against the wall. She craned her neck all the way back until it was almost painful and his other hand cradled the back of her neck.

Her brain shut down. It forgot this was Eric Fucking Northman. It forgot she had been wondering what it would be like to be kissed by him for years. Sookie was going on pure instinct – and instinct was horny it seemed. Heat pooled in nice places – a pleasant ache settled in that had her pressing her thighs locked together.

He felt amazing, and tall, and huge – one of his arms wrapped around the small of her back and lifted her slightly so they could kiss better. She was on the tip of her toes and she threw her arms around his shoulders with abandon. She breathed raggedly between kisses, whenever he moved to pull and bite at her lips or kiss and nibble at the flesh behind her ear. But he'd always return to her mouth – and he kissed her into complete mush for what seemed like forever.

When the fireworks started, she almost believed it was the soundtrack to this moment in her life. That kiss _did_ deserve fireworks. But then the distant, muffled cheers of the crowd pierced through her short circuited brain and she realized it was midnight.

Sookie tore her mouth away to take in a large gulf of air, throwing her head back against the wall again, with a thump. She didn't dare open her eyes as she caught her breath - the distant cheers filtering through her hazy brain more and more. She was still very aware of Eric – and the way he was now using that fantastic mouth of his on the hollow of her neck, and the way his hands had slipped down to brush against her hips and the curve of her ass and the way he'd wedged a leg between her denim-clad thighs.

Was it possible to be going too slow and too fast at the same time?

Her hands had gone back to grabbing at the front of his sweater. But now, as she slowly returned from her daze she dropped her hands to his waist and her head to his chest, silently urging him to slow down.

It worked. Eric sighed deeply and dropped his head to her shoulder, still pressing her to the wall. Sookie kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them and realize it had all been a dream – or worse, real.

The fireworks continued, as did the cheering. They heard hurried steps coming from the anteroom and Sookie was relieved they were perfectly concealed as they were nearly embedded against the wall.

They heard someone calling for Eric and Sookie felt paralyzed again, her whole body going cold when a second ago it had been burning. Eric moved slowly and Sookie felt the chilly air occupy the space between them. She opened her eyes at last, to watch as Eric stepped back, his eyes on hers. Blue and stormy – his mouth bruised, his lips swollen. Sookie's hand moved to her lips reflexively – she could feel how deliciously swollen they were. Eric's eyes dropped to her mouth as well, with longing.

"_Eric_?" they heard again in the distance.

Eric groaned impatiently and moved away, without saying anything to her. He disappeared behind the sliding doors, leaving Sookie still glued to the wall, now wondering if she'd just hallucinated the hottest make out session of her entire life.

Her phone chirped loudly in her pocket, sending her literally jumping in the air and squealing. A moment later Sookie slapped her forehead and cursed herself, reaching for her phone, without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"_Happy New Year, bitch! Where the fuck are you?"_

It was Amelia, and she was mad. Sookie chuckled nervously.

"Happy New Year too, sweetie. I'm… here."

"_Where?_"

"I'll… be down in a moment."

"_Down? Down from where?"_

"See you soon." Sookie hung up, before Amelia drilled her further.

This was going to be interesting to conceal from her friends. She could only hope she made it to a mirror first to make sure she didn't look like she'd just been mauled in the face by a bear.

Find friends first – drink champagne second – make sense out of what just happened… probably way later, after a cold, cold, shower.

* * *

**thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your comments! Update notes on my blog.**

* * *

_It was a bit like that moment in movies where you know something drastic was about to happen and it was going to be so good. Except, I couldn't really tell, even if tonight led to something good, unlike movies, the credits to my life wouldn't roll at the end and what came after was anybody's guess. I pushed at my car door anyway, ready to face whatever this would turn into._

8.

Somewhere in the recesses of her brain, Alice Cooper was singing about poison. Coupled with the thump, thump, thump in her ears and sunlight on her eye lids, she'd had enough.

Sookie opened her eyes and immediately squinted and squirmed at the half-open curtains.

"What the fuck…?" Sookie mumbled throatily as she rolled onto her back with difficulty.

"Sorry, sorry! Stupid phone!"

Tara dashed into the bedroom with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Sookie was glad she temporarily blocked the sun and peered at her through the one eye that remained open. Tara reached down to grab her cell phone, which had been on the bedside table, right next to Sookie's head. A second later, Alice Cooper stopped singing.

Sookie took a deep shuddering breath as she stretched on Tara's bed. They'd driven together after the party at _The Tavern_ since JB needed the car to go to work. She was too tired and had drunk too much so she crashed at her friend's tiny apartment.

"It's fine…" Sookie mumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position with her hands. "Had to get up sometime anyway."

"I have a spare toothbrush if you want," Tara talked around a mouth full of brush and foam. "I'll get coffee going."

The word _coffee_ did something to Sookie. Her eyes opened a little wider and she shook her head to get the thumping out. It would probably keep going for a few more hours. Fucking loud music! She threw her legs over the side of the bed and blinked, noticing she wasn't wearing her pants. She vaguely remembered Tara giving her a very large t-shirt to sleep in. Sookie grabbed at the fabric around her stomach. It was probably JB's. Was that just a little bit wrong?

She snorted before she stood on her feet and walked the 5 steps necessary to reach the bathroom across the hall. Tara's apartment was really, really small. Like most people she was still paying student loans, but she had a plan. A plan that involved living small until she could pay it all off and live big.

Sookie barely looked at herself in the mirror after she took care of business and washed her hands. She caught a glimpse of her hair and it was enough. She kept her eyes down as she found Tara's spare tooth brush and reached for the toothpaste.

Tara already had a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her when she walked into the living room with built-in kitchen. They smiled sleepily at each other and moved to sit on the couches across from each other. Sookie took a long swig and closed her eyes and hummed happily.

"That's the stuff…"

Tara chuckled across from her. "That does it for you, huh?"

"Oh yeah…" Sookie sighed, opening her eyes. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

Tara shrugged. "We haven't had a sleep over in a while."

"So why did JB have to work in the middle of the night?" Sookie asked, wiping at the corners of her mouth.

"He drives a delivery truck," Tara shrugged. "He had to go deliver some shit early." She narrowed her eyes. "How hangover are you?"

Sookie thought for a moment. "Not at all… I have this thumping in my ears, but it was the loud music last night. Why?"

"How drunk was _I_?"

"Isn't your question the very answer you need, sweetie?" Sookie teased.

Tara chuckled and took another drink of her coffee. "So anyway… do you want to tell me who gave you that hickey?"

Sookie's eyes widened and she palmed at her throat wildly. Tara raised her eyebrows at her from across the center table. Sookie gasped and dashed to the bathroom, leaving her coffee cup behind. Tara sauntered slowly behind her, leaning against the door jamb and watching as Sookie craned her neck around until she found the bruising, tender spot at the hollow of her neck.

"Motherfucker!" she whispered to herself.

"So who was it?" Tara insisted. "That David guy?"

"Who?" Sookie frowned at her through the mirror, until she remembered the Paul Rudd look-alike. "Oh! No!" she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the incriminating mark.

"Who then?" Tara prodded curiously. Her eyes widened. "Preston?"

"What the fuck do you take me for?" Sookie snapped at her through her reflection. "The guy's trying to patch his marriage back, Tara!"

Tara put her palms up defensively. "I wasn't judging. It was just a question. So it _wasn't_ him…" Tara frowned, cocking her head to the side. "I'm at a loss here then, who was it?"

Sookie gulped, studying her friend through the mirror while rubbing at the tender spot. She bit her lip uncertainly and swiveled around in the small bathroom, leaning against the sink and eyeing Tara seriously.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Amelia."

Tara's eyes widened. "Was it _Tray_?"

Sookie gave her friend a perplexed look before she grabbed the nearest thing she could, which turned out to be a bar of soap, and chucked it at her friend who caught it expertly before it hit her squarely on the chest.

"TARA!"

"Well why can't I tell her?" Tara chuckled, amused by Sookie's outrage.

"Because Amelia would never let me live it down…" Sookie said through clenched teeth as her eyes dropped to the floor and she shuffled there against the sink.

Tara raised her eyebrows again and folded her arms across her chest, still holding to the bar of soap. "Oh now you _have_ to tell me."

Sookie rolled her eyes upwards until she met Tara's eager ones. "It was Eric…" she said almost inaudibly before she looked away again.

Tara gasped. "What?"

"You heard me…" Sookie shrugged, trying to make light of it.

Tara gaped at her for a moment. "You guys _barely_ interact!"

Sookie frowned at her. "That's not true…"

Tara laughed. "Well unless you've been meeting where we can't see you guys…"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. He was with Pam less than a month ago! God, he was with her at Tray's birthday party!"

"Right exactly!" Tara gestured at her with the bar of soap. "So… what happened there?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know! It was New Year's Eve!"

"People kiss, Sookie. They don't mark territory on New Year's Eve…" she gestured at Sookie's love bite.

Sookie rolled her eyes and tugged the collar of her borrowed t-shirt up, to try and cover the evidence of Eric's holiday mischief.

Tara narrowed her eyes at her. "Sookie Stackhouse, you sneaky little thing! There's stuff there you're not talking about." She put her hands on her hips. "And why can't Amelia know?"

Sookie gasped, exasperatedly. "Because she knows I used to have this silly crush on Eric back when we didn't know him. She'd have a field day with this! Amelia's got enough entertainment out of me already!"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you crushed on the guy a million years ago – that's common knowledge." Sookie glared at her. "But apparently that hasn't changed much!" she waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah well, I think the guy's hot, that's barely a crime!" Sookie shoved past her to get out of the cramped space.

Except in Tara's apartment there wasn't any room that didn't feel cramped. She walked straight to the bedroom and to the corner where she'd folded and piled her jeans, sweater and coat, right next to her boots. She started yanking her pants back on when Tara came in after her.

"So… OK. So you and Eric shared a midnight smooch and he gave you a hickey… that's it?"

Sookie looked at Tara pleadingly as she buttoned up her jeans and Tara chuckled apologetically.

"Come on Sook! This is too good to pass! What happened?"

Sookie sat on the foot of the bed to get her socks and boots on. "Well I barely saw him all night. Then when I sneaked up to the third floor to send Jason a text, he followed me, asked me what I was doing. We talked some awkward nonsense and then he kissed me," she shrugged. "Then… fireworks started and someone from his staff came looking for him. He left. End of story."

Tara blinked. "That's it? That's the last you saw of him last night?"

Sookie squinted her eyes up towards the ceiling trying to remember how the rest of the evening had gone. "Yeah… I guess. I didn't see him afterwards."

Tara sagged, deflated, and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well that sucks…"

Sookie sighed, and continued to pull her boots on. "Well whatever. It was just a kiss right? Guy's on rebound anyway."

Tara paused a moment, watching as Sookie reached for her sweater. "Doesn't look like it was that simple to you."

Sookie looked at her making a face. "What do you mean?"

"You look just a little bit too sad," Tara shrugged. "But I guess I can't argue with the fact that yes… he's probably on the rebound. And I wouldn't want to be that girl. If I know you, neither would you so…" she shrugged sadly.

Sookie frowned at her. "He really liked her huh?"

Tara nodded slowly. "It seemed that way, yeah."

"Lucky bitch…" Sookie mumbled and stood on her feet to whip the t-shirt over her head.

Tara left her to finish getting dressed. Sookie pulled her bra and sweater back on, grabbed her coat and decided it was time to go home. She fumbled with her coat pockets and retrieved a half-bent _Happy 2012_ neon hat, now completely ruined, her car keys, wallet, and cell phone. She frowned when she noticed she'd switched her phone off.

She went into the bathroom to toss the silly hat in the trash and then carried on to the living room while she switched her phone back on. Tara was fixing herself some omelets and offered her some.

"No, thanks. I should be heading home!" Sookie answered absently as she saw she had several missed calls and a few texts.

Jason had texted back wishing her a Happy New Year. Ginger and Frannie had done the same. Then her heart skipped a beat when she realized she had a text from Eric too. She stood there, in the middle of Tara's living room with her head bent over her phone, her thumb poised on the _OK_ button. Did she want to read it?

"Sook? You OK?"

Sookie snapped her head back up and looked at her friend with a start. She gaped at her a little and nodded. "Yeah! Yeah…. Thanks again for the bed and coffee, Tara."

"And toothbrush!" Tara pointed at her with a fork.

"I'll get you a new one!" Sookie snorted.

Tara winked and turned her eyes back to her omelet.

Sookie got into her car and turned the heater on. She put her phone to recharge and stared at Eric's unopened text for another minute before she shook her head and switched the engine on. She drove home in the cold morning. The streets were fortunately empty and she made home in no time.

Being the addict she was, she immediately put more coffee to brew before going upstairs for a quick, hot shower. She had to wash all the party out of her. Once she felt clean and warm she stepped out and wiped the fog from bathroom mirror to assess herself. She looked better now, although a nap during the day would do wonders for the rings under her eyes. She frowned again as she fingered around the tender bruise in the hollow of her neck. It was bad luck she bruised like a peach – but seriously, what was he? Fifteen? She rolled her eyes and reached for her hairbrush.

After changing into a soft cotton shirt and pulling on blue sweatshirt and pants she went back to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee and sat down at the kitchen island with one foot on the stool and her chin over her knee as she read the morning paper. Her cell phone taunted her from across the kitchen, lying there next to the charger, the unread message still there.

_Godammit!_

She tossed the newspaper down and pushed off from the stool, it scraped violently against the floor. She marched over to her phone and grabbed it. Before she could find the inbox again, however, the phone rang unexpectedly, making her squeal.

"Jesus…" Sookie gasped with a hand on her chest. "Get a grip Stackhouse…" she looked and saw it was Amelia. "Hi Ames…" she answered.

_"Morning Sook! I just called Tara, she said you should be home by now. You feeling good?"_

"Yeah! Why?"

_"We're making fondue, enjoying the free day. You want to join us? Tara says she still feels like shit and can't come. JB's working and Lafayette is going to spend the day with his guy so… mind being our third wheel?"_

Sookie chuckled. "I actually wouldn't mind for a change…" Anything to get Eric out of her head. "I'll do some cleaning around the house first."

_"OK sweetie, we'll be waiting."_

She did as planned and three hours later she changed into a dark grey woolen dress, stockings and black boots – grabbed her trusty warm coat and let her hair down to keep her neck warm, and her hickey concealed.

Maxine Fortenberry was outside, walking her dog Elvis in the cold. She thanked Sookie for the pie and asked her where she was going. Sookie told her plans and Maxine wished her a fun time. She made no mention of Hoyt, which made Sookie suspect maybe he'd found a girl. Good for Hoyt!

She drove to Amelia's house already regretting having to go back to work tomorrow. She really wished she could go on vacations like normal people. But Frannie had always been too young for her to trust her alone with the store for longer than a couple hours. Maybe now with Ginger and her background she could finally do it someday. She wondered where she'd go if she could. Right now she wished for some place warm. Maybe Hawaii!

Thinking about imaginary vacations distracted Sookie enough to improve her mood. When she made it to Amelia's front door she was already smiling all on her own. Thoughts of Eric and Pam slipped somewhere else and the smell of fondue made her stomach growl.

"Hey Sook, looking nice!" Amelia appraised her outfit. "Come on in, we're just getting started."

"Ooh it smells wonderful in here!" Sookie sniffed the air and slipped her coat off her shoulders to hang it by the door.

"It's all Tray!" Amelia giggled.

"Oh you lucky, lucky woman!" Sookie grinned as they looped their arms through each others' to walk to the kitchen.

Tray's cooking skills were common knowledge – but Sookie didn't remember eating his fondue before. It was fantastic – and Amelia always had a nice bottle of wine to go with anything. The three of them lounged in Amelia's fancy kitchen, eating all sorts of things with the fondue and rehashing last night's events.

"David thought you were really cute!" Amelia winked at her.

Sookie rolled her eyes but said nothing as she had her mouth deliciously full.

"Did you give him your phone?" when Sookie nodded obediently and licked her fingers Amelia clapped excitedly. "Yay! See Tray? Told you it was a good idea!"

Tray chuckled. "Forgive Ames, Sookie. She thinks it's her job to pair up everyone, you know her."

"That I do," Sookie nodded once she swallowed. "David is cute and he was fun to talk to. But don't get your hopes up, yet, Ames!"

Amelia looked at her confidently as she popped a piece of bread covered in fondue cheese into her mouth. "Whatever you say."

"So, didn't Tara say she would come later? It makes me sad to think of her alone all day."

"Maybe she'll drop by later in the evening."

"Should we get a deck of cards out?" Tray asked as he stuck his fork into a cube of meat. "Or do you guys wanna play something else?"

They ended up playing _Clue_ as it snowed outside. The wine kept them warm. After eight, Tara knocked and joined the fun. Tray made more fondue and they played more games.

It was past midnight when Sookie hugged her friends goodnight and drove home, feeling deeply loved and cared for - with her tummy full and the taste of sweet wine still on her lips. As far as she was concerned, 2012 was looking good already.

She turned on the sound in her car and hummed along to Pink Floyd's _Lost for Words_. There were even fewer cars on the road now and she made home quickly. Just as she was pulling up her door, her headlights caught someone on her doorstep and her humming stopped, air getting caught in her throat as she pulled the brakes abruptly.

It was Eric.

Sookie sat there in her car, the notes of the song fading out as Eric stepped down her sidewalk, hands in his pockets. He looked straight back at her, unwaveringly. He looked annoyingly good with his hair windswept and the collar of his dark coat pulled up to protect his neck. Sookie swallowed thickly and put the car in motion again, parking at her usual spot and killing off the engine. She looked down, grabbing for her phone and her purse – distinctly aware of Eric walking across the front of the car.

What was he doing here? How did he even know where she lived? She pushed her door open slowly, not brave enough to look at him as she did it. As she stepped outside on the pavement, Eric stepped closer, his hand coming to rest over her door, pulling it open wider for her.

"Hi…" Sookie said, surprise evident. "What are you doing here?" she stepped to the side and allowed Eric to close the door for her.

Eric looked her over for a moment, as if trying to guess where she was coming from. "I came to see you." He blinked, as if hesitating. "You never answered my text."

Sookie gulped. Shit. Now she wished she had at least read it. Was whatever it said crucial for this moment? She shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I… I was…" she was having trouble speaking under his intense gaze. "Distracted all day." That was partially the truth. "I… I never even read it…" she made another apologetic face. "I'm sorry."

Eric's shoulder sagged a little and he looked – relieved? Sookie couldn't tell. He nodded after a moment and his eyes dropped to her lips.

"I didn't mean to lose sight of you last night," he said. "That was rude."

Sookie shook her head quickly. "You were working. It's fine really." She smiled a little again, shifting on her feet. "It was a great party by way! Chow was right, you guys are pros!"

Eric's lips curled a little, showing a little bit of teeth. He was amused. Sookie's smile faltered – was she being awkward again? She probably was. Eric seemed to like it when she was awkward…

"So where were you?" Eric asked suddenly, looking over the hood of her car at her house.

"Amelia's… fondue and games!" she smiled nervously.

Eric nodded, chuckling drily. "Amelia."

"Yep!" she nodded and then she couldn't keep the awkward going. "Uhm… so what are you doing here? Do you often drop by your friends' houses after midnight?"

Eric narrowed his eyes momentarily and then he shrugged. "I don't have a lot of time before that."

Sookie actually laughed heartily at it. It was true. Guy owned a club. "I guess you don't…" she fixed the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "Well… I'll give you ten minutes coz… I wake up early tomorrow," she winked playfully before sneaking past him to walk around her car.

Truthfully she had no idea how to proceed. Did he even expect an invitation to go inside? What the hell was he doing here? Why didn't he call? Why didn't she read his friggin' text message? She could hear him following her up the steps and she fumbled with the keys nervously, nearly missing how to open it.

When she finally got it unlocked she sighed and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and switched on the light, turning to Eric as he stepped inside, eyeing her foyer curiously.

"Where's your car?" she squinted at the night behind him.

"Across the street," Eric said, his eyes now taking in how she slipped off her coat and proceeded to hang it by her door. "I think your neighbor was spying on me."

Sookie chuckled as she tossed her hair over her shoulders to unfreeze it a little. "Maxine likes knowing what's going on." Sookie sidestepped him to push her door closed. "Might be a good idea to do this!" she chuckled, thinking of Maxine watching them right now.

When she turned back from locking the door Eric was right next to her and she froze, watching his hand as it reached up to move her hair behind her shoulder, his eyes on hers, letting her know exactly what was about to happen. Sookie had seen that look before. Around twenty four hours ago.

This time there was no shock on her part and she eagerly leaned into the kiss when his mouth caught hers, his fingers, stroking through her hair before curling around the back of her neck to draw her closer. His fingers tugged at her hair to tip her head back so he could kiss her deeper.

Oh he was so good at this – Sookie thought as she sighed and parted her lips for him, her tongue sweeping into his mouth first this time, her hands going straight to his hair, tugging and pulling as she pressed herself further against him. Her chest brushing up against his.

Eric's tongue wrestled hers back into her mouth, changing the angle by moving her head with both large hands, making Sookie feel engulfed by him. She trembled deliciously when he stroked against her tongue lazily – his thumb sliding down to stroke the front of her throat.

This was happening. There was absolutely no way she was going to stop this – and Eric had clearly come with an agenda if his boldness was anything to go by. There wasn't a sliver of hesitation in him as he kissed her stupid. Except this time Sookie was giving it all back in equal measure.

He wanted her? Fine, she wanted him too. No reason to deny it. She didn't want to anymore.

When Eric started trying to undress her there in the foyer she pulled away long enough to breathe and give him directions to her bedroom. Eric grabbed around the back of her thighs and lifted her. Sookie promptly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and let him carry her upstairs.

He found the room just fine and Sookie switched the lights on as he carried her past the door. He put her on her feet again, hands rubbing up against her sides until his palms landed squarely on her breasts. Sookie felt a tingle of excitement at the hungry look in his eyes as he appraised her body, his hands kneading her flesh expertly. He'd never even taken his coat off, so she brushed his hands away to step closer and help him fix that problem. Eric took advantage of her proximity to dive for her neck, his mouth and teeth brushing over the spot he'd marked the night before. Sookie winced a little, but moaned immediately after feeling the swipe of his tongue.

Once Sookie had managed to push the heavy coat down his shoulders and Eric found his hands free, he moved them to cup and knead her bottom, his lips finding hers again, his tongue swiping into her mouth in a way that made her tremble and her knees buckle. She pushed him off momentarily, to get rid of her boots and stockings, all the while aware he was watching her. When she tossed those pieces aside he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

Sookie let out a string of mumbled expletives when Eric sneaked his hands beneath the hem of her dress and she felt his skin against her heated flesh. This was definitely going to kill her!

He released her mouth long enough to pull her dress over her head, his eyes raking down her body again in a way that made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. She was glad she always had awesome underwear on. Eric seemed to appreciate it as well as his fingers hooked through the sides of her panties, and played with the little bows there. Sookie stepped closer again to reach around for the hem of his sweater. Eric moved quickly to help her. His naked torso made her mouth water, and it was her turn to ogle as she ran her palms and her blunt nails down his perfect, muscled skin.

When her hands reached the waist band of his jeans, Eric seized her wrists abruptly and pushed them behind her back, keeping them trapped there with one hand while his dipped down to nuzzle the tops of her breasts, his free hand undoing the bow on the right side of her hip. Sookie gasped, her skin breaking into gooseflesh. His mouth brushed against her skin, his tongue slipped between her breasts while he made short work of the bow on her left hip.

In her brain, Sookie was chanting _don't wake up_ over and over again. Her own hands trapped behind her, she felt out of balance, her world was spinning. She felt the cool air against her already damp flesh when Eric ripped the piece of cloth separating her from his sight. He pulled away to unclasp her bra and toss it somewhere to the side. Sookie's chest heaved when his eyes once again raked over her body and he licked his lips eagerly.

Could you get pregnant from this? She wondered wildly while she tried to ignore the urge to cover herself. It was hot and embarrassing all at the same time.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when his mouth dipped to her breast again, this time there was no cloth there separating them, and his wet mouth closed over her nipple, sending a shudder of pleasure that reverberated endlessly down under and Sookie squirmed and fought to free her wrists from his grasp. Eric let her go, using both hands to steady her as he switched from one breast to the other and back, kissing and licking and biting feverishly. Sookie grabbed at his arms at first, until she was sure she wasn't going to faint, and then she moved to work on his jeans again.

A little bit of fumbling later and Sookie was pushed on her back on top of her bed with a fully naked Eric crawling on top of her. For a moment it was like she'd developed double vision and couldn't see anything right. Her fingers traced his collarbone as he moved on top of her. Eric smiled and dove down to kiss her. Her hands reached into his hair, as his roamed down her sides and cupped her bottom.

They hadn't said anything at all to each other ever since she gave him directions to the bedroom. All of the sudden Sookie raked her brains for something to say. But there seemed to be nothing. He wasn't saying anything either – his eyes seemed to do all the talking. Sookie traced his lips once he pulled away for air, smiling softly at him, reaching up to nibble at his lower lip a little. Her body was tingling and aching for him and as she watched him bracing himself on top of her she seemed to remember the one thing that needed to be said.

"Condom?" she asked.

Eric nodded silently and dipped down for a quick kiss before he moved away. Sookie tried to pace her breath as she felt the mattress shifting when Eric shoved away. She pushed herself up on her hands and watched as Eric fished his pockets for a rubber. Her eyebrows going up curiously. He'd really come for this tonight, it seemed. Sookie brushed that thought off for later. She wasn't complaining was she? When Eric turned back, she finally got the full frontal look and her eyes widened. _Oh boy…_

She grinned nervously as he crawled up on top of her, stopping to kiss just above her center, her navel, between her breasts, her collarbones and finally her lips. _Oh shit, he's too good at this…_

She reached to fist her hands into his hair as he kissed her long and hard again, preparing her. Two long fingers brushed against her folds, making her gasp and squirm. He parted her legs wide and positioned himself, his eyes hard on hers and questioning. Sookie took a deep breath and licked her lips in anticipation and her fingers dug into his shoulders as he started pushing in.

Sookie gritted her teeth against the sting – it wasn't like taking your average guy and it had been four months since she'd last done this. But for all his eagerness, Eric was patient, and gentle, kissing her and muttering sweet nothings about how beautiful she was and how good she felt.

When she was finally ready the pace changed, as did the sounds coming out of Eric's mouth. He groaned and grunted, the muscles on his arms protruding with his efforts. Sookie closed her eyes and arched her back as the pleasure took hold of her at last and she could finally start moving with him.

They moved together, slow and deep at first. Sharing long kisses and stroking each other. Until it built up and became a desperate race for something indescribable.

Eric hitched Sookie's legs up higher and thrust deeper and harder. Sookie tried to keep up, grasping at his arms, moving her hips. Her eyesight became blurry again and she could feel her skin becoming sleek with sweat. Her fingernails were digging hard into his arms, but neither were aware of it. All their focus was on each other's hips. All their senses were on their joined pleasure, which was mounting, and desperate, and at times painful but so so good.

Sookie let out a strangled sob when she finally hit that glorious moment. Her back arching off her bed, her arms dropping limply by her sides. She could feel her legs turning to jelly, but Eric hitched them back up and plowed on relentlessly until he reached his own release.

He shouted something, not in English, which puzzled Sookie for a second until her brain caught up he wasn't even American. He collapsed on top of her and Sookie wrapped her arms around his back the best she could as her limbs still felt numb.

Both didn't move or speak for the longest time. Sookie stroked his hair lazily while he caught his breath. Both were sweaty and with the temperature, cold started getting to them. So they had to move. Eric went into the bathroom to get rid of the condom and Sookie slipped into her robe and went quickly downstairs to get her purse. She put her cell phone on her bedside table so the alarm would wake her up in the morning, in case the sex knocked her out for too long.

It was already morning when she opened her eyes next and at first she couldn't even move a muscle. The effects of her romp last night caught up to her quickly. She was sore and sticky and she'd apparently slept through the night in the same position because her shoulders refused to move. Sookie groaned as she slowly rolled onto her back, then her neck protested when she first tried to look beside her. When she finally did, she saw Eric was still sleeping, on his stomach and facing away from her. She grinned stupidly at herself and looked up at the ceiling.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders back, trying to get her blood running. When she turned on her side, she saw her cell phone on her bedside table. It was earlier than she usually woke up, so the alarm wasn't needed. She grabbed it to deprogram it, and as she did she remembered Eric's text message. Biting her lip she shrugged and went into her inbox to find out what it said. She frowned when she couldn't find it at all. The message had been deleted.

She got a funny, uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She put her phone away as she felt Eric moving behind her, his breathing changed, so she knew he was awake. She rolled over just as he rolled onto his side and faced him with a tight smile. Eric took a moment blinking the sleep from his eyes and smiled back.

"Morning," he said hoarsely.

"Good morning," she smiled more honestly, unable to resist him.

"You look pretty in the morning too," he mused, moving over to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"You need to wash your eyes…" she grinned.

Eric grinned back and rolled onto his back before pushing into a sitting position. Sookie watched the way his muscles moved as he got up – giving her a good look of his magnificent ass. Sookie bit her lip hard, reminding herself her nether regions were currently closed for business. She was sore enough as it was.

When she saw him calmly going about the room to collect his clothes she frowned and sat up. She'd pulled on a tank top and some shorts before they lay down to sleep, she kicked the covers away without feeling self conscious.

"Uhm… how do you drink your coffee in the morning?" she asked smiling.

Eric turned around to her as he zipped up his jeans and he smiled. "No coffee for me, thanks. I have to get going."

"Oh…" Sookie tried not looking deflated. She looked about the room awkwardly as Eric finished getting dressed. "OK."

Eric was in front of her and she looked up a bit uncomfortably. He reached to tip her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You were amazing…" he said, looking at her lips rather than her eyes. "Thank you for last night."

Sookie swallowed. "Uhm… it _was_ amazing and…" he finally looked in her eyes. "You're… welcome?" she frowned.

Eric's lips pulled into that smirk she was used to by now. He kissed her again, a bit longer, brushing at the skin between the hem of her tank top and the waistband of her shorts. But he didn't try going any further and, with a final tug of her lower lip, he pulled away altogether.

"I'll see you later…"

"Yeah…" Sookie stood rooted beside her bed as Eric draped his coat over his arm.

He stopped by the bedroom door and looked back at her with a funny look. "Oh yeah… Happy New Year, Sookie."

Sookie couldn't help but chuckle in spite of herself. "Yeah… Happy New Year, Eric."

Sookie waited until she heard the door open and closing and then she moved to peer through her window. She saw Eric sauntering up to his car parked further up across the street. She saw as he stopped outside his door and seemed to sigh and rub at the back of his neck thoughtfully. She cocked her head to the side wondering why. Then she got into his car and drove away.

Sookie turned back to her bedroom, wrapping her arms around herself as she gazed at her bed looking for clues. She was still confused as to why he'd delete his text. Didn't he think she'd notice? She shook her head, perplexed.

She finally decided she needed to get in the shower, drink her coffee and go about her day as soon as possible. As fantastic as last night had been she had no illusions about it. It was physical attraction and nothing more. She'd have to put this whole text message mystery behind her because if she went digging she might just get hurt - and it was only January.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Again thank you for all the wonderful feedback. Update notes on my blog.**_

* * *

_It came to a point I didn't even know what I was upset about anymore. There were so many new elements to my nonexistent relationship coming at me that I couldn't tell north from south anymore. So I buried it all, deep in that place where all bad things go – to only resurface again in those nightmares I seemed to have when I ate too much shellfish._

**9.**

The boxes coming in through her front door and disrupting customers' freedom was always something that made Sookie regret not having a service entrance. The little shop just didn't have one, the only way in was through the front door. So deliveries were always annoying, especially right now when it was several hours late. Lunch time was always busier, and here they were disturbing her customers!

She heaved a deep sigh and Ginger caught her eyes from across the shop, giving her an _I know_-sympathy look. Sookie eyed her computer longingly, knowing she wouldn't have time to play _Angry Birds_ for a while. When one of the delivery guys finally came to the front telling her it was all in the back and handed her his clipboard, she rubbed at her forehead saying a silent prayer of thanks.

"Is that all?"

"Yep. Your girl checked everything," he nodded at Ginger who came walking from the back.

"OK," Sookie signed on the dotted line. "Thanks."

"Have a good day, miss!"

Sookie watched as the three uniformed men filed out of her store and peace was restored. Her customers seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as well – or maybe she was imagining it. Sookie was imagining a lot of things lately.

Like, for example, she'd had several imaginary conversations with Eric in the last three days. All of them were very satisfying. In some of them, she'd finish off by slapping him across the face and walking out with her head held high and a sway to her hips that left him bereft and horny all at the same time. In others he'd explain everything in an extremely logical way, and ended up by declaring she was what he'd been looking for all along and they'd have wild, crazy sex to celebrate.

Imagination could be very distracting – distracting from actually doing something. Imagining her customers agreed with her that delivery guys were annoying was very good for her at the moment. She secretly wished she could give them each a 15% discount on everything they bought – because you see… Sookie also liked to imagine all six people currently browsing would actually pick something, and not simply put everything back in the shelves and walk past her with a polite smile.

"Well this should keep us busy for a while, huh?" Ginger said blithely, standing next to her behind the counter.

"Yep. Damn, I hate to work…" Sookie shook her head as she tossed her order notes into a drawer and Ginger chuckled next to her.

But work was good. Work was better than imagination to distract her from thinking about Eric and his midnight booty call and his meddling with her phone like he had any right to. She hadn't given herself a second to breathe since Monday morning. After realizing there was absolutely no way she could recover the deleted text and since Eric didn't contact her at all that day, she decided she'd do what she did best – she would internalize it and transform it into meaningless gestures - like ripping off all curtains in her house to wash them, and then putting them back up, and like changing the stuffing of every one of her couch cushions and changing the placement of absolutely every portrait and ornament in the house.

Sookie was not a confrontational woman by nature although she'd had to learn to stand up for herself eventually and had gotten better at it. But when her feelings were in the line of fire she just couldn't do it. Seething in secret rage suited her for the moment – after all, it wasn't like Eric was hurrying to speak with her either. She shouldn't be surprised should she? And she wasn't. It wasn't he she was mad at most. It was herself. At Eric she was mad for his audacity of messing with her phone most – _that_ he'd have to answer for… eventually…

Right now her newest project was to repaint her spare room. So when she had a little free time after doing inventory with Ginger, Sookie sat down to look at color palettes on the internet. She was clicking away, looking through her favorites when she heard the chimes going. She looked up and smiled as Frannie made her way in.

"Hiya boss!" Frannie grinned dumping her bag behind the counter.

"Hey Frannie. Were classes good?"

"Yep. Hi Ginger!" she called out at Ginger who was doing something to the display window.

"Hey sweetie!" Ginger waved back.

"Whatcha doing?" Frannie peered over Sookie's shoulder at the computer screen. "What are you painting?"

"Spare room…" Sookie said distractedly as she moved to the next color palette.

"Uhm… are you having any guests soon?" Frannie leaned on her elbows.

"Nope… just thought it could use a new coat of paint."

Frannie eyed her awkwardly. "OK… so… anyway," she straightened herself up. "I've got news!"

Sookie stopped what she was doing and eyed her suspiciously. "Good news or bad news?"

"Good for me!" Frannie smiled sheepishly.

"But bad for me?"

"Well… not _bad_ bad!" Frannie tried to be positive. "You've got Ginger!"

"You're leaving me?" Sookie couldn't help how helpless she sounded. Understandably she was a bit sentimental this week.

Frannie's smile dropped and her shoulders sagged. "No! I mean…" she lost her cool. "Uhm… you remember that internship I told you about on my Freshman year?"

"The one Freshmen couldn't get?" Sookie nodded.

"Well…" Frannie nodded, now cautiously happy, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I've been picked up for it!"

"Oh!" Sookie smiled and reached to hug her. "Congratulations, Frannie! I'm so proud of you!"

"Right?" Frannie's enthusiasm was back. "It's a big deal… and…" she started fidgeting again. "Well… I have to start next week."

Sookie's shoulders dropped but she nodded. "Well… you'll be missed – terribly."

Frannie smiled crookedly. "I'm gonna miss this place too. But mostly you."

Sookie smiled. "We can still hang out."

"Sure!" Frannie nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to tell Ginger!" she gushed before turning away and striding up to the front excitedly.

Sookie sighed as she watched her go. She would miss Frannie. Hopefully she wouldn't need to hire replacement. Ginger was there full time, and business was bound to slow down later in the semester anyway. As long as the two of them could keep up with deliveries they would be fine.

But to prove Frannie she wasn't mad she was leaving, she proposed they'd go out the three of them on Friday to celebrate. Then she secretly texted Amelia, whining about how Frannie was leaving her. Amelia texted her back to comfort her and then asked her if she wanted to have coffee with her after she closed up.

By six thirty Sookie sat down in a booth at the back in Amelia's favorite little French Bistro with a steaming mocha latte sitting in front of her while she knitted furiously. She'd found a basket of three-year old unfinished knitting projects and decided now was as good a time as any to finish them. She was currently working on a hot pink scarf she had been making for Amelia.

So when Amelia walked in, accompanied by Tara, both women stopped a couple feet from their friend and exchanged a brief, strange look before moving on to join her.

"Hey, Sook! What are you doing?" Amelia asked cautiously as she slid into the booth across from her. "Are you knitting?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows at her and looked at her scarf pointedly. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Sook…" Tara smiled, sitting next to Amelia. "It looks pretty!"

Amelia and Tara ordered their drinks and the three of them made small talk for a bit, while Sookie knitted away, a crease in her brow.

"So uhm, have you decided what you're going to do about Frannie?" Amelia asked when their lattes arrived.

"What I'm going to _do_ about Frannie?" Sookie frowned curiously, not removing her eyes from her work. "What do you mean? There's nothing _to_ do – she's leaving."

"Well yes, but are you going to put another add to find a replacement?"

"Nah… I think Ginger and I can handle it."

"Well yes, probably. But, don't you want to take some time off later this year? When was the last time you took a long vacation?"

Sookie shrugged. "Quinn and I went to the Mountains that one time… for a week."

"Only because you were closing the store for improvements and I promised to keep an eye on the contractors for you," Amelia pointed out.

"Eh…" Sookie shrugged.

"You know, that is not the right attitude Stackhouse. Eric said things only really started to work for him and his partners when they were properly staffed and could actually live a little. And they're three of them; you're on your own!"

"Fuck Eric…" Sookie muttered.

"It sounds like you have…" Tara jeered from across the table.

Sookie glared at her and Tara raised her eyebrows, as though she had just confirmed her theory.

"What?" Amelia looked between them in confusion. "What did I miss?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at Tara and turned her eyes back to her knitting. "Nothing, I just don't think Eric knows shit about how you run a small bookstore."

"Hmmhmm…" Tara watched her knowingly.

"Is this about New Year's Eve?" Amelia narrowed her eyes between them.

Sookie shot Tara an accusingly look and she had the decency to look momentarily chastised.

"I noticed you were acting weird this week so I asked Tara and she told me about you and Eric," Amelia explained calmly.

"Of course she did…" Sookie sighed, trying to focus on her knitting.

"Did anything _else_ happen?" Amelia prodded.

Sookie bit her lip hard and knitted away furiously while Amelia and Tara waited patiently across the table. When silence dragged on too long Sookie stopped and looked at them. This wasn't fair, she hated when they teamed up on her like this – they weren't going to drop this.

"Fine. Yes. Something else happened."

"You fucked him," Tara deduced immediately.

Sookie glared at her friend.

"Oh Sookie…" Amelia shook her head sympathetically.

"What was he like?" Tara asked.

"Tara!" Amelia slapped her arm. "No seriously, what was he like?" Amelia added leaning over the table.

Sookie looked up at her in disbelief and when both her friends laughed into her hands shamelessly Sookie shook her head at them and put her needles down.

"If we're really going to do this, I'm gonna need something stronger," Sookie said waving around at their lattes.

"We'll drop by the liquor store on our way to your house!" Amelia said eagerly.

For a second, Sookie actually chuckled at her friends' apparent enthusiasm for her night of meaningless sex with Eric. They paid their bill and left. After choosing a couple of bottles of wine they drove to Sookie's house and ordered pizza.

After she'd drunk enough to get over her embarrassment, Sookie told them what'd happened the night of January first, and while they'd whined that she glossed over the details they wanted, they were both appropriately outraged by Eric's behavior in the morning and his deleting his text from her phone.

"How could you _not_ read the text?" Amelia asked for the third time. "Sookie I couldn't have gone an hour without reading it!"

Sookie sighed. "Well… next time, I'll let you read it for me, OK?" she stared at her wine glass from the bottom.

"Wuss," Tara muttered.

The three girls chuckled into their drinks. They weren't drunk – but they were pleasantly inhibited by then. They were sprawled on Sookie's living room rug, completely ignoring the perfectly acceptable couches and armchairs – complete with the newly re-stuffed couch cushions.

"Yeah well… now I'll never know what it said…" Sookie sighed, staring across the room.

"Ask him!" Amelia and Tara said together.

"Right!" Sookie sat up, awkwardly, since she had been uncomfortably jammed between her center table and the feet of her couch. "He hasn't called or _texted_ me since he left Monday morning. I'll just waltz into his club and demand an explanation four days later?"

"_Yes_!" her friends said in unison again.

"Ugh you guys don't know me at all!" Sookie dropped herself back again, her head, landing on her couch seat this time.

"You never had any problems talking to Quinn when he was an asshole!" Amelia reminded her.

"I was in a relationship with Quinn. I knew how he felt – I knew how to tell him he was an asshole without fear of getting hurt. With Eric? I don't even know if he likes me!" she'd drained her wine, so she scrambled around to get to the emptying second bottle and pour herself some more. "Let's just face it! I've stooped to a new a low. I've become _that_ _girl_! I've been _that girl_ for two guys now. I'm the woman they fuck when the women they actually care about aren't around!" she snorted into her wine. "Give it five more months, Pam will be back and Eric won't need me anymore."

Amelia opened her mouth, meaning to defend her best friend's reputation, but she stopped before her lips had formed even a word and she frowned, her eyes rolling upwards as though she'd just remembered something. Tara and Sookie, who had been hoping Amelia had had something redeeming to say about her friend, looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh… I think I know why Eric hasn't called you..." Amelia said ominously, looking sadder by the second. When Sookie arched her eyebrows at her expectantly, she looked apologetic. "Pam _is_ here… she's been back since Monday."

Sookie stopped her glass on the way to her mouth and blinked. "What?"

Amelia fumbled with the pocket of her jeans to get her phone out and then flipped it open, her fingers flying over the keys as she looked for something.

"Here it is…" Amelia handed Sookie her phone.

Sookie grabbed it with suddenly cold hands and stared at the tiny screen. It was a text message from Pam.

_Sorry Ames. I might not get you those shoes you wanted. I just flew back home this morning. I'm a huge mess – I'll tell you all about it later. Pam xoxo._

The date was indeed January 2nd, around five in the afternoon.

Sookie inhaled brusquely and pushed herself into a more appropriate sitting position with her one free hand, still staring at the little screen in disbelief. Then she stared at Amelia, who was still watching her, almost pityingly. Tara reached across the table to grab the phone from Sookie and read the message for herself.

"Oh well…" Tara said. "I guess this does explain it."

Sookie grasped at her throat, her eyes roaming about the room, she felt incapable of looking at her friends.

"What does this mean? Oh my God did I help him cheat on her?" she looked at her friends pleadingly.

"No!" Amelia shook her head vehemently. "Sookie they were broken up, there's no doubt about it. I talked to Pam just before Christmas – it was final. Whatever it means now that she is back I don't know. But don't even go there missy, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why did Eric hightail out of here the morning of the day she arrived like he had something to hide? Why did he delete the fucking text? What did it say he didn't want me to read? You know what? He looked kind of relieved when I said I didn't read it the night before. That was before we even slept together! Ugh I'm an idiot!" Sookie stood angrily.

Why? Why hadn't she read the stupid text message? Why had he fucking deleted it? How fucking dared he? Why hadn't she called his bullshit before he walked out the door? Why why why?

"I'm going to the bathroom…" Sookie muttered and dashed out of the living room.

Despite the queasiness in her stomach, Sookie knew she wasn't about to hurl just yet. She did however need a few moments to regroup. She paced the small space of her guest bathroom, avoiding looking at the mirror as she went. All through it she chanted _idiot_ in her head. Once she was done, she walked out and balked in the middle of the corridor since Amelia and Tara were standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"Jesus!" she chuckled with a hand to her chest. "I'm fine…" she walked past them, back into the living room. "So what do you guys wanna watch?" she went to her DVD shelf and started looking through her titles. "Something funny? Something bloody? Something smart…?"

"Sook…" Amelia folded her arms across her chest and faced her. "You don't have to pretend you're not upset!"

"Oh… I'm not pretending!" Sookie told her. "I'm internalizing it and moving on."

"They say this kind of shit gives you cancer!" Tara said cocking her hip to her side.

Sookie snorted. "Tara, nearly everything will give you cancer."

"If you want, we'll drive you there and you can confront him!" Amelia suggested.

"No. I'm not going to talk about this tonight anymore OK? It's all very clear right now. I don't need any more clarity!"

"You haven't heard from Eric yet…"

"I don't care! Maybe he doesn't either! He seems content to leave me guessing!" Sookie could feel her face reddening now. "I don't matter enough for an explanation! He could have told me the kiss was a mistake and moved on! God, maybe the text message was about Pam coming back and how he was sorry he kissed me! Then he decided to delete it because well, why not screw her since she's standing here?"

"That's it girl, let it out!" Tara nodded, hands on her hips.

"But to his face! It will feel _good_!" Amelia added, nearly giddy with the idea.

Sookie turned away from her friends folding her arms across her middle nervously. "Not tonight, OK?" she faced them again. "You guys know me. I always regret it when I do shit like that. Give me time to process this. Stay and watch a silly movie with me so I won't have to think about it!"

Tara and Amelia exchanged a brief look and nodded. They stayed with Sookie until she fell asleep on the couch. They moved silently to fetch a quilt for her and then switched off the DVD player and left her there to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning Sookie felt her neck and back aching terribly. She got up. Cleaned up the remains of their party night and headed straight to the shower. She felt bad for falling asleep on her friends, especially when they had been so great to her. So after she got dressed for work she texted them both letting them know she loved them. She didn't feel up to making her own breakfast so she grabbed the morning paper, her car keys and walked out.

She drove all the way to a Cafe two blocks away from _The Bookshelf_ since she wasn't up for _Starbucks'_ overpriced coffee and muffin. She ordered her coffee and a bagel and started reading the paper. Both her friends answered her text reciprocating their feelings and both sent her jokes to try and cheer her up. Sookie giggled at their messages, thinking once again about how lucky she was she had her girls.

When she opened up the shop with Ginger she remembered she had to plan Frannie's goodbye party. She was glad she had something to occupy her head and though she was still hurt over her recent discoveries she knew she would get over it if she just took one day after the other like she always did.

She had spent some time during the week trying to figure out why she felt so bad about it all. It wasn't like she didn't know what that night had been about. They hadn't even talked, for god's sake! He'd shown up, they made small talk, he made his move and she slept with him. Not her proudest moment but she was woman enough to own up to it. It had been just sex – fantastic sex even. She still had the finger-shaped bruises to prove it. She could have taken that one night and been happy. But it hadn't stopped there.

The shit with the phone had been dickish and she wished she had confronted him about it right there and then, but she had been stuck in the post-one night stand awkwardness. He just left, skipping breakfast. Much like she'd done that time with Preston. Hey, maybe it had been karma.

Oh she was still angry about the phone – now more than ever. But she still didn't think that was all she was upset about. It had been the monster of expectation – it had been the fantasy world. Even if she logically knew Eric was emotionally unavailable, she'd foolishly expected a little more.

Now even if she removed the silly dreams, she'd at least expected him to not be _that guy_. They weren't the closest of friends, but he had seemed to show he was better than that. He'd been worried for her when Preston went back to Sophie, he'd given her a Christmas present and offered her business management advice – he'd been a nice, caring guy! Who apparently disappeared when he finally had his fill of her - or when Pam needed him or whatever.

She thought she'd gone from fantasizing about this ideal guy to being friends with a guy who seemed to care about her a little. She'd been wrong – and it stung. It stung because she'd wanted to mean at least something to him – perhaps it was her pride. Perhaps she was sticking up for that Sookie who would stare at this really handsome, successful man whom she poured coffee for in the mornings and wish she had a boyfriend like him. Perhaps she'd wanted to be that girl who finally gets Mr. Unattainable against all odds. Well she hadn't been that girl this time. Things went exactly like they're supposed to go in the real word.

She went about her day trying to suppress her stormy feelings about the whole thing. Fortunately the inflow of students looking for books for the early semester still kept her busy. At the end of the day she closed up with the girls and then they drove down to a nice restaurant on that nice food street.

Frannie and Ginger were good company and it was nice to laugh and talk about other things. Frannie had a truck full of funny stories about the bookstore for Ginger. Sookie was content to sit back and listen to them. She was still a little sad to be losing Frannie at the end of the night – but she'd always known she wouldn't be there forever.

That's the problem with knowing things, it doesn't prepare you for dealing with them – not effectively.

On Saturday it was just Sookie and Ginger at the store and it was a slow day. So after they closed up Sookie went to get the bucket of paint in the color she chose – cornflower blue. She was feeling a little giddy about repainting. That bedroom was only used when one of her friends slept over after a night of drinking, but it was usually just the one night.

Sookie made herself a couple sandwiches for lunch and then changed into an old long-sleeved t-shirt and old denim overalls to get to work. She was just tying her hair into a braid and standing in the middle of the spare room when someone rung her doorbell.

Growling, upset someone was interrupting her perfect afternoon, she bounced across the corridor and down the staircase, expecting it to be Amelia coming to check on her. To her complete surprise it was Preston, whom she hadn't seen since New Year's Eve.

"Preston!" she couldn't hide her surprise. "Hey!" she looked over his shoulder and recognized his car on the street, it seemed like he had several cardboard boxes in his back seat. "What's going on?"

"Hi Sook!" he braced his hands on her doorframe and he looked really tired, but his eyes smiled when he took in her attire. "Are you off to milk cows or something?"

Sookie snorted. "I'm painting my spare room. It's freezing out here! Come in before I freeze my tits!" she grasped his wrist and pulled him inside.

"_No one_ would want that…" Preston said, looking at said tits pointedly.

Sookie gave him the nasty eye and he laughed. "I mean that respectfully, of course! There's only one pair of tits I'm currently interested in. But for the record, yours are really spectacular."

Sookie's jaw dropped at the same time she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Did you guys patch up?"

"Well…" Preston rubbed his hand over his face and then gestured towards the closed door. "Did you see my car? We're going back home. We're leaving town. Sophie's terms. We're moving back to the house we were having problems selling anyway – Bonnie's going back to her old school, I'm… well I'll have to either start my own firm or try to get accepted with my old one… but yes… we're patched up."

Sookie arched her eyebrows. "Uhm… are you OK with all that?"

Preston rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to be right? It's driving me insane but well… I love her and that's that."

Sookie nodded slowly. "Yeah! You really must love her… to go through all that again…. Congratulations!" she added with a chuckle. "You have what many, many of us can only dream of finding."

Preston nodded, a smile on his lips. "Yeah I know. I wish you women weren't so fucking nuts, though."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't be if y'all weren't so…" she shook her head. "Never mind. Did you drop by to say goodbye and tell me Sophie made you promise to never see any of the women you've slept with ever again?"

Preston's eyebrows went up. "Well there's something to be thankful for. She's not _that_ nuts yet." Sookie giggled. "We don't talk about what we did… in between…"

"That's probably wise."

"Well I did come to say goodbye though not quite so dramatically. I truly meant what I drunkenly said to you months ago, Sook. Had we met some other time…" he smiled. "I really hope you find the right guy for you someday. You deserve to be happy."

Sookie fidgeted looking down at the floor and nodded. "Thanks… The right guy sounds about as real as the fucking Big Foot right now…" she mumbled.

Preston chuckled. "I'd hug you if it didn't feel inappropriate."

Sookie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "You'd just do it to feel up my boobs anyway."

"That's true…" Preston nodded.

"Well I wish you guys the best. Don't fuck it up!"

"I endeavor not to," he tugged at her braid. "Take care, Sookie."

"I will."

Preston grabbed for the door and pulled it open, he stopped on the other side and looked at her as though he was weighing something in his head.

"And whatever Eric did… I'm sure he didn't mean to be an ass."

Sookie fumbled to hide her surprise, fidgeting in front of him. She ended up tucking her hands in her pockets and bouncing on her calves. "What are you talking about?"

Preston gave her a _come on_ look. "He had to get your address from someone, didn't he?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him and Preston hurried to say. "All I know is that when I told him I was dropping by to say goodbye to you he looked really…well… guilty."

"Oh…" Sookie looked away, uncertain of what to say. "Did he tell you what he wanted my address for?"

Preston blinked. "He said he got you a book or something, for Christmas."

"He's had my address since before Christmas?" Sookie frowned.

"Yeah…" Preston looked taken aback. "Look I'm sorry if it caused you problems. Did he drop by? Has he been stalking you or…?"

Sookie shook her head vehemently. "He hasn't… it's fine, Pres. Whatever your friend is feeling guilty about it's got nothing to do with me," she shrugged.

Preston looked at her dubiously but nodded. "Very well… I must have misinterpreted it then." Sookie nodded. "Bye Sooks."

"Goodbye Preston…" she smiled forcefully, trying not to think about what she'd just been told.

She went back to the spare room and started dragging the plastic sheets to protect the furniture. She was not gonna dwell on the fact Eric's had her address that long and had meant to mail her the book initially. She wasn't going to dwell on the fact he was reportedly feeling guilty about hitting and running. Why should he be? She'd done it to Preston!

It was then Sookie stopped what she was doing. She was climbing the metal ladder to get the curtains off again when it hit her. _Of course_ he'd treated her like a booty call. That's all he had known her to be to Preston. He always just saw her as a cheap conquest and she'd done nothing to make him think otherwise. Maybe he'd swapped notes with Preston about her – ugh.

Women… they'll be damned if they put out, they'll be damned if they don't.

_Fuck men._

And with that new motto, she went back to her painting. By six in the afternoon she hadn't gotten very far but she'd started so there was no way of going back now. She stopped and stood back on her carpet of newspaper and stared at the wall. She was going to take forever!

She left the spare room door open so she wouldn't lock the strong smell of wall paint in it and walked into the guest bathroom to wash her hands. She'd gotten a little paint on her hands and chin. She ordered Chinese take out and ran upstairs to run water for a bath – it was a good restaurant but they always took a little longer to deliver so she had time.

She put on some _the Cranberries_ on her i-pod and started singing along as she undressed. She could hear her phone ringing from her bedroom but she ignored it. Whoever it was, she'd call them later. She was having some me-time this Saturday and it had already been interrupted by Preston.

She soaked in the tub for a long time, singing into her moisturizer bottle like a professional. When she came out she was feeling clean and warm and soft and she spent a few minutes longer in front of the mirror, putting on her peach scented after bath cream. Quinn was really an _excellent_ ex boyfriend. She heard her phone ringing again and, again, she ignored it.

Only when she was feeling soft like baby's bottom did she leave her bathroom. She was going through her closet, choosing what to wear when she heard her bell going and figured it should be her food. She went downstairs in her bathrobe and was rather entertained by the delivery guy's reaction to it. She might have flirted a little just for kicks. But hey, she was 29, single, emotionally unavailable – she had to get her kicks somewhere.

She ate her food while watching TV and then put the left overs in the fridge. It was around ten when she finally went to her bedroom again and changed into her pajamas. She grabbed her phone to disable her alarm clock and then remembered the calls she'd missed. The first and second had been from Amelia – oops. There was a third one from Eric and she hated that the sight of his name and number on her phone sent her heart racing. She stomped on it with a good dose of realism and called Amelia. She'd just been calling to check with her if she was better. Sookie promised her she was. She didn't mention what she'd heard from Preston, or that Eric had tried calling her tonight.

They chatted for a bit. Sookie mentioned her slow painting of the spare room and Amelia offered herself and Tray to help. She was awfully tempted, but she really wanted to do this by herself. Painting that room was her current Everest, she'd do it.

While she was still talking to Amelia her phone made the ping sound that alerted to a second call. She let it go and kept talking to Amelia. When they were done and she hung up she went to check who it had been. It had been Eric. Again. She ignored it. Again. And then she went to sleep.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for all your comments for the previous chapter! Update Notes on my blog._**

* * *

_Well this was it. I braced myself for it all. I wore this armor of nasty. Nasty was good, nasty was safe. Perhaps nasty would spare my feelings and give me a false sense of getting the upper hand in the end._

**10.**

It was a Sunday evening, four weeks into January, and Sookie was strolling up the sidewalk on "food street" with Lafayette's arm slung over her shoulder snugly as they braced against the cold and chatted after an impromptu matinee viewing. Sookie held onto his gloved hand over her shoulder, since the sliding fabric of their parkas kept making his arm slide off annoyingly.

"I just see now why they released _2012_ back in 2009! That movie doesn't even scare you! I mean, seriously!" Sookie was ranting. "You would think John Cusack would save the movie but in the end I was just annoyed he got to get his ex-wife back while the other poor dude died tragically saving everybody!" Lafayette was nodding absently, his eyes going over the restaurants they passed. "And how about Hollywood's unchanging habit of justifying characters' deaths by assigning them an inexcusable moral flaw?" Sookie rolled her eyes as she carried on passionately. "They killed off the Russian's lover _and_ his hunky pilot because both of them were having an affair. Then… they kill off the Russian guy anyway because he's also bad!" Sookie shook her head. "It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Lafayette squeezed her hand in a perfunctory placating manner. "You _do_ realize we just watched _Joyful Noise_ and not _2012_ right?"

Sookie growled at Lafayette with annoyance and he just squeezed her shoulder in response. "It was a terrible movie, why are we talking about it?"

"Because it's 2012, you dummy!"

Lafayette nodded. "Well if all does come to an end on the 21st of December, rest assured _everyone_ will die horribly no matter how nice they are!"

"Well _good_! It's only fair!"

"You know what you need?" Lafayette asked, glancing around at the restaurants lining up the sidewalk again.

"Coffee?" Sookie ventured, glancing at _Have-a-Cup_ across the street.

"Jesus, no woman!" Lafayette squeezed her against him, hauling her further down the sidewalk. "How do you ever get any sleep? I meant to say a nice, sexy slice of truffle cake!" he nodded at their favorite bakery.

"Mmm that does sound sexy!" Sookie eyed the absolutely mouthwatering window display. "OK, you're _right_, I do need this!" Sookie tugged at Lafayette's parka to start steering him towards the entrance.

There was a lineup inside and it was a lot warmer. Lafayette and Sookie joined their heads over a menu to decide what they were going to have. Then they made their order and took their incredibly fattening slices of cake to a table where they sat down to eat in worshipping silence, only bothering to make appreciation noises.

Because Lafayette's boyfriend was a nurse with a crazy schedule he was sometimes free to hang out with his single friend Sookie when she wasn't up to being the third wheel to the rest of her happily coupled friends. Especially since they so enjoyed hanging out at _The Tavern_, a place she hadn't visited since New Year's Eve. Lafayette and none of the other boys knew why as Sookie told Amelia and Tara they were forbidden from disclosing her slip with Eric to _anyone_. She knew they'd hung out there last night and she had, as usual declined to be there – which meant a Sunday matinee with Lafayette was the next best thing.

Amelia asked Sookie if she'd ever go to the club again, or, if she was ever going to talk to Eric again. Sookie imagined once the humiliation passed she might be OK with hanging out with them over there again. As for talking to Eric – it was complicated. A part of her really wanted to – and not just to question him, but simply because he had been nice to talk to in their more uncomplicated past. She just didn't know whether her ego could take it. Especially if she were to waltz in there and see Eric and Pam together again.

Amelia was unable to confirm the status of their relationship. She hadn't talked to Pam yet as she replied to her calls with texts saying she was still a mess and would talk to her soon. As for Eric he wasn't talking about her. In fact, according to Amelia, he'd always ask about Sookie and how she was doing. Since Sookie had forbidden Amelia from talking to him about them, Amelia would always just say she was fine but busy. When asked about Pam, Eric would just say she had to come back because of some personal things but she was fine. However, Amelia had found out through Chow that Pam was currently living in Eric's apartment. It was enough to crush whatever sliver of hope she had that she meant at least a little to him.

She had ignored every single one of his calls during that first weekend. He had given up after it became obvious she wasn't picking up. There were no texts however. Sookie mused he probably didn't trust texts anymore – bastard.

So for now alternative single dates with her gay friend were just fine. After they were done eating they entered the line one more time to grab an assortment of chocolates Sookie wanted to take home with her. Lafayette teased her about the obvious orgasm replacement and she'd groaned silently – he had no idea just how right he was.

That night with Eric had been like being shown candy, being given a taste of candy, and then being denied it every day while still being able to taste it in her mouth. She couldn't deny her physical attraction to Eric had always been the thing that fed her dreams. While she'd always prided herself in not being a girl to be moved by looks, he had always been her guilty pleasure, her secret eye candy. And, as irony would have it, the one to prove to her judging a book by its cover was wrong. At least she could take solace in knowing at least one of her fantasies about him was real – it wasn't the one about skiing.

But since she was still not interested in dating, sex was off the table for her – so chocolate would have to do.

Sookie was happily strolling down the sidewalk with Lafayette again, arm in arm, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She stopped talking to pick it up. There was a text from Amelia – not a happy one.

"Oh my God…" Sookie stopped walking, causing Lafayette to stop as well.

"What?" Lafayette turned to her.

"It's a message from Amelia. Tray's in a hospital… he was in a car accident!"

"Shit!" Lafayette leaned over her shoulder to look down at her phone. "Hardington. That's where Alejandro works."

"I've never been there…" Sookie thought hard about all the hospitals she'd ever been to.

"I'll drive. Come on…" Lafayette started steering her back around to where they'd parked her car.

Hardington Hospital turned out to be only a few blocks away from the bar where she'd met Preston on her birthday. They found a parking space and rushed inside to the emergency. They found Amelia pacing in a busy reception room by herself, hugging her coat to her chest and biting her thumbnail absent mindedly.

"Ames, sweetie, we're here!" Sookie whispered pulling her into an immediate hug.

"Oh!" Amelia hugged her back tightly, and then beckoned Lafayette over and brought him into the hug as well. "Thank you guys! I hate being alone in hospitals!"

"What happened?" Lafayette asked when they parted.

"He had been driving back from his parents' house…" Amelia sighed, running a hand over the back of her neck. "I had stayed home because his mom… eeugh!" she gestured with her fists. "So… anyway. He texts me telling me he's coming home. So I order pizza and then, he just never comes! I get a call saying his car skidded off the road on ice and here we are!"

"Was someone else involved?" Sookie asked apprehensively.

"Fortunately not, he drove onto a wall. The doctor just came by, he broke a leg and he's a bit disoriented but we should be able to see him soon."

"Did you call his folks?" Sookie asked carefully.

"Ugh!" Amelia clasped her hands over her face and shook her head. "I forgot! The first person I thought of was you!" she sniffled.

"Why don't you give me your phone and I'll call them?" Sookie offered gently.

"OK…" Amelia sniffled again and reached into her purse. "Just, make sure to tell them he's fine, it wasn't too bad."

"I will, don't worry." Sookie shot Lafayette a meaningful look before stepping away to make the phone call.

Sookie made sure to call Tara and JB as well and they promised they were coming immediately. They were soon allowed into Tray's room and he smiled sheepishly at them from the bed, where his left leg hung on a cast. There seemed to be some type of bandage around his shoulder and he had some shallow cuts on his head, but he looked fine and lucid.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Amelia chastised as she strode into the room. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"Baby, baby, calm down…" Tray grasped her hand and kissed it lovingly. "I'm fine. I just talked to a lovely guard who already gave me a talking to regarding creative driving."

"Creative driving!" Amelia fumed and seemed to be battling with herself not to slap him silly. "Ugh!" she threw her arms around him while Sookie and Lafayette gasped and cautioned her about Tray's wounds.

"Shush baby, I'm alright…" Tray soothed her, running his hand up and down her back. "I'm fine."

Sookie and Lafayette shared a look when they heard Amelia's sniffles.

"I'm not marrying you in a cast!" she protested into his shoulder.

Tray chuckled. "It will be long gone by then, silly." He then waved at his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Don't scare us like that again man!" Lafayette warning him as he stepped up to clap his good shoulder.

"I'll try not to," he snorted. "Hey Sook…" he hugged her when she leaned over. "Thanks for being here for Ames."

"I'm here for you too idiot, and don't make me steal your license!" Sookie told him when she pulled away.

"Oh good thinking Sookie!" Amelia said between clenched teeth.

Tray tugged Amelia closer again and kissed her cheek, a pleading look in his eyes. She finally relented and kissed him on the lips and they made up.

"But this is your final warning!" Amelia said when she pulled back.

"I… feel warned."

Tara and JB arrived next and Lafayette and Sookie moved to allow them their turn to fuss over their friend and chastise him properly. Amelia remained beside the bed, holding his hand and alternatively caressing him and reprimanding him.

The doctor came back to let them know they'd be letting Tray go in the morning since his head scan had turned out normal and everyone relaxed and proceeded to make plans for Tray's recovery.

Lafayette excused himself after checking his cell phone a couple of times. Sookie figured he was meeting with Alejandro somewhere in the hospital by the looks of it. She sighed, imagining she'd have to wait for him since she was his ride. She excused herself to find a bathroom and then, being the addict she was, she went looking for the Cafeteria to get some caffeine in her.

All she could get was an espresso, but it was fine. She tossed the paper cup into the trash when she was done and took the elevator to go back to the third floor.

She sniffled loudly as the cold was getting to her allergies and pulled her parka tighter around herself as the elevator doors opened. That hospital was cold! She was walking up the corridor back to Tray's room, looking down while wrapping her arms around her middle and wondering how long Lafayette would take. She looked up, sniffing loudly again and then she saw a man going from one doorway to another, stopping at an open door and peering in then pulling back, apologizing. The height alone should have given her the clue, but it was only when she saw his profile it clicked. Eric was here.

Sookie forced herself not to balk like an idiot and she kept going, reflexively wrapping her arms tighter around herself. As she approached, her steps caught to him and Eric looked up, looking both surprised and uncertain.

"He's in room 305… if you're looking for Tray," she nodded her head towards the right door, a few feet behind him.

Eric looked over his shoulder. "Oh… thanks…" he looked back at her.

Sookie steeled herself, holding his gaze unwaveringly. He seemed to be trying to think of what to say. Mercifully, just as it seemed like he was about to speak, Sookie's phone rung loudly.

"Excuse me…" she muttered, secretly doing a happy dance as she turned away from him to pick up. It would be Lafayette, it had been his ringtone. "Yeah?" she heard Eric's steps fading away and she knew he had gone into Tray's room.

"_Sookie don't wait for me!_" she rolled her eyes knowingly. "_Alejandro will be out in about an hour and then we're off, you feeling me?_"

"Yeah… I'm feeling you…" Sookie turned back around, looking at the open door to Tray's room and sighing. "I will be leaving in a bit then. Tray's fine, Ames is fine… you're _more_ than fine…" Lafayette sniggered. "Talk to you later, Lala."

"_Sure thing, hookah. Love ya, had a great time tonight._"

"I did too. Bye!" Sookie hung up and stowed her phone away before taking a deep, bracing breath and striding into the room.

Tray was still sitting up and laughing and talking with his visitors. Amelia was still by his side. JB and Tara were both seated on the couch next to the bed and Eric was standing on the other side of the bed and his eyes went to her immediately when she stepped in. Sookie averted her eyes quickly to Tray and Amelia. Amelia caught her eyes and she looked wary. Sookie tried to school her features to show plain indifference – but she knew her discomfort would be obvious to her best friend no matter what.

"So everything is set for tomorrow?" Sookie asked cheerfully coming to stand beside Amelia as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Yep. Ames is driving me home!" Tray beamed.

"In a wheelchair!" Amelia rolled her eyes angrily at him.

"You're gonna be my nurse for a while!" Tray waggled his eyebrows. "I like the idea."

Amelia squinted her eyes at him and Sookie chuckled to distract her from getting mad again.

"Well good! I'm glad you're alive, T!"

"Thanks Sook, you're a good friend!" he teased back.

"So, Lafayette isn't going to need my ride anymore so I guess I'll get going!" she announced, while feeling Eric's eyes on her the whole time. She resisted the temptation to look at him. "I'd stay longer, but we have a delivery super early in the morning!"

"It's OK, Sook, thank you for coming!"

Sookie beamed at Tray and then looked at everyone in the room, including Eric with a smile and a wave. "Good night guys!"

"Uhm… I'll… share an elevator with you, I need a coffee or something…" Amelia said, pushing away from the bed. "You guys keep an eye on him for me!" she told the others as she grabbed Sookie's arm.

Sookie led the way out of the room, trying not to go too fast. Once outside, Amelia let go of her arm and she could feel her friend's concerned gaze on her but she ignored it and made a beeline for the elevator. Amelia followed.

"Sook…"

"Why is Eric here?" Sookie asked as she smashed the elevator button and turned back to face her.

Amelia looked at her sheepishly, fidgeting. "It was Pam."

That very name caused Sookie to deflate every time. "Pam…"

"I was on the phone with her when the hospital called…" Amelia hurried to explain. "I put her on hold and then I came back, all hysterical and… well… she was worried for me. So after I called you and I stood out here waiting for news, Pam called back asking what hospital they'd taken him to…" she shrugged. "So that's it."

Sookie sighed. "Where is she?" she gestured around in confusion.

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know… Eric was coming from the club and Pam told him so he dropped by to be nice I guess…"

Sookie nodded slowly, staring back at the distant open door to Tray's room. She felt relief when she heard the ding of the elevator and turned around to step in immediately. Amelia went in with her.

"I really do need that coffee…" she smiled tiredly.

"Do you want some company?" Sookie offered, feeling bad for trying to dash while Amelia was still stuck here worrying herself sick for Tray.

"Would you mind?" Amelia grabbed her hand hopefully.

Sookie wouldn't. It was Amelia. She'd suck it up and stay longer for a friend. So they went down to the cafeteria and Amelia ordered a coffee. They sat together for a while and Sookie let Amelia just rant and rave angrily about Tray's irresponsible driving.

After Amelia was ready to go back up they hugged and promised to see each other on Monday. Sookie walked out in the snow and made it to her car quickly. It was just past eleven when she walked through her door and she tossed her keys on the desk in the foyer and slipped off her heavy parka. She thanked the heavens for central heating. She ran herself a bath and soaked for an hour before finally getting up and hauling her ass to bed. During that one hour she tried not thinking about seeing Eric again. She tried not thinking about Pam in Eric's apartment. Or Pam being friends with Amelia. _Her_ Amelia dammit! Of course… she failed at not thinking about any of that, hence the one hour long bath on a night before a day that started way too early.

By five thirty she was opening up to the delivery people – three uniformed men hauled in sealed boxes inside while Sookie switched the power on and set her laptop and heating to run. She yawned repeatedly and by the time they were gone it was six and she was alone with no coffee and a lot of unpacking to do. So she started immediately and by the time Ginger came in, bringing her hot coffee and donuts, she had unpacked quite a few boxes.

"Oh, you're awesome!" Sookie said accepting the cup eagerly.

"So how was your weekend?" Ginger asked as she picked up where Sookie had left of while she drank her coffee and munched on her donut.

"It was good… until my friend Tray hit his car against a wall."

"Oh my God!" Ginger looked up. "Amelia's fiancé?"

"Yup!" Sookie nodded. "He's fine though. A broken leg, he'll heal fast."

"Oh!" Ginger nodded, going back to unpacking. "That he will. My eldest, Thomas, has broken several things in his body… he has healed every time. Bubba calls him _Wolverine_."

Sookie chuckled. "He's a comic book fan."

"He is…" Ginger sighed tiredly. "Silly man."

"How was _your_ weekend?" Sookie asked, and, having finished her donut and most of her coffee, walked to the next box with large scissors to carry on with the unpacking.

After the early start, it took a few more cups of coffee to get Sookie going. By ten she got a phone call from Amelia, letting her know she'd driven Tray home and they were alright. She also said his folks were coming over and she was going to kill someone if they stayed too long. Sookie tried to appease her and offered to drop by after work and bring everyone some food so she wouldn't have to worry.

So after a long day, having had woken up too damn early, Sookie closed up, drove to a deli to get them all food and then drove all the way to Amelia's house.

Tray's folks were in there, and Amelia was looking pretty drained. Sookie acted as cheerfully as possible, saying hello to Tray and his folks and then going into the kitchen help Amelia get all the food out of the containers and set the table. They talked in whispered tones about the hell Tray's mother put Amelia through. Then they all sat down to eat.

When Tray's parents finally left, it was almost ten. Sookie helped Amelia with the kitchen and then both helped Tray into bed. Amelia thanked and hugged Sookie profusely at the door when it was time for her to go. Sookie told her to relax and go easy on Tray.

The week went pretty much the same – by Thursday Sookie had finally caught up on her sleep and was feeling whole again without needing so much coffee. The week was going great for the store and her mood had improved now she felt more awake.

They still had a couple of customers browsing by closing time and Sookie tried to tell Ginger she could go home and she'd close up but Ginger still went about the store helping her collect all misplaced books and emptying trashcans.

Sookie switched off her laptop after she registered the last sales and the customers bid her goodnight before heading to the door. Ginger hurried over to open the door for them since she was nearby replacing books in shelves. Sookie turned away from the counter and walked to the kid's section. It was always a mess over there. Always a bunch of coloring sheets and crayons everywhere. She crouched by the little play desk and started grabbing the abandoned works of art left there. She heard the chimes going a couple of times. Indicating customers leaving.

She heard Ginger's polite, soft voice. "I'm sorry sir, we're closed."

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for Sookie Stackhouse. Is she still here?"

Her smooth task of cleaning up the little desk was halted as she recognized the second voice. It sent the same old chills through her spine and she froze, with her hand poised on top of a box of crayons.

She stood and turned around slowly and saw, over the many shelves between them, as Eric stood by the doorway with Ginger who looked uncertain about her answer. She looked her way reflexively and it caused Eric to do the same. Their eyes met and Sookie had to take a deep breath. Unlike at the Hospital, where Eric had looked uncertain, he now looked determined and she knew she was going to have to do this now.

"It's OK, Ginger!" Sookie called from the back. "I know him."

"Oh…" Ginger looked from her to Eric and then, suddenly, blinking as she stared at his profile, it seemed as though she recognized him from the day before Christmas Eve and she gaped at Sookie with a smile.

Sookie just fought the urge to roll her eyes and said. "You can go, I'll lock up."

"OK…" Ginger said slowly, looking at Eric again, who still hadn't removed his eyes from Sookie. "I'll see you tomorrow hon! Goodnight sir!" she said politely sneaking past him to get through the door. Just as she was pulling the door closed she sent Sookie an _ok_ sign and Sookie nearly laughed at her friend's well meaning encouragement.

They were alone again, for what seemed like the first time in forever – but had actually been just a few weeks – twenty six days, but who was counting?

"I just need to finish this…" Sookie said from across the shop as she turned back to the kid's section.

After she was done with the kiddy table she moved to the shelves to pick up the books that had been dropped around. She crouched again and started picking them up. She had to stretch for one that was a little out of reach and when she thought she'd have to crawl over there, Eric swooped down out of nowhere and picked it up, kneeling next to her and handing it over.

"Thanks…" she eyed him suspiciously and plopped the book on her pile before she stood and started stowing them away in their proper shelves. "So what can I do for you?" she asked as she moved to the next shelf.

Eric followed her. "Can we talk now?"

Sookie didn't turn to look at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Eric sighed behind her. "You know what. I'm sorry about that morning… I shouldn't have left like that. You deserve better than that."

Sookie turned to him, looking bored. "I'm glad you know what I deserve. But I don't need you to tell me," she moved to walk past him.

"Are you going to let me explain?" Eric sounded annoyed behind her.

Sookie clenched her jaw and turned back immediately, striding up towards him. "Do you know what I want an explanation for? What right did you have to mess with my phone? Do you think I'm stupid? What did it say that mattered only so long as you hadn't banged me?"

Eric looked properly ashamed then as he had to look away momentarily and he seemed to be gnashing his teeth slightly.

"I am sorry about that too."

"You fucking should be!"

"It wasn't for no reason…"

"Fine than give me the reason!" when Eric stared at her too long she rolled her eyes. "What, you think you say you're sorry and it's all good? I'm glad you're sorry but I still want to know why!" she took another step closer. "There's nothing to be ashamed about if all you wanted was a good time. It wasn't like I was pushing you away, so why cover up in the morning?"

Eric blinked at her confused. "You think my text was about booty call?"

Sookie laughed rolling her eyes. "It had to be something _shameful_ to be worth deleting!" she shrugged. "I'm just saying it was unnecessary and frankly it made me feel worse than it would have if you'd just owned up to it!"

Eric looked like he didn't want to be there anymore now and Sookie was taken aback. She lost some of her wind and sagged, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"OK, what _did_ the text say then?"

"It's complicated…" Eric looked away uncomfortably.

"Complicated? Even if you used up all 160 characters it still wouldn't' be very complicated!" Sookie teased.

Instead of answering her question, Eric took a detour. "I didn't want to make you feel used. When I left I… I had something to deal with."

"Pam?" Sookie raised her eyebrows and Eric looked surprised. "She arrived that day didn't she?" she shrugged. "You had to dash to pick her up at the airport? That's not complicated Eric. It makes you a dick, but it's not complicated."

"You're not listening to me…" Eric took a step closer, irritability seeping through him.

"You're not giving me much worth listening!"

"You're being intentionally difficult…" Eric sighed deeply, running his hand over the back of his neck, dropping his eyes to the floor and creasing his brow.

Sookie bit her lip and felt suddenly chastised and took a step back. She lost her wind a little further and she folded her arms across her chest, stepping away.

"Well I'm _sorry_ for being difficult. But I didn't ask you to come here."

"No… no you didn't…" Eric sighed again, looking up at her. "Maybe this was a mistake too."

That stung little and Sookie bit the inside of her cheek, thinking he was calling that night a mistake. So she said nothing to that and went to the next aisle, checking for more misplaced books. If that was how he felt he could just show himself to the door.

So she was surprised when he was suddenly next to her again, bracing against the shelf she was currently working on.

"If you'll just stop and listen. We could go somewhere and have a proper conversation. I swear I'll explain… everything."

Sookie sighed, sliding the last book into its spot before turning to him. "And then what?"

Eric watched her for a moment in confusion. "Then… we can at least go back to being friends again? I don't like things to be like this between us."

Sookie swallowed, part of her a little sad he had set the bar so low. But what had she expected anyway? He had Pam.

Would she be a total bitch if she just told him to go fuck himself and left?

Yes, yes she would. As much as it hurt her pride, tonight could very well put an end to her misery. Not in a way she would like – but in an effective way anyway. She nodded and nodded towards the entrance.

"Let's go. I just gotta lock up."

Eric nodded slowly, seemingly relieved she had finally agreed. He pushed away from the shelf with a hopeful smile and motioned for her to go first.

Sookie walked ahead of him feeling as horribly self conscious as she always had around him, with the added strain of knowing this man had seen her naked now. She ducked behind the counter to grab her purse and her jacket and slid into it before reaching for her keys and heading to the door. They were silent the whole time.

Outside, Sookie closed up and then turned to Eric, who watched her with his hands in his pockets.

"My car's over there…" Sookie nodded in the right direction. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you like," Eric offered.

Sookie thought for a moment, worrying her lip between her teeth and staring off into space. "I hear the Winter Garden's nice…" she shrugged noncommittally.

Eric smiled and nodded. "I know where it is. Do I lead or do you?"

"I'll follow…" she looked around the street. "Is that your car?" she pointed at the corvette down the corner.

"Yes."

"OK…" Sookie tried to smile and then headed for her car.

She felt his eyes on her all the way.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated.  
_**

**_If you haven't checked my blog yet, you might want to. I have started to post teasers to chapters that get delayed. Link to it on my profile._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you guys for the continuous feedback and to those who manifested for the first time. It's always fun to hear your thoughts and feelings!_**

* * *

_It was a funny little feeling, lying in bed and reconsidering everything. To feel this unexpected pleasant warmth at knowing it had been more than I thought it had been, at the same time I felt a little sad knowing I'd never get to see how much _more_ it _could_ be._

**11.**

Sookie parked her car facing the tall iron gates that led into the park. She took a deep breath as Eric pulled up next to her. There was no way of avoiding this any longer – she just wished she didn't feel like she was about to get her heart ripped out. This was ridiculous – how old was she? Five? No matter how often she tried to tell herself Eric was a human being she couldn't help but put him in this place above her that made her feel so intimidated and small.

As she was still grabbing her steering wheel and facing forward, talking herself into growing a pair she heard knocking on her window and looked to see Eric standing outside her door. She rolled her eyes to herself, grabbed and purse and pushed her door open.

"I didn't know there would be so many people around here…" Eric said as he looked around at the many cars and people milling about and going into the park.

"Well… it's the Winter Garden, people come from everywhere to see it," Sookie shrugged. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

Eric looked down at her thoughtfully. "We can talk in your car and then… if you think I've earned your forgiveness we can actually go and see what it's about."

Sookie stared at him for a moment. He was being so pragmatic it was a little weird. Perhaps she'd forced him to take this stance, in which case she had to agree she _had_ been intentionally difficult – and she had to give the guy some credit for not giving up. She nodded and turned around. "Get in."

Back in the car at least was a little warm and familiar. But once Eric slid into the passenger sit next to her and she found herself in such a confined space with him, she started getting nervous again. She did her best to face him and took a deep breath while he adjusted himself in the small space.

"Thank you for talking to me," he said by a way of starting. Sookie nodded silently and he seemed to take a moment to think. "Right. First things first…" he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. Sookie frowned, watching his fingers flying over the keys.

A second later her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at him inquisitively. Eric cocked an eyebrow at her meaningfully. Sookie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, flipping it open. He'd texted her and it seemed like he had re-sent her the message from New Year's Eve. She looked at him uncertainly and he simply nodded. She went ahead and read it quietly.

"_You do things to me that make me want to get to know you so much better. Thank you for my Happy New Year. :)"_

Sookie's breath hitched for a second and she re-read the message a couple times – her brain trying to process it. It wasn't what she had expected – and she didn't peg Eric as an emoticon friendly guy – what a night for surprises…

"So… you felt differently _after_… sleeping with me?" she forced herself to look at him and tried not to look as hurt as she felt.

Eric was shaking his head before she was even finished. "No. That's not what happened."

Sookie cocked her eyebrow. "Are you sure? Do you see what it looks like?"

Eric sighed and ran his hand over his face, nodding. "I do… again… I'm sorry. That's not how I wanted you to feel."

Sookie swallowed. "Just… out of curiosity… how _did_ you want me to feel?" when Eric stared at her blankly Sookie smirked a little, looking away. "Right, of course. You weren't thinking about me at all…"

"I screwed up," Eric nodded, staring down between them.

Sookie closed her mouth to keep her from talking more and she simply looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Pam called me… that same night… after the fireworks," Eric started, looking at her briefly, before dropping his eyes again. "She was crying and she was kind of hysterical..."

Sookie let him take his time and bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from interrupting him with more snide remarks.

Eric swallowed soundly. "Pam's pregnant," he finally looked up at her. "You're the first person I'm telling this to because well... it's complicated."

Sookie swallowed the bile as it travelled up her throat unpleasantly. She hated herself for hurting over this. Something horribly nasty coiled in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly needed an anti-acid. She took a deep shuddering breath, looking away from him, at the wrought iron gates of the park.

"Congratulations…"

She saw Eric shaking his head in her peripheral. "It isn't mine."

Sookie snapped her head back at him, eyes widening, mouth ajar. She stared at him speechlessly. Eric sustained her look for a moment and then looked away uncomfortably.

"She's around four months pregnant. It happened before we got officially back together."

The words justified something, but Sookie could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't exactly defending her, but stating a fact. She kept silent, unable to even think of what to say.

"She didn't tell me until… well until New Year's Eve really."

Sookie's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally blabbed. "How… did… why would she…?"

"She figured… if she were in London for most of her term she would soften the blow for me," he looked at her then, and she could tell that was definitely not the case. "I don't know exactly when she was planning to tell me before I broke up with her. But once I did I guess she was too afraid to."

Sookie closed her mouth and tried to put herself in Pam's shoes. She'd seen her in December and she didn't look pregnant, but she wasn't four months then and some women don't show that early on. Why would she come up with such a ridiculous idea?

"But in London she was sick and she nearly had a miscarriage…" Eric's voice was a little heavy now, charged with emotion. "That's why she called and she was scared and she wanted to come back. She told me she was getting on a flight home and she asked me to go and pick her up."

Sookie nodded slowly, processing things while going back to that night and then the following night, trying to piece everything together.

"So… you knew she was coming _before_ we…" Sookie looked away momentarily. "So… _that_'s why you deleted the message…" she looked at him, asking for confirmation.

Eric looked at her neither confirming nor denying it. He thought about his words for a moment. "I went to your house that night because I felt I owed it to you to tell you my life was too complicated… for me to act on what my message implied." Sookie nodded, slowly understanding things. "When you didn't answer the text I thought maybe you didn't feel the same and was just taking your time to let me down gently. Then… you said you never even read it and I assumed…"

"I didn't care…" she blurted out and for the first time she felt like the asshole in this conversation. She clearly hadn't really been thinking about his feelings either.

Eric nodded. "Then… a part of me was relieved because… well… Pam was coming and… I didn't know what was gonna happen but I would need to be there for her." Sookie nodded. "But then… I was there and…" he looked away and he looked uncomfortable.

Sookie swallowed thickly and looked away as well. And she was there and she was willing was basically the gist of it. It would be hypocritical of her to think the worst of him for it. He was right - she was willing. Boy was she willing!

"In the morning I had to go and get back and deal with… that shit storm. I didn't know enough about how you felt to bring you into that shit so I didn't. It was only after you started ignoring my calls I figured maybe you were more involved than I thought you were…" he looked at her, almost as if he was afraid to be reading her wrong again. "I thought about you all week but Pam was just… I had to be there," he ran his fingers through his hair. "Then Preston was leaving and he mentioned he was going to see you and I just… well… I wanted to talk to you because I realized what an ass I was being to you."

Sookie chewed on her lip, slowly digesting all that information. She had enough, at least about what went on after New Year's Eve. But she was still curious. "Why did you kiss me on New Year's Eve?" she had to ask.

Eric stared at her, as if completely surprised by her question. He looked a little reluctant until he finally shrugged. "I've just always wanted to."

Her heart did another unhealthy flip flop inside her chest and she looked away before she made a fool out of herself by smiling like an idiot. She rubbed her palms against her jeans slowly as she thought about everything. Eric sat quietly next to her.

"Wow…" she looked out towards the park again. "That's uh… messy."

"I know…"

She looked over at him and he had sagged against his seat, apparently having said everything he had been planning to say.

"I'm… I'm sorry about Pam…" Sookie managed to say at last.

Eric looked back at her and it looked as though her sympathy was worse than anything. He looked like he wanted to squirm. "Not your fault."

"So uhm… who's the…" Eric looked away, shifting in his seat. "You don't have to answer that," she added quickly.

"It's fine. It's this guy from a band… Longshadow," Eric said, not looking at her, staring outside.

Sookie frowned – it rang a bell. She raked her brain until she remembered him. He belonged to that god-awful band that played one night she was at the club – the night Preston said he found a place. He had been there at the bar, with his arm slung around an uncomfortable Pam. Her eyes widened.

"Tattoo guy?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her. "You know him?"

Sookie shook her head. "I've… seen him… at _the Tavern_."

"Yeah… he played there a few times…" Eric said bleakly. "So yes… him."

"Oh…" Sookie sighed and again tried to put herself in Pam's shoes. "Is… is she alright?"

"Yes, physically she's fine." Eric looked like he didn't want to say more.

"Amelia says she's staying at your place…"

"We're not together," Eric interrupted quickly. "But yes, she is. I'm… helping her, I guess."

Sookie nodded. "That's… that's really nice of you."

Eric shrugged. "I care about her." Sookie nodded. "So does Amelia know about us?"

Sookie wanted to slap her heart stupid for fluttering at his use of the word _us_. She nodded. "Yes."

"That explains the looks I've been getting," he smirked a little.

Sookie chuckled, pushing some of her hair behind her ear awkwardly. "I'll tell her to back off."

Eric smiled. "I really am sorry about how I handled things."

Sookie nodded. "I am too. I don't do it. Handle things that is."

Eric's smile was a little happier now and he looked outside again, apparently a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "So, do you want to go and see what this is all about then?"

"Yes, Eric… I really want to go inside and look at plants," she rolled her eyes.

Eric chuckled and they smiled, comfortably for once, at each other.

"I just want you to know, regardless of the mess I'm in right now, I don't regret anything about what went on between us," Eric said unexpectedly. "You're incredible, and sweet. You hide a lot but what comes through is really honest and kind, and I don't know many people who are that way so effortlessly." His smile became a little sad. "And I'm jealous of the lucky guy who finally gets you."

Sookie could only stare back at him, more than a little surprised – she felt a little happy inside, and then a little sad too. Happy because that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said about her and she never expected Eric to say something like that. Sad because he was clearly saying he still thought he was in too big a mess to pursue anything with her. She felt even sadder because she agreed with him.

Like she often did, she diffused nervousness with humor. "Yeah, what a lucky bastard he'll be," she cleared her throat.

Eric smiled at her discomfort and reached for the door handle. "Goodnight, Sookie."

She cleared her throat. "Eric…" she called out, snapping out of her stupor.

Eric, who had been pushing at the door already, turned back, looking at her curiously.

"What you're doing for Pam… not every guy would put up with that. Don't sell yourself short – I think that's pretty great." She ventured a smile, because she really did think so, even if her slow brain was still just processing everything – _this_ much was clear.

Eric smiled tightly, like he didn't quite agree, but he nodded mutely and then pushed at the car door again, sliding out. Sookie watched him as he got into his car. They waved at each other before both pulled away to drive off to their respective homes.

For the next couple of days Sookie still mulled over everything Eric had told her. She felt a little bad for Pam, whose situation was far from easy. But at least she still had Eric – he had pushed her away but when she needed him most she'd known she could count on him.

Her anger and hurt over what had happened between her and Eric morphed into something else. She didn't regret it like she thought she would. However miscommunicated it had been, the fact was he did feel something for her. Not in the way she'd foolishly idealized, but it had been honest and real enough.

He'd misread her, but then again, she had misread him too. She could get past this. She could go back to the friendly chats at the club or elsewhere. Maybe she could even come to get to know him better and stop her mind from making shit up. There was no reason why she couldn't do that. She didn't have to treat Eric like an ex-boyfriend because he wasn't one. She couldn't put that all on him.

She felt lighter by the beginning of February. Among other things, she was finally adjusting to life at _The Bookshelf_ without Frannie. Ginger was going over things with her and suggesting reasonable improvements. Sookie was able to improve her finances by doing some minor adjustments. Even Eric's book joke helped a little. She was slowly trusting Ginger with more things she would probably have trusted before.

Tray was in home recovery, which meant a license from school and it meant Amelia missing a lot of work to fuss over him unnecessarily – just so his mom wouldn't move into their house permanently as a result. So on the weekends, the gang gathered at Amelia's to keep him company. Sometimes, a few of Tray's High School students dropped by to visit him and then there would be a lot of food and impromptu little parties.

By the middle of the month Tray was getting restless stuck in the house, so everyone agreed to hang out at _the Tavern_ again, even though Amelia didn't trust him with the crutches. Sookie thought it was cute how Amelia was completely insane when it came to a sick Tray. They were going to be adorably unbearable when they got old together.

Chow and Eric came to their table to say hello and asked Tray about his leg. Eric looked extremely happy to see Sookie there that night. They talked a little, mostly about inconsequential things, just to warm things up between them. But she did find courage to ask him about Pam and she was pleased to find out she didn't squirm inside when he talked about her. She was doing well and she was still living in his apartment. Sookie didn't dare ask why. It was none of her business and she was afraid she wasn't that healed yet to find out if there was more.

Early March was when Tray removed the cast and Amelia stopped fussing over him and started fussing over her own wedding, which would be in two months. She warned everyone she was going to be an absolute Bridezilla, and they'd just have to suck it. As Amelia's Maid of Honor, Sookie got roped into doing all sorts of things she really didn't think she had any talent for.

So she was suddenly very well versed in bridal and wedding magazines and guest lists and event planning companies. She even had to attend a very awkward dinner that included Amelia's father Copley, Tray, Ames, and Tray's parents in which they all discussed the sort of wedding and party they were going to have. Amelia's dad was a pompous, self-important rich widower who really had very little to do with Amelia's life, but he was her father, and she wanted him to be part of the wedding.

Sookie called several event companies and was proud of her list of eligibles she presented to Amelia and Tray one night. But then Amelia had told her they'd picked a company already and she'd give Sookie the number and contact they had. It chaffed her just a little bit when she found out the company was run by friends of Pam. Sookie tried hard not to let her stupid jealousy get the best of her – she just wished Amelia wasn't so friendly with that woman!

Amelia promised her they were merely acquaintances but that "due to current events" she felt Pam needed a little friendly support. So then Sookie got to feel a little mean. She brushed it off, or, as it seemed to be the case lately, sucked it up, and called Pam's friends.

In the last week of March, on Wednesday, Sookie had to leave Ginger alone at the store for a few hours to go to the magazine company where Amelia worked because she had arranged to meet with one of their favorite designers who promised her a private wedding fashion show so she could pick her dress and that of her bridesmaids. So she drove all the way to the _Woman Up_ headquarters. It had stopped snowing by then, so she wasn't afraid to step on the gas a little.

She was urged into a large, white room where Amelia was speaking to a tall, skinny brunette in one of the most creative plait suits she'd ever seen. She was the designer as it turned out – her name was Thalia, just Thalia… like Madonna, Sookie thought with a snort. Amelia introduced them and then they sat down to watch the show. The show was being combined into a photo shoot – so really, you could trust Amelia to kill two birds with one stone.

It was intimidating to be suddenly in a room with three models looking so slim and pretty while she was in her two-year old red velvet coat and grey beanie hat. Fortunately Amelia distracted her by yapping the whole time about what she liked or didn't like about every dress they saw. Sookie wrote down her notes and nodded and shook her head at appropriate times.

During a break, in which Sookie got up to grab herself a cup of coffee from the buffet table at the back, she was surprised to recognize Amelia's work friend David. Apparently he had been standing back there the whole time against the wall.

"Hey!" she said when she came nearer and went for the pot of coffee.

"Sookie! Thinking about joining the magazine?" he teased.

"Nope. Just being a good Maid of Honor is all."

She remembered he was a photographer and she proceeded to ask him why he wasn't working if he was there. They talked while she drank her coffee and she remembered why she had so much fun talking to him on New Year's Eve. When the break was over they moved to sit together and he actually joined in making comments with Amelia, while Sookie nodded at them both and took her notes.

After everything was over and Thalia promised Amelia and Sookie she would send them pictures of the dresses they'd liked for them to look over later, Sookie wanted to hurry to go back to the store. David surprised her by following her into the elevator hall to ask her if she was up for lunch.

Her knee-jerk response would have been to say no, she couldn't waste time. But then she remembered Ginger was perfectly capable, and the store wouldn't be run to the ground if she took a long lunch with a nice guy once in a while. So they had lunch and they talked more. It was nice because it didn't feel like a date even if both were clearly attracted to each other. She could see herself going back to dating soon if things progressed nicely, and who knows, maybe it was David who she would be going to dates with.

She went back to the store to confirm that yes, it was still standing. Ginger was doing just fine on her own. Thalia had sent an e-mail with the high definition photographs of the dresses Amelia had liked and she sat by the laptop with Ginger and both gawked at them some more.

"Oh I think you should go with that plum colored dress! Or does she want you to wear a different color from the rest of the bridesmaids?" Ginger asked.

"She wants me to wear something a tone lighter or darker…" Sookie went to the next one. "I kind of like the idea of different shades of green for everyone…"

"How many bridesmaids are there?"

"It's going to be Tara, Tray's sister Lydia and Amelia's cousin Mary, so three…and then there's me."

"When are you holding the bridal shower?"

"Ugh…" Sookie dropped her head on her hands. "That's right I need to do that too…"

Ginger chuckled. "You're doing fine, hon."

"Weddings are too much work!" Sookie whispered as though she was ashamed of herself for saying so.

They heard the chimes going and then looked up at the door to see who was coming. It was Professor Compton, who smiled and waved as he closed the door behind him, before frowning as he saw Ginger standing next to her.

"Oh shoot…" Ginger said under her breath before turning around and trying to look busy.

Sookie frowned at her for a moment of confusion and then turned back with a smile as Bill Compton approached the counter.

"Well hello Professor! It's been a while!"

"Sookie!" Bill smiled, leaning against the counter. "How have you been, darling?"

"Just great!" she beamed. "What can I do for you today?"

"You wouldn't happen to have this release, would you?" he showed her the written note on his cell phone screen.

Sookie squinted at it. "Poetry huh?" she made a face and then typed away on her laptop. "I think we do have it."

"You don't like poetry?" Bill grinned.

"I don't _get_ most poetry…" she muttered. "Some of it is nice… when it rhymes… But I'm not a fan of fancy words."

"What? No boy ever wrote you a little silly poem?" Bill asked dubiously.

"I never went for the sensitive ones," Sookie shrugged.

"Maybe you should then!" he winked and then he looked around the store, clearly looking for Ginger again. "Say, what happened to Miss Quinn? I see you got new help."

"She got an internship she really wanted, so she had to go," Sookie explained sadly.

"Oh… what a shame…"

"Here, found it!" Sookie squealed at her laptop screen. "Just on second and I'll get it for you!" she beamed at him again before getting out from behind the counter.

She returned briefly, Professor Compton paid for the book and left while looking curiously around, still looking for Ginger. After he left, Ginger returned to the front with a shudder as she looked in the direction he disappeared to.

"What was that about?" Sookie chuckled curiously. "Do you know Professor Compton?"

"Of course I do, I used to work at his University, remember?" she made a face. "Total sexual harassment case waiting to happen!"

Sookie's eyes widened. "Did he ever try something funny with you?"

"Once, but I put him in his place!" Ginger said proudly. "The younger ones though…" she rolled her eyes. "Stupid girls…"

Sookie made a face. "That sucks, I always thought he looked sleazy. His poor wife!"

They went back to looking at the pictures Thalia sent and the rest of the day was pretty quiet. Sookie was closing up when she received a text from Tara, asking her to go keep her company at _the Tavern_ because, as per her own words "JB is a dick." Sookie sighed, wishing those two would just grow up a little a texted her back saying she'd be there soon. She stopped by the house to shower and change and then drove to the club.

Tara and Lafayette were on the first floor, watching the band, but not dancing. Sookie understood why she was here tonight, it was that indie band Tara liked. Upon seeing her, Tara immediately requested a hug and Sookie obliged while shooting an inquisitive glance at Lafayette who gave her the _same old, same old_ look.

During a break Sookie followed Tara into the bathroom and there Tara told her all about her last fight with JB. Sookie gave the same old advice and then they walked out to grab some drinks.

Sookie had a little bit of a shock as they approached the bar and she saw Pam sitting on the stool by the wall. She wore a cute blue dress and her tummy was plainly visible. She still looked pretty small. Her hair was shorter and she looked lighter with very little makeup. She smiled, recognizing Sookie and Tara and waved them over.

"Hey girls!"

"Hi Pam! You look good!" Sookie said nodding at her tummy.

"Thank you!" Pam beamed. "How are you two doing?"

"Great!" Sookie and Tara chorused. "So, how are _you_?" Sookie added.

"Oh you know… all that pregnant stuff…"

Pam talked for a little while, very excitedly, about all the wonderfully pregnant things she had been doing. Sookie and Tara listened dutifully. To Sookie, it sounded a little like someone trying to make things sound a lot better than they were. Her smile was too forced and she sounded overly excited. Again she was forced to empathize with "the enemy".

Sookie and Tara grabbed their drinks and went back to find Lafayette on the main floor. However he left the minute they came back, saying, since Sookie was there to stay with Tara he was going home to wait for his boyfriend. It was getting late, and Sookie wanted to go home to sleep. Tara was showing signs of being ready to go too, then her phone rang and she made a face. Sookie guessed it was JB and then followed her to the second floor and into the corridor that led to the bathrooms, where there was less noise and Tara could answer the phone properly.

She hung a little to the back, letting Tara have her conversation in private. She leaned against the wall and waited. She perked up when she saw Eric emerging from the door at the back. He saw her immediately, and smiled as he approached.

"Hey there! You here in the middle of the week?"

"Hey!" Sookie smiled. "I'm here to support Tara," she nodded towards her friend, still on the phone further down the corridor, pacing and talking angrily.

"Ah, that's right, it's Tara's favorite band tonight."

Sookie raised her eyebrow. Every one of her friends seemed to be better friends with Eric than she was, it was kind of funny really. Well, _now_ it was funny.

"I saw Pam!" Sookie piped casually, balancing on her calves, her arms around her middle.

Eric looked away from Tara and for a split second he looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, she's been trying to come more often now. It's nuts, I tell her she doesn't have to."

"Well it's her baby too!" Sookie shrugged. Then, when Eric looked at her funny she laughed nervously. "The… _club_ is hers, too, not the baby baby…" she closed her eyes tightly shut and shook her head. "Well her baby _baby_ is _her_ baby too but…" she opened her eyes and Eric was laughing. "Well you know what I mean!"

"Sadly I do…" Eric chuckled, looking her over. "You gonna be here long?"

"No, as soon as Tara is off the phone I'm dragging her home."

"Oh… shame we didn't get to talk."

Sookie smiled sheepishly. "Next time."

Eric nodded as though he didn't believe her very much. "How have you been?"

"Good! Going nuts with Amelia's wedding though…" she smiled. "How's uhm… everything with you?"

"It's OK…" Eric didn't look like he wanted to elaborate. "Living with a pregnant woman is different."

"I bet. She looks healthy though!" Sookie tried to be positive.

There were all sorts of inappropriate questions she wanted to ask. Like, when was Pam moving out? _Was_ Pam moving out? Had they decorated the nursery already? Were he and Pam rekindling their relationship like in one of those, as of right now, tragically adorable romantic comedies? Why did he have to be so great to Pam? Why couldn't he just be selfish and go back to wanting to get to know her so much better? Possibly while naked?

"OK, I'm ready to go!" Tara said with a sigh as she was suddenly next to them. "Oh, hi Eric!"

They said goodbye to Eric and made their way to the parking lot without her getting her much needed answers. It was still a little bit sad to think about what could have been. Where would they be now if it weren't for Pam?

There was no point in wondering now. Sookie was finally feeling like she was ready to start going out on dates again. But the one guy she thought she'd make an exception for when she wouldn't have made it for anyone else belonged to someone else, whichever way she looked at it.

* * *

_**thank you for reading**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Why not ask it now? I'd always wonder otherwise – the shy girl in me always wondered what was so unremarkable about her. Maybe so she could fix it, I don't know. He was there and the moment was appropriate. I put my orange juice down…_

**12.**

It was the last weekend of April and Sookie had crossed off another item in her Maid of Honor duties list. The Wedding Shower had been successful and Amelia was happy. All the ladies had left and she was alone in her kitchen with Tara and Amelia, getting rid of all leftovers and gift wraps while Amelia gushed over her presents.

"Well this went well!" Sookie said proudly as she poured some left over wine into her glass. She'd hopped on her counter, which was also filled with post party clutter. "Cheers!" she toasted at her friends and took a generous sip.

"It did! I'm so proud of you!" Amelia grinned at her from across the kitchen while she tried to make sense of one of the items she'd gotten, this one from her third cousin Hilda. "What's this though?"

Sookie frowned at the object while she took another sip. "Eyelash curler?"

"It's a banana slicer!" Tara snorted from the corner where she was dumping a bunch of paper wraps in the trash can.

Sookie and Amelia exchanged a weird look and then snorted while Tara chuckled.

"Oh thank God!" Amelia waved the object around in her hand. "Whatever would I do without one?" she tossed it on top of the kitchen island and started piling the actual useful gifts. "But seriously Sookie, you made me proud! You got everyone in here!"

Sookie was very proud of herself too. She'd gone over Amelia's list and invited everyone and, as an added bonus, she'd gone ahead and invited Pam. Amelia tried to hide it, maybe for Sookie's benefit, but she'd grown close to her. Maybe it was the baby thing. Amelia was dying to get pregnant too.

Sookie was fine with it. Really she had gotten over her jealousy. She'd even got to chat with her more and though she thought she was a little bit of a desperate case, she was a nice person. And she'd been thrilled to have been invited. She was 8 months pregnant but she came anyway.

She'd been nice and told Sookie her house was lovely. She mentioned she was looking for something like it, which surprised her. Something "like it" would be difficult to find in the posh area of the town where she and Eric lived. It was an old house, and small – it had its charm, of course, but Sookie didn't expect Pam to appreciate it.

If she'd heard this about a month ago, Sookie's mind would have been reeling with questions and she'd driven herself up the wall with anxiety. Pam moving out was something she had secretly wished nightly. But that was before.

Amelia had mentioned something about how Pam and Eric had an agreement that she'd stay with him until the baby was born. Apparently, Pam's mom would be moving in with her wherever she chose to go. Sookie had asked Amelia about the Baby Daddy and Amelia had said Pam rarely talked about him and she didn't like it when people brought him up. As far as Sookie knew, Longshadow's awful band never played at _the Tavern_ again.

Inviting Pam to the party was no problem, being friendly to her was no problem. Watching her and Eric close together at the club was no problem. Sookie had given up the dream – she'd literally pushed it aside, had a pep talk with herself and moved on. It was easier being around Eric now and she actually found it easier to have a conversation with him.

Perhaps David had something to do with it. David and his easy going-ness and his smile and his fondness for Mexican food – he was just too cute. Best of all he was available, and interesting. They had gone on two dates now and exchanged a ridiculous amount of e-mails and text messages in between. David had found out about her cat lovingness, and he had taken to sending her messages by way of lol cats. He made her laugh, and he was sweet and fun. He was also _nothing_ like Quinn. His mother didn't even live in the same State - total brownie-point earner.

"Hey!"

Sookie blinked and snapped her head around – Tara had just tossed a heavy, wet paper ball at her to get her attention. "Stop daydreaming about Camera Boy and come help us clean up!"

"Camera Boy?" Sookie chuckled, sliding off the counter.

"We figured he needed a name!" Amelia nodded seriously. "It was either Camera Boy or Watches-Supermodels-For-A-Living Man."

"Ha-ha… very funny…" Sookie gave Amelia the stink eye.

Amelia winked at her and gave her a cardboard box so she could help with the trash.

"I can't wait for my bachelorette party now!" Amelia said. "I know you'll completely outdo yourself!"

"You want me to get you a stripper…" Sookie deduced as she dumped the empty bottle of wine in the trash.

Amelia sniggered but said nothing. Sookie shook her head and moved to the living room to start cleaning up there too. After everything was done the three of them fell down on the couch in a heap – Amelia in the middle, Sookie to her right, leaning against the arm rest and throwing her leg's over her friend's lap, while Tara sat on Amelia's left and sunk down in the couch to throw her feet on the coffee table and leaned sideways onto Amelia's shoulder.

"Man… one month to go…" Amelia sighed deeply, staring across the room, suddenly wide eyed.

"Shit…" Sookie threw her head back over the arm rest and closed her eyes. "That means I _do_ need to start planning your bachelorette party soon."

"I'll make a small guest list for this one," Amelia promised her.

"Good because if I have to have your aunts in the same room with a stripper I might faint."

That Sunday Sookie stayed home to relax after all the work and hosting she had to do on Saturday. She took a long bath and sat on the couch with the TV on while she did her nails. David called in the middle of the afternoon, from the location where he was doing a photo shoot. They chatted and flirted for a while until he had to go back to work.

Sookie hung up feeling quite giddy. He would be back in town later in the week – which meant they could have their much anticipated third date on Friday. Although David hadn't talked about it, it was a given. She would wait for him to call again though.

So she decided tomorrow, on her lunch break, after she'd left the doctor's office she'd shop for new lingerie. She didn't really need new lingerie – but while other women collected shoes, Sookie collected lingerie – it was the one thing she spent unnecessary amounts of money on. She wasn't even anticipating there would be sex and actually there couldn't be any for the next two weeks since she was getting the 3-month shot tomorrow. But it was nice to be prepared for it.

So on Monday around noon Sookie bid good luck to Ginger and left. She did her checkup and had her first shot. The clinic was right in the business district so there were a few shops and restaurants. She decided to go look into a lingerie shop she knew to be nearby – because she was always ogling its showcase window back when she was a Freshman and worked at the cafe.

She went inside and did a bit of browsing until she found the perfect set. Tiger stripes! She didn't have one of those yet! She made her purchase at the cashier, happy for the recent increase on her credit limit. Then she waltzed out of the shop, dangling the little scarlet bag from her fingers with this huge sense of accomplishment. That shop had been out of her league before – it still kind of was, but fuck it – she deserved it.

She hadn't walked too far when she had to stop to look at another showcase window. She pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head and peered closer at the beautiful white dress currently dominating the scene in the showcase. She peered at the price tag and suppressed the wish to whisper loudly. Just as she stepped back and started turning around to go carry on walking she had one of those flashes in which her brain short circuited.

Walking up in the opposite direction with his hands down his pocket was Eric. He'd seen her and he smiled mysteriously as he approached. She paused, her hand poised on her sunglasses, but not daring pull them back down. She wasn't used to seeing the man in the day light anymore. So it took her back to nearly 7 years ago. He was wearing a black pant suit and a crisp white shirt, much like he'd wear back in the day, except the top button was undone, probably for comfort. The only things missing were the tie and suit jacket. Spring sunlight danced and played with the shades of his hair, she'd forgotten how blonde he was. Sookie blinked, wondering if perhaps the trip down memory lane was getting to her.

But then he stopped in front of her and spoke, so he had to be real. "Shopping in the middle of the day?" he asked casually, eyeing her little scarlet shopping bag.

The shy introvert in her immediately widened her eyes and reflexively pulled the shopping bag slightly out of sight – it was blatantly engraved with a popular lingerie shop logo – _boys weren't meant to see that!_ Or something along those lines. She recovered quickly though and smiled back.

"Just taking advantage of a small trip to the doctor and an extended lunch break!" she eyed his attire curiously again. "What are _you_ doing around here?"

"Business meeting." Eric was eyeing her with concern now. "Did you say you went to the doctor? Are you OK?"

Sookie grinned sheepishly. Again with the embarrassing topics and boys. _You see, I'm hoping my potential boyfriend will bang me. So I had to get my birth control back in order. No biggie!_

"I'm fine. It's just routine stuff really. Did you say business meeting?" she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Yes. Then I decided to see what this street looked like these days," he eyed the buildings around them with a look of nostalgia. He smiled down at her again. "Say, did you eat anything yet?"

"Nope. Was going to get to that just now."

"Do they still serve the executive lunch at _Flappers_?" Eric cocked his eyebrows suggestively.

Sookie grinned. "Uhm… I assume so."

Eric grinned. "Do you wanna check it out?"

"I know what it's like, I had my lunch there every day for a whole year!" she grinned back but she could see how excited he was by the prospect so she shrugged. "But sure. Why not?"

So they started walking towards the direction where Sookie had come from, _Flappers_ was only two blocks away. Sookie thought it was good that it was close to two in the afternoon, so it wouldn't be too crowded now.

Sookie had been here with Amelia back in July of last year, but it still felt pretty weird to be in there as a customer. With Eric of all people. She smiled when she saw him heading for his favorite table, the one where she served him so many times. They sat down and they were immediately brought menus by a cute little brunette in the same old yellow uniform Sookie had worn.

"This is weird…" Sookie snorted peering down at the menu. "Didn't change much!" she continued going down the list of dishes and then she looked up to find Eric peering at her curiously. "What?"

"What do you recommend?" he asked, closing his menu and setting it aside.

Sookie shrugged closing hers too. "I'll have the steak and an OJ."

"Sounds good to me!"

They were served pretty quickly and Sookie caught Eric eyeing the waitress as she walked away. When he looked back at her he had a funny look on his face. Sookie roused an eyebrow.

"Got a nickname for her already?"

Eric laughed. "I barely met her," he winked.

Sookie chuckled, shaking her head as she reached for her juice. She stopped it on the way to her lips and put it down, watching as Eric took a bite out of his steak.

"Is it good?" she asked.

Eric nodded, still chewing. Sookie pressed her lips together, pondering her question for another moment. "Can I ask you something? And… you don't need to be polite about it. You can be totally honest." Eric looked at her curiously and nodded. "You didn't think I was even a little bit familiar that morning you found me in your apartment last year?"

Eric's eyebrows went up a little – probably not a question he had thought about. "Well… my focus was on how mad Preston made me that morning."

Sookie looked down, remembering how embarrassing it had been. "Yeah I don't blame you for that."

"I suppose there was a little nagging feeling back in there somewhere. Like that feeling you should know that person from somewhere. But again, I was busy being pissed at him." Eric shrugged.

Sookie nodded. "Hum…" she started digging into her food. "You remembered Amelia almost straight away," she said, not as an accusation. "Why was that?"

Eric chuckled. "She stands out."

Sookie grinned. "That she does." It was a fact Amelia stood out anywhere. Eric's nickname for her was fitting. Everyone knew who Amelia was and everyone loved her. "Congratulations on coming up with _Blondie_ right off the top of your head by way!" she bit into her steak and eyed him challengingly.

She expected Eric to maybe look a little guilty and then admit he'd never had a nickname for her and he did make up _Blondie_ on the spot. She didn't expect him to look down to try and conceal a smirk. She perked up at that curiously.

"What?" she folded her arms at the edge of the table and leaned forward. "What?" she repeated with a chuckle while Eric tried buying time by wiping his mouth with a napkin. "What did you actually have a nickname for me but it was something horrible? Something like _Stinky_ or _Never-gets-my-sugar_ right?"

Eric was laughing now and shaking his head. He finally looked her in the eye again, a glint in his. "It's not bad. But I don't think you'll appreciate it."

Sookie tilted her head and squinted her eyes. "Northman… spill."

Eric sat back, he pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled something down a napkin before folding it in half. He slid it across the table towards her, wordlessly.

Sookie cocked an eyebrow, now eyeing the napkin as though it was potentially poisonous. "That bad huh?"

"I guess I'll know soon enough," Eric said and sat back, taking a sip from his glass.

Sookie sighed and pulled the napkin closer to her, squinting her eyes at Eric again. She unfolded the napkin and looked at the words, confused. "_Booby Trap_?" she looked at him inquiringly.

"It's a play on words," he said.

Sookie's jaw dropped and her face flushed. "Well explain."

"I actually borrowed this from my cousin, the one who I grew up with. That's what he'd call it whenever a girl was wearing a top that had a plunging neckline or that hugged their chest in a way that makes a man's eyes pop," he then elaborated with a smirk. "Our eyes pop, girls get mad, we end up as jerks… so it's a trap - a booby trap."

Sookie's eyes roamed all around the place self consciously. Maybe _Blondie_ wouldn't have been so bad after all. This was equal parts objectifying and funny – she suddenly wanted to meet this cousin of his who had quite a mind.

Eric leaned over the table, watching her curiously. "So… do you want to throw stuff at me yet?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at him. "What would be the point? At least you had the sense not to tell that to everyone that night at the club!"

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, that would have been embarrassing."

Sookie shook her head and dug into her food again, and then she stopped and frowned. "I never caught you ogling though…"

Eric grinned. 'No, you didn't. But then again you hardly ever made eye contact. I thought you were a snob or something," he winked at her, taking another bite of his stake.

Sookie sagged. He wasn't the first person to say this. Damned introversion. It had been really bad back then. If she'd been a little more like Amelia, maybe she'd been more memorable, not just her tits. She decided to shrug it off – water under the bridge and all that.

"So uhm…" she went on, eager to change the subject. "You said you had a business meeting?" she asked curiously. "What kind of business?"

"It was meeting with a friend of Chow's. She's looking to get into _The Tavern_," Eric answered casually.

"Oh?" Sookie perked up curiously. "Are you guys looking for a new partner?

"Not exactly…" Eric finished his steak and grabbed another napkin. "I'm looking to sell my share of the business and she might buy it."

Sookie sat back, knife and fork in hands. "But I thought you loved the club!"

"I do…" Eric shrugged. "But I need to cut a few ties and the club is one."

"Oh…" Sookie looked down momentarily, poking at her food. "Are we talking about Pam?" Eric nodded. "I see… well… I understand, I guess. How does she feel about it?"

"She's not happy. But she's going to have to accept it," he shrugged.

Sookie nodded, knowing he wasn't going to elaborate. He was a guy and in true guy fashion he wasn't into discussing his feelings in depth – but she got it. She was just surprised he was looking to do something so drastic when he had taken her into his home while she carried out her term. She had expected to someday hear all about how Eric and Pam solved their differences and got happily married and Eric adopted her kid and it was all rainbows and unicorns. This was different.

"Well… but… what are you going to do?" Sookie watched as Eric pushed his plate aside and grabbed his drink.

He shrugged, folding his arms on top of the table. "Something. I don't know what. I'm not afraid to start over."

Sookie's eyebrows went up and she chuckled. "Well… good for you then!"

Eric smiled, watching her as she went back to finish her food. He looked definitely optimistic and happy, and lighter than Sookie had ever seen him. It was new, and good. She couldn't help smiling back, taking another sip from her juice. He looked hopeful, and she thought it was admirable that he did.

"Ooh!" she startled when her phone buzzed from inside her shopping bag. "Sorry!" she apologized with a chuckle as she bent over to retrieve it and pick it up.

She'd gotten a text message from David. _Just checked with the bosses. I'm coming back tomorrow. Can I cook for you on Friday?_

Cooking! The man wanted to _cook_ for her! She nearly fanned herself at the table. She bit her lip to control the bizarre smile threatening to split her face as she typed a quick response before she stowed her cell phone away.

"Sorry!" Sookie laughed nervously. Eric eyed her curiously and nodded. They went back to talking. Sookie asked for more details about his business meeting and then they asked for the check. Eric insisted on paying and he thought she was cute when she growled at him in protest. He walked her back to her car and they said goodbye for now.

Sookie enjoyed seeing him outside the club. It was the first time she'd felt like they had an actual relationship and not just a shared one through her more social, more extroverted friends. She was happy he was happy – it was good to see him looking lighter. And, seeing Eric in a suit, even an incomplete one, was always a bit of a treat.

May arrived and, as the month of Amelia's wedding, it was a month that meant a lot of anticipation and dress proofing and catering tasting. Amelia chose camouflage green for the bridesmaids and olive for her Maid of Honor – they were the same dress, but Sookie's color was different. It was a taffeta floor length, dark olive dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Very classic for Amelia – she'd kinda expected her to make them wear something shorter and perhaps in vibrant colors – but Amelia surprised her.

Amelia's dress also turned out to be beautifully classic and romantic – except she'd gone with peach, instead of white. Sookie'd actually burst into happy tears when she first saw her friend in it at the seamstress's office. She looked beautiful and so happy she could burst.

The Friday before the week of the wedding, Amelia packed a couple bags and moved into Sookie's spare room, while Tray went to crash with a cousin of his so that the contractors could hurry up and do the changes they wanted. It meant Sookie had Amelia living with her just as the day was approaching. It was a both a little fun and a little despairing. Fortunately, the day after was the Saturday of the bachelorette party and Sookie was very much looking forward to that. She wanted Amelia to have the greatest send off into married life. She'd actually taken a leaf out of Amelia's book and gone to Pam for advice. Woman owned a club, she knew the best places to party.

So they'd chosen the _Foxy Trot_ – it belonged to a friend of Pam's. It was a lot smaller than _the Tavern_ and it had a 1980's vibe, which had always been very popular with both Sookie and Amelia. The group of ladies invited to the bachelorette party was considerably smaller. It was the three of them as usual, the other bridesmaids Lydia and Mary, Maudette Pickens from college and one of Amelia's _Woman Up_ friends, Debbie Pelt. Pam couldn't come because she had just given birth to a healthy girl whom she called Amber.

Amelia was bouncing although they were about to go to Disney World. The parked outside the club and then went inside. It was dark and the music was loud and they were soon ushered to their especial table. As soon as they all sat down the waiters brought the tequila. Amelia looked at Sookie knowingly before she squealed, throwing her arms around her neck.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Too bad you're marrying Tray then!" Sookie winked at her and poured her first shot. "One last night of irresponsibility Ames. I'm here to make sure it happens."

"One last night!" Ames held the shot glass up in the air and all the girls cheered.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to go to everyone's heads. They dominated a certain portion of the dance floor and broke out their best, or worst moves. Amelia was having an absolute blast, and she only ducked out to call Tray a couple of times. That wasn't too bad, Sookie thought. She tried to keep sober so things didn't get out of control. Around one in the morning she pulled Debbie Pelt into a corner.

"Debbie where's the stripper? You told me to leave him to ya! Shouldn't he be here now?" Sookie hissed, pointing at her watch.

"Ooh!" Debbie, who was almost as drunk as Amelia squealed and nodded, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. "Imma call him, gimme a sec!"

Sookie rolled her eyes and waited. She folded her arms across her chest impatiently and turned towards the door. Just as she did a very tall, very massive man with a fantastically fake tan, longish dark hair and green eyes stepped inside in jeans and a muscle shirt. Sookie cocked an eyebrow.

"Never mind, Debbie, he's here…" she remembered him from the catalogue. "Yowza…"

Debbie tripped on her shoes as she tried to get next to her and nearly knocked Sookie on her face, wrapping her arms around her to steady herself.

"Oops! Sorry Sookie!" she giggled. "Ooh yeah… that's the one!" Debbie ran her tongue between her lips as she measured the guy up and down.

He was speaking to the hostess at the entrance. As Sookie expected the hostess looked and pointed in their direction. The man's eyes caught hers and he smiled brightly. He sauntered over to them, looking straight at Sookie.

"Are you Sookie?"

"Are you real?" Debbie asked beside her.

Sookie eyed Debbie awkwardly before turning back to the man. "Yes, I'm Sookie. You must be Alcide, hi!" she offered him her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sookie!" Alcide grinned, pearly white teeth glinting at her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's OK. The girls are so entertained they didn't notice," Sookie chuckled. "Come meet our bride!"

Amelia's jaw dropped when Sookie and Debbie returned with giant muscle man behind her. Alcide was appropriately seductive to all the ladies at the table. The hostess pulled Sookie to the side and they whispered a few words to each other.

"OK Ames… show time come on!" Sookie returned and pulled Amelia to her feet.

There was a slightly private area to the side, like a VIP room – it had been set up for them. Alcide disappeared behind a door and Sookie sat Amelia in the chair at the center of the room and the rest of the ladies on a couch behind her. Sookie took her seat next to Tara and the music started playing.

The women started screaming and whistling when Alcide showed up. The only one happier than Amelia seemed to be Debbie, who was practically orgasming in her seat. At one point, Sookie was a bit worried she was going to collapse she was so red in the face. Amelia played it all like she always did, being as much of a show as the entertainment himself. Alcide seemed to approve of Amelia's playfulness. Sookie cheered along and danced in her seat as well but personally she always thought male strippers were a weird concept – she kind of wanted to laugh a little – and to be honest, she knew Amelia had a similar opinion but she would have a stripper at her bachelorette party, even if it was just so she could laugh about it.

The performance was over and the ladies clapped and cheered happily while Alcide grabbed his shirt, his pants, and his cash. Debbie was on her feet in seconds and she sidled up to him, asking him all sort of questions. Amelia let them be and walked up to Sookie with a huge grin in her face.

"I touched his bicep!" she waggled her eyebrows.

"I noticed!" Sookie grinned. "Looks like Debbie wants to touch something else, though."

They burst into giggles and Amelia threw her arm over her shoulder and they started walking back to the main area.

It was past two in the morning when the taxi dropped them at Sookie's house and they stumbled through the door silently, both exhausted and Amelia still a little drunk. They said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Sookie forced herself into the shower, tired as she was. When she walked back into her room her cell phone was ringing. She picked it up with a smile when she saw it was David.

"Hey! What are you doing up at this hour, Mister?"

"_Checking up on you! Are you home now, my wild thing?_"

Sookie giggled and fell on her back on the bed, pulling her knees up. "Yup. Just got out of the shower and I'm ready to crash."

"_How did it go?_"

"It was fun. Girls get wild and all that. We had a stripper!"

"_Oh dear… did you behave?_"

"I did! Debbie Pelt though… she might have gotten his number, if you know what I mean." Sookie clucked her tongue.

"_I do know what you mean!_"

"Seriously it's 3am, what are you doing up?"

"_Standing outside Mila Cervi's bathroom… listening to her hurl the three olives she had for dinner._"

"Ew!" Sookie shuddered. David often ended up babysitting his subjects, especially when he was on runway duty. "Well… come morning I'll probably be doing that with Ames."

David chuckled. "_How much did you guys drink_?"

"A lot. But I stopped early because I had to make sure things ran smoothly."

"_You're so responsible."_

"Only for my best friends!"

"_And Amelia's crashing there all week."_

"Yup."

"_That sucks."_

Sookie giggled. "Well… I can always go to _your_ place…"

"_You could… like… right now maybe?_"

Sookie shook her head and then remembered he couldn't see it. "I have to watch Amelia, she had a lot to drink and she'll be unmanageable in the morning. Plus I'm pretty beat myself. And you have babysitting to do."

David sighed deeply. "_It's just sad only Debbie Pelt is getting lucky tonight._"

Sookie snorted. "You'll be fine cupcake."

David started saying something on the other side, but Sookie suddenly jerked in bed when she heard her doorbell unexpectedly.

"What the…" she sat up and the run spun. She nearly dropped the phone. '"Fuck!"

"_Sookie? Are you OK?_"

"Yeah just… got up too quickly… there's someone at the door, hang on…" she said, sliding onto her feet and holding her robe tightly at her front.

"_At 3am? Don't answer Sookie…"_

"I have to look…"

"_But don't open it before you do._"

"Yes _Dad!_" she giggled as she climbed down the stairs.

Sookie switched the light on in the foyer and looked into the peephole. Tray was outside, holding onto someone and mumbling something.

"It's Tray!" Sookie gasped into the phone before pulling the door open. "Tray!"

Once she opened the door she saw Tray had been pretty much standing only with Eric's support, who looked at her apologetically.

"What happened to him?" Sookie said, hanging up the phone without even realizing it.

"Well… he started missing Amelia halfway through his bachelor party. JB ducked out early to seek out Tara and I got stuck with him at the club." Eric explained, struggling to keep Tray upwards.

"God that JB!" Sookie rolled her eyes.

"SookiewheresmyAmelia?" Tray sputtered.

"He's been asking that a lot…"

"Pitiful! Just… bring him inside. I'll let Amelia deal with him." she stepped back inside to allow him room to move with Tray. "Do you think you can get him upstairs? She's in my spare room on the left side…"

"Maybe…" Eric looked up the stairs dubiously.

"I'll help…" Sookie ducked under Tray's other arm and together they started steering him upstairs. "This is weird, he's usually a happy drunk!"

Eric chuckled. "He's getting hitched… it does things to a man."

Sookie snorted. "Right… turns them into pussies?"

"Yep," Eric panted tiredly.

Sookie went inside first and nudged Amelia awake. When her friend realized what was happening she bounced to her feet and helped them haul Tray onto the single bed.

"Uhm… maybe you guys should take my bed…" Sookie said.

"No… it's fine. I can squeeze in. Or I'll kick him to the floor if I need space."

"IloveyoumyAmes…" Tray tried pulling her on top of him.

"Can you believe this?" Amelia rolled her eyes at Sookie and Eric. "What did you guys do anyway?"

Eric shrugged. "Hey I was working the whole time. All I did was offer them the venue. Ask JB in the morning."

"You bet I will!" Amelia grunted. "Thanks Eric! I can't believe you did this. You're awesome."

Eric shrugged. "It's fine. That's what friends are for. Didn't want him to break the other leg." Amelia's eyes widened. "He's fine!"

Sookie and Eric let Amelia to take care of Tray and walked down the stairs silently. When they reached the foyer they looked at each other and burst into silent laughter.

"So I take you girls did a better job out of the bachelorette party?" Eric asked.

"Yes! It was all good!" she folded her arms across her chest proudly. "I even got Ames a stripper!"

Eric laughed. "Oh don't tell Tray that."

"What… there were no strippers there tonight?" Sookie rolled her eyes dubiously.

Eric winked at her and started going for the door. Sookie followed him outside.

"So I guess I'll see you at the wedding?" Eric asked, turning around.

"Yeah, you sure will!" Sookie grinned.

Her phone buzzed soundly and she gasped, remembering having ended the call without any warning.

"Oh God… that will be David…" Sookie checked and it was just a text message, asking her if she was alright.

"David?" Eric asked curiously leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"He's this guy I'm seeing…" Sookie explained as she quickly typed an answer to appease him. She finished with a sigh and hit send. When she looked up Eric was looking at her strangely, but he quickly disguised it, pulling away from the door with a polite smile. "Thanks for the help really. You know we like our Tray."

"I do," Eric nodded. "He's fine. He's just in love."

Sookie giggled. "So uhm… haven't seen you seen Mexican night last Thursday. How have you been?"

"Good, I'm just good."

"And little Amber?"

"She's cute and loud."

Sookie smiled sympathetically. "When are they moving out?"

"Next week actually."

"Oh! Good! You must be relieved."

"Yes, you have no idea…" Eric looked like he wanted to say something else but took another step back instead. "Well I should get going. You must be tired too."

"Yeah… a lot… good to see you though."

"Yeah. Good night Sookie."

"Night Eric!"

She stayed, leaning against her door until he got into his car. She waved as he switched on the engine and then she turned around and walked inside closing the door.

Amelia was climbing down the stairs with a mopey look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sookie walked up to her.

"He's snores too loud…" Amelia pouted.

Sookie giggled. "I'll let you sleep in my bed sweetie. But just tonight, you hear me? Mommy has explained this to you _over_ and _over_…" Sookie steered her back to the stairs. "There are _no_ drunk monsters on your bed."

"Except like, there totally are!" Amelia protested.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you for the reviews to the previous chapter. Update notes on my blog (I addressed a couple unregistered comments I thought were valid and probably something others might agree with so check them over there - Mimi7, charlene, EmmaDarcy)_**

* * *

_I don't know what the heck I'm doing – but by God I'm gonna do it!_

**13.**

It was the 26th of May and the morning started earlier than usual at Sookie's house. Amelia admitted not having slept at all and for the first time she was appreciative of Sookie's strong caffeine addiction as it got her through the day. Amelia's adorableness wore off pretty quickly – she was in full Bridezilla mode. Sookie was happy Tara and Mary, Amelia's cousin, came in early in the afternoon to help.

By four, Sookie was in her bedroom, in a satin slip getting her toenails done – with a towel around her head, holding her hair together. She looked up as suddenly Amelia marched inside in a bathrobe, pressing the phone to her chest - two of her hair curlers sliding off.

"Why isn't Lydia here yet? Did you call her?"

"I called her," Sookie put the nail polish down. "She said she'd be here. She's only a little late."

"A _little_ late?" Amelia squealed. "She promised me she would do my hair!" she pointed at her mishap hair curlers. "She's doing this on purpose!"

"She's not…" Sookie stood calmly. "Come on, sit down here, I'll fix it for you…"

"No!" Amelia growled. "You'll get it wrong too! Lydia was supposed to do it!"

Mary walked inside and looked at Sookie meaningfully before she addressed her cousin. "Then sit down and let us at least take those off – when Lydia gets here she'll do it."

The doorbell rang and Sookie beamed at her friend. "See? That will be her!"

"Well let her in!" Amelia snapped while she started picking at the hair curlers. Mary was trying to help her.

Sookie took a deep breath and reminded herself it was her friend's big day. She hurried out of her bedroom and down the stairs onto the foyer, pulling at the front door eagerly. The relieved smile died on her face when she saw it wasn't Lydia.

"David?" she frowned confused.

"Do you always answer your door dressed like this or is it my lucky day?" David asked, bemused, as he took in her and bare legs.

Sookie rolled her eyes and ducked out of sight, waving him inside.

"What are you even doing here?" she hissed at him. "This house is a girl zone today! And trust me there's a _good_ reason for it!"

David grinned. "I know. Amelia asked me to be here. She told me to bring my camera!" he pointed at his camera dangling from his neck. "She wanted some artsy photos with her bridesmaids."

"Oh… she did?" Sookie blinked repeatedly. She didn't remember Amelia discussing this with her. "This house is hardly any _set_…"

David looked around with clinic eyes. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Jeez… thanks…" Sookie deadpanned.

David looked at her surprised and then hurried. "Right! The right thing to say would be _no!_ You're house's is perfect! Something straight out of _Home & Architecture_!"

"Damn straight!" Sookie placed her hands on her hips.

"You're so hot when you're mad…" he said taking a step closer, his eyes drooping.

Sookie's eyes widened and she took a step back. "_Girl_ zone, sir, I mean it! I don't care Amelia called you to be here, it's too damn early. If you're going to be here you're going to sit on that couch and stay put until I say so!" she pointed at the couch in question.

David grinned at her and nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good!"

"No kiss?" he asked innocently as she made it to walk past him. She stopped, gave him a quick peck and dashed up the stairs as Amelia was already screaming she was taking too long.

Amelia was understandably disappointed to hear it wasn't her future sister in law who arrived and Mary, Tara and Sookie tried to get Amelia to focus on other things, meanwhile.

About a half hour later, Sookie was just adjusting the spaghetti straps of her gown when she heard the door bell going again – she heard David yelling from downstairs saying he'd get it and she sighed with relief. She'd forgotten he was even here already. She glanced at herself in the mirror and took a deep critical breath. She stood sideways and ran her hand down the fabric to smooth any creases. It looked good, but one look at the neckline and she heard a distant voice in her brain calling it a _booby trap_. She shook her head, trying to tug it upwards a little but then she rolled her eyes at herself. She proceeded to put the finishing touches on her hair as she heard Amelia yelling at Lydia, who had just arrived. She flinched when she heard a door slamming shut somewhere.

Once she was ready Sookie stepped outside her bedroom. Tara was out in the corridor, also wearing her dress, in camouflage green instead of dark olive. She was on the phone with JB so Sookie walked straight past her to go into the spare room where Amelia was currently smoothing down her peach colored dress in front of the mirror. The ruffles on the skirt and across her chest and shoulder were just exquisite.

"Oh my God…" Sookie pressed a hand to her chest. "Ames you look beautiful!"

Amelia looked at her, her own eyes brimming with happy tears. "My hair sucks though…"

"Oh shush, Lydia will fix it in a moment… once she stops crying…" Mary, who had also been standing behind Amelia, appeased her.

"Oh… Lydia's crying?" Sookie asked while Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Ok…" Lydia was suddenly in the room too. "Can I do it now, Your Majesty?" she sniffled.

Mary and Sookie exchanged uncomfortable looks while Amelia and Lydia faced off.

"Yes…" Amelia said. "Please…"

Sookie stepped back into the corridor feeling relieved. Tara looked at her inquisitively and she smiled. "They made up!"

"About time!" Tara rolled her eyes. "JB said Tray's a mess too. Wouldn't it be surprising if before the end of the night one of these two skipped town?"

Sookie widened her eyes in horror. "Knock on wood!"

Both women immediately reached to knock on the bathroom door together.

"So what's David doing here anyway?" Tara asked.

"Apparently Amelia asked him to take some professional pictures of us together before the wedding."

"That explains why he's re-arranging your furniture."

"He…what?" Sookie frowned at her friend before dashing past her, hiking up her skirts to go down the stairs without breaking her neck.

She found David in a corner in the kitchen, by the little French window that opened onto her tiny indoor patio – it was just a slab of rock where she kept some plant pots – the neighbor's high stone wall was covered in ivy and it made for a nice background. He'd left the doors opened and he'd dragged her favorite wicker chair beside it and plopped a red couch cushion on it. He looked up at her when she came in, looking a little proud of himself and gestured at what he'd done.

"_Voilá_! Scenery!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Not so bad my house now, is it?"

David smiled at her still obvious hurt over his earlier analysis. But then, he finally looked at her properly, his eyes doing the sweep with the appropriate amount of appreciation.

"You look beautiful!"

Sookie smirked and shrugged. "I know."

When finally all the women were ready, they met downstairs for the photo shoot. David guided them through it – and they managed to take them all before it started getting dark outside. The limo had just honked outside when they finally finished and then the rush picked up again.

The amount of people and cars outside of the church was scary. Sookie didn't realize Amelia and Tray knew so many people – she spend a lot of time with them and she'd never seen half of those people. Obviously, a lot of them were distant relatives who they only invited out of politeness, but still…

It suddenly made Sookie feel depressed when she realized she could probably fit everyone she'd invite to _her_ wedding inside her house. Her family was really small and her friends, well her friends were her friends, and she had a few strays here and there, but still, it made her a little sad.

"Sookie, my bouquet!" Amelia suddenly squealed from the first steps of the church.

Sookie panicked for five seconds until she realized Amelia and Tara were gesticulating vividly at the limo behind her. Sookie turned around and ducked inside to pick the forgotten bouquet from one of the seats. She hurried over and handed it to her with a sheepish grin.

"I'm so nervous!" Amelia flustered as she tugged the little tulle veil over her eyes.

"Really? I couldn't tell!"

"Sookie if I faint…"

"You're not going to faint."

"I won't faint…" Amelia started fanning herself.

"You won't…"

"Show time girls!" Tara started nudging them both forward.

In the church antechamber they met with Mr. Carmichael and the wedding planner Christa who immediately started talking calm into Amelia. Sookie went to peer around the doors to see the church full of people. Then Christa called to her to get in position and she hurried over, smoothing her gown and again trying to tug her neckline upwards a little, before she grabbed her smaller bouquet

"I would ask you to wait at least two more years before you and JB do this…" she whispered to Tara as they got in line.

Tara snorted. "Don't worry. We're planning to fucking elope."

"Bless you!"

They sniggered at each other and then the music started playing and they cleared their throats and prepared themselves.

Walking down the aisle was a bit scary for Sookie. It wasn't her wedding but suddenly she started thinking about it seriously, for the first time, since Quinn proposed to her. The cold coil in her stomach tugged hard at the memory and sensation. Her eyes roamed about the many faces, looking for him instinctively. She found him standing next to a pretty brunette who she guessed was his new girl. She didn't remember what she looked like much from that one night on the food street, but it was the same girl. Well, she wasn't new anymore, was she? He smiled at her when he caught her eyes and Sookie smiled back nervously, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Yes she was definitely thinking about weddings tonight. She was thinking about how she would be 30 in two months and how she was nowhere near being ready to get married. Her eyes found David's a little further up the aisle – he was grinning at her, he winked as she walked past him. No… David wasn't the guy either. Sookie fought not to let her smile falter. He was great and fun, but he wasn't the guy. They hadn't been together a whole month yet but she already knew he wasn't the guy.

Sookie reached her mark and stopped, turning to face the church. She took a deep breath and focused on Tara as she walked past her to stand a little behind her. Her eyes scanned the crowd again as she slowly talked herself off that ledge.

There was no point going there tonight. Tonight was about two of her best friends getting married. She'd think about herself later. She'd find a good reason to give David and herself a chance later.

But then her eyes met a pair of smoldering blue ones that scorched her to her core. She shuddered in her spot. How could she have forgotten he was going to be here tonight? There was Eric, several rows to the back, in an immaculately black suit, his hair perfectly shiny and soft looking. His eyes and the set of his jaw put her at unease as he seemed to be attempting to hypnotize her from where he stood. She suddenly felt very warm, and she gripped her flowers too tight. His eyes swept over her slowly and it was almost as if she could feel the heat from them running all over her skin. She closed her eyes briefly and reopened them, but refused to meet his eyes again.

Fortunately Amelia's song started playing and everyone in the church turned to look. Again Sookie reminded herself what tonight was about and she fixed her smile back into her face as she turned to watch as the doors opened and her best friend and her father started walking down the aisle.

The ceremony was as extravagant as they come, but also deeply moving for everyone who knew Amelia and Tray closely. There were applause and rice and tears and then the guests started funneling out through the four doors to get back into their cars and move onto the party venue. Sookie, Tara, Mary and Lydia scrambled to help Amelia with her veil and her train, so as to make her life easier. They helped the bride and groom back into the limo and then were ushered into another car that would drive them to venue.

It was a large club, paid for by Mr. Carmichael. The outside had a beautiful cobblestone paved garden, full of gardenia shrubs and flowerbeds and lights hanging from trees and posts – it was all very beautiful. Inside there was a large hall surrounded by large marble pillars – with tables and chairs and a vast dancing floor. Waiters were already walking up and down to serve the guests when they arrived.

Sookie hovered around Amelia initially, until she was certain everything was going smoothly. She had a face splitting smile on, all the tension from earlier forgotten and she gave her the biggest hug and thanked her for putting up with her all week. Sookie kissed her cheek and told her to be happy.

In a way she was happy David was going to be somewhat busy during the party. Amelia had hired him as a photographer too, although the wedding planning team had their own. He kissed her briefly when she arrived, and hovered long enough to gobble down a little snack and then he disappeared into the crowd with his camera. Sookie was ashamed of her relief. She suddenly didn't want this – she didn't want to be on a date at a wedding. Taking a date to a wedding was too serious a step – they weren't there yet, they were far from being there – and, if her intuition was right, they were never going to be there.

Sometimes, Sookie hated her moments of sobriety. She had been happy for the past six weeks, playing the dating game with David. He was a cool guy. He knew all the right answers. He was a good kisser and he was gentlemanly and fun. But she couldn't go through with this again. She'd stayed with Quinn for two years because he was a good guy who was good, and kind, and loving. Down the road it would end the same. Why did it have to take a wedding to make her face the facts?

Sookie distracted herself by going around and talking to her friends and those of Amelia's family with whom she was acquainted with. It didn't take long for Frank Mott to find her, and give her a big squeezing hug.

"You were so prettyful up there love!" he said when he pulled back.

"Prettyful?" Sookie arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, prettyful. That's a word. I'm English, I know."

"You're not English, you were just raised by Englishmen!" Sookie teased him.

"I need to talk to my dear cousin about her _excellent_ taste in bridesmaids' dresses!" Frank said eyeing her cleavage. "I'm getting an idea for a new short story right now!"

Sookie rolled her eyes and shoved at him. "Don't be gross!"

Frank winked at her. "I'm only teasing love."

"I'm not in the mood tonight!" she groused at him.

"You're not?" Frank arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Now what's wrong Sookie. Tonight is a great night, it's a happy night!" he wrapped an arm around her and started steering her around. "You know what helps? Drinking?"

"Oh God yes…"

Frank laughed. "Now careful love, you're giving me more ideas…"

"You're worse than a teenage boy…"

"I _am_ every man's inner teenage boy."

"Oh lordy…"

"Keep calling to God, Sookie, it just makes it worse!"

"Franklin!" Sookie shoved at him again but she was laughing.

After downing a couple of glasses of champagne she did feel better, and then she brushed Frank away to go find other people. She saw Debbie chatting to Tara and steered away from them. She wasn't looking to hear about Debbie's sex life, which was usually her favorite subject.

She stretched her arm to place her empty champagne glass on top of the tray held by a passing waiter and hung back to watch the party by herself a little. She could see Quinn and his girlfriend talking to Amelia's Uncle George. They hadn't said hello yet, but she was in no hurry. She saw Chow chatting to one of Amelia's colleagues, one that surely was at the club often but whose name she couldn't remember. She immediately scanned his surroundings for a glimpse of Eric, but she didn't see him. She didn't see Pam either. But she remembered Pam was only planning to stay for the ceremony because she had a newborn to take care of. For a fleeting moment Sookie pouted inside, guessing Eric had gone with her and wouldn't be around for her to ogle at all night. But she stopped herself – one, she was not to ogle other men now and two, Pam and Eric were not together. She'd moved out to a new house with her baby and her mother.

"Now I wouldn't leave you out of my sight in that dress for a second, if I were your boyfriend," Sookie shuddered at the puff of warm breath against her neck. "Where is he so I can tell him about the dangers of leaving you unattended?"

Sookie looked over her shoulder and swallowed. Eric was leaning really close, with a playful smirk on his _very_ soft looking lips. His cologne hit her like a train and the Catholic girl in her felt immediately guilty about the heat pooling in certain places.

"Hi…" she chuckled as she slowly turned around properly. "I was actually wondering where you were…"

"Wonder no longer!" he grinned. "You look beautiful," he added, his eyes sweeping over her again.

Sookie had to struggle not to tug at her hair or at her dress like a self-conscious idiot and laughed. "Thanks… yet I got that message already!" she tried to be nonchalant. "You look great too. I always _did_ think you look great in a suit."

Eric cocked an eyebrow with a curious smirk. "Oh, did you?"

"Yeah!" Sookie nodded profusely. "At _Flappers_ all the waitresses would peer at you through the gap at the service station!" she revealed. "We all agreed you were our favorite, most dashing looking suit!" she grinned, clasping her hands together in front of her, actually a little proud of herself for having revealed this little piece of guilty information without batting an eyelash.

Eric watched her curiously, tugging at his tie a little teasingly. Sookie chuckled and shook her head in response. He opened his mouth, looking to be about to say something when suddenly he looked up and the next thing she knew Sookie was being slightly shoved to the side and a long, skinny, white arm was stretching past her.

"Hi, I'm Debbie Pelt! You're Erich Northman, aren't you?"

Sookie blinked several times and stepped to the side a little as Debbie's elbow hit her boob a little hard in her haste. Debbie was grinning, all her teeth showing and Sookie rolled her eyes, recognizing the woman's predator mode. She wore a satin and tulle golden dress and her hair was all up in an intricate chignon. Sookie would have worn hers like that, but Amelia wanted all her bridesmaids with their long hair down to contrast with her own elaborate updo.

"Yes, I am Eric Northman…" Eric shook her hand warily.

"Well of course you are, I've seen you!" she continued to grin. "I've actually been to your club several times!"

"Oh?" Eric turned to her slightly, out of politeness, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Sookie stood to the side quietly while Debbie yapped and flirted openly with Eric. She wanted to roll her eyes again, but refrained herself. Of course Debbie had to go for Eric – really of all men at the party, she had to go and pick _him_. She looked around for an excuse to leave them and she got it just as she saw David in her peripheral, reaching for a champagne glass from a waiter next to one of the large doors that led to the lit garden outside.

"Excuse me!" she told the other two politely before stepping around Eric to get to him.

She hurried over and David looked up with surprise. He stopped drinking and reached for her when she was close enough, landing a kiss on her cheek.

"There you are! Having fun without me?"

"Oh lots! I don't even need you!" Sookie teased.

"Ouch!" he grinned. "I haven't had the pleasure to photograph you yet tonight…" he said, tugging her closer by her waist.

"Yes, you have! At my house!"

"That was different. Hurry, let's find some random relative and take pictures with them!"

Sookie chuckled shaking her head. "No thanks. I assume eventually Amelia will drag me with her for more photos."

"You're too photo-shy for your own good!" he teased her.

"Have you eaten anything yet or you're just drinking?"

"I steal finger foods here and there," he grinned, brushing her hip with his thumb as he kept her close. "And if you feel the need to dance…"

"Find someone good looking?" she grinned.

"I was gonna say call me so I can take a break but… alright!"

Sookie smirked, and tugged at his tie and smoothed his jacket with a nod. "I promise you I'll save you a dance."

They chatted a little bit more until David had to go again and Sookie sighed when he left, biting the inside of her cheek and mentally chastising herself for being thankful he was too busy for them to be on a proper date. She folded her arms under her chest and chewed on her thumbnail absent mindedly as she glanced around once again. She saw Eric looking at her over Debbie's head while she still seemed to be trying to chat him up. He had a nearly disappointed look in his eyes and her breath hitched slightly. He blinked his eyes away from her then, turning his attention back to Debbie, trying to look interested.

Sookie frowned, wondering if perhaps she wasn't alone, still dealing with the lingering thoughts about what they could have been. It seemed like extremely bad form to still be even a little bit infatuated with the man. She had been doing _so_ well and all it took was seeing him again, talking to him again, at a damn wedding of all things, to bring up her old hang ups about love and happiness.

"So is that the new boyfriend?"

Sookie startled and turned to see Frank next to her again, holding a glass of bourbon. She looked up and realized he was staring at Eric across from them. He had probably seen her ogling at him and assumed.

"Uhm…" she cleared her throat. "No… that's not him."

"He's the guy from Tray's birthday party, isn't he?" Frank squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Are you _sure_ he's not your boyfriend?"

Sookie glared at him. "I'm sure, Frank."

Frank watched her with narrowed eyes. "But you would like him to be, wouldn't you?"

"No…" Sookie sputtered, looking away.

"Hum… so I assume the photographer who was unprofessionally touchy touchy with you a moment ago was the one then?"

Sookie snapped her head back at him and puffed. "Yes! Although… I don't know… we're not calling each other that yet… boyfriend and girlfriend that is."

"Hum…" Frank took another sip from his drink and looked over at Eric and Debbie. "He's looking at you again."

Sookie blinked her eyes to the floor, fighting the urge to look up and confirm it. Frank chuckled next to her and she glared at him.

"You know what I love about weddings?" Frank said suddenly.

"Open bar?" she nodded at his bourbon.

"Well…" he looked down at his glass, swinging it from side to side, watching the liquid jostling inside, and nodded. "That too, I suppose." He winked at her. "But I meant to say context and conflict!" he splayed his free hand dramatically, bending his knees momentarily. "It's great from a writer's perspective!" he looked in Eric's direction again and so did Sookie this time. Eric was still looking at her strangely, before he turned his eyes back to Debbie.

"Think fast love!" Frank snapped. "You're my romantic novel heroine again!" he raised a cautioning finger. "You're at a wedding with this new man in your life. He's handsome and sweet and caring. Then, up comes the old flame! The flame that scorched but never truly burnt out. He's looking back at you like he's thinking the same thing. He's like this juicy, distant, forbidden fruit hanging from the very tip of the branch before your eyes!" he gesticulated as though he was picking up said fruit from thin air. "Life is short, nothing like a wedding to remind you the clock of life is ticking! The forbidden never looked so possible! What do you do?"

Sookie eyed Frank sideways and raised an eyebrow. "_We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us_."* She quoted. "It's enticing but it's hardly ever a promise of a happy ending, Frank."

"That is true. But fortunately we're talking about _my_ novel. I can make it happy!" he winked at her again. "Although… if we're talking about our heroine's dilemma… you know what I think is truly the issue?"

"No… do enlighten me."

"Since we're quoting stuff I'll allow Eleanor Roosevelt to speak for me…_ We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all._"

Sookie eyed Frank curiously, narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you have conversations about me with Amelia while you paint each other's toenails or something?"

"I don't know whatever you're talking about, love!" he downed the rest of his drink. "I'm just talking about my novel!" he smacked her butt soundly and walked away.

Sookie glared after him then quickly looked behind her to make sure no one had witnessed that. She decided she needed to take a leaf out of Frank's book, and go for something a bit stronger. So she marched back into the main hall, dodging people and dancers until she reached the bar. She ordered herself a glass of whisky and turned back towards the party, taking a long sip.

She glimpsed Amelia and Tray dancing amongst the other guests, apparently completely aloof to them, in their own happy bubble. Sookie smiled at the sight. Seven years ago she slept across the hall from a very outgoing and crazy Amelia. She watched her go through several boyfriends before she finally found Tray. So often she'd thought her friend was a little crazy when it came to the subject of love. But here she was. Happily married and happily… well… happy, with the man she chose. What good did it do her to be so careful with her heart really? Whatever the hell had she gained from it? She should have been more like Amelia.

"Excuse me? Would you like to dance?"

Sookie looked to the side surprised to find a complete stranger offering her his hand. She blinked repeatedly trying to place him with Amelia or Tray's side. Her lips poised for a polite decline but then she reminded herself of what she'd just realized and, looking down at her glass of whisky she nodded.

"Sure!" she beamed at him. She downed the rest of the drink, which caused the young man to grin with admiration. She put the glass down and slid her hand into his. "My boyfriend said I was allowed as long as you were sufficiently handsome!"

The young man looked slightly disappointed, but as they took their positions he smiled and chuckled. Sookie thought there was no point in leading the guy on. But the night was young, and she deserved to dance if she wanted to – besides, they were playing _I Gotta Feeling_, which did make her bones itch to dance.

They started dancing, watching each other's moves until they got their pace right. Sookie laughed as he was actually a pretty good dancer. They started mouthing the words at each other and moving further into the dance floor. Sookie started feeling more confident with all the other people dancing around them. Before she knew it, Amelia was bumping against her hip and shoving the bouquet in her face and squealing. Sookie hugged her tight and then they started jumping and dancing together with Tray as well.

Soon she had completely lost her stranger but she wasn't worried. Lafayette and Alejandro were suddenly there with them and then Tara and JB arrived. It was just the gang again like old times – with Amelia and Tray in the middle. They were all looking at each other and feeling simultaneously silly and sentimental. Amelia pulled her girls into a hug and the three of them got positively weepy so that the guys started shaking their heads and dancing away from them.

They all ended up in the private bathroom later so they could help Amelia out of the dress so she could pee and then touch up their makeup.

"Who the hell were you dancing with anyway?" Tara asked Sookie as they bent over the sink to look closer at the mirror.

"I don't know…" Sookie snorted.

"That was Tray's cousin Tyler!" Amelia yelled from the toilet stall.

"He has way too many cousins…" Sookie shook her head.

"Well he has a thing for older women!" Amelia teased as she flushed the toilet and came out.

"Oh Lord… how old is he?" Sookie looked up.

"Nineteen!" Amelia grinned.

Sookie's jaw dropped then they burst into laughter. Sookie shrugged and tugged at the cups of her dress to adjust the goods. "Well I still got it."

"You're practically a cougar in his world!" Tara joked.

Sookie gasped. "You bitch!"

"Help me back in the dress!" Amelia urged them a she washed her hands. "I have to get back to my _huuusbaaaand_!"

"We gotta put up with this now!" Tara shot Sookie a knowing look.

Sookie chuckled and moved to help Amelia with the dress. They returned to the party and Sookie grabbed herself another drink but she didn't go back to dancing. She leaned onto a pillar to watch the others. She watched David working, going from group to group to take pictures. He waved at her animatedly. She waved back, half-heartedly.

"I saw you dancing…"

Sookie shuddered again, it was her body's stupid way to remind her Eric was near it seemed. She felt his warmth when he pressed his hand to the pillar behind her, his sleeve brushing against her bare back.

"Yeah?" she asked over her shoulder, but didn't turn to look at him this time.

"The kid was a bit disappointed when you slipped away," he said against her ear and his teasing tone didn't escape her, so she chuckled low. "I talked to your boyfriend though…"

"What?" she couldn't stop herself from looking over her shoulder now. "When?"

"Just now," he was right next to her, his face real close. "Nice guy."

"Oh… yeah…" Sookie remembered something he once said and decided to tease a little back. "Jealous?"

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, his eyes dropping to her lips. "Yes."

His honest answer made her breath hitch, and she didn't have a funny comeback for that, so she looked back to the dance floor. His closeness was having an effect on her skin.

"Dance with me," Eric said next to her ear.

Sookie shook her head without looking at him. "We shouldn't play games, Eric."

"It's not a game," Eric insisted, his thumb suddenly caressing her lower back. "Leave him and choose me."

Sookie snapped her head at him, showing what she thought of his playing around.

He smiled. "It's very simple," he began in his customary low, silky voice. "We leave this party. You tell your boyfriend it's not working between you two. You come to my place. We talk."

Sookie stared at him disbelievingly. "You're serious…"

"Yes, this is me being serious."

"Why now?"

"Because now is right. I couldn't before. If I didn't think you felt anything for me I wouldn't say anything. But I think you do…" his eyes dropped to her lips again before returning to her eyes. "So I'm taking a risk here. I'll go home, and either be disappointed or happy… it's up to you."

Sookie shook her head. "You're not being fair…"

"Yet if you weren't tempted, my being fair or not would be a non issue."

Sookie pressed her lips tightly shut and looked away. She felt it when he pressed a kiss to her hair and felt the loss of his warmth when he walked away.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Tonight was turning out to be more intense for her than it should have been. She downed the rest of her drink and slammed it down the nearest table before walking off to find David. He was still busy with his photographs so she marched to her table instead as her feet were killing her. She sat down and shared a basket of finger foods with Tara while she complained about JB. When David finally dropped by the chair next to her tiredly she offered him a drink.

Then, the master of ceremonies asked for everybody's attention and the lights in the hall dimmed. The bride and groom's first dance was announced. People hurried to find their tables or stand beside the dancing floor. Sookie sat up straighter in her chair and grinned as she watched Amelia and Tray scrambling to get to each other. A professional singer took the stage and the first notes to Etta James' _At Last_ started to play. The crowed started clapping as Tray and Amelia took the center nervously. Sookie laughed and clapped along with the crowd. Her heart getting all melty again as they started to dance making eyes at each other.

All those feelings she contemplated earlier, before the ceremony returned to her. As did her conversation with Frank and then Eric. She sighed, paying attention to the lyrics with an infinite amount of envy.

Her eyes found Eric's across the room naturally – it was like an annoying spell. Like a moth to a flame. He was sitting at a table with Chow and his girl. And as the singer sang the words _I found a dream that I could speak to_, she couldn't help but smirk and look down at her lap. When she looked up he was smirking at her too. _Confident, smug bastard. _ She shook her head to herself and stood to clap with the rest of the crowd as the song drew to a close.

Most of the guests were starting to leave when Sookie walked outside on the cobblestone path and removed her shoes, leaving them to dangle from her fingers as she padded further into the patio, looking up at the pretty hanging lights. A soft breeze blew past her, carrying with it the scent of gardenias. She moved to sit on a low step surrounding the flowerbeds and gazed at the stone fountain in front of her. The soft sound of streaming water was relaxing.

"So…" David sat down next to her. "Great night, huh?"

Sookie looked at him, her chest felt like a large fist had just crushed her heart into powder. He was smiling at her with that cute smile of his and he reached to grasp her hand and lace their fingers together.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head. "You look miserable…"

"I'm fine…"

He frowned with concern. "Do you want to go home?"

"I do…" Sookie hesitated, feeling the tears already pooling in her eyes. "But uhm… I think I want to be alone tonight…" she looked down between them, already feeling like a terrible person.

"Oh…" the disappointment was clear in his voice. "It was that kind of wedding, huh?" when Sookie looked up at him with a confused frown he smiled a little. "I do have three sisters remember? Women and their feelings…" he rolled his eyes playfully brushing it off.

Sookie chuckled sadly. "Right… yeah… it sucks…"

"I can at least drive you… you don't have your car."

"Tara said she can drive me…" Sookie said, pulling herself to her feet. "I need… I need a little space."

David looked at her confused, but nodded. "Ok…"

There was a loud honk and they looked up to see Tray waving at Sookie from the car's passenger seat. Sookie turned back to David and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying along to get into the car. Once she was sitting in the back she looked at David, again feeling terrible. She also could see Eric, a little further behind, watching her intently, probably trying to guess what at what she had decided, at what she was doing. She looked away as the car started to move. Whatever happened from here on out one thing was certain – she was surely done being careful with her heart – she felt as though she was about to leap into volcano. _About fucking time_ – she heard in the back of her head.

* * *

*_ François Rabelais [quote]_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you all for the very enthusiastic feedback. Remember to check and follow my blog. For those who enjoyed _Nothing Short of Perfect_ back in the day, there's a Teaser for a Bonus Chapter over there._**

* * *

_It was a bit like that feeling you get when you reach the highest spot on that rollercoaster. The world is all around you the wind is battering at you threateningly and you're asking yourself what made you do this insanity. The pit of your stomach freezes and you feel your heart jerk when the car starts to move towards the edge of the track… and then it's like five seconds of the most amazing sensation you'll ever experience both physically and spiritually and when you look back up you're glad you went up there…_

**14.**

As soon as Sookie closed her front door she saw herself alone in her home for the first time in a week. The dark foyer greeted her like an old friend. She sighed and dropped her keys and clutch purse on the table by the door and, with her shoes still dangling from her fingers; she padded into the living room, not bothering to switch any lights on before dropping herself on the couch and staring into her television set.

She wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, or even if there was a _right_ thing to do here. The do-gooder in her was outraged at how badly she wanted to just get up, get into her car and drive like a mad woman to Eric's apartment. That wasn't fair to David. Good David, sweet David, fun David.

Not-the-right-guy David. What did it matter how kind and fun and good he was if the minute it seemed possible for her to be with Eric, David ceased to matter? It was cruel. But it was what it was. She had known before she and David probably weren't going far, but Eric had thrown a definite wrench into that relationship. Whether she would ever work with Eric or not it was wrong to keep pursuing anything with David. In the end she was just going to hurt him more if she did. Right?

She sighed and dropped herself back against the couch. Her feet tingled and she lifted them onto the coffee table and closed her eyes. She felt terrible. But it was best to end it before she went as far as she went with Quinn. It wasn't right.

It also didn't feel right for her to talk to Eric before she talked to David first. But, if she was going to do this, if she was going to take the leap with Eric, she better start by improving their communication. They had a bad track record already. So she scooted over to her phone and took a deep breath – she hoped he was home by now.

"_Hello?_" he answered on the first ring.

Sookie wasn't prepared to talk so quickly and she gaped at the phone for a bit.

"_Sookie_?" Eric prodded at the other side.

"Yes… it's me…"

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm home."

"_Ah…_" she could hear the resignation in his voice.

"I didn't speak to David," she explained.

"_I see…_"

"So… I don't think we should talk yet. I need to do this right. You understand, right?"

There was a long pause at the other side that had Sookie worried. "_Wait… what?_"

Sookie sighed. "Uhm… I haven't talked to David… yet. But I will. I just don't think it would be right for us to have our talk before I settle things between David and me first."

"_Oh. So you… do you mean…? You're saying yes?"_

Sookie closed her eyes and tried to keep the stupid smile from splitting her face. He sounded so hopeful she could scream. "I'm saying we should talk… definitely."

There was a deep sigh at the other end. "_Good. I'm… I'm happy._"

Sookie smiled quietly and then shook her head at herself. "Me too."

"_When can I see you?_"

Sookie didn't want to simply end the night by breaking it to David things weren't working out. That was not his experience. She had never given him any reasons to suspect she wasn't enjoying every minute of their time together. She had enjoyed his company very much. But it wasn't his fault weddings and ancient crushes had a way of messing her up.

She sent David a message apologizing for her leaving so bluntly and asking him to see her for lunch the next day. So on Sunday they met at a restaurant. Not one Sookie enjoyed particularly, because she didn't want to attach possibly unpleasant memories to it. David arrived on time, with a cautious, almost knowing smile.

They made small talk about the wedding, and finally David prodded her about what had upset her. It was then she had to get it out. She told him the wedding had made her think and that she didn't see them going the long way. David pointed out they had barely started seeing each other and she had to confess part of the reason was she was still hung up on somebody else, and that it wasn't fair to him. That did the trick, and though he was upset he appreciated her honesty. Fortunately he never asked who it was or if he'd been at the wedding – but she suspected he knew he would have had to have been at the wedding to have affected her in any way.

In the end it was best to have done this quickly; when it hadn't been long they had been seeing each other. Lord knew the longer you wait the worse it is. Part of her sometimes pondered if she hadn't stayed with Quinn as long as she did simply because she was too chicken to break his heart. She didn't like thinking that way – but at times she wondered.

So she saw herself alone, for the remaining of her first Sunday after Amelia left. She and Tray would be on her honeymoon, so she couldn't call her to talk to her about David and Eric. She thought about calling Tara, but remembered she was spending the day with her family.

She had no second-hand girl perspective, just hers. It was a bit scary, but she decided it would have to do. She went home and bought some time cleaning up after Amelia – she had left a lot of clutter around. There was a lot of paper wrap and plastic around the house, and delivery boxes. She removed the bed sheets from the spare room and shoved them in the washing machine. Then she vacuumed the entire house and finished by cleaning the grout of her kitchen tiles. During that whole time, she waited to see if she was going to change her mind about Eric.

The only thing all that work out did for her was make her tired, and more anxious to speak with him. It was past eight in the evening already when she finally got herself in the shower for a good scrub. She changed into a denim skirt, an oversized pink shirt with long sleeves and white sneakers. She talked herself out of trying too hard, and went for comfortable instead. She let her hair hanging down her back and put on some lip gloss to compensate.

The drive to Eric's apartment was long and she kept expecting for the moment where she would give up and flee. But she made it to the front of the building and up to the door. However, she was told at the front desk Eric wasn't home. The kind receptionist told her he was probably at the club working. Sookie frowned and thanked her before she left. She didn't know Eric was still working at _the Tavern_. They never talked about whether or not he sold his share personally, but Amelia had mentioned Pam was really unhappy about the new partner, so she assumed. Maybe Eric was still fixing some loose ends or something.

She briefly considered driving back home and texting him to let him know she'd dropped by. However she started feeling slightly impulsive. She told herself it had nothing to do with the fact he was still clocking in at the enemy territory

She pulled up in front of the club by ten-thirty. There were still many cars arriving, and the lineup was still a respectable size. Sookie hopped off and took one look at herself, suddenly realizing she was not dressed for _the Tavern_. She sagged and tittered for a minute outside her car, until she decided it wasn't important. She marched up to the bouncer, who recognized her immediately and waved her in with a smile.

She felt slightly intimidated once she was inside. Maybe it was the noise, the crowd of incredibly well dressed females or the fact she was generally just too close to actually seeing him now. She went to the second floor and walked up to the bar – but he wasn't there. Dawn came up with a smile and they made small talk while she fixed a drink for her.

"So uhm… is Eric around tonight?" Sookie finally asked after taking a sip of her Tequila Sunrise.

"Yeah, he should still be here…" Dawn swept her eyes around. "See that table over there?" she nodded discreetly to their left.

Sookie could see a booth in a corner. Chow was sitting across from an Asian looking woman – both talking animatedly over their half empty drinks.

"That's the new partner!" Dawn whisper shouted as she proceeded to fix another cocktail.

"Oooh!" Sookie squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. "Wow, she looks so young!"

Dawn chuckled. "I know! Her name's Yun Hee, friend of Chow's, but she's Korean. She's nice!"

"Well good!" Sookie took another sip of her drink, her eyes roaming around the place.

"You know what? He's probably in storage." Dawn said suddenly dropping her wash cloth on the sink behind her. "Why don't you come with me? I need to grab a new crate of imported beer anyway. I'll help you find him."

"Oh…" Sookie was a bit taken a back. Dawn had always been friendly, but her asking her to tag along for a trip behind the stage was surprising. "Sure…" she eyed her still full glass in her hand.

"Bring it with ya," Dawn shrugged getting out from behind the counter. "Come on!"

Sookie decided against it, and left it on the counter before jogging to keep up with the bartender's long legged strides. She finally found out where that non descript door at the end of the corridor with the bathrooms and emergency exits led to. It led into a dark, cement-colored hall with iron staircases leading up, or down. Dawn started heading downstairs after switching on the lights. Sookie followed her, the clang of their steps against the iron echoed off the claustrophobic walls.

They crossed another door into a large, dark storage area filled with barrels and crates. It was all very clean though. Sookie stalled by the doorway, looking around. Dawn strode straight ahead and past a wooden beam in the very middle, which led Sookie to crane her neck up and see there was a second, built-in wooden floor above her head, probably for more storage space.

"Hey, Eric. Is there any more of that Irish beer down here?" she heard Dawn's slightly muffled voice and looked back down with surprise.

"Yeah. It's right there. It's too heavy, though. I'll grab it for you."

Eric's answering voice made her instantly nervous and she grabbed at the doorframe thinking about turning tail and running.

"You're such a gent, boss. You'll be missed…" Dawn said with genuine affection in her voice.

"No need for that anymore, Dawn. It's not like I can give you a raise." Eric said as he voice grew continuously closer.

"You can put a good word in for me, though!" Dawn joked as she sauntered ahead of him, and appeared within Sookie's sight again. She grinned at her. "Oh yeah, someone's here to see ya…"

The look on Eric's face? Totally worth it. She couldn't help grinning like an idiot when he just stopped there, carrying a crate of beer against his stomach and stared. Dawn, now standing slightly behind him, eyed them both curiously, cocking an eyebrow and curling her lips, clearly catching on to what was going on between them.

"I'll just… go ahead of you and get back to work!" she said stepping around Eric and then out of the room, not before throwing a wink in Sookie's direction.

Sookie followed her with a surprised smile. Well, who would have thought? She had people on her team already. She looked back just as Eric was carefully putting the crate on the floor and then straightening up to face her with a cautious expression.

"Hi…" he said.

"Hey…" Sookie smiled, fidgeting with her cuffs as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I dropped by your apartment!" she explained. "But I was told you were here so…" she gestured around. "Nice storage!" _Nice storage!_ Sookie mentally slapped her forehead.

Eric took one step towards her. But even a small step for Eric's legs was intimidating. He was in front of her, forcing her to crane her neck up.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked without preambles.

"Yes." She stared into his eyes, trying to gauge guess how eager he was for this conversation. He was still hesitating. "It's over. There's no David…"

Eric nodded, looking relieved. He took another step closer, bracing his hand against the doorframe. Sookie took a step back and arched her eyebrows as a warning.

"We should _talk_."

"We're talking," Eric grinned, aware of her nervousness.

"In a storage room?" Sookie teased, cocking her hip to the side. She leaned around him to glance at the abandoned crate of beer. "You should get that… or Dawn will have a reason to come back down."

Eric nodded, pulling away and turning around. "Very well…"

Sookie watched as he heaved the crate up again and turned towards the door. "After you."

Sookie obliged, going for the stairs. Their silence was made less uncomfortable only by the echo of their footsteps. But for once she was giddy about the hovering tension. There was something exciting about it for the first time. She was glad she had her back to him, so he wouldn't see the stupid grin on her face.

The tension dissipated some once they were out in the club, in the company of many other people. She accompanied Eric to the bar where he hurried to place the beers in the fridge. Some of the patrons yelled out to him and he waved back at them, and clapped shoulders with some of them. It seemed it was common knowledge Eric was leaving. After he managed to extricate himself from his fans he sauntered to the counter in front of Sookie, bracing his hands on top of it with a smile. It felt familiar and at the same time new, and Sookie smiled back as the butterflies in her stomach partied hard.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Eric asked.

Sookie shook her head. "I had a drink earlier."

"OK," Eric patted the counter and then walked around it. He grasped her hand on the way and started pulling her away from the bar.

They walked past the booth where Chow and Yun Hee were seated, and Chow waved at her. Sookie waved back, but couldn't really stop to say a proper hello because Eric was still on the lead. They ended up on the platform outside. It was actually refreshing and she took a deep breath and glanced at the spring nightscape. Eric led them to the far left, removed from most of the chatting people, and leaned back against the railing, still not letting go of her hand. Sookie was in front of him, and she knew now they'd have to _talk_.

"So…" Eric eyed her curiously. "Why didn't you want to talk last night?"

Sookie cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. "While I appreciate that you finally told me what you want," she began. "You can't just expect me to drop kick everything and come running to you!" she scoffed. "D'you have any idea how presumptuous that sounds?"

Eric looked away momentarily, a shy smile on his lips before he looked at her. "Yes, I do. It wasn't easy for me to reach that level of presumptuousness, though." He added honestly. "Not with you."

Sookie frowned slightly at that, and bit the inside of her lip to keep from asking outright why. She thought a little hard about it. When Eric nudged her by her hand she looked up. "Why now?"

Eric sighed, looking at her hand in his for a moment, his thumb running over her knuckles. "Life just hadn't been what I wanted or expected since January. I know that must be hard for you and others to understand. I know some of my best friends have been calling me a pushover and a wimp. Others have right out asked me if I was just waiting to see if I could work things out with Pam. I know all that. I don't care what the reasons they attribute to my life decisions are. I will do whatever I feel I should do."

Sookie nodded slowly, digesting it.

"But I didn't want to bring a third person into this." When Sookie frowned, he tugged her closer, moving his hands to her waist. He slanted his head to look straight into her eyes. "You're new and fresh and untainted… I didn't want to bring you into the mess. I knew I was taking a risk by walking away when I did… but it was what I felt I should do." He smiled a little. "I can understand if you're too upset to give me a chance… but there it is… my explanation… whatever it's worth."

Sookie looked down between them as she thought it over. She frowned hard at the large _T_ of _Tavern_ on his t-shirt. "I didn't exactly contest your decision at the time…" she remembered the night too well. She _had_ agreed with him, although she'd never verbalized it, that his life was too complicated for her.

"No… you didn't." Eric agreed. He watched her for a moment longer, and nudged her again, pressing his fingers into her waist. "What are you thinking?"

"So you didn't… want to wait out and see if you could work things out with Pam?" she blurted out. It was best to get what was important out of the way first. "Did that _ever_ cross your mind?"

Eric shook his head. "When I broke up with her in December, I was one hundred per cent done."

"But you still let her move in with you…" Sookie shook her head.

"She was scared and I do care about her, still. I can't help that I do. I would have married her one day. She's important to me." When Sookie took a small step back at that, Eric hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of her denim skirt and pulled her back. "No, look at me." When Sookie hesitated he shook her gently. "It's not like that…"

Sookie took a deep breath. "I want to believe that…"

"Then do!" he blinked his eyes, looking increasingly frustrated with her hesitation. "Sookie…"

"It's… a lot of baggage, Eric…" She argued, pushing against his chest gently. "I'm not saying it makes this impossible. But you're going to have to be very honest with me. And you can never let me feel as though she's my competition… I can't live with that."

"I can do that…" he said immediately. "Can't you see how badly I want you?" he tugged her closer again. "Do you think I just randomly walk up to girls, telling them to drop their boyfriends for me, while secretly pining for my ex?"

Sookie chuckled at that and shook her head, her skin tingling at his words. She drummed her fingers on his chest, dropping her eyes to her hands. Eric cupped her chin in one large hand and forced her to look up at him. Before she could say anything he pressed his mouth to hers. Sookie let go instantly, pressing back against him in earnest, her fingers climbing up to hold onto his shoulders. Her lips parted at the slightest swipe of his tongue and they moaned together when he invaded her mouth. Eric's arms banded across the small of her back and pressed her closer, wedging her between his legs as he leaned back against the railing.

When she could no longer breathe, Sookie pulled back, dropping her head to his chest, still holding firmly to him. Eric cradled the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and just hugged him tight. Happiness seeping through her bones when he hugged her back and it felt great.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy, or this scared. And it was because of this she knew it was worth every risk. They hadn't started right. It didn't mean they couldn't be perfect together. The bottom line was what she felt for David, or Quinn, or any other before Eric just couldn't compare. While she could at times have brushed it off to physical attraction, she knew now it was more than that. Even if she didn't know Eric enough, or him her, they were both drawn to each other – and there wasn't a single reason why either of them shouldn't give it a chance.

"There's one thing though…" she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. Eric looked back at her and nodded, waiting for her to continue. "We're going to take things slow this time…" she raised an eyebrow. "We skipped a few bases last time…"

Eric grinned and nodded. "Still don't regret it one bit."

Sookie couldn't help but grin back and then she shook her head. "No, me neither. But it's different this time."

Eric nodded. "It is… and I'm fine with that. Flowers, dinners, movies… anything you want."

"Good!" Sookie beamed. "Because I want all of the above and more!"

"I always knew you were the high maintenance type…" Eric clucked his tongue teasingly.

Sookie looked outraged and Eric appeased her by kissing her again – a definite apology, judging by how tender and soft he was. Sookie smiled against his mouth, and threw her arms around his neck again.

"Oh, hey guys… sorry to interrupt…"

Sookie pulled away when she recognized Chow's voice. He was stepping closer cautiously, with a grin on his face. "I would just like to remind you that this is a family establishment."

"No, it's not," Eric deadpanned, brushing the small of Sookie's back soothingly as she ducked into his chest with embarrassment. He heard her chuckling quietly and grinned at Chow. "What's up?"

"The staff wants to make your goodbye toast now. Come on, champ. And Sook…" Sookie looked up at him, schooling her features. "I'm glad he finally got his head out of his ass. I was tired of hearing him sighing around the corners." He winked at her and walked away.

"What was that?" Sookie looked up curiously.

Eric was shaking his head vehemently. "I don't know what he's talking about..."

"Uh huh…"

"There's a toast waiting…"

"Well sure!"

"I can't leave them waiting."

"No…"

"They love me back there…"

"I'm sure they do!" Sookie smirked and let him grasp her hand and start leading her back inside.

So Sookie stayed for the toast. She got to be introduced to Yun Hee, who seemed very nice and friendly indeed. Then Sookie told Eric she'd go home because she had a work day tomorrow and she was still tired because of the wedding week. Eric understood and walked her to her car, where he pushed her against her door and kissed her until they were both breathless again. Feeling a little woozy, she'd smiled at him, thanked him, for whatever reason, causing him to chuckle and the slid into her seat.

Once home she went straight to bed after changing into her nightgown. She fired a text message to Eric, letting him know she'd arrived safely – at his request and tucked the phone into her chest, turning on her side to sleep. As she expected, her phone was soon buzzing. Eric was saying good night, and telling her he missed her already. Sookie let out a little squee and sighed, finally falling asleep moments later.

On Monday she went to work with a spring in her step. She put on one of her favorite sundresses and opened up the store extra early, carrying her thermos with enough coffee to get her through the morning. She hit on the lights and the computer switch, dropped her bag behind the counter and put the coffee down to go and hang the promotional banners out front. Once that was done she strolled back inside, chanting the lyrics to _Daydream Believer_. She sat down to check her e-mails, still singing. She heard the chimes and looked up to see Ginger scrambling inside, pulling the strap of her heavy purse over her head.

"_Cheer up Sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean!_" she sang along, cheerfully, not caring Ginger was within hearing range of her terrible singing. "_To a daydream believer and the Homecoming Queen…_" She looked up with a bright smile as Ginger pulled up to the counter. The frightened look she gave her wiped the smile out of her face straight away. "Is my singing _that_ bad?"

"What?" Ginger asked breathlessly, dropping her bag on the counter. "Oh! No! Your singing's fine!" she waved it away before walking around to get behind the desk with her. "Sookie!" she continued nervously. "I saw something… I think you'd like to know…. I don't know… maybe you won't like to know! But I need to tell someone! And you're the only one I can tell!"

Sookie spun her chair around, watching Ginger with growing anxiety as she plopped down the chair next to hers. "Dear Lord, Ginger! You're scaring me, woman! What happened? Did you get mugged? Is somebody threatening you?" she grabbed her wrist. "Is it something with Bubba? The kids?"

Ginger was shaking her head before she finished, but she grabbed Sookie's wrist back tightly. "I went to a restaurant last night. Bubba's sister Janie is in town, and Bubba convinced us to go out to the city and have fun. You know Bubba hates leaving the house…" Sookie nodded her head sadly. "So we went to the food street, right? I haven't been out to eat in years! I'd forgotten what it looked like and Janie… well she'd never been, she didn't even know the street was actually called Grafton. Can you believe I forgot that too?"

Sookie shook her head patiently and then Ginger gasped and pressed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Right… back to the story!" She looked at Sookie and took a deep breath. "You know the little fish restaurant right around the corner with Lake?" Sookie nodded dutifully. "We went in there because Janie loves shrimp. So, we're standing in line to get a table." She makes a dramatic pause in which Sookie nodded again. "And then I see, right through the corner of my eye… I thought I saw this mane of brown hair that looked familiar! So I look! It's Frannie! She's there on a date with someone. In one of those little table for two, in the dark, with the candle? Well, then I take a closer look at the guy and…" Ginger scooted over to the edge of her chair and whispered shouted. "It was Bill Compton!"

Sookie gasped. "_Professor_ Compton?" she slid to the edge of her seat. "As in _married_ Bill Compton?" Ginger nodded vehemently. "Oh my God! What did you do?"

"Well I couldn't let her see me! I don't know how she would react! So I begged Janie for us to find some other restaurant that served shrimp. Oh Sookie, I didn't want her to see me because if she's doing this in secret it would scare her!"

"I bet it would…" Sookie sighed and dropped back against her chair. "I can't believe this… I always thought Frannie was smarter than this!"

"Oh, hunny, we're all smart until the right _wrong_ guy comes along!" Ginger patted her knee and stood up. "I figured since you two were close, maybe you'd know something I didn't. But I see that's not the case!"

Sookie shook her head slowly, and then sat up straighter again. "Did you ever see them together at the university? At the library?"

Ginger shook her head. "No, not really. I don't even know if she was ever in any of his classes. He teaches English Literature."

"Right… so she _would_ be one of his students…" Sookie rolled her eyes upwards and sagged again. "Why did I never see this? He was always here flirting with her… well… with me too but…" she shook her head. "I just assumed it was his _thing_."

"Well it _is_! But some girls actually flirt _back_ a little more seriously. I told you some of my colleagues fell for his crap before!" she rolled her eyes. "Oh Frannie…" she shook her head. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into! He's a sleaze ball!"

"I wonder if Quinn knows…" Sookie's eyes roamed around her store.

"I doubt it. I never met him, but if he's anything like both of you describe him, Professor Compton would be permanently incapacitated!"

Sookie snorted. "Yeah, I'd say so." She pushed away from her chair, with her hands on her hips and started to pace. "This is bad… Frannie what are you doing?"

"Maybe you could talk to her?" Ginger suggested. "She listens to you, doesn't she?"

Sookie shrugged. "I never really felt the need to give Frannie life advice… love life advice even less. She's always been so responsible and centered… ugh!" she turned around. "What a dick!"

"I know! That sweet, silly girl…" Frannie shook her head. "Sweetie your phone's about to fall of the desk…" Ginger pointed behind her.

Sookie whirled around right in time to rescue her phone from crashing to the floor. She gasped and thanked Ginger before straightening back up. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was a text from Eric. Her insides turned to goo immediately and a smile spread across her face as she hit the OK button.

_Good morning, beautiful. I'm dropping by to take you to lunch today. What time do you eat?_

"Well now what's that gleeful expression on your face?"

Sookie looked up to see Ginger grinning at her, leaning against the counter and tapping her fingers against the wood expectantly. "News from that David guy?"

Sookie's smiled melted instantly, and the gooey, warm feeling was replaced by heart burn. "Uhm… no… we broke up actually…"

Ginger gasped. "Oh my God! Sweetie are you OK? Do you want to talk about it?"

Sookie shook her head slowly, and the guilt eating at her dissipated and she shook her head at herself. She was an idiot. She shouldn't feel guilty for pursuing her happiness. "I'm fine… it was… it was time to let go. He wasn't the one I wanted."

Ginger cocked her eyebrow, now even more curiously, and then nodded at the phone still in Sookie's hand. "And text guy is?"

Sookie actually giggled at _text guy_. That was Eric… the _text guy_ – it had been their tragic and dirty story, so why not own up to it.

"Yes… yes _text guy_ is the one I want…" Sookie grinned and turned around quickly again, to type an answer for Eric.

They still exchanged a few more texts during the morning and Ginger sniggered every time Sookie turned away to read them and reply to them. But Sookie stopped to think about Frannie now and then. She felt sorry for the girl – she could only get hurt. She knew classes had stopped by now, and Frannie would be free to travel anywhere she wanted – so she wondered if she would stay around for Professor Compton, or if the Professor would ditch the wife to go travelling with Frannie. She knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help worrying – and Ginger seemed adamant that Bill Compton was no good for her. They talked a little more about it, but ultimately decided to wait a little longer, and maybe find out a little more about it before saying anything. Both agreed to send Frannie innocent e-mails to see if she would confide in them or something.

But around one in the afternoon Sookie forgot everything about Bill and Frannie. Ginger had taken her lunch break earlier, so when Eric finally came through the door, setting the chimes off, both women were around to ogle at him.

"Oh you lucky, lucky girl…" Ginger mouthed at her.

Sookie grinned at her before standing up and grabbing her purse. "Hey!" she told him as she walked around the counter.

"Hi…" Eric leaned down for a peck.

"Eric… meet Ginger… Ginger, this is Eric."

"Oh, we've met…" Ginger said off handedly. "But it's nice to be properly introduced. Hello, Eric!"

"It is nice. Hello," Eric smiled back at her.

"So uhm… I won't take long!" Sookie told Ginger as she grasped Eric's hand.

"Oh, take all the time you want, hun. I have everything under control!" Ginger winked at her and went back to the book she was reading.

Sookie and Eric beamed at each other and Sookie started pulling Eric along and out the door.

* * *

_**Happy True Blood Sunday everyone.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Maxine Fortenberry had to pad across her kitchen, past the hallway and into her living room to take a peek past her curtains just to see what it was Elvis was barking so madly about. She recognized the car parked in front of Sookie's house immediately. It was the same, shiny new sports car she'd seen three other times this week. The same tall, blonde haired, athletic looking man unfurled from inside it.

Maxine's lips puckered with distaste, while Elvis kept barking at the door noisily. The man looked up from across the street, having heard the angry dog – he caught Maxine watching him, and when he waved at her defiantly she huffed and ducked back inside.

Across the street in the lime-green house, Sookie was jumping from one leg to the other, while trying to put her socks on and speak on the phone, jammed between her shoulder and her chin, all at the same time.

"I'm not sure… we can all… move to Hawaii, Ames!" Sookie said with each breath as she hopped, getting her socks on without dropping the phone.

"_But it's so nice here!_" Amelia was chirping in her year. "_What the hell are you doing? Are you on an elliptical or something?_" she snapped.

"No…!" Sookie sighed breathlessly, straightening up and finally grabbing the phone properly, having finished putting her socks on each feet. "Multi-tasking…"

Her doorbell rang soundly and Sookie looked around for the clock – it was seven thirty already. She cursed under her breath and walked out of her bedroom door while Amelia kept talking at her.

"_I seriously could just live here forever! I'm sad I'm leaving in two weeks! It's just not fair!_"

"Well life has got to go back to normal at some point, Ames!" Sookie said absently as she grabbed onto the banister to start going down the stairs quickly. "I mean who'd coach the boys at the High School if you…_shit_!" Sookie slipped on the steps and fell flat on her ass, sliding down a couple steps, her hand, still grabbing onto the banister yanking her back. "_Ooww_!" she moaned into the phone.

"_What was that? Are you OK?"_ Amelia gasped on the other side.

"Uhm… stairs… I'm fine…" Sookie groaned as she started hoisting herself up, using just one arm, since the other hand was still busy holding her phone to her ear. The doorbell rang again just as she found her footing again. "Coming!"

"_You got company?_"

"I'm about to…" Sookie muttered as she finished walking down the steps, rubbing her on her bottom where it stung pretty badly. "Call you later, Ames. Kay, love you, thanks _bye_!"

"_What the…?"_

Sookie hung up before her friend could protest and she strode up to the door pulling it open with a flourish and sighing tiredly as she smiled up at her visitor.

Eric cocked an eyebrow. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Sookie blinked at him. "Why?"

Eric's eyes trailed down her body, taking in her cotton shirt, cargo pants and socks. "I thought we were going out?"

Sookie blinked and then she looked down at herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and tugged at her hair. "Yeah! Of course! I'm sorry! Come on in…" she pulled the door wider for him to step in. "I was on the phone with Ames just as I got out of the shower and she can talk me into stupidity sometimes…"

Eric chuckled and turned around waiting for her to close the door, when she turned back he leaned down and tipped her chin up for a kiss. Sookie smiled when he pulled back.

"Thanks…"

"You don't have to always thank me when I kiss you, Sookie…" Eric smirked.

"No, I know I just…" she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "This is my lounging outfit…" she pointed at herself. "My brain thought I was lounging because Amelia talked my ear off when I was supposed to be getting ready. Ten minutes?" she asked.

"Fifteen if you need them…"

"Thanks!" Sookie strode to get past him and then stopped as she grabbed for the banister again and turned around. "Oh uhm… make yourself at home! The remote's on the couch! Be right back!" she hurried up the steps, silently telling her socks not to trip her again.

Sookie could only partially blame Amelia and her chatter for her current state of mind. The truth was, she was stupidly giddy. As she skidded back into her room and snapped the door shut behind her she did a little happy dance. This was the fourth time she and Eric were doing something together and she was still on the clouds about it.

They'd only skipped seeing each other on Thursday because Eric had a business meeting with Chow and Yun Hee and Pam. Something to do with money and the final details of his selling his share of _The Tavern_. Sookie was curious about how he was feeling about all that. To give up something he'd worked so hard on for nearly seven years – something he obviously really had enjoyed being a part of – it couldn't be easy. She understood why he did though.

So apart from that night, they'd seen each other every day of their first week together so far and she was just a little too happy maybe. She sauntered towards her closet and tried to decide what she should wear. They were just going to eat something and then probably see some band playing in a bar or go to the movies.

She wound up choosing a short burgundy dress she bought a year ago but had never really worn anywhere. It had a simple cut and spaghetti straps but it looked really good. She removed her silly, murderous socks and slipped on her basic black pumps. She brushed and fluffed her hair, which was almost completely dry now and proceeded to apply her makeup. Once she was done she scrambled around for a light jacket and grabbed her purse, remembering to shove her cell phone inside it before she stepped out of the room.

"Nine minutes and thirteen seconds!" she announced proudly as she stepped into the living room. But her excitement was met with an empty room. Eric wasn't there and he had never switched on the TV. She blinked for a moment and then turned around, stepped back into the foyer and walked into the kitchen. There he was, looking out the window facing the small park on Watson Street. "Hey! I'm ready! What are you doing?" she sidled up to him curiously.

"Isn't that your nosy neighbor from across the street?" Eric asked, still staring outside.

Sookie followed his gaze and indeed, Maxine was walking Elvis around the park. They'd just stopped so Elvis could sniff another dog's butt, while Maxine and the other dog's owner smiled at each other uncomfortably.

"Yep, that is Mrs. Fortenberry!"

"I don't think her dog likes me…"

Sookie snorted, looking up at Eric as he watched Maxine and Elvis continue their progress up the sidewalk.

"Maybe she's training him to bite your leg off…"

Eric snapped his head at her confused. "Why would she do that?"

"To clear the way for her son Hoyt I guess! She has this obsession with getting us together." She grinned when Eric frowned. "It's not gonna happen, even if you lose your leg…"

"Well that's comforting!" he smirked and then looked at her new outfit. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks…" Sookie blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Shall we go then?"

"Yep…wait…" he slid his hand around her waist when she started stepping back. "Come here…"

"What?" she looked up at him curiously and smiled when he simply cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her.

She was definitely getting used to this. Eric was a great kisser, and he'd kissed her plenty in their last three encounters. He was good at all kinds of kissing. He kissed her softly and tenderly, like he was kissing her now – with his tongue brushing past her lips and coaxing her into giving him more. He liked the little pecks he could steal here and there. He enjoyed tugging at her bottom lip. He definitely loved kissing her stupid, with everything he had. It was all good – and she still couldn't believe it was all for her.

"Thank you…" she said, unable to help herself when he finally pulled away with a final kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Eric smirked and shook his head, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Let's go eat."

"Okay…" She turned back and started heading back into the foyer, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Why are you walking funny?" Eric asked behind her.

"Oh uhm…" Sookie cleared her throat looking over her shoulder. "I kinda fell on my ass when I was coming down the stairs to let you in…" she snorted. "Stupid socks…" she muttered as she unlocked the door again.

"Mmm… want me to kiss it better?" Eric was suddenly behind her, his breath on her neck and his hands massaging her bottom deliberately.

Sookie shuddered involuntarily and bit her lip for a moment, pulling the door open with a sigh. "I'm OK…" she looked over her shoulder with a smirk and Eric narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned wider and grasped his had once they were outside. "So where are we going?"

"Have you ever been to the _Brontë's Den?"_ he asked brushing the palm of her hand with his thumb as they strolled up the sidewalk towards his car.

"Uhm… no, what is it?" Sookie looked up at him curiously.

"Irish pub and restaurant. I know the owners. Really great place, great food, great music."

"Huh… never heard of it…" Sookie said as they stopped by the car.

"Well it's right outside of town actually," Eric explained pulling her door open for her. "But it's always very busy on Fridays. You're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will!" Sookie smiled excitedly before tugging down her skirt so she could get into the car without any accidents.

The ride was a bit longer than any other they'd taken together, so they had time to talk, mostly about their musical tastes, since they had to share one sound system. Eric was into a lot of obscure little bands she had never heard about – she kept teasing him about his foreign tastes. But at least he didn't think anything bad about her musical tastes. Mostly they enjoyed the same kind of sound.

Their conversations so far had been about the simple get-to-know you things. While they had plenty of chances to chat in the past year, their relationship had been completely other and mostly non-existent. They'd discussed food, living arrangements, family history, High School sweethearts, sports, their favorite travelling spots and what's on TV right now – usually right before they completely forgot about what was on TV right now because they started making out on her couch. And after that Sookie usually urged him out the door before things got out of hand, which seemed to be the norm with them. In just three dates, they'd managed to cram in a lot of making out.

So their time on the road was nice, because Eric needed his hands to drive so they really just had to keep talking.

_Brontë's Den_ was indeed a cute little restaurant on top of a hill just outside the city limits – it overlooked the large lake that extended into the neighboring village. The view from the parking lot was fantastic and they stood there for a while admiring the nightscape while a cool breeze ruffled their clothes.

"In winter, when the lake freezes, it's really beautiful here!" Eric told her, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her into him.

"Then we should definitely come back here then!" she told him.

Eric looked at her with a smile and nodded, before he started steering her around for them to go inside. Sookie just thought, with a little flutter in her stomach, she was already making plans for their winter time when they hadn't been together a week! Was that too forward? Eric made no comment, maybe he just thought she was weird…

Inside the _Den_ was pretty cozy and the Irish motifs were, of course, everywhere. There were quite a few people around, but apparently they had a reservation. They were led to a nice table by a large window from where they could see the lake and the distant city lights.

"Wow…" Sookie gaped as they were given their menus. "This really nice!"

They ordered their food and were served really good beer. Sookie knew Eric liked it so she told him she'd stick to just one and drive on the way home for him. But Eric said he'd be fine. Sookie shrugged and they went back to enjoying their evening.

There was a band playing and they were really good, and apparently they played there every Friday. After the food, they just ordered more beers and stayed to watch more of the show. At one point in the evening Eric pulled Sookie to sit with him on his side of the booth so he could tuck her back against his chest and hold her while they listened to the band. Sookie was just a little too happy when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was feeling a little like a high schooler again and she was really hoping Eric would invite her to the prom. She snorted at her own silliness and when Eric asked her what she was laughing about she just shook her head and pretended to be paying attention to the band.

There was only one moment in the evening she didn't like. It was when one of Eric's friends dropped by the table to say hello – it was a man named Paul, one of the owners. While he was friendly and polite Sookie couldn't help the pang of jealousy when he asked Eric about Pam, looking a little like he was treating Sookie like an invader of some sort. He asked after her with some concern, and looked like he wished Sookie wasn't around for those questions. But Sookie stayed put, her hands resting firmly over Eric's arms, which were still circling her waist.

Eric told him Pam was alright, that she had had a baby and was currently living with her mom. The man was shocked and asked whose baby it was. Sookie felt Eric stiffening beneath her before he said the father was an old friend of hers, but that they were not together. After that, Paul was quick to change subjects and then wished them both a pleasant evening before he disappeared into the crowd.

Almost as if he'd felt Sookie discomfort with the subject, Eric started rubbing his hands up and down her stomach and kissing and nibbling at her ear to distract her. Sookie tried brushing it off, shifting in her seat against him.

"Do you want to go?" Eric asked after some more time had passed and Sookie had yawned quite a few times.

"Yep… I think it's enough for tonight…" she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"OK…" Eric smiled back and kissed the side of her mouth, grasping around her waist to help her sit up straighter so she could scoot away.

The night was a bit chillier now and Sookie slid into her jacket before stepping outside. It was past one in the morning and there were still a lot of cars in the parking lot and a lot of people inside.

"How late does it usually go?" she asked curiously.

"Around 4am." Eric said as he tugged his own jacket on.

"Oh… so club time!"

"Yeah…" Eric grasped her hand again as they started walking back to the car.

"Do you miss it yet?" Sookie asked.

"The club?" Eric glanced at her quickly as he fumbled for his keys.

"Yeah…"

"Not really…" he shrugged. "I've been too distracted to care…" he winked at her.

Sookie looked away, trying not to smile like a fool. She was happy she was that good a distraction. Because forgetting about something like that couldn't be simple. She stopped again to admire the landscape as Eric unlocked the door and suddenly this wave of sadness engulfed her from the inside. She swallowed and bit her lip as she stared at the sky reflected on the lake. It was just too good wasn't it? This kind of thing couldn't last long… life just didn't go that way.

"Come on…" Eric was suddenly behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "I know it's pretty but the ride home is almost two hours long and I need to be awake for it," he chuckled.

Sookie turned around, staring up into his smiling face. She tugged him closer by the sides of his jacket and stood on her toes to kiss him on the lips. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft and she sighed happily as she just brushed his lips a little longer. When Eric wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back with a lot more enthusiasm she smiled and snuck her arms up to wrap them around his neck and hoist herself up to kiss him better.

She loved the feeling of being pressed up against him and she loved the way he held her so tight it hurt a little. One of his large hands wrapped around her shoulder and tugged her impossibly closer, the other pressed against her hip and lower back. Any physical contact was good, but she was a really big fan of Eric's brand of contact, which was usually grabby and tight and always intense. It was strange, she'd never thought it just by watching him, he usually looked cool and detached, and the times he'd seen her with Pam they were both so indifferent to each other…

_Fuck… stop thinking about that woman…_

"Oh… air…" she pulled away at last, but was content to stay in the cradle of his arms, while he brushed his forehead against hers.

"Sorry…" Eric muttered, his hand that had been pinning her by her shoulder moved up to caress the side of her face. "You just feel so good."

Sookie smiled at that and kept her eyes down to keep from grinning like an idiot. He'd said that several times this week. While she expected him to say things like that, like guys would, to get into her pants, mostly, having Eric say them was just too much. Even if they were just lines to get into her pants, he'd been there, and he didn't really have to open his mouth – so she could dream it wasn't the case.

The drive back was pretty quiet and they had to rely on the radio to keep them both awake between all the yawning and the very little talking they were able to do. Sookie did however try to tell him she had a great time tonight as he pulled up to the front of her house and though she was dying to ask if he took Pam there a lot, she didn't. She'd been good all week and had refrained from asking him about her and she didn't want to ruin her good track record now.

She _really_ wanted to invite him in, and from the feelings she got while they were kissing in the car, he would _really_ love it if she did. But she had promised herself they would take things slow. Her physical attraction to him was off the charts, but she needed to be sure it was not_ all _there was between them. So she reluctantly pulled away after another toe-curling make out session in which she'd almost crawled into Eric's lap and took a deep, calming breath while making sure her dress was still covering everything and hadn't ridden up to her neck during their grabbing and pawing at each other.

"Good night…" she said breathlessly, smiling lazily as she scooted away from him.

"Good night…" Eric smiled back, dropping his head to his seat and simply watching her go.

Sookie scrambled out of the car and pushed the door closed as quietly as she could, leaning down to wave at him before she stepped back. As she straightened up she could see a light going on across the street, in Maxine Fortenberry's bedroom and she could see her peering at her through the curtains. She was in such a good mood she waved happily at her before she turned around and sauntered over to her door.

On Saturday Sookie was counting the hours for closing time so she could go home and shower and then meet up with Eric so they could spend more time together. And exactly because she was anxious to go, the clock seemed to simply not want to move.

Sookie was perched over her laptop, nursing a cup of mocha latte, listening to the murmured voices of customers talking to Ginger in the background. She was currently checking her friends' posts on Facebook just to have something to do. Usually she was not a Facebook fan and people were always complaining she never answered their messages there, but today she'd take it. Anything to pass time quicker. Amelia and Tray had been posting a lot of photos from their honeymoon. She cringed when she saw Tara had changed her relationship status.

Then, as if she had been summoned, Tara waltzed in purposefully, setting the chimes in motion. Sookie looked up from her laptop, recognizing her friend and blinked her eyes repeatedly to focus them again.

"Hey Tara…" Sookie quickly closed Facebook. "What's up girl?"

Tara stopped in front of the counter with her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uhm…" Sookie looked around at a loss. "Here?"

"Not now!" Tara rolled her eyes. "_All_ week!" she folded her arms across her chest. "What's up? Amelia's married, and off on her honeymoon so you're taking some vacations too? I'm not good enough a friend or something?"

Sookie straightened herself up and put her cup down. This was Tara hurting, whenever she and JB were on the outs, she lashed out at her girls. In all honesty, Sookie had pretty much vanished from the face of the planet for anyone who wasn't Eric this week. She had put answering calls and e-mails on hold, simply because, well she was on cloud 9 and she was enjoying it dammit!

"Come on T, you know that's not true…" she stood from her stool. "What happened?"

"Why d'you think anything happened?" Tara shrugged. "Did something need happen for me to have some time with my girl?"

"No…" Sookie sighed patiently. "Uhm… maybe we can eat something together once I close? I still have an hour to go though…"

Tara thought for a moment and shrugged. "Fine… I'll just sit around and… read a book until then!"

Sookie smiled nervously and nodded. She watched as Tara went to her favorite section, which was World History, and started pulling titles randomly from the shelves. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

"_Sookie…_" Eric answered with a happy voice.

"Hey…" she couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing?"

"_Just got out of the gym, walking home. Another hour or so and I'll see you right?_"

"Yeah about that…" Sookie eyed her friend still angrily picking books in the back. "I'm going to take a while longer than that."

"_Oh?_"

"Tara's here. I'm having lunch with her, it seems like she needs to talk. But I'll definitely see you later!"

"_Good, I'll just… find something to do until you're here. Do you want to stay in for a movie? We can cook or order something out._"

"That's a great idea and I'd _love_ to use your fancy kitchen!"

Eric chuckled. _"Mother would be proud. It's a date then. What do you want to watch?"_

"I don't care, you pick something…" she glanced at Tara again and she seemed to have finally found something worth her time as she'd moved to one of her plush chairs and sat down. She heard the chimes going and a small group, a whole family waved and nodded at her. "I have to go, there are customers…"

"_OK. You have fun with Tara._"

"I will. See you later!"

After she finally closed up, Tara and Sookie said goodbye to Ginger and then decided to drive to the food street to grab some lunch. They went for Italian and after the waiter took their order Tara finally sighed and started giving signs she was about to open up when she started playing with her knife.

"Tara, what's up?" Sookie put her elbows on the table.

"Stupid JB!" Tara started, still staring at the knife she was twirled between her fingers against the table cloth. "I broke up with him…"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry…" Sookie had had this conversation before. "What happened?"

Tara went on to talk about how they'd had the moving in together talk again, and how JB still kept finding reasons for them not to do it and how she was tired of it. Sookie listened dutifully and gave her the same advice that would be ignored as always. JB was a great guy, who obviously loved Tara – but he didn't want commitment anymore than he wanted an enema. And the problem was Tara never resisted and would always go back to him. It was an endless cycle. Sookie hoped she was never in that kind of relationship – it looked very tiresome and as her friend, Sookie wanted very much to mash their heads together and either get them to break up for good or get married once and for all.

"So anyway where have you been all week?" Tara asked after she was done talking about JB. They were digging into their spaghetti now. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "David keeping your nights busy?" she waggled her eyebrows.

Sookie took a large sip of her coke to keep from sputtering nonsense. David, of course, her friends still thought she was seeing David!

"Uhm… no… in fact I uh… I broke up with David." She looked down and poked at her spaghetti casually.

"_What_?" Tara dropped her fork with surprise. "Why? I thought you guys were doing great! You were so cute together!" she paused, watching Sookie for a moment while she fumbled with her food. "What did he do?" she snapped angrily. "Want me to beat him?"

Sookie had to smile through a mouthful of spaghetti. She shook her head as she chewed. She swallowed. "No. No beatings needed. David didn't do anything. Breaking up was my idea."

"Oh…" Tara looked at her curiously. "So uhm… why?"

Sookie thought about her answer for a moment. "I just didn't feel right with him, you know? He's sweet and a good guy but…" she shrugged. "He just wasn't what I want"

Tara nodded slowly and shrugged as well. "Well… if that's that… what you gonna do, right?" she went back to her food.

Sookie smiled with relief. Had it been Amelia sitting across from her there would be a lot more questions, but Tara was usually someone who could do with simpler explanations. She wasn't ready to share Eric with anyone yet. She still didn't know whether or not she was dreaming – she wanted a few more dates with him before she could tell her friends.

After Tara was finally appeased and Sookie had made up for her absence, they said goodbye and each got into their car to drive home. Tara tried to talk Sookie into going to the mall with her, but Sookie made up an excuse about needing to catch up on her laundry. Tara was a bit suspicious, but she didn't insist.

Sookie drove home fast and went straight to her shower. The sun was already disappearing behind the buildings downtown when she stepped into her bedroom, yanking at the towel over her head to dry her hair. She put on a denim skirt and white button up blouse and pulled her hair into a French braid, applied a little lip gloss and mascara and she was ready to go. She stopped by every mirror on her way downstairs until she rolled her eyes to herself for being an idiot. She was worse than she was with any of her previous boyfriends or dates. She grabbed a light jacket and her purse and she was out.

It was the first time she was going to spend any time in Eric's apartment, alone with him. She was feeling slightly intimidated if she was honest. His apartment, well, his parents' apartment as he called it, was pretty big and rich and intimidating – not only that, but last she'd been there Pam had been around as Eric's girlfriend. It was one thing to know your new boyfriend has ex-girlfriends, it was a tad different when you'd seen him _with_ the ex when she wasn't an ex. It was going to be a little new for her. She'd never gone into a relationship before where she'd known and witnessed her boyfriend's previous relationship. She just hoped she wasn't going to feel out of place, which had been all she had been able to feel whenever she had been at that apartment before.

When she went to the front desk and announced herself she was immediately allowed in to get into the elevator and when she stepped out of it on the last floor the door was open for her and Eric was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. Sookie sighed happily at the sight of him. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans and his hair was a little tousled. He smiled when she stepped out.

"Tara OK?" he asked as she approached.

Sookie nodded coming to a stop in front of him. "Hi…"

"Hey…" Eric batted his eyes at her seductively, reaching to grab her arm and pull her into a kiss.

Oh screw her nerves, Sookie thought as she pressed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her biggest problem wouldn't be feeling weird in his apartment; her biggest problem was going to be not to jumping his bones tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for the continuous feedback. Know that you people keep me typing.**_

_**I own nothing and no one.**_

* * *

**16.**

Sookie awoke to her cell phone alarm and immediately grunted into her pillow and fisted her hands into it, hoping to dissolve into a reality where being awake _just didn't happen_. Sadly, the alarm ignored such childish dreams and kept ringing persistently. Sookie lifted her head and glared at the offending object, resting on her bedside table – she reached out with her right hand and switched it off, before rolling onto her bed, and looked down, rather annoyed, by the fact her legs were so entangled with her comforter she couldn't remove it properly.

Sighing she tossed her head back and wished it was still Sunday. Amelia was lucky, she thought. It was still 6 hours earlier in Hawaii, she could just keep sleeping!

Sookie detangled her legs from her comforter and tossed it aside before slinging her legs over the side of the bed and yawning and stretching with resignation. She put on some music to start playing on her phone, to start off the day on the right foot, and slipped into her bathroom, immediately groaning at the remaining, smeared makeup on her face. She had been too tired to remove it last night. She did her business and washed her hands, before washing her face and grabbing a cotton ball and some makeup remover.

After brushing her teeth she went into her bedroom. By now she was singing along with Macy Gray and swaying her hips as she went along picking up her clothes from last night around the room. She tossed everything in the hamper and then changed into a pair of jeans, a tight sleeveless t-shirt and a favorite old red and blue plaid shirt of hers, since it had been a bit chilly in the mornings. After tying her shoes and brushing her hair, she turned off her music and sauntered off into the corridor.

She stopped by the spare room's door and knocked gently before pushing it open and peering inside.

"Tara, sweetie?" she called from the doorway.

Tara was lying on her stomach, still profoundly asleep. Her right arm was dangling off the side of the bed - her cell phone nearly slipping off her hand. Obviously Tara had had a different attitude about her alarm. Sookie chortled and shuffled closer to her, leaning down to touch her shoulder.

"Tara, wake up. It's Monday morning! Time to go back to work and pay some bills…"

"Mmmgoaway…" Tara brushed her hand off, and turned her head to face towards the window.

Sookie laughed and straightened herself up. "Well I'm going downstairs and make a pot of coffee. You better get up soon, or I'm locking you inside!" she threatened teasingly before slipping out of the room.

Her phone started ringing and she smiled recognizing the ring tone. She picked it up, her heart doing its usual jumps and skips. "Good morning!" she whispered as she treaded along the corridor. "Missing me?"

"_Like hell_," Eric said on the other side. "_Woke up to the sound of rain against my window. Would have been way better to wake up to you to cuddle with…_"

His raspy, morning voice did things to her and Sookie found herself clenching certain body parts and slowing down as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh I would have preferred to cuddle up to you last night too. Especially with how chilly it's been. You wouldn't think summer's around the corner!" she chuckled. "It was for a good cause, though…" she sighed and grabbed onto the banister to start climbing down the stairs. "What did _you_ do?"

"_Believe it or not I went to the Tavern, sat down across the bar and chatted with Chow and a few other friends."_

"Oh…" Sookie stopped in the middle of the stairs and leaned onto the wall, looking over her shoulder to see if Tara was walking by. "Did you have fun?"

"_Yep, it was OK. How did your night go with Tara?"_

"It was fun. Had to keep my eye on her, but Lafayette and Alejandro were there for a bit too." She started going back down again and then stopped when, from the corner of the door to the right of the foyer, the one leading into the leaving room she saw something move on her couch. "Uhm… there's someone on my couch!" she hissed.

"_Isn't it Tara?_"

"No, she slept in my spare room!" she continued, going down the last steps as silently as she could and angling her body at the same time to try and see. "Oh… it's JB…" Sookie sighed and stopped being quiet, choosing to stomp across her foyer. "Excellent!" she said as Eric chuckled on the other side. "Can I call you back?"

"_Sure. Go sort them out._"

They hung up and Sookie stomped into the living room, sighing loudly before leaning down and nudging JB awake, very unkindly.

"Whu… what the… _oow_!" JB contorted around the couch until he was on his back staring up at Sookie. "Sookie? What the hell, woman? Are you trying to kill me?"

Sookie arched an eyebrow at him and folded her arms under her chest, cocking her hip to the side. "What are you doing here, JB DuRone?" JB started sitting up and stalling. "Better yet… how did you _get_ inside?"

"Uhm… Tara let me in last night," JB rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, Sook. I know she didn't want to see me OK? But last night I called Lafayette and he told me she was with you. So when she ignored all my calls I _had_ to come. So I texted her and told her I was down here. She thought it was best to let me in before one of your neighbors called the police! Maxine Fortenberry was watching me already…" Sookie rolled her eyes at the ceiling and shifted from one hip to the other. "Look, we just talked and… she was gonna kick me out… but it was late. So she made me sleep here on the couch."

"_You_ are a jerk, JB DuRone!" Sookie hissed, leaning forward with her hands on her hips. "You _stop_ hurting Tara and _stop_ looking for her if you're not ready to man up!"

"It's OK, Sook, we talked about this…"

Sookie whirled around to see Tara at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing JB hard. "And I told him he could leave as soon as he woke up."

"Right…" JB nodded obediently and scrambled onto his feet. "I'm leaving. Sorry, Sook…" JB patted her arm gently. "I uh… I'm sorry."

Sookie watched as JB walked past her and into the foyer – he looked at Tara for a moment, but she just stared back resolutely, her jaw set. Finally he sighed and turned to the door. Sookie heard him fumbling with the key and then the door open and closing.

"Are you OK?" Sookie asked, grasping onto the doorframe and watching her friend.

Tara shrugged. "When did you ever see me say no to JB before?"

Sookie thought for a moment. "Never…"

Tara smirked slowly and then shrugged a little. "Progress?"

Sookie smiled back. "I'm gonna get that coffee pot going…"

"I'll make toast!" Tara grinned and followed her.

They worked in companiable silence, with the radio on, tuned to some music. Despite having given up a night with Eric to hang out with Tara, Sookie was still in a good mood. Tara was responding better than she ever had to being away from JB. As much as she liked JB, he was being too hard headed, and she would always take her girl's side. After the first week of what seemed like a definite break up, Tara got understandably depressed, and asked if they could hang out. Since Amelia was still on her honeymoon, it was just the two of them, and Sookie wouldn't let her down.

It was complicated because she still hadn't told anyone about her seeing Eric. At first, because she was enjoying too much having him just for herself. She didn't want to start taking him to the gang's get togethers just yet. After that first week, it became clear she was hesitant to share the news because she was afraid of her friends, especially her girlfriends' judgment. They were both very fond of David and always thought her crush on Eric was rather silly. Even Eric picked up on that and asked her about it – but he didn't pressure her.

It was a good thing, Sookie thought with a snort. He couldn't really say anything. He hadn't told _Pam_ he had moved on either. It had taken Pam _literally_ walking in on them for her to find out. Sookie groaned internally at the memory. It had been on the Sunday morning after their first Saturday night together. They'd hung out in Eric's apartment, watched movies, cuddled, and then she'd simply said yes to spending the night.

Nothing physical happened – by the time they went to bed she was just too sleepy anyway. It had been awesome to sleep in the cradle of his arms though – he was an excellent cuddler – he was huge and he wrapped around her like a super-warm blanket. She didn't remember him being so into it when they hooked up the first time. Perhaps because they'd been so very ready for the sex, but were still miles apart in intimacy. She didn't dwell – it was a nice upgrade.

In the morning they were in the kitchen, cleaning after breakfast, and after teasing and playing around with the hose and the detergent, they'd started making out, as you will, it seemed. Eric had lifted her onto the counter and nudged between her knees and they were just kissing and pawing at each other when they heard a key turning in the lock and then suddenly the door opened and there was Pam, gaping at them, with her baby in her arms.

Turned out Eric hadn't told Pam about Sookie yet. In his defense, Eric said he hadn't really told anyone, because, much like Sookie, he still wanted to see what things were going to be like first.

So Sookie got a free pass when it came the time to comfort Tara on a Sunday night. Even if it was a whole week later… Well maybe not a free pass, maybe there was a bit of _I'm judging you_ eyeballing from Eric – but he didn't say anything.

So here she was, being a good friend to a friend down in the dumps instead of having breakfast with her secret boyfriend – who she _still_ had to bang! They'd slept together – as in sleep - two more times after that night, one in the middle of the week after a dinner and a movie. The other on Saturday after a night of Mexican food and dancing.

Well, she had danced. Eric turned out to be one of those guys who just held onto his beer and bobbed his head up and down and that was about it. He did dance the slow ones though – and he was very good at it, or maybe she was just very responsive to his giant hands clutching her and his overall closeness – to her at least it seemed like they were the best slow dancers in the world. They'd seen less of each other that week, mostly because Eric was up and down meeting people and trying to decide what he was going to do with his money and his life now. But the few times they did go out together were great, but no sex just yet. It wasn't that Sookie didn't want it. She wanted it. A lot. Like, too much even. She was just too stuck on how there once had been a wrong time to decide when it was the right time. Teenagers would have done it by now! OK, maybe that wasn't the right type of encouragement she needed… but _still_!

"Where's your head at?"

"Huh?" Sookie looked up from her spot, where she was buttering her toast diligently.

"You look like your head's in another planet…" Tara said.

"Sorry I…" Sookie looked down to conceal her flushing cheeks. "Just thinking about work," she cleared her throat.

"Uh huh…" Tara narrowed her eyes at her. "Look, Sookie. I wanted to thank you for last night… and this morning…" Sookie looked up at her. "You're a good friend."

Sookie smiled. "Anytime, Tara… just… don't let him play with your heart anymore OK?"

Tara nodded. "I won't. I've learned my lesson, I swear."

They finished their breakfast while chatting about their plans for the week. They left together to go to work and parted ways as they got into their cars. Sookie drove to the bookstore and opened up before calling Eric back. They talked a little before she had to hang up to see to a customer.

After Ginger came in even more customers started arriving, so she was pretty busy through the morning. After lunch there was a bit of a break where they could just relax and drink their coffees behind the counter. They were both there, chatting about Bubba and Ginger's kids when the chimes distracted them and they looked up to see Bill Compton walking in, strapping his umbrella and sticking it into the umbrella stand by the door.

"Oh my God, here he is!" Ginger hissed.

"Ok! Stay cool!" Sookie straightened herself up and tugged at her flannel shirt. "Don't give anything away!"

"I want to rip his balls off!" Ginger seethed.

"Relax woman!" Sookie chuckled.

"Ladies! Good afternoon!" Bill sauntered to the counter with his usual smile. "Don't you two look lovely today?" he looked between the two of them with his usual leer.

"Hello, Professor Compton!" Sookie beamed at him. "Braving the weather to buy some books?"

"Nothing ever keeps me from a good book!" Bill grinned.

"Or a young pair of tits…" Ginger said under her breath behind Sookie.

Sookie nudged her while keeping her eyes on the Professor to make sure he hadn't heard her. "So what can we help you with today?"

"Some new titles I'm still missing in my personal library!" Bill produced a card from his suit pocket. "I checked your website, you have them all!"

Sookie grinned as she took the card, wondering why he didn't simply order online then. Smarmy bastard liked just coming around and flirting.

"Ginger will you please get these for the Professor?" Sookie passed the card to Ginger.

"Of course…" Ginger grabbed the card, not bothering returning Bill's polite smile and she strode away. Bill watched her retreat curiously.

"So… Professor!" Sookie spoke quickly to distract him from Ginger's attitude. "How's _Missus_ Compton?" she asked bluntly, cocking her hip to the side and tilting her head eyeing him like one who is most interested.

Bill Compton stared at her in confusion for a moment, before a slow, steady smile found its way onto his face. "Why she's just great, thank you Sookie!"

"Do you guys go to the food street a lot?" Sookie continued.

"Yes, of course we do. Doesn't everyone?" he smiled.

"Right! Say… is your wife short, brown haired, real skinny? I think I saw you two just a couple weeks ago actually!" Sookie tried to smile genuinely, and she could see Bill's smile faltering. "About… _this_ tall?"

Sookie held her hand about level with her eyes. She was describing Frannie. She had never personally seen Mrs. Compton, but Ginger had told her she was a tall redhead named Lorena – so she knew her description would send the Professor shaking on his shiny, expensive shoes. Indeed his smile all but vanished and he stared at Sookie's hand floating in mid air with a never seen before glint of panic in his always bright blue eyes.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "Perhaps it was the lighting of the place. My wife's hair is red."

"Ooh!" Sookie nodded slowly, dropping her hand. "Yeah… must have been the light!" she narrowed her eyes and looked as one who was trying to remember something. "She looked so familiar though!" she looked at the ceiling for effect. "I might have seen her before!"

Professor Compton was suddenly glancing at his watch and in the direction Ginger had disappeared to. "Perhaps, yes. It's not that big of a city."

"No… sometimes it feels like it's _very_ small…" Sookie grinned meaningfully at him. Professor Compton swallowed audibly.

"Here we go, I've got everything…" Ginger said as she reappeared. She dropped the stack of books on the counter with a thud that made the Professor jump. "Do you want any of them gift wrapped?"

Bill cleared his throat again. "No, that is not necessary." He glanced at his watch again. "I just remembered I have a meeting in fifteen so that will be all, please…" he said in an uncharacteristically subdued voice.

In less than 5 minutes, Professor Compton was out the door with his books and his umbrella. Sookie and Ginger high fived real loud and grinned at each other.

"That will teach him!" Ginger snorted.

Frannie had been avoiding them both. She evaded their questions via e-mail and never answered her phone. Sookie knew she probably caught on to the fact they both knew something she didn't want them to know. She had been tempted to simply call Quinn and tell him, but that would be extremely disloyal to Frannie. She was an adult, and she was entitled to her own mistakes and there was nothing she could do about it. She still hoped at some point she would open up to her about it, and then maybe listen for a little bit. It was the least she could do.

She also hoped the Professor understood he had been seen in public with Frannie and that he better smarten up and stop being a cheating douchebag!

The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. Terry dropped by at his usual time to pick up the deliveries. They still had a good flow of customers into the early evening. By seven Sookie was locking up, having dismissed Ginger since she was a bit late with her math again. She was just dragging the last of the banners behind a bookshelf when she heard someone knocking on the glass of her front door. She looked up and her face lit up with a smile and her heart jolted at the sight of him.

Eric was standing outside, his eyes on her, and an easy smile when he caught her reaction to him. Sookie hurried over to unlock the door and pull it open.

"Sorry sir, we're closed…" she said with mock apology.

"I'm not buying. I'm selling," Eric said lifting a paper bag. "Donuts?"

Sookie gasped. "Ooh tell me you got the chocolate sprinkled one!"

"What am I, an idiot?" he grinned.

"No, definitely not an idiot…" she said, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him. She'd shared all about her love of chocolate sprinkled donuts. She pulled away and grasped the sides of his jacket, pulling him inside. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked as she locked the door again, pressing him against it while she did it.

"I just assume if I'm nice to you, you'll be nice to me," Eric shrugged.

Sookie snorted. "How very honest of you, Mr. Northman."

"Is it working?" Eric arched an eyebrow.

Sookie nodded enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around his waist, stepping closer and tilting her head up, waiting for a kiss. Eric didn't disappoint – he touched the side of her face and tipped her head just a bit further before he closed his mouth of hers. He tasted like coffee and Sookie moaned enviously. Eric grinned against her lips, his fingers delving into her hair.

"You had coffee without me…" she pouted pulling away slightly.

"I was thinking about you the whole time…" Eric promised, brushing her cheek with his knuckles. Sookie grinned at his obvious joke. "How long 'till you can go?"

"Just need to calculate some stuff really quick…" she said shoving her hand into the paper bag and retrieving her beloved chocolate sprinkled donut. "Thank you!" she bit into it and turned around, marching towards her counter to get things done.

Eric followed her and just watched her work and munch on her donut while he leaned over the counter. Sookie would look up and catch him watching her and smile, self-consciously. Eric just grinned and shook his head.

Once she was finally done, he helped her switch off lights and lock up. Bizarrely it was still raining, but neither had bothered with an umbrella so they raced to their respective cars and drove to Sookie's house.

"What are you in the mood for?" Sookie asked as she opened her pantry door, at a loss. She hadn't gone grocery shopping when she was supposed to.

"You!" Eric replied from the living room.

Sookie chuckled. "To eat!" she yelled back.

"Again… _you!_"

Sookie chuckled into her hand and shook her head as she stepped back and closed the pantry door with a sigh. She immediately jumped and squealed, since Eric was right behind it, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck!" she clutched at her chest and Eric chuckled. "Quit sneaking around on me!" she punched his arm playfully.

"It's fun…" Eric shrugged.

"I'm hungry and I admit… I'm a little unprepared…"

Eric shrugged. "We can order something."

"Chinese?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"Sounds good…" Eric smiled. "I'll get the phone book…" he said pushing away from the wall.

They'd done eating and were just doing away with the boxes when Sookie felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. "Ooh! It's Amelia! Finally! Give me a minute!" she told Eric, stepping away from the sink while he was still getting rid of the boxes.

Speaking to Amelia all of last week had been impossible. She never seemed to pick up. Sookie guessed either the phone was to blame or she had just always been busy. She was eager to hear from her friend so she strode into the foyer and sat on the second step of the stair before answering.

"Aloha!"

"_Hey Sook… I hope I'm not calling too late. I forget how behind we are here all the time…"_

"No, it's not too late! Finally, I've been dying here!" Sookie continued animatedly. "I was afraid you were just so into Hawaii you decided to abandon us all!"

"_Yeah, no… sorry. There's just so much to do, you know?_" Amelia continued in an uncharacteristically subdued manner. "_Lots of new pictures on Facebook tonight."_

"Oh I'll… be sure to check…" she looked to the left, to see if Eric was coming, but she guessed he was giving her space to talk to her friend.

"_Great! So uhm, what's new with you anyway?"_

"Oh you know… just the usual stuff…" Sookie said, unable to contain the grin splitting her face as she thought about what was _new_, standing just across that wall. She actually couldn't wait to tell her friends now. But she wanted to wait for Amelia to come back. She had to say _something_ to Tara, since she couldn't make to two of the gang's gatherings because she was going to be with Eric. But all she'd said was that she was seeing someone, and she would introduce them once she was sure they were going somewhere. In typical Tara fashion, she didn't prod too much and accepted it. She knew Amelia wouldn't be so easy. "Work and… cleaning and… hanging out and all. Have you heard about Tara and JB?"

"_Yes, I've heard about them_," Amelia said snippily. "_Tara told me._"

Sookie frowned a little, thinking there was something wrong with Amelia's tone. "Is everything all right?"

There was a huff on the other side. "_Seriously? I ask you what's new with you and you tell me about Tara and JB, but not about you and Eric Fucking Northman?"_

Sookie blinked repeatedly and mutely for a moment. "What? How do you…?"

"_Pam told me! Which… is just great you know? Excellent to hear such big news about your closest friend from someone else, who you don't even like by the way!"_

"_Pam_ told you?" Sookie gasped, and stood up, holding the phone to her ear with a little excessive strength. "What do you mean Pam _told_ you?"

Eric appeared under the kitchen doorway and peered at her with a crease between his eyes. However, Sookie just made a waiting sign and started turning around and going up the stairs, as Amelia carried on.

"_Oh I don't know, Sookie. She just told me in passing, like she expected me to know. She told me about you two in Eric's apartment about a week ago and how tough it was for her. And then she asks me what did I think about it and guess what? I'm speechless! Because I didn't know!_"

"Ames…"

"_You would think I would know right? Even Pam thought I would know! Then she was appalled I had to find out from her!_"

"Oh really, she was _appalled_? How sympathetic of her!" Sookie snapped, going into her bedroom and slamming the door shut with a bang. "What the hell is she doing talking to you about Eric and me? Doesn't she know you're my friend?"

"_Do _you_, Sookie?_"

"Oh no, Amelia! Don't fucking make this about _you_!"

"_Why didn't you tell me?_"

"I didn't tell _anyone_! Okay? I wasn't ready to! It was too new!"

Amelia snorted on the other side. "_I'll say, I wonder how David feels about it…"_

"See? This is exactly why I didn't tell you straight away!"

"_Bullshit!_"

"No Amelia, it is not bullshit! I just know you, OK? I knew you were going to give me the third degree about it."

"_I would have been a little surprised, but damn, I would have been happy for you too!"_

"I'm sure you would have, Ames. But you would have given me the third degree anyway. I was already busy enough questioning everything _myself_, to add _you_ to the mix, alright? I'm sorry you had to hear about it from _Pam_. I was planning to tell you all once you guys returned, because I guessed by then I would be feeling secure enough, OK? So there. I'm sorry… oh wait… no, I'm not sorry, I can't believe you're making this about you!" Sookie was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, gesticulating angrily to no one.

"_I can't believe you're being so mean to me!_" Amelia squeaked. "_You'd think it's a hassle to put up with me!"_

Sookie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No Amelia… I'm not saying that… come on…"

Sookie heard a humming voice on the other side and guessed it was Tray, there was more humming before Amelia spoke again. "_Tray's here, I have to go. We have some tickets to… I'll call you later… or not, I don't know."_

"Ames…"

"_Look, I love you OK?"_ she sniffled. "_I'm just a bit mad. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Sookie…"_

"Good night, Ames…" Sookie sighed.

She hung up and switched off her phone and tossed it on her bedside table, not caring about the ominous sound it made. She threw herself flat on her bed on top of her mattress and just stared at the ceiling, counting to ten. Not having had sisters but a brother who was too busy fucking around to care about her, she had clung to Amelia and turned her into a sister. But God, sometimes she wished they had switched it off at some point in their early twenties. She loved Amelia, but sometimes she was just too much.

Sookie closed her eyes and massaged her forehead a little. The soft knock on her door brought her back to the present and she flinched and she tried not to flush too hard from embarrassment. Had he heard everything? Well everything on her side anyway.

"Come in…" she said, hoping her voice had gone to its normal pitch now.

She looked up at the door as it squeaked open and Eric stepped inside, closing it noiselessly behind him. He took in her position in bed and stuck his hands in his jeans' pocket.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she stretched out her arm towards him on the bed and flexed her hand, signaling for him to come over. She smiled when he complied walking over to her and bracing his hands on each side of her to give her a wet, loud kiss. "I'm sorry you had to hear me like that… are you scared?"

Eric just smirked, shaking his head no. He pulled away, the absence of his weight making her bounce on the mattress. She watched him curiously as he reached for her leg and lifted it, so he could untie and remove her tennis shoes. She smiled gratefully at him and wiggled her toes at him.

"Cute sock…" he remarked with smirk. It was plaid like her flannel blouse.

Sookie grinned and watched as he put her foot down gently to work on the other. Once her feet were free she sighed with relief and laid back down, staring at the ceiling while she heard him fumbling around. She heard the sounds of one of his shoes dropping on the floor, and then the other. She hoisted herself up in her arms and scooted up further into bed, moving around to lie down properly. She watched as Eric walked to the other side and then got into bed. Sookie scooted closer to him, loving it when he wrapped an arm around her and rolled her onto her back, with his face hovering above hers while he played with her hair.

"Thank you…" she smiled at him.

Eric chuckled. "For what?"

She shrugged. "Just being here."

Eric smiled and bent down to kiss her. Sookie sighed happily into the kiss and tugged at him, until he was fully on top of her. She cradled his face and raked her fingers through his hair while they kissed probingly, tongues exploring slowly.

The world disappeared to her, as soon as she felt the grunt he emitted reverberating down her body – she felt it in her every pore. Suddenly she didn't want to wait anymore. Suddenly all the confidence she needed was right there.

Infused with a sensuality she had never known to possess, Sookie pulled away from Eric's mouth to lick a trail up his neck, surprising him, while she hiked her one free leg up to wrap it around him. She smiled triumphantly when he groaned, and his grip around her hip tightened, and his hand, previously cradling her head, fisted into her hair and yanked her head back, causing her to gasp. He reclaimed her mouth in a searing, wet kiss that dragged a deep, shameful moan from her chest and she felt herself starting to shake as his hand on her hip trailed down the outside of her thigh before slipping between her legs – it felt like he could burn through denim and lace.

They seemed to set up a ruthless competition – to see who would drive the other crazy first. It was hard to keep score. Clothes had to be discarded – piece by piece. His hands were rough, hers trembled. Mouths and teeth continued their assault. A wet, trailing flurry of kisses across her breasts, love bites all over his shoulder, nails dragging down his back, hands cupping and gripping her bottom, pulling at her every time he thrust deeper. And gasps, and moans and streams of muttered expletives, some lovely, some dirty, some foreign. And kisses, many kisses, slow and hungry, or frenzied and clumsy and wet. And whenever they stopped, their hands kept caressing and pulling, until they were ready to have another go. And go again they did, until they were both an exhausted, dirty mess and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, and no one was the victor.

It was only when the morning sun slipped past the gap between the curtains and bathed the room, and the bed with its warming, orange light that they moved again. Eric first, with sluggish movements and groaning. He found himself draped over Sookie's back and he leaned down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm…" Sookie reacted, shifting minimally, registering the sun in her face and the very warm man wrapped around her back. "Hey…" she said croakily before she rubbed her face into her pillow and drew air in deeply, trying to shake herself awake.

Eric grunted in response, his cheek to her back, his eyes refused to stay open. Sookie struggled a little bit but she managed to roll over onto her back, forcing Eric to pull back a little. They faced each other sleepily and smiled slowly at each other, lying on their sides.

"Hey…" Eric tapped her nose.

"I forgot to say… you can sleep over if you want…" she said, her voice still very much strange and raspy.

Eric chuckled silently and nodded, closing his eyes, the sun against his face felt nice. "Thanks…"

Sookie batted her eyes, forcing them to stay open. She bit her lip to try and contain her smile as she memorized every little detail about his face just like that. He should always be out in the sun, post fantastic sex. He looked just illegal to her. When he opened his eyes and caught her ogling him she quickly stifled and embarrassed chuckle into her hand, looking down at the bed between them.

"What?" Eric smirked, his voice also sleepy.

"You have great bed hair…" she said, reaching up to tug at a blonde strand of hair hanging over his eyes. "It's… uhm…it does things to me is all…"

Eric arched his eyebrows. "Really?" Sookie nodded, dropping her hand and biting her lip again. Eric smirked more. "What kind of things?" he shifted slightly, scooting closer to her.

Sookie chuckled. "Oh no sir! We're not going there again, parts of me are still asleep, thank you very much!"

Eric chuckled and yanked her closer by her hand, kissing her palm slowly, then brushing his lips down her wrist and inside of her forearm, topping at the crook of her elbow, all the time keeping his eyes on hers. His grin was positively devious when she shuddered.

Sookie chuckled. "Yeah well… you're mean…"

Eric shook his head and put her arm down gently before lying his head back down, very close to her so their noses were almost touching.

"Thank you…" he said unexpectedly, his eyes roaming over her face.

Sookie squinted her eyes. "Are you thanking me for having sex with you?"

"Yes…" they both laughed. "No, I'm thanking you for trusting me…"

Sookie sighed. "It wasn't about trust… I don't know what it was. Just some hang ups… but they don't matter now…" she looked down as she noticed him playing with her hand again.

"You were upset though… about Amelia's call…" he reminded her, looking back into her eyes, he had been staring at their fingers too. "What happened?"

Sookie sighed, closing her eyes and remembering how she ended up in the room last night. "Pam made a passing comment about us to her apparently. So because Amelia didn't know, she freaked out. It's girl stuff… and it's Amelia stuff… and you don't need to hear about that…" she smiled. "We get mad at each other occasionally."

"Yes, I know how you women folk are…" he teased, and kissed her hand again quickly as an apology when Sookie narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't know Pam and Amelia were so close though…"

Sookie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah… I know… apparently they are."

Eric looked hesitant for a moment. "Why were you still waiting to tell your friends though? I mean, I understand why you would wait for Amelia to come back, but you haven't told Tara or the guys either…"

Sookie smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to share you with them just yet…"

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Aaand… everyone would probably scrunch their noses at me about it…" her eyes rolled to the ceiling slowly as she thought up her next words. "I was supposed to be seeing David and well… they all know I've always had this crush on you and they'd probably so judge me for it."

Eric yanked at her hand. "Wait… what?" he grinned.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, like you didn't know I was totally crushing on you…"

Eric shook his head. "No… I didn't… not until I made my move anyway. I could tell there was some mutual attraction. Since when?"

Sookie was blushing now, and staring at anywhere else on the room. "Uhm… well… since I was your waitress really. But… it was innocent back then." She added quickly. "But then I ran into you last year… and I started seeing you around because of the club and Pres…" she trailed off. "Is it weird to talk about Preston?"

Eric narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and shrugged. "We can't help that, can we?"

Sookie shrugged. "Guess not. Well… the girls think I started crushing hardcore then… and… they're probably right…" she sighed and returned to the original subject. "So I know what they're going to say once they hear it. They'll be worried I'm just chasing a fantasy. Because I'm usually level headed, but I act like a total ditz about you."

Eric shook his head. "I never thought you looked like a ditz…"

Sookie smiled. "Yeah? What did I look like then?"

Eric grinned. "Pretty, and adorable," he started enumerating as his fingers brushed down her shoulder and arm. "And smart, and funny… and pretty…" he grinned. Sookie chuckled. "And you always smelled amazing…" he said, dipping down to inhale at the base of her throat. "And… of course…" he peered up at her from his place, now level with her chest. "…very distracting…" he said, cupping her breasts deliberately.

Sookie laughed and covered his hands with her. "_Distracting_, Mr. Northman? Really?"

"Yes…" he nodded, moving his thumbs over her nipples, which hardened under the sheet. "Very distracting…" he insisted.

"Well… you're kinda distracting too because…" she looked out the window, over her shoulder. "You're gonna make me late for work!"

"You're the boss…" he reminded her.

"Yeah well…" she shoved at him playfully until he was on his back. "Not all of us have a dozen minions to do our bidding… I only have Ginger!" She said as she scrambled onto her knees, clutching the sheets to her chest and then hoisted one leg around him, moving to straddle him while she peered down at him. "So I say, quick shower, then coffee, and we're out!"

Eric was already distracted by her position on top of him, his hands going around her hips. Sookie followed his eyes and rolled hers. "No… closed for business!" she chuckled and scrambled away from him to get to her bathroom door, which was at his side of the bed. She was a sore, dirty mess as it was. She could see herself acting like a horny teenager with serious chafing problems if she didn't watch herself.

She disappeared into the bathroom, and then turned back. "But you're welcome to scrub my back if you want…" she said dropping the sheet on the floor with a flourish and grinning as Eric's eyes darkened instantly and she ducked inside the bathroom again.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Eric watched with amusement as Sookie strode from one side of the kitchen to the other, pulling out plates and bowls and cutlery and an assortment of things which, to him, looked completely random. But he knew it wasn't. He could see the wheels turning in her head – she had been tense since he arrived and probably long before that too. When she paused by the kitchen island to rest the salad bowl upon it, her eyes darted to him quickly and he detected a hint of annoyance in her frown. He quickly, pulled away from the doorframe where he had been leaning with his arms folded across his chest.

"Right uhm… how can I help?" he said cheerfully.

Sookie slowed down in the middle of pouring the salad into the bowl as her eyes travelled across her kitchen. She looked up at him for a moment, her mouth hanging open. His eyes lingered on her pretty mouth until she spoke again. "Can you pick up some glasses? They're in the cupboard next to you."

"OK."

Eric moved to do as she told him, while he could still hear her going about the kitchen. "So why are you so nervous? They're your friends, and they know me," he said with amusement after he was done. When Sookie glared at him as though she couldn't believe he was asking her that he tried not to laugh. "What? Are the boys suddenly going to try and flush my head down the toilet now?"

Sookie paused again, looking him up and down before shaking her head. "They can't take you."

Eric snorted. "Damn straight they can't."

Sookie laughed. "I don't know why I'm nervous, OK? You're just gonna have to deal with it though."

"Fine, fine…" Eric put his hands up in surrender before he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back against his chest and laying a kiss on her neck. "I just think you're wasting time and energy getting worked up over nothing."

Sookie sighed and sagged against him for a moment. "Look it's not you…" she tugged at his arms around her until he dropped them and she could turn around to face him. "Or _them_…" she shrugged. "It's _me_ I'm nervous about."

Eric frowned. "Why?"

Sookie stared at Eric, trying to organize her thoughts but finally she shook her head. "Just bear with me, I'm sure after I do this I'll relax. Why don't you get some music going in the living room?" she gave him her best tight smile.

Eric stared at her for a moment. "You're so weird…" he said with a smirk, leaned down to steal a kiss and then walked away to do as she asked him.

Sookie watched him go with a sigh, then shook her head to herself and went back to work. The week had gone great – but after the awkward situation with Amelia on the phone Sookie decided to break it to everyone she was seeing Eric. So she turned it into a dinner party thing. She told everyone it was time they met her new boyfriend and then she casually mentioned it was Eric. The boys were shocked, Tara said she had seen it coming and teased her a little but mostly it went OK. She waited until it was Friday evening and she knew Tray and Amelia were back to call them and welcome them back and invite them to the party the next day.

She felt bad though. First, she'd been seeing Eric for mere three weeks and she didn't feel comfortable calling him her boyfriend, claiming him like that to other people. What if he didn't like that? They'd both been taking the happy island approach. They hadn't hung out with her friends _or_ his for these three weeks – so maybe they weren't serious enough for that and now she was pushing him into having a thing with her friends as though it was a _meet the parents_ thing. He didn't say or act like it bothered him, which didn't mean it didn't. Of course she could be over-worrying, but that was her. It was hard being her sometimes.

The doorbell rang and she was forced out of her self-deprecating thoughts. She looked at the wall clock and cursed her friends for being on time tonight of all nights. She looked over to the doorway into the foyer just as Eric walked across it to open the door. Sookie nearly panicked and dropped everything to race him to the door but she stopped herself – she was being ridiculous. If Eric could be so cool with everything so could she. God he was right. She was freaking weird.

She heard the loud voices of her friends greeting Eric all at the same time. Great, they had all come together, like always. Sometimes she felt like she was Bridget Jones and her entire gang were those three loudmouthed drunkards who followed her everywhere.

Next thing she knew all her friends had spilled into the kitchen to greet her with similarly loud, enthusiastic voices. Sookie greeted them back and told the boys to start taking the food to the dinner table. So Tray, JB, Eric and Lafayette obediently grabbed a bowl each and moved away while Tara perched on a stool across from Sookie to steal a potato chip and wink at her. Amelia walked around the island holding a bottle of wine in her hand and offered her a sheepish smile.

Sookie offered her a crooked smile in return and took the bottle from her. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry again."

"It's OK…" Sookie waved it away. "I'm glad you guys are back."

"So is Tray…" Amelia sighed. "I miss Hawaii already."

"OK I have a question…" Tara said before the continued with the subject of Amelia's honey moon.

"Shoot…" Sookie looked at her curiously.

"Why did Pam still have Eric's apartment key?"

Sookie looked at Amelia questioningly. "I told her."

"Of course you did…" Sookie snorted. "He made her give him them back that day."

"Good!" Tara stole another chip.

Eric returned to let her know everything was set. Sookie gave him the bottle of wine next and asked him to open it for them. Amelia and Tara followed his every move and Sookie snapped at them. They laughed.

Dinner went better than she had expected. No one really made a huge deal out of the news and Tray behaved himself and fell quiet when Sookie glared at him the minute he started asking Eric about his intentions – Amelia and Tara burst into giggles and Eric never even knew what he had just escaped, looking between them in confusion. Fortunately Tray and Amelia had lots to tell about Hawaii and it helped them all to ignore the awkward situation with Tara and JB hanging out together sitting at opposite sides of the table, with Tara barely looking at him all night.

After there wasn't any more food, they kept to their beers and wine and played cards until one of them was sober enough to drive everyone home.

After Sookie locked the front door she turned to face Eric behind her, with his hands in his pockets and a sleepy smile.

"Thank you for putting up with all that…" she smiled.

"Sookie, I already knew them. It was fine," he assured her.

She shrugged. "I suppose you did warm up to them faster than you warmed up to me, huh?" She winked and walked past him to get into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Eric chuckled and followed her.

Sookie started cramming the last of the dirty glasses in the washing machine. Usually she didn't even use it – but tonight there was just too much to wash. "Well, you know… I felt like every single one of my friends knew you better than I did before… until… I knew you a little better…" she looked up at him with a smirk.

Eric leaned against the wall next to the washing machine as Sookie closed it and set it to start running. "Only because you were always such a snob and were never around as much as the rest of them. And even when you were, you were so distant…" he said, tugging at the hem of her blouse to pull her closer.

"I wasn't a snob!" Sookie pouted – she remembered him telling her something similar about her days as his waitress.

"Yeah you were…" Eric teased her. "Really infuriating of you…" he tightened his grip around her hips and pressed her to him, dipping down to kiss her. "But I got you now…"

The sudden throaty quality of his voice did things to her that simply weren't right. Her eyes rolled upwards and she clawed her fingers into his shoulders for support as he trailed hot, moist kisses up and down her neck while pulling her impossibly closer. Eric was pinned to the wall behind him and Sookie thought if he kept pulling at her like this they would both leave an indentation against her tiles. She let a little moan escape and then it was all lost – they were gone. Sookie pulled back slightly to clasp her hands around his face and attack his mouth with hers, at the same time Eric snuck his hand under the back of her blouse and unhooked her bra – he scratched his blunt nails across her back, making her break the kiss with a gasp.

Eric kissed the corner of her mouth and tugged at her bottom lip while she caught her breath. The feel of his warm hand sliding to her lower back while the other fisted into her hair were distracting. Her fingers tightened around his shoulders when she felt the swipe of his tongue against her earlobe – then he bit and pulled and that was when she saw, peering at them through the shades of the kitchen window – the beady eyes of Mrs. Fortenberry.

Both their eyes met and Maxine's little ones widened and Sookie screamed, ruining the moment completely. Eric was pushing her away, grasping at her arms. "Sookie, what's wrong?" he asked completely confused, looking her up and down, for injuries.

Sookie froze in his hands and stared at him before looking back at the spot where she'd seen Maxine – but she was gone now. Eric followed her eyes and then looked back at her, confused.

"Son of a bitch!" Sookie pinched the space between her eyes with her fingers and shook her head. She sighed as she heard Elvis barking in the distance. She started laughing silently as she realized she had probably been walking him down the street and got closer for a peek. Well she was lucky she'd peeked in when she did or she would have seen a lot worse. It would have served her right!

"Are you OK?" Eric asked her, now both confused and hurt.

"Uhm yeah I… it was Mrs. Fortenberry watching us…" she pointed at the window. "She must have made a run for it when I screamed."

"She's a fucking weirdo!" Eric snapped.

Sookie chuckled, her hand to her chest to stop her heart from trying to escape. "She's harmless, I swear."

"I don't know about that…" Eric said as he stalked towards the window and opened the shades to peer down the dark street.

"Come on, forget about her…let's go to bed…" Sookie started tugging at his hand. She could tell him all about how Quinn was also not very fond of Maxine – but it might be too soon to start talking about her ex-boyfriend with him. She was sure she could make him forget about Maxine once they were in bed, and away from prying eyes.

It was two weeks later on a Sunday and Sookie was running around her room, getting ready for her birthday celebration while Jason and Crystal took turns with her on the phone. It was going OK, even though hanging to the phone made it hard for her to get her top on – but then her nephews wanted to wish her a happy birthday too and Wallace, the youngest, just didn't want to let her go as he kept telling her story after story. When Jason finally managed to pry the phone from his hands to let Sookie go with a final happy birthday it was already nine-thirty and Sookie stopped in front of the mirror to align her clothes. She had picked a bright red, short-sleeved top and a slightly darker shade of red for her skirt. After she'd smoothed the creases out and tugged at the hem around her thighs the best she could she looked in her closet to choose between a pair of shoes or sandals. She went with the black shoes. She was already too late to do anything fancy with her hair so she just brushed it and fluffed it and quickly applied her lip gloss when she heard the doorbell ringing.

A moment later she heard the door opening and closing and Eric shouting from the foyer. She couldn't make out what he said but she guessed he was just letting her know he was there. She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her purse before going out into the corridor. As she climbed down the stairs she could see Eric was on the phone with someone while he waited. He looked and smelled great as usual. She loved his dark shirts, and he was wearing one of her favorites, along with his trademark dark wash jeans and suede shoes. She sidled up to him and tucked herself into his side, pressing a kiss to his jaw since he was busy talking. Eric wrapped an arm around her to keep her there while he finished his call and Sookie inhaled his cologne happily.

She'd missed him all week. They'd even missed the chance to see each other on Saturday. Eric had been busy. He was looking into his next business project and for the better part of the week he'd been up and down looking at buildings with a buddy of his. He still hadn't told her what his plans were – every time she asked him about it, he said he was just looking at his possibilities. This "just looking" thing seemed to involve a lot of meetings with some dude named Charlie. He'd also been talking about his cousin Jeremy a lot – so she knew there was the possibility he was going to be his partner. Jeremy was the cousin who was raised in his house and was really more like a brother to Eric. He'd been living abroad for several years from what she heard. He was currently in Sweden where his parents still lived, but he had gone to college in Oxford, along with Eric, Preston and Pam.

He'd stayed in England after graduation while Eric, Preston and Pam opted for going back to the States. According to Eric, Jeremy hopped a lot after that, travelling to many different places. She looked forward to meeting him, he sounded like an interesting person.

"Ok, text me the numbers and we'll talk tomorrow," Eric said before he hung up. "Hey, happy birthday!" he pulled her closer and kissed her soundly. "Sorry about that."

"Should we get going?" she stepped back with a sigh, letting go of him. Seeing him, touching him, after barely seeing him all week made her want to ditch everyone else and just pounce him. He really did turn her into a horny teenager.

But they had plans. Somehow, she ended up agreeing to having her birthday gathering at _the Tavern_ this year. She would have liked a small bar but whatever – her friends still loved to hang out there and she knew Eric still had a soft spot for the place.

She sometimes wondered if he regretted having sold his share. Sure, it seemed like the logical thing to do. She had never let Quinn get involved with her bookstore because she knew if they ever broke up and they were tied by work, things could get uncomfortable and messy and the lines could blur at times and they could end up doing something stupid.

She guessed _the Tavern_ had been the reason Eric and Pam were on and off for the last six years so she could understand, and, as his new girlfriend, appreciate him wanting to sever that tie. But she tried to put herself in his place, and the thought of selling the _Bookshelf_ nearly brought her to tears. Sometimes she worried he regretted it for other reasons as well. Did he miss Pam? She tortured herself too much with that one.

She was a little wary of going to the _Tavern_ tonight. She had accepted partially to prove to herself she was being irrational. But _boy_ was it weird when she saw Pam across the room by the bar. She saw them as soon as they made it towards their booth, were her friends were already waiting and drinking her good health. She waved at them politely and disappeared behind the bar. She hadn't given much thought to how Pam was going to act around her – politely detached worked for her too!

"Happy birthday!" her friends raised her glasses as she slid into the booth.

"Thank you guys!"

"Welcome to your 30s, Sook!" Tray patted her arm.

Sookie peered up at her friend. Tray already looked bleary-eyed, Amelia was obviously driving tonight. From then on it was pretty standard, drinking, swapping stories and telling bad jokes. Tara and Lafayette disappeared to the main floor so they could dance while JB sulked, watching Tara walk away. Sookie didn't feel like dancing but after a while, her butt fell stiff and she wanted to stretch her legs so she and Eric excused themselves from the table as well.

"I'll make a trip to the bathroom and meet you on the platform outside?" Sookie offered.

"I'll get us more drinks. What do you want?"

"Beer is fine."

"Ok," Eric squeezed her hand and they parted ways in the crowd.

"Sookie, wait for me!" Amelia came jogging behind her.

"Oh! Sorry didn't know you wanted to go…" Sookie slowed down for her. "Where did JB go?" Sookie cast a glance at the table and noticed Tray was alone now.

"My guess is he is going to spy on Tara on the dance floor!" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the poor guy…" Sookie shook her head.

They made it to the bathroom, which always had long lines. It gave them the chance to chat.

"So, Sookie. Do you realize my one month wedding anniversary was your and Eric's one month anniversary too?" she teased.

"Huh…" Sookie stopped, clearly she hadn't realized it. "You're right."

"So how is it going?" Amelia waggled her eyebrows.

Sookie laughed at her friend's curiosity but she fidgeted, feeling self conscious talking about him with a line of women behind her. She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's great!"

Amelia grunted and rolled her eyes. "You're never fun! Come on, he's like the Paul McCartney to your Linda!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You _know_ that whole Linda McCartney story has been completely distorted…"

Amelia grunted again. "You're changing the subject!" she bounced on her feet impatiently, like a child, making Sookie laugh.

"Hey, Blondie! Sorry to interrupt but you're next and we all gotta go!" a short, spunky girl behind Amelia angled her body around Amelia to get her attention.

Sookie jolted with embarrassment and nodded, before glaring at Amelia.

"Oh, look! She knows your nickname too!"Amelia joked.

Sookie snorted and turned around to get into the stall quickly before more people started snapping at her. They made it out of the bathroom several minutes later, laughing. Sookie didn't give Amelia any of the dirty details she wanted. She knew what Amelia wanted to know. She remembered all the R rated conversations all the waitresses had about him back in the day. At that time she'd been equally candid about it, but it was all in good fun. Just a bunch of girls talking about hot guys to pass the time.

She quickly pushed Amelia back in the direction of their table while she pouted playfully at her and then she made her way through the crowd to get out onto the platform. It was the summertime so a lot of people were gathering there in search of a cool breeze.

She spotted Eric in what seemed to be his favorite spot – at the very end of the platform, on the left side. She stopped moving towards him when she realized Pam was with him, though. She didn't know whether to just casually join them or give them a couple minutes. The day Pam walked in on them, Pam hadn't looked very happy – and given she'd called Amelia to moan about it, she guessed she had not made her peace with the fact Eric was moving on. That was over two weeks ago, though, so maybe all was good?

She turned around and walked back into the club anyway, peering outside, feeling like an idiot for spying on them. Pam had her arms folded around herself – which made her look defensive. Eric looked more relaxed, leaning back against the rail with his ankles crossed, holding on to his beer as he talked, apparently comfortably, with her. Sookie could see her beer waiting for him beside him on the rail.

Eric was smiling as he talked, and suddenly Pam was smiling along with him, and looking more relaxed. She dropped her arms, clasping her hands at the hem of her blouse to tug at it while she looked down with a meaningful little smile. Eric's whole expression changed once she wasn't looking at him, and Sookie's heart dropped a little. She recognized what seemed like a fleeting look of longing as he regarded Pam. Then Pam looked back at him again and started speaking animatedly, and the look was gone.

Sookie quickly turned away and made a beeline for the bar. She didn't need to watch any more of that. She'd give them a few minutes more.

"Hey, Dawn!" Sookie knew her enthusiasm was forced, but she didn't think anyone would notice.

The pretty bartender looked up from the cocktail she was mixing and smiled widely, and sincerely, when she recognized her. "Hey, Sookie! It's your birthday tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sookie hopped on a stool and braced her arms over the counter to watch her. "Sadly…"

Dawn laughed. "I can make you a birthday cocktail on the house to make you feel better!" she winked.

"Oh… I'd love that!" Sookie answered, this time genuinely enthusiastic.

"Do you like strawberries?"

"I love strawberries!"

She perked up and watched as she worked on her drink. Dawn started asking her about her store and her friends and Sookie tossed her a bunch of friendly questions in return. She decided she really liked Dawn. She _knew_ she liked Dawn when she had the first taste of her birthday cocktail.

"Damn, girl!"

Dawn chuckled. "Good, huh?"

"I love it!" Sookie said before taking another generous sip.

They continued to chat comfortably while Dawn worked. Sookie didn't know how many minutes had passed when Eric's hands suddenly braced on the counter at each side of her and she felt his body pressing against her back. She looked over her shoulder, surprised. He looked down at her with a questioning, cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, you!" she offered innocently. "Dawn distracted me with pretty cocktails…" she blurted, pointing a finger at the bartender by way of explanation.

"Hiya, former boss!" Dawn greeted animatedly.

Eric's eyes flitted over to her and he smiled and nodded. "Hey Dawn, how have you been?"

"Just great! But the place ain't the same without you!"

Sookie looked back at Dawn just as she winked at Eric and she giggled into her hand, pressing her back further against Eric's chest in the process. Eric pulled back a little, just to grab the sides of her stool and wheel her around towards him. The quick, spinning motion made Sookie squeal happily and then she realized she was just a little more than tipsy. Dawn's cocktails were _so good_.

"Oops, hi there!" she giggled more, once she was facing him.

"Your beer went dull," Eric offered with a hint of annoyance, even though the corners of his lips were curling into an amused smirk.

"Oooh it's OK… this stuff is _way_ better!" she pointed at the her glass before draining it of its contents. "Happy birthday to me!" she raised her empty glass at him.

She saw over Eric's shoulder, just was Pam walked by slowly. She watched them curiously with her hands on her hips as she headed towards the stairs that would lead to the third floor as she well knew. Sookie raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in a wave at her as she went. It caused Eric to look over his shoulder to see who she was waving at and when he looked back at Sookie, Sookie didn't look back into his eyes, afraid she'd be too obviously sour about the whole thing if she did.

"Did you guys catch up?" she asked as casually as she could, bracing her hand against the counter behind her so she could wheel herself back around and rest her glass on top of it again. Dawn had moved further down the bar to attend to other customers, so they were pretty alone. Eric moved to take the stool next to her.

"Is that why you didn't go out there?" Eric asked, resting his arms over the counter, like her. "You should have joined us."

Sookie shrugged. "I wasn't sure she would have liked me to."

Eric frowned. "If you really thought Pam had a problem with you and me then why would you agree to coming here for your birthday?"

Damn, that was a good question. Sookie didn't answer immediately- because she didn't have a good answer. She stared at the rows of bottles against the shelves across from them, resting her head against her hand and her elbow on the counter. She finally shrugged.

"It didn't matter where we went and I know you still like this place, I thought you'd like to see everyone again. To see your club!" she tried to smile. "But you're right, I'm not quite sure how she feels about me and because of that, I'm not sure how awkward it would have been if I'd joined you guys."

Eric watched her for a moment, with a little frown. He finally reached for one of her hands on the counter, grasping it gently and bringing it on top of his knee. He looked at her hand as he caressed her knuckles gently. "She's alright with it. You shouldn't worry. Besides, it's _you_ I'm with – if she didn't like it, she could leave."

Sookie smiled proudly at him. He always knew the right things to say, she had to give him that. He couldn't do anything about how he felt though, she imagined.

"I'll remember that next time…" she shrugged. "You know, it's been a month we're doing this…" she chose a brighter topic of conversation.

Eric smiled. "Yeah, it has. We didn't even celebrate!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "We don't need to be one of _those_ couples. If we make it to six months, _then_ we celebrate!" she snorted.

Eric smiled along for a moment but then a fleeting look of worry passed over his eyes. But Sookie saw Amelia and Tray coming up behind him and smiled at them and waved.

"Hey guys… we're gonna hit the road, it's late!" Tray said as he clasped Eric's shoulder.

"Sook, we should do lunch sometime next week!" Amelia said as she moved to hug her.

"Oh yes, we should. I'll call you!"

"Tara's heading out with us."

"OK."

"See you guys!" Tray waved again.

"Are you ready to go too?" Eric asked her once they were gone.

"Let's find JB and Lala first, see if they're staying longer…" she said as she hopped off her stool.

About an hour later Sookie was switching off the lights on Eric's ensuite bathroom, pulling the door closed, and telling him how cold his apartment was, while rubbing her hands together.

Eric looked up from his spot on the bed, where he had been checking e-mails on his laptop. "I'll just adjust the air conditioning…" he reached for the remote on his bedside table while Sookie pulled the covers on her side of the bed. "There, this should fix it."

"Thanks!" Sookie slipped under the covers and flopped down on the pillow, the ceiling went out of focus for a moment. "Damn, Dawn doesn't kid around with her cocktails does she?"

Eric chuckled as he put his laptop away. "It's why we hired her," he said as he laid down and rolled onto his side, immediately tucking her into him.

"I thought you'd hired her because she was hot!" Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Well… that too," Eric admitted.

Sookie snorted. "Right."

"I have an invitation for you…" Eric said as he started rubbing slow circles on her stomach.

Sookie blinked her eyes away from the ceiling to stare into his – he had an excited glint to his pretty eyes and she cocked her eyebrows curiously.

"What?"

"Well I think I found the place I wanted!" he grinned excitedly.

Sookie couldn't help but grin along before annoyance settled in. "The place you wanted for the new business you won't tell me about?"

Eric ignored her flippancy, as he continued to look gleeful. "Don't be silly, I tell you about it all the time. I'm opening a bar!"

"Oh!" Sookie gasped. "It is a bar then?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Don't be funny."

"You are supposed to like me when I'm funny. What kind of bar though?"

"You'll see," he teased.

Sookie let out a very Amelia-esque grunt and Eric dipped down to kiss her snarling lips as a peace offering. "Anyway, in three weeks I should have the keys. Then I'm supposed to travel to Auber Cape and sign some papers and I want you to come with me." He got to the invitation part of the conversation and resumed rubbing circles on her stomach, hoping to convince her.

"Auber Cape? You have to go all the way to the coast to seal the deal?" Sookie arched her eyebrows.

Eric shrugged. "I don't mind really – if I deal directly with the owner I get a better price. Charlie arranged it that way. So what do you say? We spend the night on the beach, get some sun in the morning and afternoon before driving back…" he says suggestively, sneaking his hand underneath her tank top.

"But… what day is it going to be?" Sookie asked, trying not to let him distract her, but the feel of his warm hand directly against her skin put her at great disadvantage.

"The 20th I think."

Sookie sighed, throwing an arm over her head on the pillow. "That's a Friday, Eric, business day for me, and I open on Saturdays… you know that…"

"I'm sure Ginger can handle it on her own for a nice bonus…" Eric prodded.

Sookie sighed. "Uuugh… the beach…"

"Yes… the beach…" Eric grinned, knowing he had her. "You and me and the sand beneath our feet…" he pushed her tank top up a little to kiss the now heated flesh of her stomach. "We could have a pick-nick…" he added before pressing another kiss just below her belly button.

"Damn you…" Sookie groaned, grasping and tugging at his hair and yanking him upwards. "You're lucky I'm all cocktailed up!" she grasped the sides of his face once he was where she wanted him.

"Is that a yes?" Eric grinned, hosting himself on top of her, bracing his hands on the mattress at each side of her.

"Yes, it's a yes! Let's go to the beach and have a crazy sexathon…" she kissed him eagerly. She was sure Dawn's cocktails were to blame. "Not on the sand though coz that would be just…" she shuddered, adding when she pulled away.

Eric laughed and nodded. "Oh, we'll rent a nice cabin."

"Deal!" Sookie grinned. "Now kiss me and take off your pants before the responsible side of me takes over!"

He did, and he kept her busy for hours so she wouldn't ever get a chance to change her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

The pesky fluffy clouds had finally opened a crack and allowed the sun to peek through, illuminating and warming everything in its wake in all its summertime glory.

Sookie took the opportunity to step out of the car and stretch – her body felt the consequences of a two hour long drive. She looked over her shoulder just as she heard laughter. Eric was chatting to the gas station guy – something must have been funny because both laughed like old buddies. She walked to the front of the car and leaned back against it, turning her face upwards to feel the sun on her skin. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and just breathed in. For the first time since they left the city, Sookie was able to stop thinking about the bookstore and Ginger and just relax and enjoy the trip.

Auber Cape was just down that hill – from the gas station they could see the grey slated roofs of the many beach houses. It was hard to think about work and responsibility now that she could see it. The thought of the sandy beach, sunbathing, fruit cocktails, and a night of breezy star gazing pushed all that to the back of her mind.

"We're ready to go," Eric said, slapping his hand on the hood of the car, but failing to startle her. Sookie merely rolled her head to the side and looked at him through squinty eyes. "Getting a head start on the sunbathing, there?" he nudged her hip to the side with his so she would make room for him. He leaned back as well but didn't remove his sunglasses as he peeked at the clearing skies.

"Nah, just enjoying the warmth…" Sookie closed her eyes again. "Doesn't it feel nice? When you're not running anywhere to run an errand in the middle of the city and there's smoke from the cars on your face?"

"Yeah, it sure does. We should get going though. The sooner I talk to the man and get the keys, the longer we have to enjoy it." Eric reminded her. "Come on," he nudged her again before walking around her to get to the driver's seat side of the car.

Sookie huffed but nodded obediently and pushed away from the car to get inside as well. The air conditioning felt even nicer after toasting those few moments outside. She reached for her bottled water and took a long swig.

"So where are we meeting this guy, again?"

The "guy" whose name was Ted, was waiting for them at his beachside restaurant, along with Charlie, Eric's buddy who had been helping him find a place. Charlie wasn't going to be a partner, but a facilitator of some kind – Sookie wasn't sure – it seemed like they went way back and she looked forward to meeting him. Eric was still uncertain on whether or not Jeremy was going to buy into the new business – he didn't seem worried though.

"Here we are," Eric said nodding at the several whicker chairs and tables outside a cabin-style building that was Ted's shrimp restaurant.

It was quite a large, impressive space. But because it was way past lunch time, only a few people occupied tables, all of them scantily clad and some even still wet from a dive in the sea. The tables were on an elevated wooden platform overlooking the beach where many people were scattered enjoying the afternoon. The sea was a deep green and the waves, though not surf appropriate, were plenty.

"Oh wow that looks inviting!" Sookie said admiringly as they stepped up on the platform to take a better look at the beach.

"I know. I love this place." Eric said as he grabbed her hand to lead the way. "Look, there comes Charlie."

Sookie snapped her head around eagerly and peered around Eric as he started to turn away. Out of the restaurant came a short, skinny brunette with large sunglasses and a wide smile. She waved at them before she jogged down the wooden steps onto the platform. Sookie frowned as it slowly dawned to her – she stopped walking so that Eric felt it and looked back at her inquisitively.

"Charlie is a _girl_?" Sookie arched her eyebrows at him.

Eric stared at her in confusion for a moment, before he started to laugh and shake his head. "You didn't know?"

Sookie glared at him. "Did you _tell_ me?"

"Eric, there you are! I was about to eat my weight in shrimp waiting for you guys! Ted's so convincing!"

Considering she looked and sounded like a very light weight 14 year old girl, that could not amount to a lot of shrimp. Next to Eric, she looked even smaller. She patted his arm by way of hello before turning to Sookie, her wide smile getting even wider and as she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, Sookie could see she had very pretty green eyes.

"Hi, you must be Sookie! It's great to meet you!" she thrust out her hand for her.

It was rare the occasion when anyone could make Sookie feel taller, but Charlie certainly could make her feel disproportionately tall and big when she clasped her tiny hand and looked down at her.

"Hi…" Sookie shook her hand slowly, still trying to get over her surprise. "Yeah… great to meet you too!"

"Come on, both of you, I'll tell Ted to double the shrimps and you can order your drinks!" she waved them along as she started turning away.

When Sookie looked at Eric she could see he was still amused and trying to contain his laughter. "Oh stop that! How could I know? Her name is _Charlie_!" she hissed at him. "And you were always calling her _buddy_ on the phone!"

Eric laughed. "Yeah, we've always called each other that. Sorry, Sookie, I forget people might not get she's a girl just from her name. But man, your face was priceless!"

"Ooh!" Sookie pushed at him forcefully, making him take a step back. A couple sitting nearby looked at them startled. She just ignored them both, and Eric who was still laughing, and started jogging to catch up to Charlie on the other side of the platform.

At least _Ted_ was still a guy. Or, an old guy anyway. He greeted them animatedly and before talking anything about business he immediately started boasting about the beauty of the Cape and his restaurant and how they served the best shrimp they would ever eat. Only after he'd made them try his shrimp did he allow them to talk business. Sookie sat quietly, sipping her strawberry daiquiri while the three of them talked about the purchase of Ted's building back in the city, where Eric wanted to open his new bar.

Eric's idea had actually surprised Sookie. The spot he wanted was in the business district – in the same large avenue where both the law firm he previously worked for and _Flappers_ were located. He said one thing the business district had always lacked, was a good place to have a drink after work. There were bars, but they were mostly small and not the kind place you'd waste a lot of time in. Eric's plan was to create an environment that would encourage lengthy happy hours – a place where work colleagues could unwind after work or have a stiff drink after lunch. It would be nothing like the Tavern, and more importantly, it wouldn't even be its competitor because they were mostly catering to two different groups.

After business was done they ordered another round of drinks to celebrate. Sookie excused herself to go to the bathroom and on her way back she paused on the opposite side of the platform to gaze at Ted's enviable view. The afternoon was winding down now and the sky was a mash of beautifully warm colors. There were less people on the beach – it was a great photo opportunity so Sookie pulled out her cell phone and snapped away. She started walking back to their table with a satisfied smile. Ted was gone and both Eric and Charlie were sitting back and facing the beach, away from her.

"So, new blonde, huh?" Charlie was saying as she approached. "You definitely have a type."

Eric shrugged in response, taking a sip of his beer. Sookie slowed down, straining her ears a little.

"She sounds nice!" Charlie continued. "Nicer than Pam."

"Now how would you know that?" Eric asked in a mocking tone. "You've known her for about two hours."

"And I've known Pam for years and in the first five minutes I knew she would just break your heart, man!"

Eric sighed. "Charlie, come on…"

"What? It's true!"

"So now I gotta trust your instincts then? Is that it?"

"All I'm saying is that I think you've traded up!"

"Here are your drinks! Oh excuse me, sorry, almost bumped into ya!"

Sookie jumped to the side startled as Ted walked by with a tray with their order. Eric and Charlie both sat up and looked over their shoulders. Sookie kept her eyes on Ted, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

"Oh, thanks Ted!" Charlie thanked him as he served them their fresh drinks.

Sookie walked around her table to get to her seat but suddenly Charlie was gesticulating at her. "Sookie, pull your chair over here, the view is just awesome."

Sookie smiled tightly and nodded, but as she started pulling at her chair Eric was on his feet, quickly taking over the task for her. Sookie smiled in thanks, but had to look away quickly.

The view was nice and Charlie kept the conversation going for the three of them. Sookie couldn't even look at Eric and it was awkward. She didn't know how to feel about what she heard. Apparently Charlie was on her team, so that was good. But Eric had sounded a little defensive there on Pam's behalf. It was just another evidence Eric's feelings for Pam were still very much there. Hadn't she gotten knocked up by Longshadow they might have found their way back to each other. She knew dozens of stories where a dude would raise another man's child for love, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. What if she was just a detour, a rebound?

Ugh, she hated thinking.

"Are you OK?"

Sookie looked at him, snapping out of her thoughts. Eric had grasped her hand and was looking at her a bit worried.

"Yeah, sorry! Just lost myself there for a moment!" she tried to smile reassuringly.

"Well! I should get going!" Charlie said pushing away from her chair.

"Thanks for the help, Charlie," Eric smiled at his friend. "Are you driving back tonight?"

"Yep. I'll see you guys next week. Sookie, it was great to meet you again."

"Likewise, Charlie. Drive safely!"

"Will do. Congrats man," Charlie patted Eric's shoulder before she walked away.

Eric wrapped an arm around Sookie and pulled her into his side, both turning to watch the beach the in the dying daylight.

"So, she's cool!" Sookie said.

"Yep, Charlie's great."

"Where did you two meet?"

"High School."

"Oh! That far back, huh?"

"Yep."

"Did you two ever…?"

Eric chuckled before she even finished. "No. But she dated Jeremy for a while."

"Huh…" Sookie fell quiet, staring at the sunset. Yes, she wasn't his type after all – dark hair. "Isn't it sad we can't have this view every day?" she said randomly, to get her mind to stop working against her.

"Yeah, it's a real shame."

The cabin Eric rented for the weekend was the cutest thing Sookie had ever seen. It was like a beachside doll house. The TV had basic cable and there was a fridge and an oven but they decided to be lazy and just eat their meals out. It was dark when they arrived but Sookie couldn't wait to see it in the daylight. For dinner they decided Eric would just go get them takeout food. Sookie took a shower while he was gone and slipped into a navy blue sundress and stepped outside on the porch to enjoy the sea breeze.

She could see a bonfire a certain distance away, where some kids were gathered. It brought memories of trips she made with her friends back in college. She could hear their laughter and their bad guitar playing and singing and she couldn't help but chuckle. Damn those years went by fast. It sucked being an adult.

"Hey!" Eric came from inside the house. "Here you are. I brought your sushi."

"Yay, thanks!"

"What are you doing?" Eric asked sitting on the stretcher next to hers.

"Look at them!" Sookie nodded in the direction of the group around the bonfire.

Eric leaned forward and seemed to be straining his ears to listen. "Are they singing _Hey Jude_?"

Sookie snorted, nodding. "Kids and campfire songs don't change huh?"

"Guess not." Eric handed her the can of coke she had ordered.

They started eating with their free campfire soundtrack and making sniggering remarks about how badly the poor kid played. After they were done they got rid of their trash and decided to go wet their feet in the water and walk, darkness and all.

The breeze was just bliss against the heated skin. It looked like nights in the Cape could get pretty chilly. They walked towards the rocks, heading west. Sookie enjoyed the sounds of the waves crashing and she really regretted not making trips like this more often.

"So be honest…" she said. "Did you ever have time for this in the six years you co-owned the _Tavern_?"

Eric grinned. "Actually yeah, I did. You are the workaholic here."

"Nah, it's just that you had partners, I have none."

"But you have a capable Ginger now. Why the question, though?" he asked curiously.

"Last year, when we met… well officially… you looked like you hadn't had a good time in a while…" she shrugged, risking a sideways glance at him.

She didn't miss the fleeting sour look in his face before he smiled. "You were right. It had been. You kept calling me boring all the time too!" he squeezed her hand in his.

"What? No!" Sookie laughed. "I just said you looked bored." But he wasn't bored – he was miserable. "You were just always so serious…"

"It was a tough year…" Eric shrugged. "I like traveling and just having fun whenever I can. And well… maybe leaving the _Tavern_ helped me with that too. I have the new bar to work on now, but I definitely had some time to unwind."

Sookie nodded, feeling glad he didn't sound too sad about the club when he said that. Perhaps the excitement of something new and just his was bigger than his attachment to the trusty old club.

"Unwinding is good…" Sookie nodded. "You get to go into new things with a clear head."

"That's true…" Eric yanked her closer and she squeaked. Eric chuckled and turned her to face him. "We could do some unwinding right now…" he said seductively, his hands gripping the fabric around her hips.

Sookie grinned and tilted her head back to welcome his kiss. Her eyes rolled back at how good he felt. He stroked his tongue against hers in a way that made her feel everything straight down under. Shivers rippled through her body and she anchored her arms around his shoulders so she could press herself closer to him.

"This is hardly conducive to clear headedness, Eric…" Sookie gasped breathlessly, pulling away to catch her breath – her hands pushing against his chest for a moment.

"Wait until we're finished…" Eric promised darkly, his mouth trailing kisses down the side of her neck and along her shoulder.

He nudged the spaghetti strap of her dress out of his way to kiss and nip at her skin. His hands palmed her breasts roughly over the thin cotton fabric. Pleasurable little shivers spread through her and she had to hold onto him tighter and press her thighs closely together. She suddenly saw herself just throwing Eric down onto the sand and going for it. But she wasn't kidding when she said she would not do it on the beach sand – they had to take this party back inside!

"Hey…" she nudged him, trying to push him away gently. "Let's go back to the cabin…"

Eric moaned regretfully but nodded. He stole a couple kisses more while sliding his hands to more respectable places. Sookie smiled into the kiss.

"Come on… quit trying to distract me…" she breathed with a grin, her eyes still closed. His lips were so warm and soft.

"Fine…" Eric chuckled.

Finally she felt the cold breeze and opening her eyes her smile turned into a near pout when he took several steps back while still holding her hand. He grinned at her reaction before turning his back on her and tapping his shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Sookie grinned again and just to see if she could catch him unaware took a running start before launching herself on his back, locking her thighs around his waist and gripping his shoulders tight just in case he dropped her. But to her surprise he merely stumbled forward a little, laughed at her stunt and steadied both of them, hooking his hands under her knees.

"You better be wearing underwear, your dress is kinda short, and I don't want to be giving anyone a show…" Eric said as he started waking them back and the feel of her bare thighs reminded him of her attire.

"Why wouldn't I be wearing underwear?" Sookie chuckled, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know. To make me happy?" Eric tossed back.

Sookie laughed loudly and shook her head. It had been quite a night when Eric discovered her underwear drawers. She had gone to confess lingerie was the one thing she irresponsibly blew her money on and she had a lot more than she needed. He'd made her wear several ensembles for him that night, and he'd had plenty of fun removing them personally. Sookie had had a lot of fun herself, even though she lost two irreplaceable pairs in the process.

"Well, you wouldn't be happy if I was just about to flash those kids…"she pointed out as they approached the bonfire teenagers.

"You're right about that…"

The large group started whistling and waving at them as they walked by and they laughed and Sookie even waved back at them which caused even more noise and appraisal. Sookie hid her face in the crook of Eric's neck and laughed as they left them behind.

Once they were finally behind closed doors the mood changed once again and clothes and underwear were thrown around without much flair. Eric had been right. Sookie did feel pretty clear headed after the first couple orgasms – which just made her crave more of them. She told him he could unwind her whenever he wanted and Eric seemed to think she meant right now, so they both unwound a little more.

It was way past 10am when Sookie woke up, with her head still pretty clear and her lady parts tender and tingly. Plenty of daylight swooped in through the shades and she could see the whole room very well. Sookie stretched lazily and looked over her shoulder to check for Eric. He was lying on his stomach, face down on his pillow, his left arm hanging off the side of the bed. From his breathing she could tell he was still very much asleep.

Sookie rolled over and reached out to run her fingers through his silky blonde hair, letting out a big, happy sigh. She loved his hair – she used to love watching the light dance over his silky strands while he bent over his coffee and newspapers at _Flappers_. She dreamed of softly combing through it with her fingers many times over. Now the dream was reality and she still couldn't believe it. Silently squeeing while she stretched once again, Sookie dropped her arms and legs limply and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She tried to decide between lounging in bed a little longer and getting started with the day. Remembering they just had the weekend she decided to get up. She padded quickly around the room to get to her luggage and picked a bikini set to wear under her clothes and she picked another sundress and sandals. Then she went into the shower to get all the sex off her skin.

She remembered they hadn't really gotten any food so she got Eric's car keys and went to find them something to eat. By the time she got back with caffeine- which she couldn't live without, fruit and chicken sandwiches, it was already noon. She was just putting food in plates for them when she felt a pair of strong arms embracing her. She inhaled and pressed her back against his chest – he was still warm from his shower, and he smelled amazing.

"You weren't there when I woke up…" Eric whispered accusingly, going straight to her earlobe, kissing and sucking alternatively while his hands ran up the expanse of her stomach to rest possessively on top of her breasts. "And you stole my car…"

"It's not stealing if I bring it back…" Sookie whispered back, trying to finish what she was doing without getting distracted by his groping gorilla hands, his lips, or his arousal pressed against her bottom. "Are you hungry?" she added innocently.

Eric grabbed her hips and turned her around, Sookie gasped and chuckled, grabbing onto his arms for support and she merely shook her head at him just before he pulled her into a kiss. She sighed and sagged into him, allowing him to plunder her mouth to his heart's content. She snuck her hands under his t-shirt and softly brushed her fingers against his skin. She was starting to get into it, kissing him back and parting her thighs at his pleading nudges, but then a familiar headache settled in and she groaned against his lips.

"Eric… I still haven't gotten my coffee…" she pushed him away slightly to look longingly at her travelling mug resting on the table just behind him. "You know how grumpy I get without my coffee…"

Eric had denied her coffee before – when he'd been too greedy to let her get out of bed in the morning, and had been treated to decaf Sookie. He sighed and nodded before turning his body around to snatch her mug for her. Sookie grinned thankfully and awarded him with a quick, loud peck, before she opened the cap and took a long, sobering gulp. She shuddered with pleasure and Eric raised an eyebrow shaking his head. He liked it better when she did that for _him_, but it was amusing.

"Happy?" he teased.

"Very happy, thank you!" Sookie answered with her eyes closed as she just enjoyed the taste and scent of her long life companion. She grinned when she felt Eric kissing her cheek and she felt it when he moved away from her, probably to get his own coffee and food.

It was a beautiful day and they got to enjoy the beach in all of its summer beauty. The water was amazing and they swam and walked along the shoreline and drank cold beer and ate ice cream – all wonderfully summerish and touristy things there were to do. Even though they had exhausted themselves like children, they still managed to haul their asses to the shower and get dressed to go to town and eat at one of the famous restaurants of the Cape.

They were walking hand in hand on the beachside sidewalk after their three course meal, laughing and slightly inebriated. Sookie had had the house wine, while Eric stuck to his beer. They would have to go back for the car in the morning.

They had just walked past a young couple making out in a dark spot where the lamp had been struck out for whatever reason and sniggered foolishly, hanging to each other's arms as they went.

"Ooh, that last glass of wine was a _great_ idea!" Sookie snickered, pushing her hair away from her face – the wind kept messing it up and she was having trouble coordinating her steps.

"You didn't have to drink the whole bottle…" Eric pointed out.

"Ssshuush-shuush!" Sookie turned to him, her finger to her lips. "You don't understand! You're a wine snubber!" Sookie laughed at her own joke. "It's probably the altitude messing with me, usually a bottle does _nothing_ to me!"

"Mmhmm…"

"Hey… you can't legally drive either, mister!" she reminded him.

Eric shrugged. "I could drive, I just can't remember where I parked the car."

Both laughed this time, holding onto each other. They stopped by a vendor and got a bottle of water each and they started drinking it up so they could sober up quickly. They'd drained their bottles, and they were still walking. Sookie was glad she'd worn flats. She chuckled silently to herself.

"What?" Eric, now also more sober, tugged at her hand.

Sookie stared at the darkened beach to her right. She could see ships in the distance and the starry sky. She looked back to the man of her dreams by and smiled lazily.

"D'you remember were you were at this time a year ago?" she could see Eric rolling his eyes upwards in the effort to remember. "I do…" she squeezed his hand. "Well actually…" she grinned reminiscently, tilting her head to the side.

The wind swept her hair back in a way that was mesmerizing to Eric. He reached out to run his fingers through it. Sookie looked back at him, finding his eyes glazed over.

"A day and a year ago from tonight… I drove Preston to your apartment… he was drunker than we are right now…" she chuckled, unaware of Eric tensing up a little. "I got him to bed and then I tried to silently and stealthily leave your place…" she snorted. "Pam caught me…" she looked down at the sidewalk. "It was the night I found out about you guys… I was more than a little heartbroken that night…" she confessed with a sheepish smile and chanced a look at him. Eric was staring back at her quietly, his expression a little despondent. He looked away. "I mean not _really_ heartbroken," she rushed to fix this – if he thought she was already in love with him, she could scare him away. "It was the equivalent of finding out George Clooney had gotten married!" she snorted and Eric looked back at her with a smirk. "Because you know…" she squeezed his hand again. "Because of my major celebrity crush on you…"

"Coffee house celebrity?" Eric teased back.

His tone was light, but he looked down at the floor, which made her suspect the tension was still there.

"Hells yeah…" she chuckled, now staring at his face, afraid she'd brought too much _heavy_ to their conversation. "I just…" she shrugged, looking down at the sidewalk again. "I never would have thought I'd ever be here… with you…"

"Well…" Eric looked up and paused before he finally looked at her again. "I was a little disappointed that night myself."

"Disappointed?" Sookie frowned. "Why?"

Eric shrugged. "You were bringing my friend's drunken ass home, you'd been together before…I _know_ you hooked up after…" he looked away uncomfortably. "You seem to forget I made the first move, Sookie – I had to have been crushing on you before that, hadn't I?"

Sookie's heart sunk with his confession. She watched as he looked back down at the sidewalk again, a sheepish smile curling his lips. It had never occurred to her he could have been jealous of her thing with Preston back then. After all he was with Pam, sort of, and then he _really_ was with Pam for a little while.

"Holy shit…" she whispered looking away from him.

Eric chuckled, looking at her again. "What?"

Sookie shrugged. "I'm surprised, that's all…"

"So a year ago from tonight…" Eric said. "I remember where I was. I wasn't very happy and this hot friend of mine kept saying I was boring…"

"_Bored_… She kept saying you _looked bored_…" she corrected him with a sigh.

Eric grinned at her annoyance and yanked her closer, clasping his hands around her waist. "I didn't know I'd ever be here with you either. But I'm sure glad I am…" his eyes dropped to her lips. "You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

Sookie's heart ached for him at the same time she felt her whole body flushing and rising in temperature. Her lips tried to form words, but she couldn't find her voice. It didn't matter though, because Eric was kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth demandingly, his hand tugging at her hair and yanking her head back to give him more access. Her own hands quickly plunged into his soft hair and she pressed herself against him. The feel of his body against her sending jolts of electricity to her every nerve ending. They kissed feverishly for minutes and when she realized it, Eric had her pressed against a tree and his hands brushed down her sides. He palmed her bottom and then paused, his entire body stiffening against her. Sookie remembered something and chuckled against his mouth.

"You said it would make you happy…" she whispered, staring at his still closed eyes.

"You're not wearing panties…" Eric opened his eyes. They completely glazed over with lust. Sookie shook her head slowly. "Fuck…" Eric cursed softly, dropping his head against the hollow of her neck.

Sookie chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly. "Ummm… I'm sorry…?"

"Do you know how badly I want to fuck you right now?" He groaned into her ear before he licked and bit at her earlobe, his hands now aggressively groping her ass, while he pressed himself to her even more.

Sookie's breath hitched and she tightened her arms around his back. A small, very small, but very naughty part of her wanted nothing but to just spread her legs and let him take her there against a tree on the public sidewalk. But she was not an exhibitionist at heart.

"Well we're not too far from the cabin now…" she reminded him, trying to ignore her throbbing womanhood and weakening knees at the feel of him grinding himself against her. "Eric…" she gasped, closing her eyes.

"Sookie…" he replied, and yanking her head back again he swept his tongue into her mouth and kissed her stupid – she could feel every stroke of his tongue down under and she was convinced he was magic.

"Fuck…" she gasped and found herself grinding back against him, the tips of his fingers brushing against her skin just below the hem of her dress turned her into a trembling mess of anticipation. "Eric…we can't do this here…" she said, now a bit less convincingly.

They heard laughter and froze – they were partially concealed were they were. But reality caught up pretty quickly. There was a large family group walking towards them, currently distracted by one another. Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and started pulling her away.

He walked a lot faster now and Sookie had to jog to keep up, not to mention, she had to keep yanking her dress down, because with the breeze and the speed they were going, she was sure to give someone else a show. She was laughing again, looking over her shoulder now and then to make sure no one was there to catch her. Eric just pressed on, gripping her hand firmly.

The moment they made it into the cabin and the door was locked, Sookie found herself pressed back against a wall, with Eric grabbing her thighs and lifting her up until she was eye level with him, and her lady bits were right where he needed them. The intensity in his blue eyes was brain wiping – she couldn't find anything witty to say to ease the tension building low in her belly, so she swallowed. He kissed her – peppering kisses across her mouth, chin, jaw, down her neck, all the while kneading her bottom and the back of her thighs with his fingers.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Sookie…" he growled breathlessly when he pulled away to stare into her eyes again. "I have wanted you since the day we met, you know that?" she could only shake her head stupidly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Even when you were just the girl in the tight-fitting, yellow _Flappers_ uniform…" he revealed. Sookie's breath hitched. "Had my share fair of dirty fantasies back then too…"

Sookie stared at him disbelievingly, shaking her head. "No you didn't…"

Eric ignored her and attacked her mouth again – swiping his tongue across hers before sucking and nibbling lazily at her pouty lower lip. He hitched her higher against the wall and ground against her center, making her whimper – a sound that always drove him crazy. "Fuck…" he said into her mouth. Sookie nodded, thinking it was a question. She was still tugging and caressing his a hair – her hands dropped to his neck where she held to firmly before she dove into a kiss – taking the lead for a moment, her tongue in his mouth, aggressively searching. She kissed him until she couldn't breathe and then he was moving them, and her head was woozy and the room was spinning.

He sat her on the back of the couch and she clamped her thighs around him for support as she undid the buttons of his shirt, leaning forward to kiss his perfect, muscled chest as she went. Eric fumbled with the front of his jeans and Sookie had to lean back to give him room, she grabbed onto the back of the couch – her own eyes glazing over as he finished removing his shirt. He was a work of art – and he was all hers for the time being. She reached out, tracing each line of his perfect torso, unaware he was trying to pull her dress off.

"Sookie…" Eric complained when her hands where in his way. She looked up at him dreamily and his eyes darkened. God she was so sweet.

Eric pushed her hands away and yanked her dress over her head. She was naked now, save for a lace pink bra that was one of his favorites from her collection. His mouth watered as his eyes swept down her soft, curvy body.

"Fuck…" he repeated reaching to clasp his hands around her magnificent hips, yanking her closer.

"You keep saying that…" Sookie teased, leaning forward to kiss and bite at his jaw. "We could be fucking by now…"

Eric's low growl was her only warning. She gasped and her body jerked back with the suddenness and strength of his movement. He was fully sheathed inside her and all she could see were stars. He bit into her shoulder and his body shuddered. Both had to take a moment. Sookie's nails dug into his back and she whimpered again. One of Eric's large hands was splayed across her back, the other firmly on her hip, gripping her flesh painfully tight. She knew his bite was going to leave a mark but she couldn't particularly care. She started rocking against him softly and his groan was music to her ears. His hand twitched against her back, the other gripped her hip even tighter and he started pulling back. His face was suddenly in front of her, his blue eyes were bright with wonder, his lips parted, his breathing uneven.

Sookie reached up to touch his face, her own eyes drooping, her breathing shallow. He pushed back inside her, slow but hard and she moaned, her body jerking again, his hand at her back steadying her.

"Like this?" he teased back, setting up tortuously slow and punishing rhythm.

Sookie nodded, loving every minute of it. "Yes… yes, so good…" she closed her eyes and threw her head back, grinding back against him.

Eric bent down to claim her lips in a lazy kiss as his fingers unhooked her bra quickly. He yanked the lacy material away and dipped her back further so he could bend down and take a nipple into his mouth. He kissed and suckled one then the other, peppering kisses across her breasts, driving her wild.

"Eric…" Sookie whined. "Faster…"

Eric pulled back, his eyes still on her breasts, he grabbed both her hips firmly, like handles, and then he started to really fuck her like she wanted. Like they both wanted, who was he kidding?

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sookie hissed, grabbing onto his arms for dear life.

Soon she had her back against the hardwood floor and Eric hitched one of her legs higher before driving back into her, fucking her fast and hard, bracing his other arm at her side - his eyes on her swaying breasts the whole time – hers, on his face, his gorgeous face, full of lust for her. It drove her insane. She bucked and moved against him erratically, chasing that golden moment desperately. Tears were streaming down the corners of her eyes and her head was pounding – she arched her body, trying to take him deeper each time. Eric started rubbing against her clit and then she was gone. Stars exploded in front of her eyes and then everything was dark and all she could hear was both their panting and the pounding of her heart. She could _feel_ everything.

Fucking her blind and dumb – Eric could do it better than anyone. She knew he came right along with her and he kept thrusting into her lazily, bringing them both down from their high. Until he rolled off of her and she rolled onto her side to seek his warmth, she threw her arm over his stomach, and one leg over his, her eyes closed – a satisfied smile on her face.

"You feel so fucking good…" Eric turned and whispered in her hear, one hand reaching up to grope one of her breasts. "I think I'm addicted to you."

Sookie chuckled sleepily. "Just because I didn't wear panties for you?"

Eric was silent for a moment and Sookie had to open her eyes. He was staring at her, his eyes indecipherable.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked unexpectedly, his yes sweeping down to her chest were his hand still stroked and groped, his thumb rubbed against her nipple.

Sookie frowned a little, wondering at his subject change, she shrugged – trying to ignore how good his hand felt. "Anything you want… we can just laze around on the beach or…"

"Stay inside and fuck all day?" Eric suggested seriously.

"Or that…" Sookie chuckled. "We should get off this floor though, it's mighty uncomfortable…"

Eric grinned and moved to stand. Sookie followed suit, whining a little at the ache in her body. She pouted up at him and Eric helped her up. They walked to the bedroom, leaving their clothes in the living room. Eric didn't let Sookie get too comfortable though, as soon as they were in bed he pulled her until she was straddling him. Sookie got the message and leaned down to kiss him, his hands went to her bottom, grinding her down against him so she could feel how ready he was. Sookie pulled back and nipped at his chin.

"Bossy…" she told him. Then she proceeded to give him what he wanted. Who was she kidding? What they both wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

The ceiling went out of focus so she shut her eyes tight and just arched her back almost to its snapping point, gyrating her hips deliciously slow as she did so. His answering groan and gasp made her smile. He came inside her with a violent shudder, his fingers digging painfully into her bottom. He kept moving gently underneath her, bringing them both back from their high.

Sookie sighed and opened her eyes, grasping on his shoulders to bring herself upright again, his eyes capturing hers immediately as she slanted her head down towards him. She smiled at his predatory gaze. They were both sitting in the middle of his bed, with her straddling him, in broad daylight – both sleek with sweat and thoroughly well fucked.

Eric reached up to move her hair out of the way – she knew it was probably a mess of wavy strands all around her face, down her shoulders and back, the way he liked it best, he'd said. She grinned lazily at him and arched her neck slowly, feeling his fingers combing through her hair and his thumb brushing down the front of her throat.

"Come back…" he urged her, shaking her a little, banding one arm around the small of her back to keep her from falling back onto the bed. He grabbed her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "No sleeping…" he warned her huskily, tapping the tip of her nose and reaching up to kiss her chin.

"But…" Sookie breathed sharply when he brushed his lips across her very bruised ones.

"No buts, no sleeping…" Eric's eyes drooped as he watched her pouty lips. "It's still day outside, don't be so lazy…"

Sookie threw her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes, puckering her lips at him - he kissed her obediently, prodding her mouth open by tugging lightly on her chin with his thumb. Sookie sighed, suppressing a delicious shudder when he teasingly licked her top lip before sliding his tongue inside her mouth hungrily.

They kissed lazily for a few more minutes like that, until Eric finally lifted her off of him, making her groan, and dropped her on her back rather unceremoniously, causing her to bounce off the mattress a little and squeak. She giggled and watched as Eric flopped on his stomach tiredly at her side, his face turned towards her, a slow, sexy smile on his swollen lips.

"So how was your week?" Sookie asked with mock casualness as she turned her head towards him.

Both stared at one another and laughed. They hadn't talked in a while and since Sookie crossed his threshold in the middle of the afternoon, all they had done was tear at each other's clothes and fuck.

"Well my week has been excellent but it's vastly improved now…" Eric said, his voice heavy with his own exhaustion. He reached up to ghost his fingertips across her navel, his eyes on her face. "How about yours?"

"Boring and lonely…" she pouted at him. She rolled onto her side, grasping his wondering hand to hold it between hers against her chest. "But much better now!" she smiled sleepily, reaching to flick his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy…" Eric smiled apologetically. "I've missed you."

Sookie grinned, moving down her hand to caress his face, her thumb teasing the dimple on his chin. "I've missed you too. But I'm glad you had a good week – so I take it it's all going the way you wanted?"

"Yep…" Eric sighed deeply, his hand that snuck up against her moist skin to wrap around her throat, his thumb drawing light circles over the base of her neck. "You won't recognize the place anymore – we've got a lot done since Tuesday…"

Sookie's eyes drooped, partially from his sensuous caress, partially her exhaustion. She smiled, her own hand now stroking his hair lazily. "You're so capable, Mr. Northman." She chuckled. "It took me a whole lot longer to set up my little store and I didn't even need a liquor license nor anything like that…"

"I'm just good at hiring the right people," Eric countered.

"And delegating," Sookie smirked.

"Yes, I'm very good at delegating," he smirked back.

Sookie leaned closer and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Eric's hand at her throat slid around to fist at her hair, holding her in place as he took over, transforming it into something else in a heartbeat.

"See?" Sookie gasped, pulling away. "You're delegating me already…"

Eric grinned, his glinting blue eyes roaming over her face with so much tenderness it caused her heart to clench. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him again, this time, he let her set the pace – which was slow and sweet, and she could swear she could hear him purr when she worked her tongue sensuously against his. She started peppering little kisses to the corners of his lips and nose, she flicked her tongue across his lovely cleft chin, her fingers delicately moving his face how she wanted.

Impatiently, Eric sprung on her like a cat, his mouth locking to hers again as he moved, rolling her onto her back and underneath him. She smiled against his demanding mouth, fingers grasping at his hair, she arched for him as he ran both hands down her sides. He sat back, straddling her and she flushed as his eyes raked over her body, he ran one hand across her belly, the other pushed her thighs apart. She looked down and licked her lips, noticing he was ready to go again already. When she looked up again she met his eyes, dark and promising, she nearly moaned wantonly – when he looked at her like that it did things to her body no one else ever could, not with a look alone.

"Shall we see if we can improve upon our week a little more?" Eric asked huskily, his lips pulling into a smirk.

Sookie grinned and nodded, biting her lip as she watched him moving further back on the bed, hands on her thighs as he spread them wider. Then he was upon her, mouth, teeth, tongue – Sookie cried when he hit her most sensitive spot. She saw stars and her skin broke into sweat again as her hips bucked against his mouth of their own accord. She was delirious with her pleasure, melting into a puddle on his mattress. When he started using his fingers she thought she was going to die.

She let out an elaborate expletive as she bucked against him one last time, violently, her thighs clamping around his head reflexively. Her muscles were rubber and her skin was tingling all over. Eric braced himself over her, his eyes ravenous for her. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her mouth, robbing the last of her oxygen at the same time he slammed into her.

"Fuck!" Sookie tore her mouth away and gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head.

It was almost too much. She bit into her bottom lip and wrapped her legs around him the best she could and started moving with him. He looked beautiful, bracing himself above her, the muscles of his arms straining, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he moved at a relentless pace. His hair was gorgeously messy, his lashes fanning across his cheekbones.

Sookie groaned and bucked into him a little harder. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, she smiled. "You're so pretty…" she whispered breathlessly.

Eric shook his head at her silliness, his hands grasping at her legs to move her again, he pushed her legs up so he could hit deeper. They moaned in unison and Sookie threw her head back and closed her eyes again, he was rubbing against her clit just right, and with three more thrusts she was going again, squeezing an orgasm out of him too.

Both fell in a heap, arms and legs around each other. This time they were so exhausted they could do nothing but pant and breathe.

Sookie woke up with a start, surprised she had dozed off – or at least surprised Eric had allowed her to doze off on him. She woke up with a phone ringing somewhere. The room was darker and as she glanced at the window she could see it was dusk. Dropping her eyes to the bed Eric was stirring beside her - again he'd slept on his stomach and he rubbed his face against his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. Sookie thought he looked cute.

"It's your phone Eric…" she poked him teasingly as she whispered.

"Mmmno…" Eric swatted her hand away absently.

Sookie chuckled and made the herculean effort of throwing herself across his body to get at his phone on his bedside table. Eric groaned under her weight and rolled over underneath her, slinging an arm around her waist. Sookie looked down at him curiously and he snored softly. She shook her head and flipped his phone open.

"Hu.." she cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"_Uh… you're not Eric…_" replied a male voice after a beat.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Hi Jeremy…" she laughed. "I'm glad you can tell the difference… he's sleeping and I couldn't shake him up," she said as she dropped her eyes to her sleeping beauty again. He hadn't moved.

"_Sookie! How are you doing sweetheart?"_

Sookie grinned at his inappropriate pet name. She hadn't met him yet, but she'd spoken to him on the phone plenty in the last three weeks. He was making plans to drop by for a visit so Eric had put him on the phone with her and since then whenever he couldn't reach his cousin, Jeremy called her. He always sounded like the caffeinated version of Eric – they actually sounded a lot alike, Jeremy was more boyish while Eric was a bit more taciturn.

"I'm doing great! How are you?"

"_I'm just perfect sweet cheeks. Can't wait to put my eyes on you!"_

"You'd have to fly in first!" Sookie rolled her eyes and she felt Eric stirring beneath her, she looked down at his fluttering eyes.

"_Eric didn't tell you?"_

"Eric didn't tell me what?" Sookie snapped, already glaring down at Eric, who rubbed at his nose sleepily, his eyes still closed. God, he was so cute.

"_I flew in yesterday! Wait, aren't you with him right now? Didn't you talk?"_

"Uhm…" Sookie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. _Talking_ hadn't really been on their agenda so far. "Not about you… no…" she evaded him.

There was a knowing chuckle on the other side. _"I see! You had better things to do, huh?"_

"Uhm…" Sookie glared at the ceiling again, blushing.

"Gimme that…" Eric croaked beneath her.

Sookie glanced down to see Eric sleepily flexing his hand at her. She put the phone into his palm, and made it to move away from him, but Eric's arm around her waist clamped harder and she toppled forward instead, landing face down on his chest with a chuckle.

"Hey what's up?" Eric answered the phone, his voice heavy with sleep.

Sookie just lay her head on his chest since he wasn't letting her go and yawned. She closed her eyes as she listened to just one side of the conversation. Eric asked him a few questions, and she guessed Jeremy was calling from the bar. She had no idea he was flying in on Friday. It was going to be exciting to finally meet him. When Eric hung up she looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"So, Jeremy's here?"

"Yep," Eric smiled sheepishly. "I was going to tell you…"

"Uh huh…" Sookie chuckled. "You have to go to the bar?"

"Yes… you're coming with, right?" he asked hopefully as he rubbed down her arms.

"Of course! I want to see what it's looking like now! Plus, it's still Saturday, which means it's Sookie time, you can't leave me."

Eric grinned at her. "I won't. I love Sookie time."

"I know!"

He reached down to slap her bottom playfully. "Let's shower and get dressed then. He's impatient that one."

It was August 11th, four weeks since their trip to the Cape, a couple weeks more and they will have been together for three months. Eric had been pretty busy over the past few weeks, dealing with contractors and meeting with suppliers and negotiating deals here and there. They squeezed in as much alone time as they could, and usually they used more than half of it to fuck. So Sookie knew she had to be nice and play the role of the girlfriend who cares about her boyfriend's business, even if she was just tired and wanted to take a nap.

_Clock Out_ was a brownstone brick building, larger than she had anticipated, and nicely located between the well kept garden of a prominent advertising company – complete with its sitting areas, flowerbeds and a fountain, and the entrance to a private parking lot. It was ideal really. It was right across the street from a large bank and an _Apple Store_. _Flappers_ was two blocks to the east, and _Burman & Flanders_, Eric's former place of employment was just a block to the west.

She had first visited as soon as they returned from their trip and Charlie had dropped by to introduce Eric to the new contractors. It had been a lot of work since then and sometimes, Eric would come to their dates smelling like wet paint and concrete or wood.

They stopped by a _Starbucks_ on their way to the business district because Sookie needed her coffee so she would last. She stared at the newly fitted neon sign – it looked snazzy.

"Did you notice the new lights?" Eric nodded at the front of the building as they came out from the underground parking area.

Sookie looked up at the little led lights lining up the wooden ornamental plate that surrounded the façade. "Oh yes! It will look lovely in the dark!" she squeezed his hand eagerly.

They went inside, past the double doors and Sookie had to do a double take. It was like she hadn't been here since day one, but she had been there just last week! The place looked awesome. She could already see the men and women in suits, drinking at the tables while loosening their collars after a long day's work. It was a different atmosphere, one tailored for the business people. There was a lot of soft browns and grays and dark greens. The black topped tables were so polished and smooth. The plush chairs and ottomans strategically placed around with the plants and hanging lights, it was all just awesome.

"You did all this in this last week?" Sookie descended the steps into the main sitting area and just stared around.

"Yep…" Eric joined her tucking his hands into his jeans pockets and staring around proudly. "You like?"

"Eric, I love it!" Sookie beamed at him.

Sookie saw a small lineup of brown paper wrapped rectangles against a wall. She knew those were going to be the paintings Pam picked for Eric. She was aware Pam had visited and made some suggestions. Sookie was just glad she hadn't been around to see it. She wished she would be bigger than that and stop being paranoid about the woman – but it was hard. Pam was too big a part of Eric's past to be ignored. Every single one of Eric's friends had a Pam story to share, or questions about her to ask him as if Eric were her keeper or something.

At some point this had to get easier – at least it was what she kept telling herself. Moving her eyes away from the paintings she continued to look at all the new stuff.

"Ah! There you are! And this must be Sookie!"

Sookie whirled around, the familiar voice coming from the entrance to the staff area. Jeremy was a lot more like Eric than she had expected. The pictures hadn't been good enough. The same smile, the same cleft chin, nearly as tall as his cousin. His eyes were a honeyed brown though, and his hair was darker and curlier – physically he wasn't as athletic, but very fit. And he was also very handsy.

She had only a minute to take him in and he was suddenly sweeping her in a bear hug as if he had known her his whole life. Sookie squeaked as he lifted her off the floor and she looked over her shoulder at Eric, uncertainly. He merely shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Let me look at you properly!" Jeremy plunked her down on the floor again and shoved back a little in his arms so he could take her in. "Aaaw you're so tiny!"

It was Sookie's turn to roll her eyes. "When guys like you and your cousin say shit like that, it's just not true! I'm 5'7 I'll have you know!"

"And mouthy too!" Jeremy grinned, glancing at Eric. "Well it's great to finally meet you! Thank you for letting the man off the leash on a Saturday."

"You're welcome!" Sookie said sweetly as she stepped back and looked between the two of them. "Damn, are you sure you two aren't brothers?"

"I know, we get that a lot," Eric shrugged, leaning on a table next to him. "We look like our Dads, they looked even more like each other."

"Look at it like a consolation prize!" Jeremy joked. "If Eric screws up too bad, you get me!" he winked at her.

Sookie couldn't help the grin stretching her lips, but one sideways glance at Eric and she quickly cleared her throat and walked away to stand next to him as he glared at his cousin.

"So what did you say was the problem?" Eric asked him, wrapping an arm around her as she tucked into him.

"Head Contractor says we have plumbing issues in the ladies' little room," Jeremy said pointing across from him.

There was a wall on the far right of the bar that opened into entrances to the guest bathrooms. Sookie strained her ears and she could hear people working back there.

"We didn't have any plumbing issues last week."

"OK so they _created_ a new plumbing problem, with a poorly yielded blunt instrument."

"Fuck. Let's go see it…"

Eric and Jeremy left her there to go talk with the man. She took the time to look around at all the details. She was impressed with everything. She knew there was still a lot to do. Charlie was helping Eric with the recruiting too and sometimes she had him personally meet the people she interviewed and thought were suitable. She admired his drive to make this work all on his own. Even if he, as he said, was good at delegating, he had had partners before, partners injecting as much money into as business as he was.

She had had her own experience in that area. Her parents had died when she was still a teenager and Jason took care of her. When they were old enough and after they'd gone through college they sat down and decided what to do with their inheritance and her parents' house and their Gran's house which also belonged to them through inheritance. They agreed to sell everything.

With her share of the money Sookie was able to do two things – buy a house, and start her own business. It wasn't easy and she had to negotiate a lot for the house. She fell in love with it as soon as she saw it, and it being an old house in need of a lot of repairs she got it for a fair price. The shop had been trickier and had required more negotiation and more time between doing things so she could save more money. It also meant she had to keep pushing her student loan payments to the future. But she was glad she did it, even if she was still struggling with her bills every once in a while, she was her own boss and she got to sell books and talk about books with people.

So they had that in common, both did their best to get to do what they loved. It had been a subject of many conversations.

When Eric and Jeremy were done with the contractors, the three of them drove to a new French Restaurant to eat and spend the rest of the evening talking. It was a great evening. Sookie learned a lot about Eric's and Jeremy's childhoods and years in Oxford. What she liked the most about Jeremy's stories was that there was no mention of Pam in them – and she was aware that it was just the fact that Jeremy was a lot more sensible than most of Eric's friends.

Her tummy was aching by the time the evening was over, with how much those two had made her laugh. They stepped onto the sidewalk hours later, still laughing and she felt just so very happy as they walked to the car. Eric tucked her into him and kissed the top of her head while Jeremy rambled about something next to them. Sookie smiled and tugged at the front of his t-shirt as she fought to keep walking normal while clinging onto him like that.

"Are you OK?" Eric chuckled as she tripped on her on feet.

"I'm fine… you're just clingy!" she teased.

Eric growled playfully into her ear before he tugged at her earlobe.

"Oh, guys, come on!" Jeremy whined. "I'm talking here!"

"Yes, we're aware…" Eric said over her head and Sookie sniggered into his side. "We drive him to my place then we go back to yours…" Eric whispered to her while nodded.

"Good plan!"

Jeremy obediently jumped out of the car and asked no questions, waving at them and telling them he'd see them later. They drove to Sookie's house and it was way past 2am when they made it under the covers after a shared, but innocent shower.

"You know…" Eric said as he fixed his pillow and tried getting comfortable. "You need a bigger bed."

Sookie laughed. "I don't know, it suits me just fine!"

Eric pulled her back against his chest and bit into her shoulder. "You'll have to cope with me invading your space all night then."

"I don't mind you invading my space at all."

"Right, come here…" Eric rolled her to face him and kissed her lips soundly. "This is better."

Sookie hooked her leg over his and scooted closer, her hands caressing the little hairs on his chest while she nuzzled his chin. "I like Jeremy."

"I noticed…" Eric said stroking her hair. "He liked you too."

"Good… now... if you came here just to sleep sir, you're seriously crowding me!"

Eric smirked. "Take what you want then!"

She pounced him, straddling his hips – it was after 4 when they finally fell asleep.

It was early September, and their weeks had been going pretty much the same. Not a lot of time for each other during the week so they squeezed all they could in their weekends. Sookie saw her gang during the week, sometimes she managed to get everybody together on Saturdays, and sometimes she had to hang out with Eric's friends. At least now she had Jeremy and Charlie, who she liked more than most.

It was a slow Wednesday at the store, and Sookie sat back behind the counter, reading a novel by one of her favorite authors, her besneakered feet casually propped against the desk. Soft music played in the background. Ginger was going around the aisles and making sure no books were in the wrong shelves – it was a little time consuming, but also an everyday task.

Sookie looked over her shoulder, checking on Ginger just as she put some books in the appropriate shelves in the Sciences aisle. She looked back at her book, ready to get immersed again, when the chimes rung by the door and she kicked her feet and stood, taking a peek over the counter top. To her surprise, it was Quinn, striding in with a frown on his face.

"Sook…" he nodded at her as he stopped in front of her, bracing his hands on the counter.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him. He looked strange. He was wearing glasses, which she wasn't aware he needed – he looked a bit disheveled. He wasn't wearing his usual _Mr. Personal Trainer Sexy tracksuits, _but a crumpled white shirt and black dress pants and shiny shoes.

"Hey, Quinn! What's up?" she smiled.

"Sook, have you seen Frannie?" he asked apprehensively.

"Frannie?" Sookie asked, and she could see Ginger looking over to them in her peripheral. "No… I haven't seen her… not today… or recently…"

"When did you last see her?" Quinn interrupted her.

"_Personally_?" Sookie felt a little sheepish. "Uhm…on her goodbye dinner party… January 6th?"

Quinn blinked repeatedly. "January? You last saw her in January?"

"Yeah but… we e-mailed and texted a lot all year and… uhm… we talk on the phone too. Quinn, what's the matter?" Sookie starts getting apprehensive herself.

Quinn ran a hand over his shaved head, his eyes dropping to the counter. Ginger had approached discreetly, probably looking to listen in.

Quinn shrugged defeatedly. "She just up and left Sook. Her roommate said she packed and disappeared about a week ago! Mom and I are going crazy. This is about her boyfriend, the boyfriend she never wanted us to meet… I was hoping you'd know something…you two used to be close…"

Sookie could feel the disappointment in his voice as he spoke. Sookie tried to swallow and she looked sideways at Ginger who was also staring at Quinn open mouthed.

_Oh Frannie, what have you done?_

* * *

**_AN: Ok so there you go. I didn't know whether or not I was going to be able to keep doing this after the huge disappointment Sunday. But I figure, whatever – the writers (TV and book) ruined these characters – but I still love the old them – besides this is AU so it's easy to ignore canon. I hope you're all still there too. Huggles and thank you for the support. If I ever needed encouragement before, now I need it even more! Hugs._**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

"She's not taking my calls either…" Sookie muttered as she squeezed through the corridor to the little back room in her store. She kept typing on her cell phone screen to try and get to her texts. "Could be purely coincidence…"

"It's no coincidence…" Quinn replied irritably from his seat behind the desk – and behind a mountain of books.

The little room at the back of the store was rarely used for anything other than extra storage space. There was the storage room directly opposite from them. The unofficial "office space" was just clutter and a space they could use to have their meals in peace, provided there was an extra person to watch the front of the store. There was a microwave and fridge and she had a sink fitted in there for dishes as well. Between the two doors leading to the storage and the office, a short set of stairs led to the staff bathroom, which was rather spacious – so she had a locker put in there where they could keep their stuff. There as a bathroom for guests of course, behind the geography & history section.

"There I texted her…" Sookie said just as she pressed the 'send' button. "Maybe she'll text me back!"

Sookie looked up at her ex-boyfriend, partially concealed by the mountain of books on her desk – he seemed to be checking his phone as well, but he was shaking his head.

"Any news on that address your friend said she could get?" he asked as he kept typing on his phone.

"Ginger… her name's Ginger…" Sookie sighed. "She's looking for it. It's not information she has direct access to anymore, but she's talking to one of her colleagues." Sookie flopped down on the chair in front of the desk. "Quinn, maybe you just need to give her time. She's an adult, you know…"

"An adult who quits college in the final stretch to elope with some perv teacher! No, I'm not gonna give her time. She needs someone talking some sense into her! My financial help wasn't so she could just give up like this!" Quinn said angrily.

"We don't even know that's what she did yet!" Sookie reasoned.

Quinn stood up, looking impatient. "So she never said anything about the guy? Nothing at all? Didn't you confront her?"

Sookie sighed patiently – this was Quinn in head-of-the-family mode – he wasn't easy to handle when it was about his sister or his mom. "I can't _confront_ her, Quinn. I'm her friend; I can offer her advice at most."

"Did you?" he demanded, an accusing edge to his voice.

"Every time I broached the subject she would evade me. She told me she knew what she was doing."

"By e-mail?"

"Yes, Quinn, by e-mail. And I know Ginger tried to talk to her too, but she was just as slippery. She hasn't been easy to get close to ever since this all started."

Quinn shook his head with disappointment. "You could have told me, Sookie. Damn, it's my sister!"

"Your _adult_ sister, Quinn. Coming to you with concerns about who she chooses to have a relationship with would be a betrayal of her friendship!"

"Yeah some friend you are, you haven't even…"

"I'm going to stop you right there…" Sookie put her hand up. "It takes _two_ to tango, Quinn. I tried, OK? Like I said, she's been slippery, and she doesn't work here anymore."

Quinn looked like he was about to argue when someone cleared their throat by the door. They looked up to see Ginger looking between them uncertainly.

"Yes, Ginger?" Sookie sat up, watching her friend eagerly.

"Here's the Comptons' address…" Ginger stepped inside and handed a piece of paper over to Sookie.

Quinn stepped up and grabbed it before Sookie could, and both women glared at him. He ignored them as he stared at the address.

"Thank you for this…" Quinn looked up after a moment, his voice a lot gentler, his face apologetic.

Ginger nodded slowly before looking knowingly at Sookie who shrugged. Ginger turned around and left, so she wouldn't leave the store unattended any longer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sookie asked carefully. "We don't know if the wife is aware…"

"I couldn't give a shit about that…" Quinn said stuffing the piece of paper in his dress pants' pocket. "I'll be doing her a favor in case she doesn't know what a cheating asshole her husband is!"

"Yep, OK, I'm coming with you…" Sookie said standing up.

"Why?" Quinn blinked at her.

"Because I don't want Mrs. Compton or Mr. Compton, or both, to call the cops on you in case this is all a huge misunderstanding!"

Quinn stared at her for a moment then shrugged. "Fine… it might be a good idea."

Sookie smiled and gestured towards the door. "Crazed older brothers first…"

Quinn rolled his eyes at her, but complied anyway.

They agreed to go in Quinn's car, but Sookie insisted she should drive. Quinn agreed because it enabled him to continuously call and text his sister. Sookie's cell phone never rang or chirped, meaning if Frannie was aware she had been trying to contact her, she was ignoring her.

Professor Compton's home wasn't far. Sookie had always assumed he had to live nearby to shop from her store so often. There were other larger bookstores in the city, but not near the campus - so it made sense he chose her little store if it was closer to work _and_ his home.

So it turned out Professor Compton and the Missus lived on the top floor of a five storey building. It was a surprisingly modest neighborhood. Sookie had always expected something more upscale - but apparently, Bill Compton was just a snob – among other things. She pulled up across the street and turned to stare. Quinn started unbuckling his seat belt.

"Quinn…" Sookie reached out for his arm as he grabbed the handle. He looked back at her questioningly. "What exactly are you going to do up there?"

"I want to know where she is, Sookie. If the bastard isn't there, then maybe his wife will know where he ran off to. If I find him, I'll find Frannie."

"And if he _is_ there?" Sookie questioned.

"Then I'll beat him into a pulp for driving her away and then I'll ask him where she is."

Sookie couldn't help her bitter smirk. "Yeah I was expecting something like that…" she sighed. "How about we leave the beating people into a pulp part out?"

Quinn smirked back and took a deep calming breath. "If you want to make sure that doesn't happen, you might wanna come upstairs with me."

Sookie nodded. "I'm right behind you…" she unbuckled her seat belt.

Getting inside was far too easy. There was an old couple coming out just as they climbed up the front steps and they smiled and held the door open for them. Quinn and Sookie exchanged a brief look before smiling back at them and holding the door so the couple could go and then they slipped inside.

They made the ride up in the elevator in silence. Sookie folded her arms across herself and cleared her throat as she watched the numbers light up as they ascended. This was about to get really awkward. She slipped her hands into her denim jacket pockets and then she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Quinn looked at her.

"Shit… I must have dropped my phone in your car…"

Just then the elevator dinged, letting them know they were on the top floor. Sookie looked at Quinn warily, and noticing the set of his jaw, she swallowed, and forgot all about her misplaced phone.

There seemed to be only the one apartment on the top floor – and opposite the large front door there were large double doors that seemed to lead to a roof garden. Sookie craned her neck around curiously and Quinn stared at her. She shrugged – what? It looked nice!

She followed him to the front door, and braced herself, quite literally, wrapping her arms around her middle and biting down hard on her lip as she stared at the welcome mat. She bounced on her calves nervously and, noticing the absence of any door knocking or bell ringing she looked up, to find Quinn watching her with an amused look.

"What?"

"This looks familiar…" he said in a much calmer voice. "You still do the whole… hugging yourself thing…" he gestured at her with a knowing smirk.

Sookie glared at him and sighed. "Can we just get on with it?" It didn't last though and she chuckled with him a moment later, staring down at the mat again.

Quinn cleared his throat and knocked on the door loudly. Sookie took another deep breath and waited. There was silence at first, and she started hoping maybe there was no one home. But soon they heard steps and she felt deflated – oh well here goes nothing.

A slim, auburn-haired, fair skinned woman with brown eyes greeted them – eyes that narrowed almost immediately into slits as she regarded them. Sookie gulped.

"Yes?" she said in a low, sultry voice as she leaned against the door, one hand on her hip, and her eyes flitting between them suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Bill Compton," Quinn said confidently. "Does he live here?"

The woman's eyes focused on him for a moment and she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes slowly rolled over to Sookie again and narrowed as she openly examined her.

"Are you another of Bill's students?" she asked in a mock-sweet voice.

_Another of his.._. _shit._

"Uhm…" Sookie looked sideways at Quinn. "No ma'am, I'm not. I'm his… bookshop…keeper…vendor… I sell him books…" _Shut up, Sookie just shut up!_

There was just something about the woman that commanded her to explain herself. Maybe she was a teacher too? Teachers always made her feel like she should explain something.

Mrs. Compton blinked and she straightened her head up, now clearly confused. "His book… what?"

Quinn cleared his throat, drawing the focus back to him as he pushed his new glasses further up. "Mrs. Compton, I assume?"

"Yes!" she snapped at him. "Lorena Compton. And who are you?"

"I'm John Quinn – I _really _must speak to your husband. Is he home?"

Mrs. Compton definitely had a reaction to his name and she again looked between the two of them before folding her arms across her chest.

"John _Quinn_, huh? This should be interesting…" She looked at Sookie once again. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here for… him…" she pointed at Quinn, feeling again like she was put on the spot in front of the class.

The woman's eyebrows arched with amusement and she again looked at Quinn, smiling. "Please do come in, he's out on the balcony."

Sookie followed Quinn inside feeling completely stiff. She clenched her jaw and fists automatically, distinctly aware of Mrs. Compton's steps behind her. Oh this wasn't going to be nice…

Professor Compton was sitting on a lounger on the balcony outside, reading a book with a glass of some cool drink right next to him. As soon as he heard steps on the stone tiles he turned to look at the doorway in confusion. If Sookie wasn't so nervous, she would have found it all very comical.

Bill recognized her first, and a look of utter confusion passed over his eyes, then he recognized Quinn and then it quickly morphed into panic as he leaned forward, grasping the arms of the lounger to slowly push himself up.

"Bill, _darling_, you have visitors!" Mrs. Compton practically sang as she joined them. "This is John Quinn… I thought the name rang a bell so I let him in!" she grinned at her husband who looked back at her while going beet red.

"So you're Bill Compton…" Quinn looked him up and down, looking every bit as menacing as he could, which was a lot.

Sookie stood a few steps behind him and to his right, her arms around herself and squeezing. She'd seen this before. Quinn liked intimidating people and being a personal trainer who could pass for a body builder, he was quite successful at it in most instances. Bill swallowed visibly as he stared back at him. He quickly glanced at Sookie, probably trying to fathom what she was doing there. She simply looked back at him, saying nothing. She wasn't there for sympathy, she was there in the event Quinn went out of line and that was it.

"Can I help you?" Professor Compton asked in an attempt at civility.

"Where's my sister?" Quinn snapped.

Professor Compton looked at his wife, almost as if asking for guidance. Sookie glanced at her too, but the woman stared back at her husband coldly, offering nothing.

"I uh… I don't know where she is…" the Professor said in a small voice.

"Not anymore anyway, right, Bill?" Mrs. Compton jeered from the door.

"Lorena!" the Professor admonished her, but there was a pleading tone to his voice too.

Sookie cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her and she shuffled slightly before she spoke up. "Perhaps you could tell us _why_ she's disappeared then? Do you at least know that?"

Seemingly relieved by her more polite ways Bill took a tentative step forward and addressed her directly. "The last time I saw her was two weeks ago…"

"Where?" Quinn demanded.

"At the flat we used to meet in…" Mr. Compton said - eyes still on Sookie.

Mrs. Compton snorted in the back. Sookie quickly looked over her shoulder at her, questioningly.

"The love nest is a two room flat on top of a deli two blocks from campus." Mrs. Compton eyed her husband. "As many young ladies formerly enrolled at the university will tell you."

"Is that where she's at?" Sookie asked.

"Not likely…I trashed the place and I have all the keys right now." Mrs. Compton shook her head. "I met your sister, the very same day Bill saw her for the last time," she looked at Quinn. "Trust me she wouldn't want to stay there if she could."

"Do _any_ of you know where she could be?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"I don't…" Mrs. Compton sagged before looking at her husband. "If you know where she is, Bill, you better tell this man."

"I… I don't!" the Professor stuttered. "I swear I don't!" he repeated, looking at Sookie pleadingly. "We haven't spoken since that day and we parted amicably…" Lorena snorted again.

"Was she in any of your classes after that?" Sookie asked.

"No…" he looked at the floor.

"You son of a bitch…" Quinn growled taking a step closer.

"Quinn…" Sookie grabbed at his arm quickly to hold him back. Mrs. Compton made no move to defend her husband, but Quinn stopped anyway. "Professor Compton, her own roommate doesn't know where she is and her family hasn't heard from her in a week. Is there _anyone_ you know who she would trust?"

The Professor hesitated, looking at the floor as if looking for answers.

"Maybe Selah Pumphrey knows something!" Mrs. Compton volunteered from the door, her eyes on her husband.

"And who's that?" Quinn snapped, his eyes also still on the jittery Professor.

"Another former student of his!" Lorena volunteered. "As I understand it was she who showed your sister the light and together they came to me."

Sookie's eyes widened as the picture became clearer. "And where can we find this woman?"

Lorena pushed back from the door, shaking her head at her husband as he looked at anywhere but either of them. "I'll have her number on my phone…" she turned around and went back into the apartment.

"Quinn…" Sookie whispered and nodded towards the apartment to try and get him to follow too.

They walked back into the apartment, with Bill Compton trailing a little behind. Lorena returned quickly, to Sookie's relief, with a piece of paper, which she handed to Quinn.

"Thank you…" Quinn managed to say despite his anger.

"Yes, thank you…" Sookie added. "We should be going now…"

Lorena nodded and started walking towards the front door. Sookie happily followed her, already feeling a bit lighter. She heard Quinn's steps behind her stopping and she looked over her shoulder to see him hesitating with the tiny paper in hand. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just… one more thing…" he raised a finger before turning around.

Sookie sighed as she watched the inevitable. Quinn strode over to Bill Compton and without preambles connected his fist with the middle of his face soundly, knocking the professor flat on his back with a thump. Sookie gasped, momentarily worried the man was unconscious, but a moment later she heard a groan as he rolled onto his side, grabbing his bleeding nose and drawing his legs up to shield his stomach, probably expecting swift kicks to follow. But Quinn merely glared at him and turned around, walking calmly back towards her.

Sookie glanced over her shoulder to see Lorena staring down at her husband's form on the floor, slowly shaking her head.

"Good night ma'am…" Quinn nodded at her politely before he walked past the door.

Sookie followed him, nodding politely at Lorena. After she heard the door closing behind them she glanced up at his profile.

"So do you feel better now?"

"Little bit, yeah."

Sookie couldn't help but scoff as she called for the elevator. "Well… he was moving so I guess it's all good."

Quinn shrugged. "I wouldn't say that…"

"Should I keep driving?" Sookie asked as she reached for the car keys.

"Yes please, I want to call that girl right now," Quinn said reaching for his phone.

"OK."

Sookie got into the driver's seat and fumbled around until she found her cell phone underneath her seat. She pulled it up with a sigh as Quinn sat beside her and flipped it open to check if she'd missed something. No calls from Ginger, so it meant no trouble at the store, which was good. There was a text from Eric letting her now he'd just arrived from out of town. He had had to drive all the way back to the Cape because the harbor had confiscated an entire shipment of imported beer. She'd forgotten he had probably been driving for hours. Then there was a missed call that made her gasp.

"Frannie called while we were upstairs!"

"What?" Quinn snapped his head in her direction, the phone pressed to his ear.

He looked like he was going to question her more but then suddenly he seemed distracted. "Hello, is this Selah Pumphrey?"

Sookie stayed quiet and turned the key in the ignition. She listened to just one side of the conversation. It seemed like Frannie really was with this Selah person but she wasn't around right then to answer the phone. After a while Quinn hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose, nudging his glasses upwards slightly.

"So…?" Sookie asked carefully.

"She's with this chick in her apartment. She doesn't want me to pick her up though. She said Frannie called my mother about twenty minutes ago to reassure her."

Sookie sighed. "Well that's a relief…"

"And she called _you_… It seems like the only one she doesn't care to talk to is _me_!"

Sookie eyed him sideways. "It doesn't mean she doesn't care. She's just too hurt to deal with the kind of tough love she's bound to get from you…"

"Tough love, seriously?"

Sookie chuckled. "Well I don't know what else to call it, John…"

Quinn rolled his eyes at her. Sookie grinned. "Look… she's fine. Well…" Sookie rolled her eyes at her own poor choice of word. "As fine as one can be given the circumstances. She's found support. Apparently she and this Selah woman gave Bill more than he deserved. From the looks of it his wife is gonna make his life a living hell…you broke his nose and _probably_ his ego…" she chuckled. "All you can do now is wait. And when she's ready to come back you gotta be supportive more than you gotta be the disciplinarian. Remember, Quinn, she's an adult!"

"She ain't acting like it!"

"The girl fell in love with the wrong guy. It happens all the time. Get off her back."

Quinn glared at her for a moment, then, after a pause he started chuckling into his hand.

"What?" Sookie chuckled.

"Nothing. I'd forgotten what it was like to get tough love from_ you._"

"Ha-ha… very funny…" Sookie snorted.

They fell silent for a moment and Sookie kept driving with her eyes on the road. Quinn needed time to cool down – and he would. He would eventually back off and let Frannie do her thing.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked her when she made an unexpected turn.

"Back to my store, so I can get back to work!"

"Huh… shouldn't you have turned left a while ago?"

"I'm taking the longer route, giving you more time…"

Quinn chuckled. "I'm fine, Sook. I swear."

"Hmm-hmm…"

Another fifteen minutes later she was pulling up behind her car, just in front of her store. She let the engine running and unbuckled her seatbelt before turning to look at Quinn with an encouraging smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I don't know. In a way I am. I still want to go back there and beat that motherfucker into the ground." Quinn ran his hand over his shaved head.

"That would put you in jail… not a smart idea."

He made a face at her. Sookie grinned and turned to get out of the car. Quinn got out on the passenger's side and waited for her to step on the sidewalk. They stopped to say goodbye, there was an awkward pause before Quinn smiled.

"Look, thanks for the support. And I'm sorry about being an asshole earlier… you're right. You're her friend and… well that was out of line…"

Sookie arched her eyebrows. "Well color me stunned!"

"Shut up…" Quinn shook his head and pulled her into an unexpected embrace. "I mean it, Sook. Thanks."

"It was nothing…" Sookie answered, awkwardly hugging him back.

Quinn pulled away and squeezed her arm before turning to step onto the street and get inside the car. Sookie waited until he was driving away, waved as he honked and finally turned to get into the store – right on time for the closing routine.

"Hey!" she greeted Ginger as the chimes rang. "I'm so sorry I was away this long…"

"Oh hey!" Ginger looked up from the laptop on the counter. "Oh it's fine. It was a slow day!" she eyed her curiously. "So what happened? Did you find her?"

"Not exactly…" Sookie braced against the counter in front of her. "But it turns out she's with a former erm… mistress?"

"Oh my God!" Ginger fanned herself. "How did the brother react?"

"Poor Quinn… it's a lot for him to take…" she couldn't help the grin in her face. "He broke Professor Compton's nose!"

"He didn't!" Ginger gasped but she too was smiling. "Oh my God, you need to tell me everything!" She slapped her forehead. "Oh… but before that… I should tell you, Eric stopped by earlier," she made a face. "He wanted to surprise you but he missed you."

"Eric was here?" Sookie sagged against the counter. "Shit, that must have been before he texted me to let me know he was back…"

"Yeah I think he texted you from here, I saw him playing with his phone before he left. I thought about calling you, but I had customers at the time."

"It's Ok…" Sookie shook her head sadly. "He almost never visits during the week with how much work he has… I can't believe I missed him!" she pouted.

Ginger smiled. "Well, help me close up as you tell me _everything_ that went down with the Professor… then you can drive to the bar and surprise him there yourself!"

"He went to the bar from here?" Sookie asked.

"Yep, said he still had a bunch of things to do before calling it at night. That poor boy!" Ginger shook her head with her hands on her hips. "He works so, so hard!" She winked at her. "You gotta reward him or something… or I will."

"Ginger!" Sookie gasped. "Let's… just close up… and I need to tell you about Mrs. Compton!"

"Did you meet her?" Ginger gasped.

The two of them went about their closing routine while Sookie told her everything that transpired in the last couple of hours while Ginger gasped and said _nooo_ in the appropriate places.

After the store was closed and the girls had said good night to each other, Sookie got into her car and texted Frannie again. Telling her she was there to talk when she wanted to. She didn't really expect a reply – but on the first traffic light she heard a beep and she checked to see Frannie had sent her a thank you and a _see you soon_. Sookie sighed and put her phone away. She hoped her friend felt better soon.

Thoughts of Frannie disappeared when she pulled up in front of _Clock Out_ though. She could kick herself for not being at work the one time Eric tried to surprise her. It had been an emergency – but still. Their week days were often so full all they had were their weekends. She was glad she took Ginger's advice though. She realized she really wanted to see him – _right now_.

She walked through the front door and had to quickly duck out of the way as two workers were just carrying a large plank of wood outside.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Sorry miss, did we hit you?"

"Nope, I'm fine! Thanks!"

She turned to look inside and she couldn't even count in how many little ways things were better now. A quick sweep of the floor and she noticed Eric and a young man behind the bar. Eric seemed to be talking the boy through something. She wondered if he was one of the bartenders. As she quietly approached, she took a good look at him.

He hadn't shaved in a couple days it seemed – and the rugged man look suited him… His hair was also longish now, but she loved it. He wore a navy blue t-shirt that seemed to be spattered with some white dust, and dark jeans. The sight made her feel a little faint all of the sudden and she felt a little pressure in her chest. She was either having a heart attack, or she was really falling in love this time…

_Let it be a heart attack, let it be a heart attack._ She chanted mockingly to herself. She just couldn't with those… _feely feelings_ yet. She would have stood there, talking herself off that cliff a lot longer if Eric hadn't noticed her standing there. The smile he greeted her with was warm and reached his glinting blue eyes. Her body reacted immediately and she sighed - happy again she'd listened to Ginger. After the unpleasant discoveries of the day, it was good to be reminded life was good and she had an awesome boyfriend.

She watched as Eric turned to say something to the boy. The boy looked up, taking notice of her too, he nodded at Eric and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing behind the bar. She watched as Eric made his way across the floor to her. She stepped down into the main sitting area and grinned as he reached her.

"Surprise!" she did jazz hands for effect.

"You talked to Ginger!" Eric chuckled before leaning down for a quick kiss – they had an audience.

"I did. I felt so bad I decided to drop by!" she shrugged, grinning. "What happened here?" she said, patting the powdery stain on his shirt.

"Ah we… we had to knock down a wall today…" Eric said, slapping at his chest, sending dust everywhere.

"Ladies' room?" Sookie guessed.

"That bathroom has been our nightmare."

"I'm sorry!" Sookie made a face, tugging at his shirt just to keep him close. "They can fix it though, can't they?"

"Well yeah, it's just gonna take longer than planned…" Eric eyed her curiously. "So what happened anyway? You're not one to ditch the store for no reason."

"Yeah…" Sookie sighed, looking at the floor between them. "Do you remember Frannie?"

They sat at one of the tables while Sookie told him everything. Eric listened with growing sympathy. He actually nodded and smiled with approval when she told him Quinn broke Bill's nose and Sookie chastised him, but she was laughing too.

"Can't say I would have held back if I were him," Eric shrugged. "Men like that, who prey on girls and their feelings deserve an ass kicking."

Considering Lorena had made it sound like there had been others besides Frannie and Selah, Sookie thought Eric was probably right. She played with her now empty water glass as she thought about just how humiliated Frannie must have felt when she found out.

"So you never told me Frannie was your ex-boyfriend's sister, did you?"

Sookie snapped her head up in surprise. "Didn't I?"

Eric shrugged. "By the time we got together she wasn't working for you anymore so I guess it just never came up." It wasn't a question, but there was the inflection there anyhow and Sookie just stared at him for a moment, trying to understand where this was headed. "You never talk about your exes much. When did you guys break up?"

Sookie gaped at him for a moment and then she did a quick brain scan. "We broke up in January 2011."

"So last year…wow…" Eric scratched his stubbly chin thoughtfully. "And you guys were together for two years?"

"Yep."

Eric watched her silently, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly. Sookie stared back at him trying to understand if this was jealousy or what. But she decided he merely looked curious.

"What?" she chuckled to disguise how uncomfortable she felt under his scrutiny.

Eric shrugged. "You're so cryptic sometimes. I just realized you don't talk much about him but then he shows up and you're there for him so obviously you still care about him."

"Of course I do…" Sookie squinted at him. "You saying you thought I was cold and heartless?" she laughed.

Eric smiled, but he could clearly see she was uncomfortable with the subject. He eyed the glass she kept rolling between her hands. "Do you want more water?"

"Yeah actually… I do…"

Eric stood, the chair scraping against the floor. Sookie looked away, bracing her arms against the table top. She turned to watch the new bartender as he made a cocktail. Probably part of some test – she thought he was going to pass with flying colors – especially with all the juggling he kept doing.

Eric returned with fresh water and she thanked him as he sat back down across from her.

"I _still_ need to stay for a couple hours more…" he said regretfully. "I don't want to keep you, you must be starving."

Sookie didn't want to just go home and not see him anymore. She didn't want to wait until the weekend to be with him. She thought for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, but I can't take a break now…"

"What do you say you give me your keys and I go to your place and prepare something for us to eat when you get back?" She batted her eyelashes at him hopefully.

Eric smiled as he considered it. "You might have to put up with Jeremy if he's around." He reminded her.

"Oh good! Kitchen helper!" Sookie clapped her hands eagerly before she stretched her hand out to him and wiggling her fingers. "Keys, please."

Eric reached into his pocket and placed the keys in her hand. "I'll do my best not to take longer than two hours…" he stood again, and braced his hands on the table to lean over and kiss her. Not minding his candidate this time, he kissed her properly, teasing her with his tongue until she opened for him. She sighed happily when they broke away and he smirked knowingly at her.

"I see you later," he said stepping back.

"Yeah you will…" Sookie said pushing her chair back.

* * *

_Please do review - you'll make my day and feed the muse. Check my profile for my blog url - all my fics go there too and post **teasers** when I can. Thx for reading._


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Over two weeks had passed and life only got busier and crazier for Eric – the grand opening was on that very first Friday of October. Sookie had been trying to keep an eye on him and make sure he remembered to eat and shower and sleep. It was no easy task. So on that very last Monday before the opening Sookie saw herself hurrying through her lunch break to grab something for Eric to eat, like she had been doing as often as possible in the last couple weeks. That meant leaving Ginger by herself at the store for an hour.

There was a nice, take out restaurant that made awesome lunches in the Business District, so she dropped by and grabbed food for herself, Eric and Jeremy. She parked her car and hurried up the ramp to get in through the back door, as it was closer to the parking lot.

"Knock knock!" Sookie called out as she came into the main room carrying the food bags. "Hey!" she smiled and waved as she saw them.

Eric was standing next to the bar, scribbling down furiously over some stacked papers. Jeremy was helping one of their boys hang up one of the paintings on the wall. Jeremy waved back and smiled when he saw her. But Eric was too distracted so Sookie stepped closer, resting the bags on the counter. She took in his appearance. OK, even she had to admit he definitely needed a haircut now and his manly stubble was bordering on a full grown beard as well. He wore a T-shirt that had seen better days and those jeans needed washing. She bet he had been neglecting his laundry.

She cleared her throat, trying to contain her smirk. When Eric looked up, confused, probably still lost in whatever he had been thinking and scribbling furiously about, she couldn't take it and chuckled.

"I've got lunch!"

Eric looked from her to the bags on the counter. "Oh great! Thanks!" he smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"So uhm… which dark alley you moved into? Give me the address, I'll drop by with a blanket and some matches later!" Sookie grinned.

"What?" Eric, who had turned his eyes back to his papers already, looked back at her, still confused.

"She's referring to your good looks, cousin!" Jeremy informed him, patting his shoulder as he squeezed between them to get to the food containers. "You're a life saver, Sookie!"

"I know! At least _you_ look like you got some sleep last night?" Sookie said looking him up and down.

"I do need my beauty sleep!" Jeremy said, dropping his food container on the nearest table and pulling up a chair.

Eric rolled his eyes and went back to his papers. Sookie looked between them and shook her head. "Eric, your food will go cold…"

"Two more minutes…" Eric said holding his finger up, eyes still on the paper.

Sookie sighed and grabbed her own food container, plopping down across from Jeremy and pulling the lid. "So I take it he didn't even make it home then?"

"Nope!" Jeremy said as he stuck a large piece of steak on his fork. "I suspect he fell asleep under his desk or something."

"That's not possible! Not enough room!" Sookie said seriously while she chose a potato slice.

"You'd think so, wouldn't ya?"

"You two are hilarious…" Eric muttered as he finally finished whatever he was doing and moved to grab his food container.

"Oh look… he listens!" Sookie said sarcastically.

Eric sat down and leaned in to kiss the top of her head apologetically. "Thanks for coming over again."

Sookie smiled and nodded quietly, since she had a mouthful of potatoes. She watched as Eric pulled the lid on his container and his pupils definitely dilated at the sight of warm, good food. She grinned as he dug in like a starved man.

"This is great, but it's gonna make me thirsty…"Jeremy announced pushing his chair back. "You guys want any sodas?" Both nodded quietly, their mouths full.

They finished eating while Jeremy and Sookie teased Eric a little longer. He finally agreed to go home and shower, and maybe take a nap. Sookie made Jeremy promise her he would see to it before she left. Eric accused them both of teaming up against him. _Damn straight – _she'd told him. She left to drive back to the store and just as she was getting her door open her phone chirped, she had a text message from Ginger.

"Oh!" Sookie squeaked.

"What?" Eric had followed her to the parking lot. He stepped behind her, his hands massaging her hips as he read over her shoulder. "Frannie's at the store?"

"Yes! Right now! Oh I better hurry before she escapes!" Sookie spun around and kissed him goodbye hurriedly. "Go home! Shower! Sleep! I'll see you later!" she reminded him as she got into the car.

"Yes ma'am…" Eric chuckled. "Drive safe…"

"I will!" she blew him a kiss. "Later gator!"

She found Ginger and Frannie chatting behind the counter when she arrived, breathless, pulling the strap off her purse off her shoulder and waving at them. Frannie stood up with a shy smile, wringing her hands while she walked around to give her a hug.

"Hi Sookie…"

"Frannie!" Sookie hugged her tight. "I can't believe it's been so many months I don't get to lay my eyes on you!" she pulled back. "Are you OK?" Frannie nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok…" Frannie looked up nodding effusively.

But of course it was just the polite answer. The shine had gone out of her eyes, Sookie could see. She was subdued and reticent, and pale, and even her hair looked a little flat. Sookie suggested they went next door and grabbed some coffee. So while they sat down on the stools to wait for their order Sookie faced her friend.

"So uhm… did you talk to Quinn yet?"

"Yeah I did…" Frannie smirked a little. "He wasn't so bad. Told me I should thank _you_ for it so… thanks…"

Sookie snorted. "Oh well… it took us been broken up for him to listen, look at that…" Frannie chuckled and for that Sookie felt good. "So what are you doing now? I mean, where are you living? Did you go back to college?"

Frannie flushed and shook her head, looking away in shame. "No uh… I won't be going back for a while. I lost my internship and I don't feel like myself to be honest…" she sighed. "Can you believe I moved into my old bedroom at home?" she snorted derisively.

"Oh… your mom must be happy!" Sookie grinned.

Frannie chuckled and nodded. "She's just glad I'm OK… I'm sorry I scared you all, I really am just…"

Sookie watched as she slumped her shoulders even further and fidgeted. "Frannie, you don't need to talk about it until you feel like talking about it, OK? Just know I'm here for you."

Frannie smiled. "I know. Thank you. I was horrible to you and Ginger, I avoided you all this time…"

Sookie shook her head. "Forget about it. Just… tell me what I can do to help."

Frannie shrugged. "Nothing really. Just…this…" she grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. "Having my friends back is enough." She smiled.

Sookie thought for a moment. Frannie looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"You could come back to the store! We'd love having you around again!"

Frannie smiled but then looked taken aback. "But Sookie… can you afford two employees? I know you gave Ginger a raise after I left…"

"The store has actually been doing a lot better since we improved our internet sales. We could actually use the extra hand. I would have to start looking sooner or later, trust me. If you don't feel like it's a step back… I'd love to have you." Sookie finished with a smile.

Frannie thought for a second. "Working for you, a step back?" Frannie chortled, shaking her head. "No, the step back was what I did after I left… I'll take it, Sookie. Thank you. You're a great friend."

Sookie grinned excitedly. "Yay!"

"Your order miss…"

"Thanks!"

Sookie went home feeling a lot lighter that evening. Frannie left looking a little better too, there was more color to her cheeks. She hoped her friend would find the strength to pick herself up again. She parked in front of her house and rang Jeremy to see if Eric had made good on his promise. Jeremy was still at the bar, but he said Eric had left just an hour after he did, and he was probably still sleeping since he hadn't called to check in once. Satisfied, Sookie hung up and got out of her car, just in time to see Maxine walking Elvis down the street.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Fortenberry! And Elvis! Nice night for a walk?"

"Good evening dear! Yes it sure is! I love the fall, don't you?" Maxine smiled.

"Oh yes, I do!"

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Maxine prodded curiously. "I haven't seen much of him around!"

"Oh, Eric's very busy with his bar. It opens this Friday!"

"Oh my, look at that! I had forgotten your boy was a barkeep!" she grinned. "Well perhaps you could tell Hoyt about the opening! I am sure Hoyt and his _girlfriend_ would _love_ a nice night out!"

"Oh! Hoyt has a girlfriend?" Sookie grinned widely. "That's great!"

"Oh, she's a _lovely _ girl!" Maxine gushed. "A nice family girl, church going, just a _doll_! I told my boy Hoyt, _Hoyt, you are a lucky man! Jessica is just the perfect girl for a nice man like you!_" she grinned toothily at Sookie.

Sookie pressed her lips together and nodded effusively, trying to keep herself from laughing. Maxine was trying to make her feel like she lost her big chance. Oh well, she was just glad she was going to stop trying to get her together with her son now.

"That's great, Mrs. Fortenberry! Hoyt's a great guy who deserves a great girl." she beamed. "And I'm sure I have an invitation here somewhere…" she rummaged in her purse, thankful for the street lights. "Here…tell Hoyt and Jessica I look forward to seeing them there! Good night, Mrs. Fortenberry!" she looked at the bored dog. "Your Majesty…"

Sookie went straight to the shower while trying to decide between grabbing take out on the way to Eric's or just stealing some stuff from her fridge and cooking for both of them in his apartment. She would be staying the night with him to make sure he wasn't going to go back to the bar and work himself to death. If not for the fact her store was closer to her own house she would have been sleeping at his place more often.

Recent events had really put things into perspective for her. Running into Quinn and seeing him that day had been slightly awkward but also very enlightening. It put her feelings for all the men in her life in sharp contrast with one another. She was strangely relieved. Part of her had always been afraid she would look back one day and realize Quinn had been her one chance. The one man who had wanted to marry her and she'd sent him away. That fear was gone.

She knew the reason for that was Eric. She was in love with him alright. In that pathetic way you see in movies. It was liberating to admit it to herself. Ever since then she had felt lighter, happier. Even with Eric being so absent because of the bar lately, she was still so happy. She did what she could to see him often, even if he had developed the habit of falling asleep on her in the middle of their conversations (thankfully not during sex, he was always awake for that). He was never annoyed to see her no matter how busy he was. So she dropped by whenever she could. She knew he wouldn't be surprised when she dropped by tonight either. She was just happy with him. Maybe there was a future for them together. The idea made her feel warm and fuzzy inside in a slightly embarrassing way – but she told herself as long as no one was watching, it was OK.

In the end she decided to get take out again. It had been a long day, between work, checking on Eric and talking with Frannie – she had no patience for cooking now. So she went to one of those home cooked meal restaurants and grabbed enough for herself and Eric (he would be eating a lot) and then she drove to his apartment.

"Hello is anybody home?" Sookie called as she walked in. The main area with living room and kitchen was empty and dark. She put the food on the kitchen island. "Hello?" she called as she switched the nearest lamp on. The place was pretty tidy. The boys had rarely spent time home lately. "Eric?" she called out when she went into the corridor leading to his bedroom.

"_In the bathroom!_" he called out.

Sookie walked into the bedroom and noticed, with relief, that the bed was unmade, meaning he had slept at least a little. She dropped he purse on a chair and walked over to the bathroom. The door was wide open. There was steam from a recent shower all around, and the mirror was still foggy around the edges.

Eric stood in front of the mirror, rinsing his razor and putting it away. Sookie grinned. "Oh… I remember that face!"

Eric smirked at her through the mirror as he leaned over to look for imperfections. "Checking up on me?"

"Yep!" she leaned on the doorjamb and folded her arms as she watched him. "Did you sleep?"

"About three hours, three hours and a half."

"Oh Eric, we have to improve that! What fun will opening night be if you're sleeping under your desk?"

Eric snorted, turning away from the sink and facing her. His bare chest and shoulders, still damp from the shower, were distracting. Not to mention the scent of his delicious body wash. She fought to keep her eyes on his.

"I don't sleep under my desk…" he shook his head with mock irritation.

"Hmm-mmm…" Sookie looked back at him as he took two steps closer. "I'll ask Jeremy for photographic evidence."

"You two are just terrible together," Eric shook his head, slipping his hands around her waist. "He's a bad influence on you." He kissed her. "I should keep you two apart or something."

"You're just jealous of our deep spiritual connection," she teased him, his hands slipping to her hips tearing at her resolve. Damn he smelled so nice.

"I am." Eric grinned and kissed her again, keeping her close this time, their noses brushing against one another.

"You should get dressed…" Sookie breathed heavily, her hands resting on his arms.

"Why?" Eric grinned.

"Because I know that look. The food will go cold if we do that…"

"I have a microwave…" he whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

Sookie sighed, her eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Eric, if I were running on three hours sleep only, I wouldn't have the energy for _that_!"

"Well I hope _you_ slept plenty last night then…" he teased as he started pushing her backwards into his bedroom – his hands already tugging at her jacket and his lips pressing to the side of her throat.

Sookie wrestled him a bit, laughing, but not really trying to escape. They did end up heating up the food a while later. They sat on the couch with TV on some news channel and their mouths full of food.

"So is Jeremy pulling an all-nighter tonight?" Sookie asked after swallowing.

"Nah, he said he was going to hit some gig later with some old friends."

"Oh. Charlie?" Sookie asked.

Eric smirked at her. "Jealous?"

"No, idiot! Curious!" she laughed.

"I don't know, maybe." He studied Sookie's glinting eyes and quirky smile. "I wouldn't expect a love story to sprout there though. I believe those two are never going back there again."

"Oh…" Sookie pouted. "But Charlie's cute…"

Eric chuckled. "She'd be pissed if she heard you saying that."

Sookie grinned and nodded. It was true. Charlie was tiny, but like all tiny women, she was feisty and fierce. She'd heard Jeremy refer to her as Princess Leia once and she nearly choked on her drink. Once she stopped to pay attention, she realized she did indeed sound like Princess Leia, bossing everyone around from her small stature with great success.

"If you are so keen to hook either one of them up, try other people," Eric shrugged. "Try JB or Tara."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Oh… no! I couldn't. If I fix JB up with someone else, Tara will kill me!"

They finished their food and cleaned things up in the kitchen together. They watched a little more TV so they wouldn't go to bed on a full stomach, but Sookie made sure they were in bed before midnight.

She lay back down and smiled when Eric invaded her space and practically wrapped himself around her, his head resting on her chest. He made her talk to him about what she had been doing and she had to smile as her heart swelled. He really was just perfect. She knew he felt guilty he was always so busy and most of the time they talked about the bar lately. She told him about Frannie's visit and how she had offered her old job back. Eric was surprised she could afford it and Sookie humphed at him before she explained it would require some math but she thought she could do it.

"I know you can…" he squeezed her waist apologetically.

Sookie laughed. "Just go to sleep."

"Keep talking to me and I will," he said drowsily against her cotton-covered bosom.

"Are you saying my voice puts you to sleep?" she stopped playing with his hair and frowned down at him, although he couldn't see it.

He was quiet.

"Oh well that was fast…" she snorted.

Eric squeezed her again. "Keep doing that thing to my hair."

Sookie laughed. "Fine…" she started playing with his hair again. "Are you excited about Friday?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Me too! I've invited everyone I know!" Sookie said staring at the ceiling. "It's going to be great, and your bar's gonna be really famous. You're going to be really rich and you're going to shower me with presents!" she joked.

Eric just nodded quietly into her chest which just made her chuckle. Fortunately it didn't disturb him. She continued playing with his soft silky hair, and soon his respiration changed. Sookie sighed, and looked down at him. Her heart ached when she looked at him sometimes – but it was a good kind of ache. She kissed the top of his head and whispered. "I love you. Good night."

She thought she felt the lightest of squeezes and her heart jolted in her chest. "Love you too. Night…" Eric mumbled sleepily.

Her jaw dropped as she looked down at him. She was torn between shaking him up to talk about it or hiding somewhere until her skin went back to its natural color. But after a moment she settled down, a stupid grin on her face. She leaned down and kissed his hair again, then she scooted down as best as she could, Eric still molded to her, she switched off the lamp and went on to the have the sweetest dreams she'd had in a while.

* * *

**A/N: **I traced my plans to wrap this baby up - I'll try to not make it go over 30ish chapters. Expect a little angst before the end. Thank you for reading. Comment! Remember to visit my blod at morggys dot wordpress dot com.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Sookie jumped into the shower as soon as she woke up, not having the luxury of lazing around in bed for 5 to 10 minutes as she would if she had slept home. Eric was still out like a light and she tried to be as quiet as she could so he wouldn't stir. Sleep deprivation would not look good on Friday. As she washed her hair she made a list of things to do. Getting paperwork started for Frannie was one thing, then there was lunch with the boys and she was meeting with Amelia and Tara for a drink. That meant she would be coming home late, and probably would just head to her own bed – she would have to nag Jeremy to keep an eye on Eric for her.

Just as she was thinking about him, she heard the shower box door sliding open and closed. She looked over her shoulder as he wrapped himself around her back, his arms banding around her middle, his mouth pressing to the side of her neck.

"Good morning!" she smiled and reached behind her to grab a handful of his hair and aim his head right for a kiss. "You should have slept longer."

"But you're here…" Eric countered, his lips moving back to kiss behind her ear while one his hands splayed over her stomach and the other ghosted up and down her arm, making her skin break into gooseflesh.

"Yeah… so?" Sookie chuckled, flinching a little when he bit into her earlobe, a jolt of electricity rushing through her deliciously.

"And… you love me…" she could hear the smile in his voice and she felt her heart dropping, her breath hitching.

She knew her eyes were wide even as he spun her around in the cradle of his arms. Then she was facing him, naked, in the shower, his face looming over hers, his bright blue eyes bright and alive, his lips pulling into a smug smirk that was adorable at the same time it made her want to slap it off his face. Her cheeks flamed and his eyes danced over her face as they registered it, his teeth were showing now, his smile contagious. She smiled back, trying not to shudder as his fingers ghosted down her back until he found his grip on her hips and tugged her closer. She shrugged.

"Yeah… so?" she grinned wider as did he.

"You would say that to an unconscious man," he tutted.

"You obviously heard me!" she shrugged again, like a petulant child. _And you said it back_ – she wanted to say.

"I did…" Eric's eyes dropped to her lips and. "Very cruel to do that when I can't react appropriately."

Sookie's eyebrow quirked. "What _would_ be the appropriate reaction?"

Eric tilted her chin up and kissed her lips softly. Sookie's eyes drooped instantly, her lips parted, his tongue probed. A long, sweet kiss, with intense emotions lurking in the background. A typical Eric-kiss. She shuddered, her eyes opening as he pulled back only a little. His thumb brushed over her lower lip while he licked his own.

"I love you too…" he said. "Which I hope I was awake enough to say last night…" he grinned boyishly again.

Sookie grinned back, her cheeks flaming once again as she nodded. Again he tipped her head back and captured her mouth in his expert kisses. Sookie sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing herself on her tippy toes, and their chests pressed together. Behind her the water was running cold, but they had enough heat between them.

The kiss escalated and soon she found herself pinned against the wall, directly under the spray. Height differences be damned, he was lifting her up against the cool tiles, and then he was entering her. Sookie gasped, her head hitting against the tile a little hard. She was going to be late! She opened her mouth to speak and was silenced by his mouth instead. She huffed against his lips and tightened her arms around him as he adjusted one of her legs a little. Even messy sex was good sex with Eric. Screw work! He loved her! Loved her enough to make love to her short-ass against the shower wall! That was commitment dammit!

She walked through the door almost 40 minutes late, setting the chimes in motion. She looked at Ginger sheepishly as she dropped her purse behind the counter.

"Sorry you had to open up alone, Ginger…" Sookie muttered.

"Oh it was no problem!" Ginger said with a shrug and then she smiled. "So guess what?"

"What?" Sookie dropped herself on her chair, flinching a little. OK, she was a little sore – still worth it.

"News from the University…" Ginger whispered, wheeling her chair closer. "There will be an inquiry regarding Professor Compton's… indiscretions!"

Sookie's eyes widened. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Ginger stared at her puzzled. "That's good right? Bastard will get what's coming to him!"

Sookie sighed. "Well yeah but…" she looked at her watch and she was thankful it was too early for her to come by yet. "That means Frannie will probably be called to speak."

"Oh… shit… I didn't think of that…" Ginger sagged, looking at the floor. "She's not gonna like that. At least not the speaking part."

"No…" Sookie shook her head. "Now it suddenly makes sense she wants to take time from college. Maybe she already anticipated this… oh poor Frannie…"

Ginger nodded. "The exposition will be the worst, I think. We know how people are."

"Yeah…" Sookie shook her head, hopelessly. "I guess she can refuse, I don't know."

"I don't know about that either. She'll probably be pressured to speak."

Sookie and Ginger grew silent. They went back to work and didn't say anything about Frannie or anything else really. Both lost in their own thoughts, trying to anticipate what it was going to be like for Frannie. Around 10:30, Frannie herself walked in, looking almost perky. She was still very subdued, even in the way she dressed and groomed herself, but Sookie could see coming back to the store did her some good. Ginger and Sookie exchanged a few looks, and silently agreed to make no comments until she brought it up herself.

After going over how things would run now with both Ginger and Frannie at the store, she let Ginger take her lunch break first, then Frannie. Finally it was her turn so she bid them good luck and hurried out to her car. She grabbed food for herself and the boys again and then drove like the wind to _Clock Out_. To her surprise Charlie was there too, but fortunately, she'd just come back from lunch. Charlie was making sure Eric was all booked with the musicians he wanted for the first month, as well as bringing him more papers to sign. They chatted a bit, which was good, Eric and Jeremy practically inhaled the food and had to go fix something that went wrong with the generator.

"If you've always worked with this stuff, how come you didn't end up a partner in _The Tavern_?" Sookie asked curiously as she chewed her straw.

"Because Pam never liked me…" Charlie snorted. "It goes both ways so…" she shrugged. "I don't think I would have lasted there if I had gotten involved."

"Why didn't she like you?" Sookie frowned curiously.

"Because I never kissed her ass like almost everyone she meets!" Charlie rolled her eyes. "She's a fucking man-eater. I told Eric that from the start. But men never listen." she rolled her eyes again.

"Why do you say that though? I mean she was with Eric for six years…" Sookie, unable to help herself, prodded for more.

"Well not six _solid_ years. I don't know how much you know. They met in college, and if you count their hook ups back then, it's been more than six years. But it was nearly two years as actual boyfriend and girlfriend and then a lot of hook ups in between a lot of fighting."

"Yeah… I gathered that much from Preston…" Sookie recalled the night he bunked up with her because he was tired of Eric and Pam drama.

"Oh you knew Preston?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yeah I did…" Sookie cleared her throat uncomfortably and sat back.

Charlie's jaw dropped. "It was _you_ wasn't it? His thing on the side?"

"His... I was no one's _thing on the side_!" Sookie squeaked. "He was divorced!"

Charlie shook her head with obvious incredulity and admiration. "Oh my God, I heard about you! Eric was sulking about Preston and his _new girl_ over a year ago!" she chuckled. "It was _you_! No wonder he was so cranky…" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sookie dropped her face between her hands. "Yeah so… that was very brief and inconsequential… can we get back on the subject?"

Charlie chortled. "OK, what else do you want to know?"

Sookie thought for a moment. Did she really want to know _more_? She was doing so well lately. Pam hardly ever bothered her anymore. She never even saw her, and Amelia never talked about her around her even though she was sure they were still buddy buddies. Eric was too busy to ever see her or anyone else so she didn't have to put up with his friends bringing up old _Pam and Eric_ stories. After last night's and this morning's confessions, she didn't think she could worry anymore. So why stir the pot?

She shrugged. "Never mind. I don't really care I guess."

Charlie shrugged and finished her drink. "I gotta get back to my own job."

"Shit… so do I…" Sookie pushed her chair back and stood.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No I have my car, thanks!"

That evening after work, she showered and got dressed to meet Tara and Amelia in one of their old hang outs, _Looper_. Sookie felt like she had been more than an absent friend in the past four months but thankfully neither of them called her out on it. Amelia herself was enjoying being married, even if she had been living with Tray for ages – they decided to do a lot of modifications and additions to the house which kept them both busy in their own bubble. Tara, been broken up from JB, was OK with not hanging out with the gang too much.

"I just take my fine ass dancing every week! I don't have your committed asses to drag me down! It's fine by me!" Tara said before she downed another shot of Tequila.

"Hey, my committed ass never dragged anyone down!" Amelia protested loudly. "Sookie, tell her!"

Sookie grinned lazily from one friend to the other, her arms resting on the table top. "What she said," she told Tara.

Tara frowned at her. "You're smiling funny. What's up with you?"

Sookie shrugged. "I'm just happy."

"Oh yeah, honeymoon phase still going strong eh?" Amelia snorted into her drink.

"Get off her back, you and Tray have been on perpetual honeymoon phase! It's very annoying!"

"We've had our problems!" Amelia protested.

Sookie and Tara exchanged a look before shaking their heads at her.

"Oh, fuck you both!" Amelia snapped. "We are not annoying! We're adorable!"

"Is that guy checking me out?" Tara nudged Sookie.

Sookie looked slowly to her left, the alcohol had made her sluggish. There was actually a couple of guys looking in their direction. Upon her looking at them though, one of them actually straightened up a little and smiled, raising his glass in a toast to her.

Amelia chuckled into her drink. "Well I think that _one_ is checking _you_ out, Sookie…"

"Bitch, you have a man. What the hell?" Tara slapped her arm playfully.

Sookie looked at her and shrugged. "Keep him, I'm all set."

"Shit, they're coming over here!" Tara panicked.

Sookie sat back while Tara discreetly adjusted her boobs in her bra and Amelia gently polished and glanced at her wedding ring.

"Hey!" the guy who had smiled at Sookie spoke first. "You girls new around here?"

Oh seriously? Sookie tried not to roll her eyes. "Nope. Not really."

"Well I would remember girls like you…" the other guy openly beamed at Tara, who beamed back.

"We've been busy…" she said.

"Oh what a shame…"

Before an invitation for a drink was issued, Sookie looked meaningfully at Amelia who nodded.

"I think I have to make a bathroom run!"

"Oh! Me too! Gives me a chance to call Eric!" Sookie said scooting out of her seat. "Excuse me…" she smiled politely at her admirer.

"Right uhm…" he cleared his throat and stepped aside.

Amelia and Sookie hurried over to the bathroom, looking over their shoulders as Tara smiled widely as both men leaned next to their booth to keep talking to her.

"God, don't you miss that?" Amelia sighed as they entered the empty ladies' room.

"Miss what?" Sookie frowned at her as she approached the mirror to check her hair.

"Oh you know… the joys of being picked up by strangers on a Tuesday night…" Amelia spoke dreamily.

Sookie looked at her funny. "Uhm…you and Tray OK, hun?"

Amelia laughed at her, and nudged her to the side with her hip before leaning over to check for lipstick on her teeth.

"You know, David still asks about you…" Amelia said offhandedly as she rubbed against her tooth with her fingertip.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sookie frowned at her as she adjusted the hem of her sweater.

Amelia shrugged. "Just making a comment. Doesn't it feel nice to know he doesn't hate you?"

Sookie shrugged. "Why should he hate me?"

Amelia shrugged. "Not saying he should!"

Sookie eyed her strangely. "Are you still_ Team David_, Ames?"

Amelia laughed. "No, idiot! Even though I think you two would have made a great pair. Eric and you seem to work though. It's good to see you so happy. I've never seen you like this with a guy before…" she nudged her with her shoulder, grinning. "I'm almost jealous if I'm honest."

"Why?" Sookie laughed.

"You got the man of your dreams! Not all of us get that!"

"Tray's the man of your dreams…" Sookie countered.

"No… Johnny Depp is the man of my dreams." She quickly added. "Don't tell Tray though! I'm making him wear a Captain Jack Sparrow costume for Halloween!"

"We should go check on Tara… she's scaring me with all the flirty flirt!"

"I know, she can be so slutty!"

"Hey!"

"No, slutty can be _good_. But it's also _baad_…"

"Oh Ames…"

Tara was by the bar with one of the guys, the one who had been initially interested in Sookie was now chatting up another girl across the bar. Amelia got a call from Tray who was whining she wasn't home yet, so she decided to ditch them for him. Sookie didn't blame her. She wasn't about to play third wheel for Tara though, so she signaled to her that she was going and Tara asked her companion to give her a moment, she quickly sidled up to Sookie with a grin.

"Hey I don't want you to leave for Benny… we can hang out…"

"It's OK…" she eyed _Benny_ over Tara's shoulder, he seemed decent enough, no serial killer vibe to him. "I'm beat anyway, and Ames went home. You enjoy your night. Just…" she ducked out of the guy's line of sight. "Go slow!"

Tara snickered. "Don't worry about me."

Sookie sighed shaking her head and leaned over to kiss her friend's cheek. "Good night! Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"Oh I'm not sure you can use that line, Sook!" Tara teased her.

"Oh shut up!" Sookie shoved her back to her impromptu date before turning around to leave.

She made it home just before midnight, and as she kicked off her shoes she dialed Eric's number. It went to voicemail though, so she just told him she was home and going to bed, she added an _I love you_, at the end, feeling just a little giddy about it. She tossed her phone on her side table, shimmied out of her clothes, keeping her camisole and panties, hugged herself, squealing like a silly person and flopped down her bed, hoping she dreamt Eric-filled dreams.

The next two days went by rather quickly and Friday arrived. Eric was practically unreachable. Sookie tried calling him during breakfast but had no luck. On her lunch break she sent him a text, and it was two hours before he texted her back. She knew he was probably excited and happy about that night, and she pouted at herself that she was stuck without being able to spend the day with him and watch him get shit done. Jeremy had told her while Eric had looked like a crazy bum for the past couple weeks he was going to be like a Zen master when the time actually came. She'd noticed that as the week progressed he seemed to get more relaxed. By Thursday he had gotten a haircut and seemed more like himself, despite the fact several little things were going wrong. They seemed to pull it off though.

Sookie went about her day, telling herself to focus on her store for a change. With Frannie there to help on a busy day like Friday, she could concentrate on improving her web store. If she increased the Internet sales a little more she wouldn't even feel the extra paycheck she had to write. But it was hard to concentrate when her focus had been _Eric, Eric, Eric_. _You pathetic, love sick fool!_ She laughed at herself and rubbed hands over her face looking up at the clock.

"I'm gonna get myself some coffee…" she told Ginger, who was nearest. "Want some?"

"No thanks, hon.…" Ginger said before heading back with the books she'd found for a customer.

Sookie craned her neck around to find Frannie – she was all the way over the back, near the door to the back rooms. She knew what she liked anyway, so she turned around and pushed the doors open. She was surprised by how the temperature had dropped already and she rubbed her arms and unrolled her sleeves to cover her arms. She got two coffees to go and returned to the store. Frannie thanked her for the coffee and Sookie asked her if she was coming for the opening, but understandably, Frannie was in no mood to party. Sookie went back behind the counter and tried to focus.

By closing time temperature had dropped even more and she bid her girls goodnight before she got into her car. Ginger wasn't coming either, but then she was married and had kids – going clubbing wasn't her thing.

She hurried home and jumped in the shower. She'd picked a long sleeved grey sweater dress to wear and added a belt and brown suede boots. She had to blow dry her hair or she'd be too late, she left it to cascade down her shoulders and back, put some bracelets on and some makeup. She was just done applying her lip gloss when she heard her door opening and closing downstairs and frowned. The only one who had a key to her house was Eric, but he would have been at the bar for hours by now.

She stepped outside her bathroom, swiped up her coat and her purse and stepped into the corridor heading for the stairs. She stopped on the very top step and looked down at Eric in her foyer with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked even as the elation spread through her and she smiled.

He looked strikingly handsome. He wore black dress pants and shoes and a navy blue shirt that fitted him perfectly. His newly cut hair was perfectly combed and shiny and as she walked down the steps his cologne hit her making her mouth, and other parts of her water. He had his coat draped over his arm and as she stepped on the foyer in front of him she noticed he was sweeping his eyes over her in the same appreciative manner.

"I forgot you were going to have to dress chic…" she smiled.

Eric quirked an eyebrow. "This is _casual_ chic. You look beautiful."

"I know…" Sookie shrugged with a smirk. "I did it on purpose. Seriously what are you doing here? I thought you had a bar to run."

"I wanted to pick you up," he said pulling her to him and leaning down to kiss her cheek then her lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, was just about to."

"Kay…" he grabbed her coat from over her arm. "Put this on, it's cold outside."

Sookie grinned at him, working hard to treat her like a proper date and turned her back to him allowing him to slip the coat on her. He had been right, the temperature had dropped even more and she hurried to get into his car.

"So… are you excited?" Sookie asked once they started moving.

"Yeah! I am! It all looks perfect so far!"

Sookie grinned. "It's going to be a fun night."

* * *

**please review & you can check my blog at morggys dot wordpress dot com**


End file.
